Cronache di Darktropolis
by Mark-Denhaim
Summary: Cosa è successo a Shadow dopo il salvataggio della Terra dalla furia della Colonia Spaziale ARK? Eccovi la mia risposta.
1. Ombre Luminose

Come si comincia male una storia? Semplice: si scrive il disclaimer. Sonic, Tails e Knuckles (Nakkuruseio, come dice Eggman nell'ultimo schema di Sonic Adventure 2)(Scusa, ma non si scrive Nakkurusu?NdMark)(STA ZITTO!NdIo)(Riddimmi sta zitto e ti mischio le ossa, tipo.NdMark) sono personaggi registrati Sonic Team e Sega: Don Sonny Lo Riccio, Milo Potente e Nicky La Punta sono personaggi creati da me che vestono i loro panni, in parole povere sono uguali in tutto e per tutto meno che per i ruoli che hanno nella storia (cioè sono dei bastardi tutti d'un pezzo che sicuramente molti odieranno.). Leo il Cecchino e Vittorio Squamadura si ispirano rispettivamente a Nack the Weasel e al Caotico Vector (entrambi ©Sonic Team e ©Sega) e sono altri due assassini a sangue freddo. Aldo e Ivano si ispirano rispettivamente al Ph. Gerald Robotnik e il Dr. Eggman (©Sonic Team e ©Sega. E DAJE!) e anche loro sono delle persone brave e gentili, meno che con i clienti rompiscatole e i bastardi come il Don e compagnia bella. Ben Sandrelli si ispira a Ben Ashura (©Sonic Team e ©Sega) ed è un bravo ragazzo. Shadow è Shadow, e non si ispira a nessuno. (ma è comunque ©Sonic Team e ©Sega) Maria Hog, Samuel Hog, Sharona Rabbot, i dottori Vincenzo e Edward e gli altri personaggi che non riconoscete come personaggi ©Sonic Team e ©Sega sono mie creature, specialmente la piccola Maria (piccola di aspetto ma non di età) a cui voglio bene come a una figlia. In questa storia c'ho messo un pò di Pulp Fiction, un pò di Romeo Deve Morire, un pò di The Matrix e un pò di Max Payne, spero che il cocktail vi piaccia. Una nota: Darktropolis esiste. Dove? Al momento è divisa in diversi posti chiamati Roma, Milano, Torino, Parigi, Berlino, Copenhagen, New York, Chicago, Seattle ecc... chi ha orecchie per intendere intenda (e non parlo di campeggi e di elefanti). Un'altra cosa: volete farvi un idea concreta di come sia strutturata la Cracking Bones Disco? Andate al Jaiss di Empoli: non solo la struttura del posto è simile ma anche la gente si comporta alla stessa maniera. Come? Provate a stare lì fino alle 5 e vedrete.  
  
ATTENZIONE!!! Visti gli argomenti trattati e il linguaggio dei contenuti è sconsigliata la lettura ai minori di 16 anni! Ombre Luminose  
  
Era una notte come tante per le strade di Darktropolis. Due ricci, un ragazzo e una ragazza, camminavano per la strada mano nella mano. La ragazza sorrideva. -Dove vuoi portarmi, amore?- chiese al ragazzo. -É una sorpresa, piccola, una sorpresa!- le rispose lui. -Andiamo Jackie, lo sai che odio le sorprese! Non tenermi sulle spine!- gli disse lei con un tono indispettito. -Non preoccuparti Maria, siamo quasi arrivati!- le disse Jackie. Camminarono fino a che non si fermarono di fronte all'entrata spoglia e cupa di un cinema. -Guarda- esordì lei -è uscito quel film di cui ho sentito parlare tanto! Quanto vorrei fermarmi a vederlo... -Vorresti andare a vederlo?- avanzò lui. -Mi piacerebbe tanto...- rispose lei, con gli occhi sognanti. -Beh, allora...andiamo! -Ma come facciamo? C'è il tutto esaurito! -Lo so- mise le dita della mano destra nel guanto sinistro -e per fortuna mi sono procurato i biglietti. Maria sgranò gli occhi. -Hai comprato i biglietti?- disse lei, non credendo ai suoi occhi e alle sue orecchie. -È questa la mia sorpresa. Buon compleanno, piccola. Maria strillò e saltò di gioia e saltò addosso a Jackie buttandogli le braccia al collo. -È il più bel regalo che mi sia mai aspettata! Ti amo Jackie! -Anch'io, piccola. Maria strinse Jackie e lo baciò. Due scintille in un oceano nero. La scena venne interrotta da uno stridio di gomme sull'asfalto. Una macchina nera corse verso la strada e rallentò di fronte al cinema. I finestrini si abbassarono e fuoriuscirono delle lunghe canne lucide e nere. Le due scintille vennero colpite da un vento di fuoco che le fece cadere a terra. Quando la tempesta finì, l'aria puzzava di cordite e i due ricci erano stesi a terra. L'auto corse via e svoltò l'angolo. Una scintilla, che ora era illuminata di una luce fioca, si alzò e si avvicinò a quella che ormai era spenta. Maria strisciò verso Jackie. -Jack? Jack, come stai?- chiese con un tono di voce tremante -Jackie, ti prego alzati! Parlami! Ti prego! Jackie giaceva con gli occhi chiusi nel suo sangue: ormai non poteva più rispondere. Maria non sapeva più che fare. Pianse amaramente sul corpo di Jackie e maledì se stessa.  
  
UN ANNO DOPO  
  
Una radio accesa parlava verso un pubblico inesistente. -La violenza per le strade di Darktropolis continua imperterrita a bagnare di sangue le vie oscure della città. Il capo della polizia, Samuel Hog, afferma che la mafia di Don Sonny è incontrollabile sia dal punto di vista commerciale che giuridico ma che lui continuerà a cercare le prove che riusciranno a incastrare il Don e il suo braccio destro Milo Potente, detto "The Flyer". Secondo alcune indagini da lui svolte, il clan del Don sta scendendo a patti con il Clan dello Smeraldo di Tenebra, una setta religiosa che ha un forte controllo su alcune zone del porto. Dopo la scomparsa... La radio venne spenta da una piccola mano che indossava un guanto di pelle nera senza dita. La stessa mano si mosse verso una cerniera. Maria chiuse la zip della sua giacca di pelle e uscì da casa sua. Fece qualche passo fuori dal cupo portone del palazzo dove abitava e cominciò a piovere. Si avvicinò a lei un barbone, un riccio che aveva in mano un coccio di bottiglia. -Hai qualche spicciolo?- disse il barbone con la bocca impastata di saliva mentre ondeggiava il coccio di bottiglia sotto al mento di Maria. -Sei ubriaco.- gli rispose lei, con tono di disgusto. -Non m'importa un cazzo di come sono: dammi tutto quello che hai, puttana!- gridò lui, aggiungendo una risatina maligna. Maria rimase ferma a fissarlo per qualche secondo, poi fece partire il dorso della sua mano verso il coccio del barbone, facendoglielo volare via di mano, quindi lo colpì con un diretto nello stomaco e un gancio sotto al mento. Il barbone cadde a terra sputando sangue. Maria gli corse addosso e gli tirò un calcio nei reni e poi si allontanò con lo stesso passo con cui uscì fuori di casa. -Giuro che te la farò pagare, puttana! Te lo giuro!- gridò il barbone dietro di lei, prima di emettere due conati di vomito. -Stronzo...- disse lei a bassa voce, e continuò a camminare. Arrivò nella strada principale e si fermò davanti al passaggio pedonale. Le auto correvano a velocità folle, senza curarsi dei passanti che dovevano arrivare oltre il bordo della strada. Maria attese che il semaforo pedonale diventasse verde. Le auto si fermarono. Qualcuna oltrepassò il semaforo rosso. Maria attraversò la strada a sei corsie e arrivò sull'altro marciapiede. Camminò finchè non arrivò davanti a una breve scalinata. Dopo la scalinata si trovava una porta di ebano con sopra scritto in caratteri bianchi e cubitali: "Dipartimento di Polizia di Darktropolis". Salì le scale ed entrò per la porta. L'atmosfera al'interno del dipartimento era simile a quella di un pub irlandese: fumosa con luci attenuate. Maria barattò una boccata di aria notturna con una che sapeva di sudore, sangue e vomito. Si avvicinò a una scrivania maltrattata dove c'era un riccio viola che era intento a contemplare un fascio di fogli. -Ciao Ben.- salutò lei. -Oh, ciao Maria!- disse Ben, mettendo da parte quella risma di fogli -Come stai? -Come ci si dovrebbe sentire a vivere in una città dove neanche si riescono a vedere le stelle per colpa dello smog? -Oh, capisco. -Lascia stare- lei abbozzò un sorriso -piuttosto, c'è papà? -Sam? Ah si, è nel suo ufficio. -Grazie Ben. -Non c'è di che...ah, aspetta! -Che c'è? -Senti, se stasera non fai nulla, che ne diresti di passare qui tra qualche ora? Oggi stacco prima del solito e ho sentito che hanno aperto un nuovo locale. Maria rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo. -Puoi scordartelo, Ben.- gli disse. -Oh...ok...- disse lui abbassando gli occhi. Maria si avviò verso una scala che portava ai piani superiori. Camminò per un corridoio buio, illuminato solo dalle lampade sulle scrivanie degli altri poliziotti. Si fermò di fronte a una porta col vetro smerigliato, dove era scritto "Samuel Hog - Capo". Sam stava parlando con qualcuno. -...e ti ho già ripetuto- diceva -che non me ne frega niente dei metodi che userai: io voglio quei maledetti rapporti sulla mia scrivania, almeno entro un giorno! Sam sbattè la cornetta del telefono sull'apparecchio. Maria non stava aspettando altro. Aprì la porta ed entrò. Sam alzò gli occhi verso di lei. -Ehi, che ci fai qui, piccola mia?- le chiese. -Volevo parlarti, papà.- gli rispose lei. -Dimmi tutto. -Volevo chiederti se ci avevi ripensato in proposito a... -Ancora? Ma allora sei testarda, bambina mia, quante volte te lo devo dire che la risposta è no? -Papà, io non sono più una bambina, ho più di venti anni ormai, credo di essere pienamente responsabile delle mie azioni! -Non lo metto in dubbio, ma non voglio che mia figlia rischi la vita solo per aiutarmi: ho già perso tua madre, adesso non voglio perdere te. -Ma...papà hai bisogno di un aiuto, ormai non riesci più a tenere il ritmo come prima, e poi lo sai che io non rischierei mai la vita senza un valido motivo: ti sei già dimenticato che io sono una Luce? -Ancora credi a queste stupidaggini da stregoni dello Smeraldo? Credevo di averti sentito dire che ormai hai più di vent'anni e penso che alla tua età si abbiano delle responsabilità da adulti. -E allora perchè non mi permetti di aiutarti nella tua lotta contro il Don? -Ti sei già dimenticata cosa successe un anno fa? Maria non disse niente. -Capisci perchè non voglio? Maria stava cominciando a tremare. I suoi occhi si stavano inumidendo. Sam se ne accorse. -Mi...mi dispiace, piccola mia, non volevo...- le disse, stringendola a se. -Non è colpa tua, papà- disse lei con la voce rotta dal pianto -non è colpa tua.  
  
Mentre nella stazione di polizia un padre e una figlia stavano consolandosi a vicenda, vicino al porto stava avvenendo qualcosa di strano. I fulmini in cielo stavano assumendo colorazioni tra il giallo oro intenso e il verde smeraldo. Un gruppo di fulmini si raggruppò in un singolo punto, colpendolo in continuazione. All'improvviso comparve in quel punto un forte bagliore verde e dorato che durò per qualche secondo, abbagliando un barbone che stava dormendo là. Dopo quel lampo comparve una figura oscura, distesa a mezz'aria su un piano immaginario, che cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo. Il barbone, che ormai aveva perso sonno, si avvicinò alla figura che giaceva a terra. Lo vide da tutti i lati, poi, vinta la paura, tentò di toccarlo. La figura, a contatto con la mano del barbone, si svegliò e si alzò. -Chi sei?- chiese al barbone. Il barbone si spaventò per la reazione di quella figura e rimase impietrito. -Dove sono?- chiese ancora la figura. -Be-benvenuto a Darktropolis, sul pianeta Darkus, straniero.- riuscì a dire il barbone. La figura rimase sorpresa dalla risposta del riccio rosso che aveva di fronte a lui. Un tuono fece illuminare il cielo, lasciando vedere al barbone che la figura era un riccio nero con delle fasce rosse sulle spine della testa, sulle braccia e sulle gambe. Le scarpe erano bianche e rosse e indossava un paio di guanti bianchi e a un polso aveva un braccialetto rosso, giallo e nero. -Perchè l'aria puzza così?- chiese il riccio nero, nauseato. -Qui l'aria puzza sempre così.- rispose il barbone -Da dove vieni? Il riccio nero rimase in silenzio per un istante. -Non...non lo so.- rispose. Il riccio nero si piegò sulle ginocchia e vomitò bianco. -Ti senti bene, amico?- chiese il riccio rosso, avvicinandosi a lui. -Ho freddo.- gli rispose. -Vieni con me, allora. Il barbone mise un braccio sulla spalla del riccio nero e lo aiutò a sollevarsi in piedi. -Sei stato fortunato a incontrare me, amico- gli disse -se incontravi Slash e la sua banda di bastardi avresti avuto le ore contate. A proposito, mi chiamo Bobby Hedge: tu come ti chiami? -Io...io mi chiamo Shadow, Shadow il Riccio. -Benvenuto in Wreck City, Shadow.  
  
Nel seminterrato di un palazzo al centro della città il clima era più torrido, nonostante la pioggia e un condizionatore d'aria perfettamente funzionante. Tre figure incappottate di nero discutevano tra loro sulla sorte di un riccio che era legato a una sedia. -Vedi Vincenzo- fece uno degli individui incappottati -ti avevamo chiesto di tenere la bocca chiusa sul carico di Syntheaven che era nel porto ma tu che cosa hai fatto? Sei andato dagli sbirri, con la coda tra le gambe e il cappello in mano a spifferare nome, cognome e soprannome di tutti quelli che ti avevano garantito la protezione. Ora non so se considerarti un coglione o una testa di cazzo per questo, come ti devo definire? Dimmelo tu! -Mi dispiace mi dispiace, non volevo...- disse con voce tremante il riccio legato alla sedia. -Ti dispiace?- disse un'altro individuo incappottato -Vinnie, se veramente ti dispiaceva non avresti vuotato il sacco con il capo della polizia e quella puttanella di sua figlia. Che c'è? Speravi di scopartela dopo aver confessato? Credevi che te l'avrebbe data dopo quello che avevi da raccontare? Dammi un motivo per dirti "Vinnie, hai ragione: dovevi dire tutto ai poliziotti per una cosa del genere!". -Io...io non volevo... -Ma l'hai fatto, Vinnie, l'hai fatto!- disse l'altro tizio -E ora che si fa? Non si fa niente, ecco cosa si fa! Un carico da duecento milioni di Synth è andato a puttane, cinque dei nostri sono a gelarsi le chiappe in prigione e il Don è infuriato...ma che dico, infuriato? È incazzato nero e vuole la testa del responsabile di questa puttanata sulla sua scrivania di marmo nero smeraldino. E adesso sai cosa facciamo? Facciamo quello che ci ha chiesto il Don: spappoliamo la tua testa di cazzo a martellate. Che ne dici, Vincenzo? La tua testa in un barattolo etichettato: "Marmellata di Cazzone a pezzettoni". I tre individui risero sadicamente. -Vi prego non ammazzatemi: ho moglie e figli...- implorò il riccio. -Vinnie caro, lo sapevi che certe responsabilità comportano anche dei sacrifici:- fece uno dei tizi in nero -impara dal Don, che di sacrifici ne ha fatti tanti per raggiungere la posizione in cui è ora e tu sei uno di quelli. Il tizio in nero si rivolse a uno dei suoi compagni porgendogli la mano destra. -Passami la mazza, Leo. Il tizio che si chiamava Leo prese una mazza da lavori pesanti con il manico lungo un braccio e gliela porse. -Eccola Milo! -Grazie Leo- disse Milo, sorridendo, poi, rivolto all'inquisito -sei pronto Vinnie? -No vi prego, nooooooooo!!! Milo calò la mazza sulla spalla della sua vittima, spezzandogliela e provocando uno spruzzo di sangue scuro e vischioso. Vinnie urlava pietà ma venne ridotto al silenzio da un altro fendente di Milo che lo colpí in piena mascella. Le urla del malcapitato si attenuarono e alla fine fu silenzio. Leo accese una lampada da soffitto e rivelò le facce degli inquisitori. Milo, che reggeva ancora la mazza sanguinante, era una volpe con due code e il manto arancione. Leo era una donnola con il pelo violaceo e il canino sporgente. L'altro individuo era ancora nascosto nell'unico settore di ombra della stanza. -Pestare questo stronzo mi ha fatto venire sete. A te, Leo, ti andrebbe un goccetto?- disse Milo. -Perchè no?- rispose Leo. -Andiamo su, allora. Ehi, Vittorio!- disse Milo, rivolgendosi al tizio che era ancora ammantato nell'ombra -Oggi tocca a te ripulire: raccogli il cranio di questo stronzo e mettilo dove sai tu. Vittorio, che uscì dall'oscurita come un fantasma, era un coccodrillo col la faccia seria e il muso corto. Una cicatrice che partiva dalla fronte e finiva sulla guancia passando per l'occhio destro gli deturpava il volto. -Andate allora: mi occupo io di questo casino.- disse.  
  
Maria uscì dal dipartimento di polizia e si avviò verso casa. Intanto aveva smesso di piovere. Oltrepassò la strada principale e corse verso il palazzo dove abitava. Camminò a passo normale il percorso che le rimaneva per arrivare al suo appartamento, ma si fermò quando vide che un gruppo di barboni gli sbarrava la strada. -Oh no...- disse lei sottovoce. Si fece avanti uno di loro e Maria riconobbe il barbone che aveva pestato perchè voleva rapinarla. -Te l'avevo detto che te l'avrei fatta pagare, puttanella! Adesso ci sono qui i miei amici che vogliono mostrarti cosa succede a chi picchia un riccio indifeso- si rivolse ai suoi compagni -dategliele di brutto, ma non trattatela troppo male: dopo mi voglio divertire un pò con questa stronzetta. Due barboni, armati di bastone, le corsero incontro. Maria fece roteare la gamba sinistra e li colpì entrambi al volto, facendoli cadere malamente a terra. Altri due, approfittando della sua distrazione, gli corsero incontro con dei tubi di piombo e la colpirono allo stomaco. Maria cadde a terra, mettendosi le mani sul grembo. Il barbone che aveva pestato si avvicinò a lei ridendo sadicamente: Maria era indifesa. Stava per essere presa a pugni, quando cadde dal tetto di un palazzo un riccio nero coperto di stracci. -Vigliacco!- gridò al barbone -Prenditela con me se ne sei capace! -E tu chi cazzo sei e da dove sbuchi?- chiese irato il barbone. -Non sono affari tuoi!- gli disse il riccio nero, che prese la rincorsa e andò a colpire il barbone con una potente testata. Il barbone cadde a terra, rantolando. Gli altri due barboni andarono addosso al riccio nero, ma riuscirono solo a colpire il muro che era dietro di lui. Mentre erano di spalle il riccio nero saltò, facendo una capriola, e si lanciò addosso ai due mentre era ancora a mezz'aria. I due barboni caddero a terra. Il riccio nero si fermò con una giravolta a terra, poi si piegò sulle ginocchia e vomitò. In preda a un giramento di testa, il riccio barcolló e cadde a terra. Maria, muta spettatrice, si rialzò da terra, tirando un sospiro di sollievo, poi si voltò per andarsene. Ma si fermò. Voltò lo sguardo verso il suo inaspettato benefattore, indecisa se lasciarlo lì o portarlo in casa sua per curarlo. La sua coscenza pulita ebbe il sopravvento. Raccolse il riccio nero e lo portò nel suo appartamento. Una volta salite le scale e oltrepassata la porta di casa sua accese la luce e fece sdraiare il riccio nero sul suo divano. Gli tolse di dosso gli stracci che lo coprivano appena e li buttò via. Si prese una bevanda dal suo frigo e si mise a sedere sulla sua poltrona, attendendo che il suo eroe riprendesse i sensi. Il riccio nero si svegliò dopo un paio di minuti. Aprì gli occhi e vide Maria che lo stava guardando in attesa che lui si svegliasse. -Uh...la mia testa...dove sono?- chiese lui. -Rilassati, amico, sei in buone mani.- disse lei. -Ho fatto un incubo orrendo: ho sognato di essere arrivato in un luogo oscuro dove l'aria era puzzolente e irrespirabile. Chi sei? -Sono la ragazza a cui hai salvato la vita...e anche qualcos'altro. Tutto ok? -Solo un lieve cerchio alla testa, ma è bello svegliarsi e sapere di non essersi allontanati dalla Terra. -Terra?- chiese Maria, grattandosi dietro la nuca -Di che parli? -Scusa ma su che pianeta mi trovo? -Sei sul pianeta Darkus, amico, più precisamente a Darktropolis. Il riccio si alzò di soprassalto. -Cosa? Sono veramente qui? Credevo che fosse un incubo...invece è reale. -Ehi amico calmati, stà tranquillo, se ti agiti è peggio. -Mi sento male! -Ehi, non vorrai vomitare qui in casa, spero. -No no, non sto male in quel senso... -Come vuoi tu. A proposito, credo che tu abbia un nome...o no? -Mi chiamo Shadow, Shadow il Riccio. -Piacere Shadow, io mi chiamo Maria, Maria Hog. Shadow rimase in silenzio a guardarla: il suo pelo biondo gli ricordava qualcuno...ma chi? -Sei ancora sveglio?- chiese Maria. -Uh? Ah si, tutto a posto. Maria, dal canto suo, provava qualcosa per quel riccio nero, trovato per caso vicino al suo palazzo, ma non sapeva precisamente se stava provando pietà o affetto. Scosse la testa, come se si scrollasse un pensiero. -Bene, Shadow, ti volevo chiedere se hai dove passare la notte.- gli chiese. -Io...io non ho nessun posto dove andare. Non so assolutamente dove battere la testa. -Beh, allora non ti dispiacerebbe se ti chiedessi di stare qui finchè non trovi un posto dove andare. -Non ti disturbo? -No...non c'è problema! -Ti ringrazio. -Figurati, mi ha salvato la vita e le chiappe, ti devo ben altro che questo. -Scusa? -Cosa c'è? -Avevi detto che ti ho salvato la vita, ma la cosa che hai detto dopo non l'ho capita. -Ho detto che mi hai salvato le...oh, lascia stare! Certo che sei strano forte, amico! Maria andò in un altra stanza. Shadow si dette un occhiata addosso e un annusata: era sporco di fango e di vomito secco e puzzava di spazzatura andata a male. -Ehm...Maria?- chiese Shadow. -Si?- rispose lei. -Potrei...ehm...lavarmi? -Un'attimo solo! Maria uscì dalla stanza dove era entrata: si era tolta la giacca di pelle e i guanti senza dita e si era messa una canottiera rosa che aderiva sul suo petto, lasciando mostrare lo spacco del suo seno perfetto. Shadow non potè fare a meno di notarlo: rimase rapito dalla visione del suo petto che sembrava lottare per uscire da quell'indumento. -Che hai?- chiese Maria, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Shadow scosse la testa e guardò Maria negli occhi. -Ehm...no, niente, ti dicevo che avevo bisogno di lavarmi: sono in condizioni pessime.- disse. -Il bagno è la porta a destra dell'ingresso: fà come se fossi a casa tua. Shadow stava per sorridere: pensò al fatto che lui non aveva nemmeno una vera casa. -Grazie. -Non c'è di che. Shadow si alzò dalla poltrona e si avviò verso il bagno. Aprì la porta ed entrò chiudendola dietro di se. Accese la luce e vide il bagno: una stanzetta angusta con un piccolo box doccia, un lavandino con uno specchio e un water. Nonostante gli angoli delle pareti fossero incrostati di muffa i sanitari erano lucidi e puliti. -Se devi usare la doccia- disse Maria dal soggiorno -apri l'acqua e aspetta che diventi calda: lo scaldabagno è difettoso. -Va bene, grazie!- disse Shadow. Shadow aprì l'acqua e cominciò a togliersi i guanti e le scarpe; dette un annusata a queste ultime, che fortunatamente puzzavano di nuovo, e le mise fuori. Mise una mano sotto l'acqua per controllare la temperatura, che era perfetta. Si mise sotto l'acqua e cominciò a lavarsi. Fuori dal bagno, Maria si avvicinò incuriosita dagli hoverblade di Shadow: era la prima volta che vedeva un paio di scarpe come quelle. Lesse ciò che era scritto su un residuo di etichetta attaccato al lato della suola: ATTENZIONE! Dal momento in cui togliete quest'adesivo siete responsabili di tutte le azioni che farete su cornicioni, passamani, ringhiere, tubi, ecc. Soap ©2001. Dall'altro lato c'era stampata la scritta: Modificato sotto autorizzazione dal Prof. G. R. - SC ARK 01. Le scritte erano un mistero per Maria, così come l'apparizione di Shadow. Chi era? Da dove veniva? Perchè? Le domande erano senza risposta, meno che una. Aveva chiesto in quale pianeta si trovava, quindi veniva da un'altro pianeta. Ma quale pianeta? Per Maria, Shadow rimaneva un'interrogativo. Un barbone qualunque? Un'alieno extraplanetario? Un amico? Un nemico? Maria smise di tormentarsi la mente con quei pensieri e si concentrò su quello che succedeva sul momento. L'acqua della doccia aveva smesso di scorrere. Shadow uscì fuori dalla doccia e passò la mano sullo specchio appannato: i muscoli delle gambe e delle braccia avevano preso tono, gli aculei dietro la testa si erano afflosciati come dei capelli lisci e le bordature rosse degli occhi, delle gambe e delle braccia si erano ravvivate. Sorrise e prese un telo da doccia, che usò per coprirsi le parti intime. Uscì dal bagno e vide Maria seduta alla poltrona che leggeva un giornale che raffigurava sulla copertina un riccio completamente nudo voltato di spalle che mostrava i suoi possenti muscoli. In sovraimpressione c'era scritto: RICCI E I LORO ATTREZZI. Maria si accorse dopo un pó della presenza di Shadow nella stanza e buttò precipitosamente via il giornale. Cercò di abbozzare un sorriso, anche se dentro di sè la sua coscenza le diceva: Oddio, ti ha vista mentre leggevi Playhedge! Spera solo che non se ne sia accorto! Sorridi e fai finta di niente! -Scusa se ti ho disturbato!- si affrettò a dire Shadow, mentre sulle sue guance cominciava ad apparire una tinta più rossa delle bordature del suo pelo. -No, no figurati!- disse lei, che aveva assunto una colorazione rossa più forte di quella di Shadow. Maria non potè fare a meno di guardare Shadow in tutto il suo splendore: quella doccia aveva migliorato il suo aspetto in maniera miracolosa. -Ehi, stai molto meglio di prima, amico! Quella doccia ti ha fatto rinascere!- disse lei, strizzando un'occhio. -È la stessa cosa che ho pensato anch'io un momento fa: non mi facevo una doccia da molto tempo...credo.- disse lui. Entrambi si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante senza parlare. -Senti- disse lei -quando eri entrato qui avevi addosso degli stracci e in un certo senso mi dispiacerebbe farti mettere addosso quella roba, così ti volevo chiedere se non ti dispiaceva cambiare abiti. -Non importa- fece lui -posso anche mettermi addosso solo le cose che avevo quando sono venuto in questo posto. -Vuoi dire i guanti e quelle scarpe strane che avevi addosso? -Si, proprio quelli. Maria lo fissò in maniera strana. -Dì amico, non ti sarai mica fatto di Synth o roba del genere? -Fatto di...che? -Scusami, volevo dirti che mi sembra una follia andare in giro mezzo nudo come fai tu. -Mezzo nudo? Shadow non aveva la benchè minima idea di cosa fosse il senso del pudore, visto che nessuno gli aveva mai fatto notare che lui era sempre stato nudo, a parte le scarpe e i guanti. -Si, Shadow, dalle mie parti andare in giro solo con un paio di scarpe e un paio di guanti significa essere nudi: potresti rischiare di essere messo dentro e ti assicuro che in prigione la gente che si comporta come te viene trattata come la battona del quartiere. -La...battona? Maria fece roteare gli occhi di mezzo giro. -Lascia stare, Shadow, e vieni con me. Maria prese Shadow per una mano e lo portò nella sua stanza, mentre lui reggeva il telo con l'altra mano. Si mise di fronte al suo armadio e aprì le ante. -Per prima cosa- disse lei, mentre rovistava tra le scatole che erano nel suo armadio -hai bisogno di un paio di slip, ma in questo caso non saprei come aiutarti, visto che ho solo roba intima femminile. Maria tirò fuori un paio di boxer neri, probabilmente appartenuti a suo padre o al suo amato Jackie: pensando a lui stava per abbandonarsi a terra e cominciare a piangere come una bambina ma scosse la testa e pensò ad altro. -Non capisco cosa ci facciano qui, ma sono caduti nelle mie mani nel momento giusto. Mettiteli!- disse lei, lanciandoglieli addosso. -Ehm...come?- chiese Shadow, confuso. -Ma da che pianeta vieni, tipo? Non sai come si mettono un paio di mutande?- disse lei, alzando un sopracciglio. -Beh...no.- disse lui, sempre più confuso. -Assurdo...alza un piede. Shadow fece come lei gli chiese e Maria gli infilò il piede nella gamba del boxer. -Ora abbassalo e alza quell'altro. Shadow rifece di nuovo la mossa con l'altro piede e Maria gli fece salire i boxer fino alle ginocchia. -Adesso alzati i boxer da solo fino a che non ti sei coperto bene davanti e dietro. Shadow si girò e lasciò cadere il telo da bagno a terra, facendo ciò che Maria le aveva detto. Si aggiustò la coda e la fece passare nel buco che aveva dietro ai boxer. -Ehm, senti, è normale che questi "boxer" siano così scomodi? -Scomodi? -Si, insomma mi danno fastidio davanti. Maria capì al volo di cosa stava parlando. -Beh...non so come dirtelo...insomma...sistematelo in modo che non ti dia fastidio! Sempre girato di spalle, Shadow si mise una mano in mezzo alle gambe e si sistemò i suoi "attrezzi". -Grazie- disse lui -adesso sto molto meglio! -Non c'è di che! Adesso mettiti questa maglietta. Maria gli passò una maglietta nera aderente. Shadow se la mise addosso. -Infila le falde nei boxer. Shadow fece come lei chiese. -Bene, siamo a metà dell'opera! Mettiti questi pantaloni- disse lei, passandogli un paio di pantaloni neri -e se vuoi sapere come si mettono, si fà come hai fatto con i boxer, a differenza dei boxer i pantaloni si allacciano tirando su la cerniera e abbottonandoli. Shadow fece come lei chiese. -E adesso il tocco finale: la giacca. Mettiti questa giacca lunga.- disse lei, passandogli una giacca di pelle nera. Shadow indossò la giacca. -Ora girati e vediamo come ti sta. Shadow si girò e Maria cominciò a guardarlo, non convinta di un particolare. -C'è qualcosa che non và ma non riesco a capire cosa...ah ecco! Maria aprì il cassetto del comodino a destra del letto e tirò fuori un paio di occhiali scuri avvolgenti e glieli fece indossare. Shadow somigliava in tutto e per tutto a un imitazione riccesca di Keanu Reeves. -Stai d'incanto, Shadow: non sembri nemmeno lo stesso riccio che è entrato in casa mia!- disse Maria, sorridendo. -Dici che stò bene?- chiese Shadow. -Shadow, se devo essere sincera, sembra che questa tenuta sia stata fatta appositamente per te. Sei più bello di quanto immaginassi...sul serio! -Ti ringrazio, non so davvero come sdebitarmi con te! -Ehi, sono io quella che deve sdebitarsi, l'hai dimenticato? -Beh, solo perchè ti ho evitato un pestaggio da parte di quei vagabondi... -Un pestaggio, dici? Quelli non si sarebbero accontentati di gonfiarmi di botte: quelli avrebbero di sicuro cercato di approfittare di me, avrebbero cercato di stuprarmi. -Stuprarti? -Shadow, più parlo con te più mi sembra di parlare con un alieno proveniente da un'altro pianeta. Non capisci che quelli avrebbero tentato di farmi molto male? -Beh, si, a nessuno piace essere picchiato... -Allora non hai capito: quelli avrebbero cercato di...di inzuppare il biscotto, di metterlo dentro, di...di scoparmi, insomma! -Non riesco a capire...mi dispiace ma non capisco cosa tu voglia dire. Maria non sapeva che pesci prendere. Shadow si sentiva in un certo senso colpevole. -Vuoi dirmi- fece lei -che tu non sai cosa significa scopare? -No. -Nemmeno cosa significa stupro? -Neanche. -Puttana? -Buio completo. -Figlio di puttana? -Nemmeno questo. -Stronzo? -Non ne ho idea. -Non conosci neanche una parola offensiva? -Parole offensive? Beh...stupido, vigliacco, fasullo, patetico...e non ricordo altro. -Parole molto più offensive? -Più offensivo di patetico non conosco altro. Maria fu estremamente sorpresa dalla purezza che Shadow traspirava da tutti i suoi pori. La sua coscenza buona le stava dicendo di buttarsi tra le sue braccia e implorarlo di farsi baciare e abbracciare come una bambina. La sua coscenza cattiva le diceva di saltargli addosso, strappargli di dosso i vestiti e scoparselo finchè aveva fiato. La coscenza buona prevalse, ma si trattenne dal fare quel che le chiedeva. Si limitò a svenire addosso a lui. Shadow riuscì a prenderla al volo, ma la posizione in cui cadde era calcolata in modo che lei cadesse con i seni sulle sue mani. Shadow era al colmo dell'imbarazzo. Prese Maria e la fece stendere sul letto. -Che avrò detto di sbagliato?- disse a se stesso. Shadow cominciò a scuoterla per le spalle con dolcezza. -Maria? Maria svegliati!- le disse. Maria riprese i sensi dopo qualche minuto. -Ohhh...cos'è successo?- chiese lei. -Non lo so, sei svenuta e io ti ho messa sul letto. Ti senti bene?- le chiese. -Si, sto bene, scusa se... -Scusa di cosa? Credevo che fosse colpa mia. -Colpa tua? -Si, ti avevo detto qualcosa e tu sei svenuta. -Ah, adesso ricordo...Shadow, sei sicuro di essere un riccio? Shadow si guardò addosso. -Si, sono un riccio. Perchè? -Perche sei il primo riccio che incontro che non conosce nemmeno una singola parola cattiva o estremamente offensiva. Non sai neanche cosa vuol dire la parola scopare! -È un difetto? -Un difetto? No, no, certo che no! Anzi, vuol dire che sei un riccio buono. Ma da dove vieni? -L'unica cosa che ricordo e che vengo da un'altro pianeta, la Terra. -E sulla Terra sono tutti buoni come te? -Non lo so, ti ho detto che non mi ricordo tutto. L'ultima cosa che ricordo è una parola sola e non so che cosa sia o cosa significhi: ARK. Maria si ricordò quello che lesse sul lato degli hoverblade di Shadow: S.C. ARK. Cosa poteva voler dire S.C.? -Ti ricordi qualcosa che ha come iniziali S.C.?- gli chiese. -No, non ne ho la più vaga idea di cosa voglia dire.- rispose Shadow dopo averci pensato. -Come sei arrivato qui? -Secondo quanto mi ha detto Bobby, sono apparso dal nulla. -Chi è Bobby? -È il vagabondo che ho incontrato quando sono arrivato qui. Mi aveva coperto e mi aveva dato un riparo per la pioggia. -Un vagabondo ti ha aiutato? Com'è possibile? Quei figli di...pardon, quei maledetti ce l'hanno con tutto e con tutti! -Eppure mi è sembrato molto gentile...beh, non quanto lo sei stata tu con me ma ci siamo quasi. -Com'è che si chiamava? -Bobby Hedge. -Bobby Hedge...me ne devo ricordare. -Una domanda: in questa città sono tutti ricci? -Non tutti: ci sono gli echidna, che occupano una buona parte della città, e altra gente. -Ah... -Darktropolis è un miscuglio di razze e popoli, ormai non ci si fa più caso. Senti non ho più voglia di stare in casa, che ne diresti di uscire? Dovrei incontrare qualche mio amico e magari forse ti trovo una sistemazione fissa. -Perchè no? Anche se non mi dispiacerebbe stare con te penso che sia una cosa giusta cercarmi una casa. -Ok, possiamo provarci. Mettiti qualcosa ai piedi che usciamo: più rimango in casa e più mi sento claustrofobica. -Vado a prendere le scarpe. Shadow corse verso il soggiorno e prese i suoi hoverblade. -Aspetta un secondo, Shadow.- disse Maria, dopo essersi tolta la maglietta e averne indossata una nera sotto alla sua giacca di pelle -Credo che le tue scarpe non siano molto intonate con la tua tenuta. Mettiti un paio di questi! Maria gli passò un paio di scarponi neri pesanti con la cerniera in mezzo. Shadow li indossò e tirò su la cerniera ad entrambi. -Sono comode.- commentò lei. -Sono contenta per te. Metti la gamba del pantalone sopra allo stivale. Shadow fece come lei disse. -Come stò?- chiese lui. -Magnificamente. E ora andiamo! Maria corse verso la porta e uscì. Shadow le andò dietro.  
  
Arrivarono di corsa vicino all'entrata illuminata di un locale pubblico, dove il buttafuori stava cacciando via a calci nel sedere un cliente che aveva alzato troppo il gomito. -E non farti più vedere da queste parti, stronzo- apostrofò il buttafuori, un nerboruto armadillo verde scuro -o ti stacco il culo a furia di calci! Quando si voltò verso Maria, il buttafuori divenne subito gentile e pieno di attenzioni. -Ehi Maria! Come stai, piccola?- le disse. -Richiamami di nuovo piccola- minacciò acidamente Maria -e ti assesto un calcio nelle palle così forte che te le faccio risputare dalla bocca, Al! -Andiamo, Maria- fece lui -perchè devi sempre trattarmi male? -Perchè mi gira così, e non rompere! -E va bene, va bene! Stasera ci sono i Bleeding Noises a suonare, se lo vuoi sapere. -Ah davvero? Bene! Allora sono arrivata al momento giusto! -Entra pure, allora. Maria entrò nel locale. Shadow la seguì ma venne bloccato dal buttafuori. -Ehi amico! Cosa cerchi qui? Stai tampinando Maria? Vuoi che ti spacchi quel culo che hai al posto della faccia? -Piantala Al! Lui è con me!- disse Maria. -Dici davvero? Sei sicura che non ti stia importunando? -L'unica persona che mi importuna sei tu! Adesso fallo entrare se non vuoi che ti apra il culo a calci! -Ok, se lo dici tu va bene.- poi rivolto a Shadow -Ti tengo d'occhio, amico! Se provi a alzare un solo dito su di lei ti spezzo le mani! Shadow entrò e si mise subito dietro a Maria. -Non farci caso ad Al- lo rassicurò lei -è sempre così dal primo giorno che l'ho conosciuto: è il suo modo di fare per salutare i miei amici. -Anche quello che ha fatto a quel tipo di prima era il suo modo di salutare?- chiese lui. -Quello era solo il suo lavoro: di solito quando butta fuori un cliente molesto o ubriaco lo fa senza farsi sentire troppo. Maria si sedette vicino al bancone del bar e Shadow fece lo stesso. L'atmosfera di quel locale era fumosa e oscura. La musica che urlava dalle casse era un black metal pesante ritmato da una batteria veloce come un treno. Il barista, un riccio bianco con gli aculei viola bucherellati di piercing, si avvicinó a loro due. -Ciao Maria! Cosa ti servo?- chiese il barista, sorridendo. -Un H. & S. senza ghiaccio: stasera mi voglio fare del male.- disse Maria. -E al tuo amico?- chiese il barista, indicando Shadow. Maria guardò Shadow, che si stava guardando intorno. -Quello che prendo io, ma con molto ghiaccio e senza benza. -Ok, due H. & S., uno senza ghiaccio e uno senza benza. Il barista cominciò a preparare i due drink. Qualcuno vorrà sapere: che cos'è un H. & S.? H. & S. (pronuncia: eic end ess) sta per Heavy & Strong (Pesante e Forte), è la bevanda più bevuta dai giovani di Darktropolis: è un cocktail di frutta miscelato con alcool puro al 100% e benza (distillato molto forte che ha tre scopi: ammazzare gli insetti, lubrificare le parti meccaniche delle moto e spappolare il fegato). I giovani ne bevono un solo bicchiere, e partono gasati sulla pista da ballo, anche se non c'è musica ballabile o non c'è affatto musica. I temerari arrivano al secondo bicchiere. I pazzi e quelli che non hanno nulla da perdere scrivono una lettera di addio al barista o al loro aguzzino prima di bere il terzo bicchiere. Il barista servì due piccoli bicchieri contenenti una sostanza nera e sinistramente densa che odorava fortemente di benzina. Maria prese il suo bicchiere e bevve il suo H. & S. tutto d'un fiato. Shadow, che era voltato fin dall'inizio, si girò e vide il suo bicchiere che aveva due cubetti di ghiaccio e la sinistra sostanza che ondeggiava come uno strato di olio rosso sotto di uno strato di acqua. -Che cos'è?- chiese a Maria. -È il tuo drink. Bevilo! Shadow prese in mano il bicchiere che, nonostante il ghiaccio, era caldo come se fosse stato per un paio di minuti su una stufa accesa. Lo portò alla bocca e lo buttò giù tutto d'un fiato. Subito dopo aver poggiato il bicchiere, Shadow sentì il suo sangue salire di corsa oltre il limite della scala Fahreneit e Richter. -Che mi stà succedendo?- chiese allarmato a Maria. -Sembra che tu non riesca a reggere il confronto di un bicchierino- disse Maria, già arrivata oltre la soglia di una sbronza da Capodanno -mi sa che non dovevo ordinarti un H. & S. Shadow non si trovava in condizioni di poter ragionare: la vista era annebbiata e la testa gli pulsava. Barcolló e crolló a terra. Maria, che riprese un breve sprazzo di lucidità, si chinò e lo risollevò da terra. -Un Booz Killer, presto!- si affrettò a ordinare. Il barista si precipitò a preparare un'anticocktail chiamato Booz Killer (Assassino di Alcolici), una miscela speciale di sostaze naturali di ignota denominazione, probabilmente qualcosa di simile al caffè ma con un potere disintossicante e eccitativo più immediato. Un bicchiere contenente una sostanza grigioverde fumante venne servito sul bancone e Maria, nonostante le tremasse la mano, lo prese e alzò la testa a Shadow, che aveva gli occhi semichiusi. -Forza amico, bevi!- gli chiese lei, disperata. -Non ci riesco...- disse lui con la bocca impastata di saliva. Maria gli pinzò il naso con due dita e gli versò il Booz Killer in gola. Dopo tre secondi buoni Shadow riaprì gli occhi. -Che...che è successo?- chiese a Maria. -Hai rischiato brutto, Shadow, stavi per collassare. Perdonami!- disse lei, con la voce supplicante. -Non importa, scusami tu se...- disse lui, alzando una mano. -Non scusarti.- disse lei. Maria si voltò verso il barman. -Quanto fa il tutto?- chiese. -I due H. & S. fanno dieci pezzi. Il BK lo offre la casa. Maria scavò nelle tasche e tirò fuori i soldi. -Ecco qua.- fece lei. -Grazie, Maria.- disse il barista, che prese i soldi e se li cacciò nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. -Senti, spero che tu non te la prenda se...- cominciò a dire Maria a Shadow. -Ti ho detto che non fa nulla.- la interruppe Shadow. Maria sorrise. -A te va bene se ce ne andiamo da qualche altra parte?- propose lei. -Ok, per me va bene.- rispose lui. -Andiamo, allora: ho voglia di fare quattro salti! Maria riprese Shadow per mano e si avviò con lui verso l'uscita. -Ci si vede un'altra volta, Al!- salutò Maria, uscendo dal locale. -Sei sempre la benvenuta, Maria, ma la prossima volta che rivedo il tuo amico non lo faccio entrare!- disse Al. Maria e Shadow camminarono per qualche isolato, finchè non arrivarono di fronte all'entrata di un'altro locale. L'insegna diceva: CRACKING BONES DISCO. Maria entrò nel locale e Shadow la seguì. -Stà attento Shadow:- si raccomandò Maria -non fissare nessuno negli occhi, non accettare sfide e non unirti alle risse. Ci siamo capiti? -Ci siamo capiti.- disse lui. -Ok, allora. Una volta passato l'atrio, Shadow venne investito da una musica pesantemente ritmata e le persone che erano dentro ballavano a ritmo di musica. -Sediamoci qui: questo pezzo non mi fa impazzire.- disse Maria, sedendosi ad un tavolo. Shadow si sedette accanto a lei. Stettero li seduti per un pó. Maria intanto cercava di smaltire gli effetti del H. & S. Shadow credeva che sarebbero stati tranquilli per un pò di tempo, ma le sue speranze si vanificarono quando al suo tavolino si avvicinarono due ricci robusti e su di giri. -Ehi bambina! Ti va di fare due salti con me?- fece uno dei due a Maria. -No, amico, non mi va.- fece lei seccata. -E andiamo, piccola, lo so che ti va, non fare la schizzinosa! -So benissimo che cosa volete tu e il tuo amico da me e vi avverto: non mi importunate o ve la vedete brutta! -E dai, non ti facciamo mica niente di male! Il riccio fece per allungare un braccio verso Maria, ma venne bloccato da una stretta al polso da parte di Shadow. -Ha detto di no.- disse lui, con fare deciso. -E tu chi ti credi di essere? La sua guardia del corpo? Non ti intromettere!- fece il riccio. -Tieni giù le mani da lei, capito? Il riccio stava per prorompere in una serie di offese, quando il suo compare lo fermò. -Andiamocene Boolk: questo qui se la sta già lavorando per conto suo.- gli disse. -D'accordo Spaz, andiamo a cercare qualcun'altra.- gli rispose lui. I due ricci se ne andarono. -E che palle!- commentò Maria -Non si può entrare in una discoteca che incontri il solito stronzo che ha voglia di scopare! Shadow aggrottò le sopracciglia. -Mi spiegheresti che cos'è questa cosa che vogliono tutti, questo "scopare"? Maria si voltò verso Shadow, portandosi una mano sulle labbra. -Scusa se ho usato questo termine, Shadow: quando mi arrabbio lo uso troppe volte. -Se non so neanche cosa significhi quel termine, perchè dovrei offendermi? -Lascia perdere, Shadow, non posso spiegarti qui cosa vuol dire scopare: mi prenderebbero per una ninfomane o per una puttana, e non mi chiedere nemmeno cosa vuol dire puttana! -Va bene, d'accordo, non te lo chiedo. -Meglio così. -Però quando torniamo a casa me lo spieghi? -Huff, e va bene, quando saremo a casa ti farò una testa così sul gergo sboccato e i suoi derivati...anche se mi dispiacerebbe sporcare la tua bocca con queste parole. -Ok, come vuoi tu. Maria rimase a guardare Shadow e sarebbe rimasta a guardarlo per un bel pó di tempo perchè, secondo lei, lui aveva qualcosa di Jackie: forse era per la sua voce profonda, forse per il suo pelo nero e lucente, forse per la sua protettività nei suoi confronti, forse per il suo fisico nè troppo muscoloso e nè troppo gracile. Dentro di se sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a dormire accanto a lui senza abbracciarlo o senza farsi abbracciare, ma avrebbe resistito: nonostante le avesse salvato la vita era uno sconosciuto, e poi come avrebbe reagito a una cosa del genere? Maria scosse la testa per cacciare qualunque pensiero e si concentrò su ciò che stava succedendo in quel momento. Il DJ aveva cambiato pezzo, un pezzo meno veloce ma comunque pesantemente ritmato. -Ti va di ballare?- propose lei. -Se ti và si, ma ti avverto che non so ballare.- disse lui. -Imparerai. Segui le mosse che faccio io. Maria prese Shadow per mano e lo portò con se in mezzo alla pista. Cominciò a muovere le braccia e le gambe e Shadow cominciò a seguire movimento per movimento tutto quel che lei faceva. Alla fine divennero entrambi l'immagine speculare l'uno dell'altro. -Sei bravissimo!- gridò Maria, sorridendo. Maria e Shadow continuarono a ballare finchè una ragazza, un riccio con il pelo rosso vestita con un'abito scollato e una minigonna di pelle che lasciava intravedere le mutandine nere, si mise in mezzo e cominciò a ballare con Shadow. Dapprima lui non se ne accorse e continuò a ballare con lo sguardo basso, ma quando alzò lo sguardo e vide che Maria non era di fronte a lui cominciò a cercarla preoccupato con lo sguardo ma non riusciva a trovarla. Maria, dal canto suo, smise di ballare e tamburellò il dito sulla spalla della ragazza. La ragazza si voltò. -Gira al largo maggiorata: lui balla con me!- le disse Maria. -C'è scritto il tuo nome su di lui, cocca? A me non sembra.- rispose la ragazza, che si voltò e continuò a ballare. Maria tamburellò di nuovo il dito sulla spalla. La ragazza si voltò di nuovo. -Ascolta, puttanona, se vuoi farti qualcuno cercati un'altro riccio, oppure vai a farti sbattere da un'echidna.- le disse Maria, molto seccata. -Vaffanculo!- rispose la ragazza che si voltò di nuovo. Maria le tamburellò il dito sulla spalla, spazientita. La ragazza si voltò, ma invece di vedere Maria, vide un pugno chiuso fare un contatto ravvicinato con il suo naso. La ragazza cascò a terra. -E adesso vattene, o ti caccio un pugno il gola e uno in culo, cosi impari a metterti in mezzo alle palle quando non sei desiderata!- la minacciò Maria. La ragazza si rialzò e si allontanò immediatamente. Shadow rimase scioccato dalla scena: non si sarebbe mai aspettato una reazione così da parte sua. La musica si interruppe. Un coro di proteste si alzò dalla pista da ballo.  
  
-Scusate l'interruzione- fece il DJ -ma il locale stasera chiude prima, per ordini superiori. I ragazzi non sentivano ragioni: un gruppo cominciò ad urlare di volere la techno, battendo le mani sui tavoli e i piedi a terra. -Ragazzi- fece il DJ -non posso farci niente: se alzo di nuovo il volume, Milo e i suoi scagnozzi vengono qui e mi spezzano le mani. I lai delle proteste si abbassarono: nessuno discuteva gli ordini di Milo Potente. -Fanculo!- disse Maria -Quel bastardo... -Chi è Milo?- chiese Shadow. -Milo è il padrone di questa zona della città, Wreck City. È un rompicoglioni che non sa mai che fare la sera e a turno sceglie un locale per chiuderlo: gli piace vedere la gente incazzata e insoddisfatta. -Ah si? Beh, stasera quel tipo non vedrà nessuno insoddisfatto! -Che ti salta in mente? -Lo vedrai. Shadow corse verso la stanza del DJ facendosi strada tra i clienti del locale. Arrivò di fronte alla porta della stanza e l'aprì. -E tu che ci fai qui?- disse il DJ, togliendosi le cuffie -Sulla porta c'è scritto "Privato - Riservato al personale": se cerchi il bagno hai... -Riattacca la musica!- lo interruppè Shadow. -Cosa? Ma ti sei schizzato in vena il cervello? -Accendi la musica e abbassa le luci! -Amico, se cerchi una dose di Synth non c'è bisogno che mi metti nei guai... -Riaccendi la musica o la devo accendere io? -Non se ne parla! Shadow prese il DJ per la gola e lo buttò sulla parete. -Ascoltami, ho un amica che è venuta qui a ballare ed è la prima volta che mi fa venire qui, io non so te ma ti giuro che stasera non voglio rovinarle la serata. Potresti riaccendere la musica per favore? Shadow mollò la presa e il DJ tossì un paio di volte. -D'accordo tipo, ma poi te la vedi tu con The Flyer e la sua ghenga.- disse il DJ. -Mi prendo io la responsabilità di tutto. Il DJ, un riccio castano con dei ciuffi di pelo rossi che gli scendevano sugli occhi, si rimise la cuffia e agguantò il microfono. -Per cause di forza maggiore- disse -la discoteca rimane aperta. Non andatevene, ragazzi, che la festa non è finita! La musica riprese a bussare con i suoi bassi sulle casse. I presenti gridarono di gioia e ricominciarono a ballare. Shadow uscì dalla stanza e andò da Maria. -Ti si è fritto il cervello? Adesso avremo problemi!- disse Maria, fuori di se. -Perchè? Non avrai mica paura di un tizio solo perchè è il padrone di questo posto, e poi ci sono io a proteggerti.- rispose Shadow, sorridendo. -Shadow, tu non capisci: tra meno di qualche minuto saremo nei guai, e non si tratta di un gruppo di barboni armati di bastoni e cocci di vetro: qui si parla di gente armata di pistole e fucili! -Fucili, pistole...sono sempre armi e non mi fanno paura. -Tu sei completamente suonato, Shadow: andiamocene da qui prima che... Dall'esterno si sentì il rumore di gomme d'auto che inchiodavano sull'asfalto. Dopo qualche secondo entrarono Milo Potente e tre ricci armati di bastoni che si fiondarono verso la saletta dei dischi. Sfondarono la porta e uno di loro prese per il collo il DJ. -Chi cazzo ti ha detto che potevi continuare a mettere su dischi?- chiese Milo. -Non è colpa mia! Mi hanno minacciato!- si schermì il DJ. -Chi ti ha minacciato? Il DJ guardò oltre la vetrina divisoria e indicò Shadow e Maria. -È stato lui! Giuro!- gridò istericamente. -Ok, vediamo cosa vuole quello stronzo.- fece Milo, scrocchiandosi le nocche delle mani. Milo andò verso Shadow e gli si fermò alle spalle. -Ehi tu!- disse Milo. -Dici a me?- chiese Shadow. -Si, dico a te, finocchio: chi ti ha detto che potevi ordinare di far accendere la musica? -Avevo voglia di ballare. E allora? -E allora? E allora hai sbagliato posto, perchè qui si chiude quando lo dico io, capito, brutto frocio? -Brutto che? Milo lo prese per il colletto e lo scosse, nonostante la sua statura venisse sovrastata da quella di Shadow. -Sei sordo, stronzo? Ti ho detto che non devi dire niente a nessuna delle persone che lavorano qui! Chi ti credi di essere? Ti faccio passare io la voglia di fare il padrone! -Ehi, lascialo stare!- disse Maria, indignata. Milo si voltò. -Guarda un pò chi si vede: la figlia di Samuel Hog! Come stà il tuo paparino? Ancora sepolto dal lavoro giù in centrale?- le disse, con falsa gentilezza. -Ti ho detto di lasciarlo stare: è con me! -Il tipo è con te? Devi tenerlo al guinzaglio il tuo animaletto oppure finirà per fare qualche cazzata, come ha fatto adesso. -Capo, se questa qui ti dà problemi...- disse uno dei ricci che accompagnava Milo. -No, state calmi: ci sono troppi testimoni e io non lavoro in pubblico.- disse Milo, che lasciò la presa del colletto di Shadow -Per stasera potrete divertirvi, ma la prossima volta che rivedo te e il tuo amichetto qui dentro all'ora di chiusura farò in modo che non ci torniate più: nessuno pesta i piedi a Milo Potente senza rischiare l'osso del collo.- fece cenno ai tre ricci -Andiamocene! Milo e i suoi scagnozzi varcarono la soglia e uscirono. -Shadow, mi stai facendo venire voglia di strangolarti! Si puó sapere perchè l'hai fatto?- chiese Maria. -L'ho fatto perchè credevo che saresti rimasta delusa se la musica avesse smesso di suonare- disse Shadow -mi dispiace se ti ho fatta arrabbiare: credevo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere. -Shadow- disse Maria, mettendogli una mano sulla guancia -non sono arrabbiata con te: sono solo un pó su di giri per quel che è successo. Vedi, quel tizio, Milo Potente, è uno molto pericoloso e avevo paura che tu saresti stato ucciso da lui per quel che hai fatto. Sono contenta che tu abbia fatto questo per me, ma ci sono cose che vanno aldilà di quelle che merito veramente e questa superava ogni limite possibile. Shadow la guardò negli occhi. Maria ricambiò lo sguardo. -Andiamo a casa: sono stanca.- disse Maria. Uscirono dal locale e si avviarono verso il suo appartamento.  
  
Entrarono in casa. Maria si tolse la giacca e gli anfibi, scoprendo sotto di essi dei piedini piccoli e delicati che sembravano essere usciti fuori da un paio di scarpine da ballerina. Shadow si tolse la giacca e gli occhiali e li poggiò sul divano e poi si tolse anche lui gli scarponi. -Beh, è ora di dormire Shadow:- disse Maria, sbadigliando -puoi dormire nel mio letto se vuoi, che io dormo in soggiorno. -No, non ti scomodare:- disse Shadow -posso dormire io in soggiorno. -Dormiamo tutti e due nel mio letto, allora: è abbastanza grande per contenerci entrambi. Shadow inghiottì un pugno di saliva. -Ne sei sicura?- chiese Shadow, che cominciò a diventare rosso in viso. -Più che sicura: è a due piazze!- disse lei, sorridendo -Comincia a spogliarti, che vado a prendere un'altro cuscino. -Ok, se lo dici tu...- rispose Shadow, passandosi una mano dietro la nuca. -A proposito: quando dico "spogliati per andare a dormire" significa che ti devi togliere solo i pantaloni e la maglietta. -Va bene. Shadow si slacciò i pantaloni e si tolse la maglietta. -Aspetta un minuto prima di entrare: devo spogliarmi anch'io.- disse Maria, che entrò nella camera da letto. -Ok.- rispose Shadow. Shadow attese per un pò, finchè Maria non aprì la porta. -Puoi entrare, Shadow.- gli disse. Shadow entrò nella stanza. Maria indossava una maglietta fina e un paio di mutandine di pizzo nero. Shadow ebbe un sussulto. -Tu dormi nella parte sinistra.- gli disse. -Va bene.- le rispose. Maria sollevò le coperte ed entrò nel letto. Shadow passò dall'altra parte e fece lo stesso. -Stai comodo?- chiese lei. -Si, grazie.- rispose lui. -Dormi bene. Maria spense la luce e si voltò dall'altra parte. Shadow rimase steso sul dorso. Passò qualche minuto prima che il sonno prendesse il sopravvento, poi chiuse gli occhi. Si trovò catapultato nel mondo dei sogni: era in piedi sulla carcassa di una armatura mobile pesantemente armata. Sentì un peso nella mano destra e si accorse di avere in mano un gioiello dorato, uno smeraldo grosso quanto il suo pugno. Si guardò intorno, spaventato, e non sapeva nemmeno perchè. Sollevò lo smeraldo in aria e vide un cielo nero carico di fulmini. -Ecco cosa è successo!- disse una voce. Shadow si voltò verso la fonte della voce e vide un riccio blù che indossava un paio di scarpette rosse. -I militari hanno confuso me con te!- continuò a dire il riccio -Dove credi di andare con quello smeraldo? -Io...io non...- tentò di dire Shadow. -Dì qualcosa, finto riccio!- gli disse il riccio blù. -Già, dì qualcosa, falso!- disse una voce dietro di se. Shadow si girò e vide un'altro riccio blù uguale all'altro. -Io non fatto niente!- disse Shadow. -Bugiardo!- disse un'altra voce alla sua sinistra. Un'altro riccio blù era alla sua sinistra. -Falso!- disse il primo. -Mentitore!- disse il secondo. -Bugiardo!- disse il terzo. Una moltitudine di ricci blù cominciò a inveire e accusare Shadow: era circondato. -Non ho fatto niente!- gridò. -Bugiardo! Finto riccio! Ti faremo mangiare quelle parole!- dissero i primi tre ricci all'unisono. Il primo e il secondo riccio si lanciarono ai lati di Shadow e lo bloccarono. Il terzo si lanciò addosso a lui e lo buttò a terra. Sottrasse lo smeraldo dalla mano di Shadow mentre gli altri due lo tenevano a terra per le braccia e le gambe. Quando il riccio con lo smeraldo gli fu sopra si inginocchiò su di lui e alzò la mano con cui teneva lo smeraldo. -Non ho fatto niente, vi prego!- disse Shadow, in preda al panico più orrendo. -Volevi il potere?- disse il riccio con lo smeraldo, serrandogli la gola con la mano -Ecco il tuo potere! -No, ti prego no!!!- implorò Shadow. Il riccio abbassò lo smeraldo e lo ficcò di forza nel ventre di Shadow, facendo schizzare sangue e intestini tutti intorno. -NOOOOOO!!!- urlò Shadow. Si svegliò di soprassalto, stringendo le lenzuola con le mani. Boccheggiò per qualche minuto: il pelo era madido di sudore. Riprese miracolosamente la ragione e si tastò spaventato il ventre, che era ancora intatto senza alcun segno di ferite o cose del genere. Si rannicchiò tenendosi la testa, che pulsava al ritmo accelerato del suo battito cardiaco, tra le mani e strinse gli occhi. Maria si svegliò. -Che succede?- chiese. -Io...io non avevo...io...ho avuto un incubo.- disse Shadow, tremando e singhiozzando. Maria gli si avvicinò di più, gli scostò le mani dal volto e lo abbracciò. -Sshhh, va tutto bene Shadow, è passato tutto.- gli bisbigliò Maria, accarezzandolo sulla testa. -Io non avevo fatto niente, giuro, io non avevo fatto niente...- continuò a dire Shadow, piagnucolando. -Va tutto bene Shadow, non è successo niente, non hai fatto niente, stai calmo adesso: è tutto finito.- continuò a bisbigliare Maria. -Maria?- chiese Shadow, tirando su col naso. -Si, Shadow?- disse lei. -Secondo te io sono un falso? -Shadow, che ti salta in mente? Chi ti ha detto questo? -L'ho sognato... Maria aveva pensato che Shadow, nella condizione in cui era, avesse fatto un sogno erotico su di lei, ma quando capì che si sbagliava voleva premiarlo per questa sua casta purezza, ma non le sembrava il momento adatto. -Senti, Shadow- disse -per tutto il tempo che ti ho conosciuto potrei considerarti un'attaccabrighe, un tipo bizzarro o chissà cosa ma mai e poi mai potrei considerarti un falso e un bugiardo: quando dici le cose le dici senza aver paura delle conseguenze e questo fà di te un riccio sincero, e credimi che non è una cosa da poco in un mondo di bugiardi che è Darktropolis. -Sul serio?- chiese lui, sorpreso e risollevato. -Sul serio.- rispose fermamente Maria. -Ti voglio bene, Maria...ehm, volevo dire grazie. Maria sorrise. -Non c'è di che, Shadow il Riccio. Shadow e Maria si staccarono dall'abbraccio e Maria si rimise a letto. Shadow fece lo stesso: nel buio non si notava molto, ma sorrideva come un bimbo che si era svegliato da un'incubo tra le braccia sicure della mamma. -Scusa se ti ho svegliata.- disse. -Fa niente, Shadow. Sogni d'oro.- rispose lei. Shadow si raddormentò, consapevole del fatto che non sarebbe mai più ripiombato in quel sogno orrendo.  
  
Nella zona portuale, alla stessa ora, c'era chi ancora non dormiva. Una finestra al piano terra di uno stabilimento industriale dismesso era fiocamente illuminata da una lampadina a incandescenza. Un riccio, dietro a un tavolo pieno di alambicchi, storte e provette, stava lavorando. Prese una beuta contenente un liquido rosso e la versò dentro un cilindro graduato. -Finalmente!- disse -Anche stasera il mio lavoro è completato. -Già, finalmente.- disse una voce dalla porta socchiusa. Il riccio alzò rapidamente lo sguardo verso la fonte della voce. -Chi...chi è là?- chiese con voce tremante. Una figura con un abito nero si mise sotto la luce. -Stà calmo, vecchio- disse Milo -sono io. Hai completato il lavoro? -Si, si,- rispose il riccio -ho finito di fare quello che mi avevate chiesto, sig. Potente. Posso tornare a casa? -Non così in fretta, professore: devo prima controllare se hai effettivamente fatto il lavoro. Milo si avvicinò al tavolo e prese il cilindro contenente la sostanza rossa. Se la portò sotto il naso e aspirò rumorosamente. Un odore misto tra fragola, lampone e canfora investì le sue narici. -Sembra buona. Facciamo una prova. Passami una siringa, vecchio. -Subito, sig. Potente.- disse il riccio, con voce preoccupata e prese una siringa di vetro che era a bollire in un catino di acqua distillata. La passò a Milo, che la mise nel cilindro e aspirò una quantità che riempì un quarto della siringa. Milo dette qualche colpetto con l'indice alla siringa e buttò fuori l'aria che c'era dentro. Si sedette e alzò la manica sinistra della giacca e tirò fuori da una tasca un laccio emostatico che si annodò al braccio sinistro aiutandosi con i denti. Mise alla luce il braccio, un braccio livido e martoriato da diversi buchi di siringa. Ficcò l'ago dell'iniezione nella vena con precisione chirurgica, aspirò una goccia di sangue che si mescolò come una goccia scura in un mare rosso chiaro e iniettò la sostanza lentamente nella vena. Si tolse la siringa e la posò lentamente sul tavolo. Snodò il laccio e srotolò la manica. Socchiuse lievemente gli occhi. -Cazzo, che viaggio!- mormorò Milo -Questa l'hai raffinata bene, vecchio, complimenti al genio! -Sig. Potente, posso tornare a casa adesso?- chiese umilmente il vecchio riccio -Sono stanco! Ho lavorato tutta la notte! -Fammi prima vedere la scatola e poi forse ti faccio tornare a casa.- disse Milo, in stato di torpore con gli occhi socchiusi e lucidi. Il riccio prese una scatola di metallo lucente con sopra scritto: SCATOLA TERMICA - NON ESPORRE AD ALTE TEMPERATURE. La poggiò sul tavolo e l'aprì, rivelando dei grossi e lunghi cilindri contenenti la stessa sostanza. La scatola era piena. -Perfetto, se vai avanti di questo passo ci rifaremo del carico che ha mandato a puttane quello stronzo di Vinnie in meno di una settimana!- si complimentò Milo -Puoi andare, ma ricorda: sei troppo prezioso per fare la fine di Vincenzo ma non sei immune se rifiuti la nostra protezione. Se ti azzardi a fare il doppiogiochista come il tuo collega ha fatto, ti preparo un paio di stivali di cemento e ti butto a largo, chiaro? -Si, sig. Potente, chiaro!- rispose spaventato il riccio. -Penso io a chiudere, tu vai a casa. Il riccio si allontanò dal luogo. Milo rimase collassato su quella sedia. -Cazzo, che botta!- mormorò.  
  
Il mattino seguente, se mattino si poteva definire, Maria si svegliò presto. Guardò fuori dalla finestra: la luce arrivava filtrata da una cappa di nuvole nere e non riusciva a illuminare nemmeno la strada. Guardò Shadow che dormiva dolcemente nel letto: le sembrò incredibile di aver dormito con un riccio senza che lui avesse avuto delle intenzioni nei suoi confronti. Uscì dalla stanza ed entrò in cucina, aprì uno scaffale e tirò fuori una scatoletta e un bricco d'acciaio. Sulla scatoletta era scritto: THE DELLE PIANE SCOSCESE - GUSTO FRUTTI. Aprì la scatoletta e tirò fuori una bustina. Si avvicinò al lavandino e aprì il rubinetto, riempendo il bricco di acqua. Accese il fornello e mise il bricco a riscaldarsi. Lasciò il tutto a fare e tornò in camera da letto. Shadow dormiva ancora. Non se la sentiva di svegliarlo. Prese i suoi abiti e si vestì in fretta. Uscì dalla stanza e andò a controllare l'acqua, che non bolliva ancora. Sentì bussare alla porta. Andò all'ingresso e aprì la porta. Dietro la porta c'era una coniglietta con i capelli lunghi rossi e due ciuffi ribelli davanti all'occhio destro. Indossava un pantalone jeans con le ginocchia strappate e una maglietta nera con una scritta bianca sopra una freccia che indicava verso il basso. La scritta diceva SE CERCHI IL PARADISO NON CERCARLO IN UNA SIRINGA: LO TROVI QUI... -Ciao Maria!- trillò lei, gioviale -Non immaginerai mai cosa è successo ieri sera alla Cracking Bones! -Shara, ma che ci fai qui?- chiese Maria, assonnata. -È da un pezzo che non ti fai vedere o sentire,- disse la coniglietta, alzando un sopracciglio -quindi volevo vedere come stavi. Stai diventando molto sedentaria ultimamente. -Giusto appunto ieri sera sono uscita. Tu dov'eri? -Io? Io ero fuori. -Ti sento molto su di giri: per caso hai perso la verginità? -Quella ormai è una battaglia persa: non troverò mai un ragazzo decente. -Scusa un minuto, ma allora che è successo ad Alex? -Alex? Non me ne parlare! Ho beccato quello stronzo mentre pomiciava con un'altra e l'ho mollato. -Mi dispiace. -Chi se ne frega: troverò un'altra occasione oppure diventerò lesbica come mia sorella Tiffany. Forse lei ha trovato la via dell'amore giusta. -Ma non dire così: almeno tu sei l'unica persona decente che conosco dalle elementari, tutte le altre sono diventate delle puttane o credono di esserlo. -Senti, ti spiace se entro? Ho voglia di sedermi. -Fai pure, ma non entrare nella mia stanza. -Cosa c'è nella tua stanza? -La mia stanza? È...è in disordine, ecco cosa c'è! Shara entrò nel soggiorno e squadrò Maria con uno sguardo sospettoso. -Tu non me la racconti giusta Maria. Cosa mi nascondi? -Niente, assolutamente niente! -Allora posso entrare. -No! -Chi c'è la dentro? Una nuova conquista? -No. -Allora cosa? -Allora niente! -Io entro. -No, non lo fare! Shara aprì immediatamente la porta e vide Shadow che continuava a dormire. Shara rimase a bocca aperta e occhi spalancati. -Maria, chi è questo magnifico esemplare di maschio adulto?- chiese Shara, con tono sorpreso. -Non fare casino o lo sveglierai! È un tipo che ho conosciuto sotto casa. -Oh mio dio che fico! Sei stata a letto con lui? Come ti sei conosciuta con lui? Come è stato? -Sono stata a letto con lui, ma non nel senso che credi tu: mi ha salvata da uno stupro. -Ti ha salvata da uno stupro? E come? Si è trattenuto? Tesoro, fossi stata in te lo avrei stuprato io questo riccio. Come si chiama? Maria prese Shara per una mano e portò l'altra sulla sua bocca, quindi la tirò fuori dalla stanza bruscamente. -Si chiama Shadow- rispose Maria -viene da un'altro pianeta. -Come? Da un'altro pianeta? Raccontami tutto. Maria raccontò tutta la storia e Shara rimase a bocca aperta. -Incredibile!- disse Shara con sguardo sognante -Ho sempre desiderato una cosa del genere ed è successa a te: come t'invidio! -A proposito, mi dicevi che è successo qualcosa alla Cracking Bones. -Si, appunto ti volevo dire cos'è successo: il locale stava per chiudere e la musica si era spenta. La gente si stava imbestialendo come al solito, quando il DJ annunciò che la musica avrebbe ripreso a suonare. Pensa, c'è chi ha visto un riccio uscire dalla saletta dei dischi e tutti volevano sapere chi era: il primo riccio che sfidava la parola di Milo Potente. Ma ci pensi? Secondo te chi può essere stato? Maria battè la fronte sul muro. -Lo so già chi è: non me ne parlare, c'ero anch'io lì.- rispose. -Quindi sai chi è?- chiese sorpresa Shara. Maria indicò la porta della sua stanza. Shara rimase a bocca aperta a fissare la porta e a voltare lo sguardo verso Maria. -È stato lui?- chiese Shara. -Ebbene si.- disse Maria. Shara strillò di gioia. -È incredibile Maria! Non stai scherzando vero?- -Niente affatto. -Oddiooddiooddiononèpossibilenonèpossibile!!! La mia migliore amica è uscita con l'eroe della discoteca! Che invidia!!!- strillò Shara. -Ehi, stà calma!- le disse Maria. -Oddio che esperienza da orgasmo, mi sento svenire aiutami! -Calmati Shara, non ti sovraeccitare! Shara svenne, investita dalle emozioni. Maria si schiaffò il palmo della sua mano sugli occhi, poi aiutò Shara ad alzarsi. La mise sul divano e la schiaffeggiò ripetutamente nel volto. Shara riprese i sensi. -Maria?- chiese. -Che c'è, verginella?- disse Maria. -Devi farmelo cononoscere a tutti i costi! -Appena si sveglia te lo faccio... Maria venne interrotta dall'aprirsi della porta di camera sua: Shadow era sveglio e vestito di tutto punto. -Buongiorno Maria!- disse gentilmente. -Buongiorno Shadow!- disse Maria sorridendo. Shara sospirò. -Chi è la tua amica?- chiese Shadow. -Shadow ti presento Sharona Rabbot- disse Maria -Sharona, Shadow. -Piacere, Sharona.- disse Shadow. -Il piacere è tutto mio, Shadow, ma chiamami Shara.- disse languidamente lei. -Va bene, Shara. -Bene,- disse Maria -se non vi dispiace devo ancora fare colazione. Avete fame? -Io sono piena.- disse Shara. -Ho un pò di fame, Maria.- disse Shadow. -Ok, allora, se aspetti un secondo ti preparo qualcosa.- disse Maria e chiuse la porta della cucina. Shadow si sedette sul divano e Shara si sedette accanto a lui. -Allora, Maria mi ha detto che sei nuovo di queste parti.- disse lei. -Beh, si.- rispose lui. -Come ti trovi qui a Darktropolis? -È...è un pò oscura. -Sei fidanzato? -Scusa? -Hai una ragazza? -Io...ehm...io no. -Accipicchia! Un bel ragazzo come te non ha ancora trovato una ragazza? -A dire il vero è stata Maria a trovare me. -Si, me l'ha detto. Lei ti piace? -Beh...non saprei come dire... -Avanti, dimmi tutto! -Beh, lei è gentile...è carina.. -Insomma lei ti piace? -Beh... -Accidenti, che amica fortunata che ho! Un riccio che appare dal nulla e le salva la vita! Sembra un sogno... -Che state tramando voi due di là?- chiese Maria dalla cucina -Shara non parlarmi alle spalle o vengo lì e ti faccio pentire di essere venuta qui. Shara fece una risatina compiaciuta. -Shadow, sei mai stato a letto con una ragazza?- chiese lei. -Ci sono stato questa notte con Maria e mi è sembrato normale, anche se un pò imbarazzante.- rispose lui, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca. -No, voglio dire, hai mai fatto l'amore con una ragazza? -Non so cosa significhi fare l'amore. -Accidenti, ma allora Maria non scherzava! Non sai niente di niente su tutto questo! -È un problema? -Beh, per alcuni si ma per me non lo è affatto, anzi è la cosa più bella che possa capitare a una ragazza di incontrare un ragazzo bello e innocente come te. -Sul serio? -Ma certo! Fosse per me ti avrei ospitato a casa mia. Maria mi ha detto di averti trovato per strada. Non hai una casa? -No, Maria mi ospita in casa sua finchè non trovo una sistemazione. -Ah, ok- disse Shara e guardò l'orologio -Oh no, si è fatto tardi, mi dispiace di dover andare via così, fosse per me starei tutto il giorno a parlare con te. Ciao ciao, Shadow! Shara si alzò e dette un bacio sulla guancia di Shadow, che arrossì come la capocchia di un termometro. -Ciao ciao Maria, devo andare! Scusa il disturbo!- salutò lei. -Ciao Shara! Nessun disturbo!- disse Maria dalla cucina. Shara uscì dalla casa. Dietro alla maglietta c'era scritto ...O QUI! e una freccia che indicava verso il basso. Shadow si passò una mano sulla guancia che lei gli aveva baciato. Maria uscì dalla cucina con un piatto di frittelle e la brocca dell'acqua con due tazze e due bustine di the. -È pronto!- disse Maria, che si sedette accanto a lui mettendo la roba sul tavolino. -Grazie Maria, non so proprio come ricambiare.- disse Shadow. -Ehi, ti sei già dimenticato di ieri sera? Serviti pure! Shadow prese una frittella e la mangiò. -Hmmm! Buona! Le hai preparate tu? Maria si guardò intorno, come per cercare qualcuno. -Non mi sembra che ci sia qualcun'altro in questa casa, non credi?- chiese Maria. -Sono ottime! Sei bravissima a cucinare!- disse Shadow, leccandosi le labbra. -Alt! Non andare oltre con le lusinghe: sappi che sono brava solo a preparare frittelle ma per il resto sono negata. -Allora come fai a pranzare? -Vado in un localino dove si spende poco e si mangia molto bene: la Bettola del Faro di Darktropolis. -Capisco. -All'ora di pranzo andremo lì. -Ok, grazie ancora. -La vuoi piantare di ringraziarmi? Sembra che le cose che fai siano senza valore per te. Mi hai salvato la vita: come minimo dovrei farti da serva. -Tu a fare la serva per me? Maria, so quel che ho fatto ma non mi sembra di meritare così tanto da te. -Lo so, infatti stavo scherzando. Comunque offrirti un letto e un pasto caldo mi sembra il minimo. Shadow si grattò dietro la nuca. -Vorrei dirti qualcosa, ma ho paura di sbagliare le parole nel dirtelo. -Provaci: non mi offenderò.- disse Maria, alzando il bricco dell'acqua sopra la sua tazza. -Volevo dirti che sei la ragazza più gentile e più carina che io abbia mai conosciuto. Maria rimase bloccata a versare acqua bollente nella sua tazza. La tazza si riempì fino all'orlo e traboccò fino a che qualche goccia di acqua le bagnò la gamba. Maria tolse bruscamente il bricco e lo poggiò sul tavolino. -Ahi!- esclamò. -Cos'è successo?- chiese Shadow. -Niente, niente,- rispose Maria -è tutto a posto: mi sono solo un pò scottata. Per fortuna avevo i pantaloni di pelle. -Ho detto qualcosa che non và? -No, no, non hai detto niente che non vada e solo che... Maria si interruppe. Guardò Shadow negli occhi e poi li richiuse, quindi si alzò rapidamente e si andò a rifugiare in camera sua, sbattendo la porta. Shadow rimase di stucco. Si alzò anche lui e andò nella stanza di Maria. La trovò in un angolo, raggomitolata a piangere e singhiozzare. Shadow corse da lei e si chinò. -Maria, che cos'hai?- chiese Shadow. -Niente, Shadow, solo un brutto ricordo.- disse Maria, con la voce rotta dal pianto. -Sei sicura? Non stai male? -No, non preoccuparti, sto bene. Shadow la prese e la strinse a se. -Mi...mi dispiace Maria. -Non è colpa tua, Shadow, è solo che tu...io...io non so più cosa pensare. Maria guardò Shadow negli occhi. Rimasero a fissarsi per qualche secondo. -Shadow? -Si, Maria? -Tu...andrai via come sei arrivato qui? Nel nulla? -Non lo so. -Ti prego, Shadow, non te ne andare, non mi lasciare! -Non me ne andrò, Maria, non me ne andrò. Maria strinse di nuovo Shadow. Adesso era Shadow ad accarezzare Maria per consolarla. Una scintilla ha trovato un'altra più splendente a cui aggrapparsi.  
  
In un palazzo al centro della città un riccio blù, seduto dietro una scrivaia di marmo nero, stava leggendo il giornale, concentrato sulla pagina dell'attualità che diceva UN'ALTRA VOCE SI ALZA CONTRO I PREPOTENTI. La porta della sua stanza si aprì. Entrò Milo Potente, accompagnato dai suoi scagnozzi. -Mi hai fatto chiamare, Don?- chiese lui. -Si, ti ho fatto chiamare ma i tuoi gorilla li fai uscire.- disse il riccio, ancora intento a leggere il giornale. Milo fece cenno ai tre ricci che erano con lui e loro uscirono immediatamente. -Bene,- disse il riccio e sbattè il giornale sulla scrivania e puntando il dito sulla pagina dell'attualità -e adesso spiegami che cosa minchia significa quel che c'è scritto qui sopra: "Un riccio, di nome e provenienza ignota, ha sfidato la parola del ras Milo Potente e ha fatto prolungare l'orario di permanenza dei visitatori della Cracking Bones Disco." Milo si morse un labbro. -Che ti succede, Milo? Ti sei rammollito per caso? Ti avevo detto che se volevi fare una cosa dovevi farla fino in fondo e quindi se ti eri messo a chiudere quel posto quando ti pareva a te che cosa dovevi fare? -Dovevo continuare a fare così.- rispose Milo. -Bravo, te lo sei ricordato adesso, ma quando eri lì? Perchè minchia l'hai lasciato andare poi? Dovevi massacrarlo a quel figghio de bbottana e invece lo lasci andare! Ti sembra una cosa giusta da fare, Milo?- chiese ancora il riccio, con tono calmo. -No, boss.- rispose Milo. -Ma poi perchè? Che ti ha fatto? Ti ha minacciato? Ti ha picchiato? Che ti ha fatto, ah?- -Non era solo: c'era... -Non m'importa una minchia di com'era o non era: ti ho fatto una domanda fottuta e voglio una risposta. -No, non mi ha minacciato e non ha alzato un dito. -E tu non gli hai messo neanche una mano addosso? Ma che ti sei, rincoglionito? Vieni qui. Milo si avvicinò al riccio, che si alzò dalla scrivania e spinse un tasto su una console accanto alla vetrata scura della finestra, che si rischiarò come una lente organica. -Guarda la fuori: lo vedi questo posto? È tutto mio. Lo vedi bene?- chiese il riccio. -Si.- rispose Milo. Il riccio prese Milo per la nuca e gli spinse la faccia contro il vetro, facendogli schizzare un rigagnolo di sangue dal naso. -Lo vedi bene adesso?- chiese il riccio continuando a premere con forza la faccia di Milo contro il vetro. -Si, Don Sonny, lo vedo bene.- disse Milo con voce strozzata. -La vuoi la metà di questo posto? -Si. -E allora guadagnatela! Don Sonny buttò a terra Milo, facendogli urtare di nuovo il naso contro il pavimento. -Quando è pronto il carico di Syntheaven? -A giorni sarà pronto, Don. -Meglio così. E adesso levati dalla minchia che mi stai sporcando il pavimento di sangue. Milo si rialzò e se ne andò dalla stanza. Il riccio rimase a guardare fuori alla finestra l'immenso paesaggio di cemento, filtrato dallo smog.  
  
Shadow e Maria stavano camminando per strada. -Dove andiamo?- chiese Shadow. -Andiamo un'attimo al dipartimento di polizia: devo farti conoscere mio padre.- disse Maria. Arrivarono di fronte alla strada principale di Darktropolis, l'arteria che attraversava la città. Il traffico era in pieno movimento e sembrava che le auto non vedessero i semafori, visto che continuavano a fluire nonostante la luce rossa. -Che automobilisti stronzi!- esclamò Maria. Cercò una panchina e si mise a sedere con Shadow. -Perchè aspettiamo?- chiese Shadow. -Perchè gli automobilisti sono troppo impegnati a correre in strada per far passare i pedoni. Shadow dette un'occhiata alla strada e socchiuse gli occhi, come per prendere la mira per un colpo di fucile. Senza dire una parola, Shadow prese Maria tra le sue braccia e corse a velocità supersonica il passaggio pedonale, saltando le auto davanti a lui. Quando arrivò dall'altra parte del marciapiede, rimise in piedi Maria. -Come diavolo hai fatto?- chiese lei, stupefatta. -A fare cosa?- chiese Shadow. -A correre così! -Ho...corso! Maria guardò dall'altra parte della strada. -Sei sorprendente, Shadow, non ho le parole per dirti altro.- disse Maria. -Eppure non ho fatto niente di speciale.- disse Shadow. -Andiamo? -Ok. Maria e Shadow entrarono nel dipartimento. Ben era ancora all'entrata a leggere un'altro rapporto. Si accorse di Maria e la salutò. -Ciao Maria! Come stai? -Ben, perchè ripeti sempre la stessa cosa quando arrivo io?- chiese Maria -Beh... -Perchè non mi dici semplicemente ciao o salve? Lo sai bene come sto. -Scusa Maria. -Lascia stare, Ben. C'è papà? -Si, è entrato qualche minuto fa. -Ok, grazie. -Figurati. Maria corse verso le scale seguita da Shadow. Percorse il corridoio e bussò alla porta dell'ufficio. -Avanti.- disse Sam. Maria entrò nell'ufficio e Shadow chiuse la porta. -Maria!- salutò Sam e vide Shadow -Lui chi è? -Papà,- disse Maria -lui si chiama Shadow: mi ha salvata da uno stupro. -Uno stupro? Chi ha cercato di stuprarti?- disse irato Sam. -Il gruppo di barboni sotto casa, ma non temere: non daranno problemi per un bel pò.- disse Maria. -Tesoro, lo sai che se mi dici queste cose mi fai preoccupare: ti sei fatta niente? -Neanche un graffio, papà. Sam voltò lo sguardo verso Shadow, che si guardava intorno incuriosito. -Lui ti ha salvata?- chiese Sam, indicando Shadow. -Si: è apparso dal nulla e ha steso quella manica di bastardi. -Dovrei ringraziarti amico- fece Sam rivolgendosi a Shadow -ma chi mi garantisce che tu non ti stia approfittando di mia figlia e che magari non avessi architettato tu questa puttanata? -Papà, guarda che lui non c'entra niente e lo so.- disse Maria, indignata. -Va bene va bene, sei tu che mi hai fatto una testa così sul fatto che sei adulta e hai le tue resposabilità quindi te la vedi tu con i tuoi problemi. A proposito di problemi, sai che è successo nella discoteca dove vai tu di solito, la Cracking Bones? -Oddio, l'hai saputo anche tu? -A dire il vero l'ha saputo tutta la città: è addirittura apparso sul Dark Herald. Vorrei conoscere questo tizio che ha discusso la parola di quel pappone di Milo, gli direi: Benvenuto nel Club dei Pazzi contro i Mafiosi, metti la tua firma sul registro e indossa la tua camicia di forza! Shadow sgranò tanto di occhi. -Papà?- disse Maria. -Si, piccola mia?- rispose Sam. -Vuoi davvero conoscere chi è stato? -Chi è? L'hai visto? Maria indicò Shadow e si mise una mano sugli occhi. -Stai scherzando, vero?- disse Sam. -È lui il pazzo scatenato che ha avuto un contatto ravvicinato con Milo Potente. -Ed è ancora vivo? Com'è possibile? -Me lo sono chiesta anch'io, papà, quando ho visto Milo prenderlo per il colletto. -Ragazzo- disse Sam rivolto a Shadow -perchè hai fatto questa pazzia? -Perchè non volevo vedere Maria delusa dal fatto che la musica non avrebbe suonato.- rispose Shadow, sentendosi un pò colpevole. -E tu per fare colpo su mia figlia rischi la vita così? Amico, capisco che Maria sia una bella ragazza ma non mi sembra che tu debba rischiare tanto. -Non volevo colpire vostra figlia, volevo solo renderla felice. -Papà- disse Maria -Shadow non si rende conto di quello che fa e si è cacciato in un guaio senza conoscerne le conseguenze. -Ma da dove viene lui? Da un'altro pianeta?- chiese ironicamente Sam. -A quanto mi ha detto lui si. Maria spiegò la solita storia a suo padre, che rimase stupito. -Assurdo, tutto questo è assurdo.- commentò. -Che tu lo creda o no è così, papà.- gli disse Maria. Il telefono dell'ufficio di Sam squillò. -Scusa un momento, tesoro:- disse Sam -forse è arrivato quel che cerco. Samuel sollevò la cornetta e rispose al telefono. -Si? Risparmiami le lungaggini: hai fatto quel che ti ho chiesto? Si? Bene, ci vediamo lì dove sai e spero che stavolta non sia una stronzata. Samuel riattaccò in fretta. -Devo scappare, piccola.- disse Sam. -Dove vai?- chiese Maria. -Ho avuto una soffiata: forse il Don sta per ricevere un nuovo carico di Synth, ma la cosa non è sicura. Ci vediamo, bambina mia. -Torna tutto intero, papà. -Lo farò per te, tesoro.- Sam si rivolse a Shadow -Ci si vede...com'è che ti chiami? -Shadow, Shadow il Riccio. -Ok, Shadow. Sam uscì di corsa dall'ufficio. Maria e Shadow rimasero soli. -Adesso che facciamo?- chiese lui. -Aspetta solo un secondo, Shadow.- rispose lei. Maria aprì lo schedario di suo padre e cercò una cartella sotto la lettera D. -Denaro riciclato, Denti Neri, Dita Sporche, Domande Scottanti...ah, eccolo! Don Sonny!- esclamò trionfante. -Chi è questo Don Sonny?- chiese Shadow. -Don Sonny è il boss della malavita di Darktropolis, un tizio invischiato in un casino di crimini, estorsioni, omicidi e commerci: uno di questi è il commercio illegale di Syntheaven, la droga più diffusa e più letale di Darktropolis. È il caso più complesso a cui papà stà lavorando da anni. -Che cos'è questa Syntheaven? -È la droga più potente e più rara che esista a Darktropolis: si tratterebbe di un composto chimico usato dapprima come anestetico ma poi abolito per i suoi effetti a lungo termine. -Che effetti? -Allucinazioni, assuefazione e distruzione delle cellule cerebrali: la maggior parte delle morti qui in città sono a causa di questa maledetta droga. Chiunque la assume entra in un vortice e non ne esce più, è come una strada a senso unico, una volta che la imbocchi non ci sono speranze di ritornare indietro. -Sembrerebbe un veleno molto potente. -Il Synth è un veleno che si nasconde sotto le sembianze delle cose più belle che vorresti. Sai cosa significa una bella cosa che ti prende e non ti lascia finchè non ti distrugge piano piano? -Non sarebbe una bella cosa, allora. -Infatti, per questo papà sta usando tutte le sue risorse per liberarsi di questo veleno. Io vorrei aiutarlo ma lui non vuole: ha paura che potrei rimanere uccisa. -Capisco. Maria sfogliò la cartella, ma senza trovare quel che cercava. -Porca puttana, perchè le cose che cerco non le trovo mai al momento giusto?- disse lei, delusa -Andiamocene. Prese la cartella e la rimise a posto nell'archivio.  
  
Nel ghetto degli echidna di Wreck City, nel frattempo, qualcuno stava passeggiando per i fatti suoi. Un'echidna nero camminava tra i rifiuti e fumava una sigaretta. Continuò a camminare finchè non arrivò di fronte alla porta di un ex teatro. Si fermò e varcò la soglia. Camminò per un corridoio fino a che non arrivò fino alla sala del teatro. La sala era fatiscente e i muri cascavano a pezzi. In mezzo al palcoscenico troneggiava un vecchio echidna in meditazione. Il vecchio echidna smise di meditare e alzò il volto. I suoi occhi erano bianchi e senza pupille. -Sento la presenza di una luce nera accecante che brilla di energia propria.- sentenziò -Sei tu, Mark? -Si, sono io, Veggente- rispose l'echidna nero -e sono venuto a chiederti i tuoi servigi. -Cosa ti turba, figliolo? -Sono preoccupato. Cosa succede sulla Terra? -Sulla Terra? Se vuoi saperlo, Mark, sulla Terra non succede ma è successo. -Cos'è successo? -Un evento catastrofico: un gigantesco meteorite biomeccanico si stava abbattendo contro la Terra ma l'intervento di due luci brillanti ha scongiurato la catastrofe e ha deviato il corso di una morte sicura. -Ricoosci le due luci? -Vedo un riccio, che indossa dei calzari rossi metallici. -Sonic!? -Poi vedo un riccio nero che imbrigliava un'energia smisurata, ma che ora è svanito nel nulla e ormai non vedo più. -Capisco. Qui a Darktropolis? -Vedo una Luce che guida...ma...cosa...non può essere! -Cosa hai visto? -Il riccio nero è qui ed è molto, molto vicino. -Quanto vicino? -Vedo un luogo dove la giustizia è la padrona ma solo pochi ne innalzano il suo nome. -Hmmm...il dipartimento di polizia...quei corrotti... -Non riesco a vedere altro. -Ok, grazie Veggente.- Mark tirò fuori un'involto di carta dalla giacca -Questo è per te: l'ho comprato nel fast food qui vicino e spero che ti faccia piacere. -Oh, ti ringrazio, Mark, tu non sai quanto io sia felice che qualcuno pensi a un povero cieco come me.- disse il Veggente. -Ti volevo chiedere qualcos'altro. -Parla Mark, dimmi tutto. -Avro la possibilità di ritornare sul mio pianeta? Manco da più di tre mesi e mi manca la mia donna e i miei fratelli. -Purtroppo Mark a questo non so risponderti: io vedo nel presente e nel passato, ma il futuro per me è coperto da una cappa nera e impenetrabile come il cielo di Darktropolis. Mi dispiace tanto, Mark. -Non fa niente.  
  
Maria e Shadow camminarono per le strade senza sapere che fare. -Dove andiamo?- chiese Shadow. -Non so, passeggiamo.- rispose Maria -Non so assolutamente cosa fare...aspetta! Se non sbaglio il mio meccanico dovrebbe aver terminato di riparare la mia moto. Andiamo lì. -Da che parte si trova? -Sempre a dritto fino al terzo vicolo a destra. Shadow prese fulmineamente Maria tra le braccia e la portò nel luogo dove voleva andare. Una porta di ferro consumata dalla ruggine sotto un'insegna luminosa con su scritto: OFFICINA MECCANICA DI ALDO E IVANO. -La prossima volta avvertimi quando vuoi fare una cosa del genere: ancora poco e mi facevi prendere un colpo.- disse Maria. -Va bene, scusami.- disse Shadow. Maria aprì la porta ed entrò, accompagnata da Shadow. Dentro all'officina c'era un'omone grasso con una maglia rossa a coste bianche con una salopette nera accorpata alle scarpe fine e lunghe, intento a saldare una componente meccanica di un motore. -Ehi Ivano!- salutò Maria. L'omone si voltò e si tolse gli occhiali da saldatore, sotto i quali indossava un paio di occhiali scuri. La faccia era coperta tra la bocca e il naso da un paio di folti baffi. -Guarda chi si vede! Come stai, Maria? Tutto bene?- disse l'omone sorridendo. -Io sto bene: c'è tuo nonno? -Nonno Aldo è rimasto a casa ma arriverà tra qualche ora. Chi è il tuo amico? -Ivano, lui è Shadow, il mio eroe personale. Shadow, lui è Ivano, il secondo migliore biomeccanico di Darktropolis, il primo è suo nonno Aldo, che a quanto pare non c'è. Shadow e Ivano si fissarono interrogativi l'un l'altro. Entrambi credevano di essersi già visti da qualche parte ma non sapevano ne dove ne quando. -Ehm...salve, Shadow.- disse infine Ivano. -Salve, Mr. Ivano.- disse Shadow. -Bene- disse Maria, rivolgendosi ad Ivano -adesso che vi siete presentati veniamo a noi due: come va con la mia Black Wing? -Mi spiace Maria,- disse Ivano con disappunto -ma ultimamente ho avuto un sacco di lavoro da fare e no ho avuto tempo per occuparmi della tua moto. -Non importa. -Comunque sono riuscito a capire qual'è il problema: i bulloni della marmitta si sono allentati, il miscelatore è andato in pappa e il motore è da togliere e cambiare. Mi spieghi come hai fatto a ridurla così senza fare un'incidente? La carrozzeria non ha un graffio. -Me lo sono chiesta anch'io, Ivano. Qualcuno me l'ha sabotata. -È probabile. Non hai idea di chi sia stato? -No, nessuna. Qualcuno bussò tre volte alla porta dell'officina. -No! Non a quest'ora!- disse Ivano, con tono di protesta. -Chi è?- chiese Maria. -È quel testa di cazzo di Milo: dovevo riparargli la macchina. -Che problema ha? -La vernice ha un graffio impercettibile sul cofano, ma quel deficente perfezionista ha voluto che gli togliessi quel maledetto graffio, ma quello stronzo non si rende conto che per togliere un graffio dalla vernice ci vuole un lavoro di microverniciatura troppo preciso. -Ti spiace se mi metto da qualche parte mentre lui è qui? Non ho voglia di farmi vedere da lui. -Dietro al bancone. Maria prese Shadow per mano e se lo tirò dietro nel bancone e si accucciarono il più possibile per non essere visti. Ivano andò dietro al bancone e poggiò le mani su di esso. -È aperto!- esclamò seccato. La porta si aprì e apparve Milo con i suoi scagnozzi. -Salve, grassone:- salutò Milo con falsa confidenza -hai finito quel lavoro? -Non ancora, sig. Potente.- rispose Ivano, cercando di mantenere la calma. Milo abbassò gli occhiali da sole a livello del naso e fissò Ivano. -Ti avevo ordinato di fare quel lavoro entro oggi- disse -perchè non l'hai fatto? -Perchè ero troppo occupato a fare lavori che mi hanno chiesto altri clienti prima di voi, sig. Potente.- rispose Ivano. -Oh, si, certo, ma dovresti ricordarti che i lavori che chiedo io hanno la massima priorità. Che cosa devo fare con te? Come posso spiegartelo meglio?- Milo si guardò intorno e vide un'enorme oggetto coperto da un telo -Cosa c'è lì sotto? -Un lavoro personale. Vietato toccare. -Ah si? Forse credo di capire cosa ti ha tenuto occupato questi due giorni. -Sig. Potente, un lavoro di precisione come quello richiede molto più di due giorni... -Si? Perchè allora ti vanti tanto di essere il migliore biomeccanico di questa città? Forse perchè lo sei, ma essere i migliori non significa poter bighellonare e fare quel che si vuole, significa obbedire.- si rivolse a uno dei suoi gorilla -Passami la tua mazza! Il gorilla passò la mazza a Milo, che la alzò contro l'oggetto coperto. Non ebbe il tempo di abbassare la mazza che sentì il tipico schiocco dell'otturatore di un'arma che si carica. Milo si voltò e vide che sulla fronte aveva puntata un enorme fucile da cecchino che Ivano reggeva come una pistola. -Tu prova a toccarlo e ti spappolo quella testa di cazzo che hai, Milo.- disse Ivano con voce bassa, perdendo ogni gentilezza nei suoi confronti. -Tu sai che facendo così rischi la vita?- gli chiese Milo, con voce calma e senza un tremito. -So benissimo quello che rischio, ma ti giuro che se provi ad avvicinarti anche solo col fiato alle mie creazioni ti ritrovi un buco in testa e sappi che quel che prometto mantengo. Milo abbassò la mazza e la ripassò al suo gorilla. -E va bene,- disse -solo perchè ultimamente mi sento buono, ma la prossima volta la mazza calerà sulla tua di testa di cazzo: Nessuno pesta i piedi a Milo Potente senza rischiare l'osso del collo. Milo si voltò e uscì dall'officina, seguito da i suoi scagnozzi. Ivano abbassò il fucile e lo rimise a posto sotto il bancone. Shadow e Maria si rialzarono. -Ti ringrazio, Ivano.- disse Maria. -Di niente, piccolina!- disse Ivano, accarezzandola sulla testa -Ma adesso andate: Milo potrebbe tornare. -Ok, allora, ci vediamo!- salutò Maria, che uscì dall'officina con dietro Shadow. Shadow e Maria cominciarono ad incamminarsi verso casa. -Ma qui a Darktropolis sono così vogliosi di uccidersi l'un con l'altro?- chiese Shadow. -In Darktropolis la violenza è cosa ordinaria: nessuno si fà scrupolo a colpire il prossimo, forte o debole che sia.- rispose Maria. -Ma questa è vigliaccheria! Come si può fare del male al prossimo senza motivo? -Mi dimenticavo di dirti che Darktropolis non è solo un mondo di bugiardi, ma è anche un mondo di creature meschine, vigliacche e traditrici. Se volti le spalle a qualcuno, stai sicuro che ti ritroverai qualcosa in mezzo alle scapole. Shadow rimase in silenzio fino a casa. Maria entrò dentro e si lasciò cadere sul divano. Shadow si sedette accanto a lei più dolcemente. -Shadow,- disse Maria -per te va bene se ordino un pranzo a domicilio? Sono stanca di camminare e non volevo far stancare te a correre. -Maria,- disse lui -quando corro non mi stanco mai, altrimenti ti avrei detto se lo ero o no. -Va bene, la prossima volta ci penserò. Maria prese il telefono e alzò la cornetta, quindi compose un numero. Attese qualche secondo finchè dall'altra parte non le risposero. -Pronto, sono Maria...Maria Hog...si, vorrei ordinare qualcosa, potete mandare il fattorino qui da me?...un piatto...anzi no, due piatti di spaghetti alla schiuma di porto, di cui uno senza pepe...l'indirizzo è 10ma strada, appartamento numero 3...grazie a te! Maria riattaccò la cornetta. -E adesso possiamo solo aspettare.- disse lei. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto. Maria voltò lo sguardo verso Shadow. Rimase ad osservarlo mentre lui guardava il vuoto. Guardò la sua fronte, la sua bocca, il suo corpo fasciato dagli abiti in pelle, i suoi occhi grandi e rossi come il sangue. Rossi come la passione che ardeva dentro di lui. Più lo conosceva e più cominciava a piacerle. Shadow volse il suo sguardo verso di lei. Si guardarono negli occhi. Shadow non sapeva spiegarselo, ma si sentiva attratto da lei, sentiva che non si sarebbe mai dovuto separare da lei: lei era dolcissima con lui, a volte un pò nervosa ma era sempre bellissima. -Senti...- dissero entrambi nello stesso momento. -Dimmi tu.- disse Maria. -No, parla tu.- disse Shadow. -Beh, non saprei come dirtelo... -Nemmeno io... -Tu... -Si? -...non so...non saprei come dirtelo...ho paura... -Non avere paura: ti proteggo io. -...beh, non si tratta proprio di questo...e che...accidenti, mi sento così cretina...ma...forse se non te lo dico non riesco a tirarlo fuori...beh, senti, io...io volevo chiederti se... -Si? -...volevo chiederti se a te andava bene di mangiare la stessa cosa che mangio io. Shadow rimase intontito dalla proposta di Maria. -Beh...si!- rispose lui -Stavo per chiederti la stessa cosa. -Va bene.- disse lei. Shadow voltò lo sguardo altrove. Maria voleva diventare più piccola del buco di una serratura e voleva scappare. La sua coscenza dentro di se la rimproverava: Cretina che non sei altro! Ti rendi conto di che figura del cazzo hai fatto? Adesso cosa penserà? Che hai fatto un voto di castità forzata? Ti rendo conto della cazzata che hai fatto? Ti rendi conto delle cazzate che fai ogni volta? Stava per andare al bagno e picchiarsi con l'asciugamano bagnato quando improvvisamente qualcuno bussò alla porta. -Sig.ina Hog? La sua ordinazione!- disse il fattorino, dietro la porta. Maria si alzò dal divano di malavoglia e aprì la porta. Un fattorino, con una giacca a vento con su scritto BETTOLA DEL FARO DI DARKTROPOLIS - FATTORINO, teneva in mano un sacchetto che conteneva il suo pranzo e quello di Shadow. -Fanno 20 pezzi.- disse lui, con tono annoiato e anche un pó scazzato. -Un attimo solo che prendo i soldi dalla mia giacca. Maria si allontanò un secondo per prendere i soldi dalla giacca. Shadow la vide prendere i soldi, ma dal momento in cui la vide mettere una mano nella tasca della giacca, cominciò a vederci in maniera strana: Maria si muoveva come se il tempo fosse rallentato. Si alzò per rendersi meglio conto della cosa. Riusciva a sentire il battito lento del suo cuore e il suo respiro profondo. Si voltò verso il fattorino e vide che stava tirando fuori una pistola dalla giacca. Shadow si mosse spaventato verso Maria e la spinse via dal raggio d'azione dell'arma. Due proiettili attraversarono la stanza al passo di una foglia che cade da un albero e si piantarono contro la parete. Shadow mise al sicuro Maria nella cucina e si ributtò in soggiorno. Il fattorino fece di nuovo fuoco, ma Shadow vide le pallottole uscire lentamente dalla canna della pistola e le schivò. Si buttò addosso al fattorino e lo disarmò. All'improvviso il tempo riprese a scorrere normalmente. Maria corse da lui. -Ma che...chi cazzo sei? Chi ti ha mandato? Dov'è il fattorino?- chiese lei al fattorino. -Sono io il fattorino:- rispose lui -si è sparsa la voce tra tutti che chiunque eliminava te e il tuo amico attaccabrighe si beccava una ricompensa da 5000 pezzi. Appena mi avevano detto che eri tu ad aver ordinato mi è sembrata un'occasione perfetta per guadagnarmi un extra. Pensavo che avrei diviso la ricompensa fra tutti. -Tutti chi? -Tutti! Tutti quelli che lavorano alla bettola! -Com'è possibile? Io sono amica di Carlo, il proprietario del locale! -Ehi, quando si parla di soldi non si guarda in faccia a nessuno, dovresti saperlo...o forse l'unica cosa che sai fare con la testa sono i pompini, eh pompinara? Maria digrignò i denti e prese la pistola del fattorino, che era montata con un silenziatore, e gliela puntò alla fronte. -Figlio di puttana!- gridò Maria -Io ti ammazzo, lo sai? Io ti spappolo quella testa di cazzo che hai! -Maria, calmati!- disse Shadow, spaventandosi per la sua reazione. -No, io non mi calmo affatto, Shadow! È colpa di figli di puttana come lui che ho perso la mia libertà! È colpa di figli di puttana come lui che ho perduto Jackie! Maria premette la canna contro la fronte del fattorino, poi si buttò a sedere a terra e cominciò a piangere. Shadow sollevò il fattorino da terra. -Vattene.- gli disse. Il fattorino rimase a guardarlo mentre si avviava lentamente via. -Hai sentito cosa ho detto?- gridò Shadow fuori di se -Sparisci!!! Improvvisamente partì un vento per il corridoio esterno che scosse l'aria. Delle lame di luce gialla apparvero dal nulla e trapassarono il fattorino, che urlò di dolore. Decine e decine di lame lo tagliarono e sminuzzarono, fino a che non smise di urlare. Il fattorino prese la consistenza di un contorno di verdure per un battuto di carne. La pozza di sangue fumava ancora. Shadow rimase spaventato da ciò che successe. -Oh mio...che cosa ho fatto?- disse Shadow, inorridito. Maria, muta spettatrice di quel grottesco spettacolo, si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a Shadow. -Come hai fatto, Shadow?- chiese Maria, meravigliata. -N-non lo so...non capisco cosa è successo: io gli ho solo detto di sparire e...ed è successo questo. -Com'è possibile? -Non lo so, ti ho detto, non lo so! Maria, non mi sento sicuro di me stesso: forse è meglio che io non stia vicino a te. -Perchè? -Perchè sono troppo pericoloso per starti vicino: hai visto cos'è successo a quel tipo? -Ho visto, ma non penso che sia colpa tua. -Maria, e se invece fosse colpa mia? Non voglio rischiare di ucciderti. Shadow volse la testa altrove, ma Maria lo prese con le mani sul suo volto. I loro occhi si guardarono, i sicuri di lei e i vacillanti e timorosi di lui. -Shadow,- disse Maria -sono più che sicura che tu non mi farai mai del male, perchè se fosse così mi avresti già uccisa quando ne avevi l'occasione: io mi fido di te. -E se ti sbagliassi?- disse Shadow, sempre timoroso. -Correrò il rischio. Maria strinse forte Shadow tra le sue braccia. -Ti ricordi quando ti ho chiesto di non abbandonarmi?- chiese Maria. -Si.- rispose Shadow. -Mi hai fatto una promessa, Shadow. -La manterrò, Maria. Si divisero dall'abbraccio e Maria portò dentro Shadow. -Adesso che facciamo?- chiese Shadow. -Andiamo via di qui, Shadow:- disse Maria -anche se mio padre è il capo della polizia, non credo che chiuderebbe un'occhio con un riccio morto, e poi ho toccato la sua pistola e ci sono le mie impronte sopra. Maria prese un borsone e lo riempì con le sue cose. Mentre riempiva il borsone vide una scatola rettangolare. C'era un biglietto sopra e c'era scritto "un piccolo regalo da parte del tuo amico: aprilo solo in caso di assoluta emergenza. M." Maria capiva che era il momento di aprire quella scatola, vista l'emergenza. La scatola conteneva una Desert Eagle, una pistola terrestre, con tre caricatori pieni accanto. Prese la pistola e la impugnò nella sua piccola mano. Era pesante e grossa. La mise nella cintura del suo pantalone e mise i caricatori nella tasca posteriore. Entrò in soggiorno e prese il telefono. Compose un numero e attese che la linea fosse libera. Il telefono continuava a squillare. -Avanti, Shara,- disse lei -alza quella cazzo di cornetta... Il telefono smise di suonare. -Questa è la casa di Sharona Rabbot- disse Shara -e siete riusciti a trovarmi per caso, visto che stacco adesso dal lavoro.- -Shara,- disse Maria rincuorata -grazie a Dio sei in casa! Sono Maria. -Ehi Maria! Come va? Volevo chiamarti io per chiederti come stai. -Shara, ascoltami attentamente: sono nei guai. -Che è successo? Quel pezzo di fico di Shadow ti ha messa incinta e non sai come dirlo a tuo padre? -Shara, non ho tempo di parlare di stronzate adesso! Sono in pericolo di vita!!! -Ti sei presa il VDD? -Shara tappati quella cazzo di bocca un secondo e ascoltami!!! Dall'altra parte del telefono cadde il silenzio. -Scusami Shara,- disse Maria -ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto e sono spaventata a morte: io e Shadow siamo in pericolo di vita. Si è sparsa la voce che io abbia una cifra a tre zeri sulla testa e quindi vogliono me e lui morti. Il fattorino del ristorante dove mangiavo di solito si era messo in combutta con il resto del personale ed era venuto da me per uccidermi. Finchè resto a casa rischio di morire e con me anche Shadow, quindi mi serve che tu mi nasconda a casa tua finchè non si calmano le acque. Al momento sei l'unica persona di cui posso fidarmi e se ti rifiuti di aiutarmi mi trovo non nella merda ma sotto quintali e quintali. -Maria, non stai scherzando? -Shara, sulla parete di fronte alla porta ci sono tre fori di pallottola e a due porte dal mio ingresso c'è quel che resta del corpo del fattorino: ti sembra che io stia scherzando? -Maria ho paura! -Shara, io mi sto cacando addosso così tanto che l'odore di merda arriverebbe anche lì attraverso la linea telefonica. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! Ti prego! Shara non disse una parola per qualche secondo. -Vieni di corsa a casa mia, ti aspetto.- rispose Shara e riattaccò. Maria riabbassò la cornetta. Si avvicinò alla parete forata e spostò un quadro sopra i buchi. Prese il borsone carico e uscì da casa. Chiuse la porta a chiave e vide il sacchetto con i due contenitori degli spaghetti e lo raccolse. Poi si voltò verso Shadow, che era chino ad osservare la pozza di sangue del fattorino. -Ho preso tutto, compreso i tuoi guanti e le tue scarpe strane.- disse Maria-Andiamocene da qui prima che qualcuno chiami i tizi in blù scuro. Shadow si alzò e si voltò verso Maria. -Va bene.- disse sottovoce -Andiamo. Maria stava per correre via quando intravide con la coda dell'occhio un'oggetto vicino alla sua porta. Si avvicinò e vide che l'oggetto era una fiala contenente una sostanza rossa: una dose di Syntheaven. -Don Sonny.- mormorò lei -Figlio di puttana! Prese la fiala e la gettò sull'ex corpo del fattorino, quindi corse via seguita da Shadow.  
  
Shara stava aspettando Maria, seduta sul suo divano con la mano chiusa in un pugno poggiata sulla bocca e tremava. Sentì tre colpi alla porta e saltò sul divano per la paura, poi si alzò e aprì la porta. Maria stava lì, seria, e Shadow era dietro di lei che si guardava intorno con fare spaventato. -Maria!- esclamò Shara. -Shara, sono oltremodo stanca e affamata. Posso stendermi sul divano?- chiese Maria. -Entrate presto!- disse Shara -Vi ha seguito nessuno? Maria entrò in casa di Shara, seguita da Shadow, si stese sul divano e mise il braccio destro sugli occhi. -No, nessuno.- disse Maria, angosciata -Sono distrutta! -Cos'è successo? Dimmi!- chiese ansiosa e impaurita Shara. Maria raccontò tutto a Shara per filo e per segno, dalla pistola del fattorino alle lame di luce. Shara tremava come una foglia. -Maria, ho paura!- disse. -Shara, non devi preoccuparti per conto tuo: tu perlomeno non rischi niente. -Maria, io ho paura per te. Perchè ti vogliono morta? -Perchè? Shara, hai presente chi è mio padre? Hai presente chi è Samuel Hog? Quindi ti faccio immaginare perchè. -Che vigliacchi! -Ascoltami, ho una fame bestiale: ti dispiace se mangio qualcosa? -Chiedimi qualunque cosa Maria, meno che un'alcolico. -No, non preoccuparti, ho ancora l'ordinazione del ristorante. -Ok, allora. Shadow è a posto? -Non ha mangiato neanche lui, ma avevo ordinato un'altra porzione di spaghetti. -Ok allora, scusa un minuto se mi assento ma devo recuperare un pò di sanità mentale. Shara aprì una porta del soggiorno ed entrò nella sua stanza. Maria si mise a sedere sul divano. Shadow, che era rimasto in piedi fino a quel momento, si sedette accanto a lei. -Ti volevo chiedere una cosa, Shadow.- disse Maria. -Si?- rispose lui. -Come avevi fatto a capire che il fattorino era armato? Tu eri seduto sul divano e quindi non potevi vederlo. -Non so come sia successo, ma ad un certo punto ho cominciato a vedere tutto che si muoveva lentamente, te compresa. Mi sono alzato dal divano per capire che stava succedendo e ho visto il fattorino con la pistola in mano, quindi ti ho buttata a terra e ti ho portata in cucina. -Hai di nuovo salvato la mia vita, Shadow. Questo significa che tu non solo sei carino, dolce e onesto, ma sei anche il mio salvatore, e non saprei davvero come sdebitarmi, adesso. -Ho fame, Maria. -Ok, eccoti gli spaghetti. Maria prese il sacchetto e tirò fuori i due contenitori termici e ne passò uno a Shadow. Aprirono entrambi i contenitori per scoprire il contenuto caldo che ancora fumava. Il profumo degli spaghetti investì i loro nasi. Maria scavò ancora nel sacchetto e prese due forchette di resina dura trasparente. -Sai come si usa una forchetta, Shadow?- chiese lei. -No.- rispose lui. Maria gli insegnò come si raccoglie una forchettata di spaghetti. Quando alla fine capì, cominciarono a mangiare.  
  
Altrove qualcuno stava bevendo qualcosa in un bar del ghetto echidna. Un'echidna nero stava sorbendo il suo sesto H. & S. con disinvoltura. -Barista, sei sicuro che ci sia benza in questo drink?- chiese a un echidna robusto che stava asciugando un bicchiere. Il barman smise di asciugare il bicchiere e puntò le mani sul bancone. -Mark, vieni qui da più di tre mesi: credi che a un cliente abituale servirei un H. & S. senza benza? Anzi no, che cazzo dico? Credi che a un tipo come te darei un drink senza benza?- disse. -Era solo per saperlo.- Mark poggiò il bicchiere sul bancone -Fammene un'altro. -Tu sei completamente partito di cervello, Mark.- disse il barista mentre shakerava un'altro H. & S. Nel frattempo un'altro echidna stava rimproverando la sua ragazza, una echidna triste e sottomessa. -Ti ho detto che quando vai in giro mi devi dire dove vai, capito puttanella?- disse lui a voce alta -Io devo sapere dove ti vai a cacciare, perchè così sò se stai da qualche parte a succhiare cazzi o se ti stai sbattendo qualcuno! -Tesoro- disse lei con voce tremante -lo sai che io non... L'echidna schiaffeggiò la ragazza. -Devi tenere la bocca chiusa quando parlo, capito? Tu devi aprire la bocca solo per succhiarmelo! L'echidna si guardò intorno e si accorse che Mark lo stava fissando con uno sguardo carico di odio. Corse da Mark e si fermò di fronte a lui. -Che cazzo guardi, stronzo?- chiese. -Mi dai fastidio: non sopporto le persone che urlano nei bar.- rispose Mark con calma agghiacciante. -Senti cazzone, io posso urlare quanto voglio in questo bar, capito? Quindi non fare lo stronzo, oppure ti butto fuori dal bar! -Forse non sai con chi hai a che fare. -Lo so con chi ho a che fare: con uno stronzo! E adesso levati dal cazzo! -Ehi, io sono seduto qui da molto più tempo di te e non sto usando un linguaggio offensivo, quindi smettila, o sarà peggio per te. -Che cazzo credi di fare? Di farmi paura? Stronzo! Non vali un mio sputo! -Io ti avverto, amico: se mi arrabbio io è peggio per te. -E cosa credi di farmi, stronzo? Fai il flemmatico del cazzo ma invece ti stai cacando in mano! Sei un cazzone! Come ti chiami? Dimmelo, così vado a fottermi tua madre! Mark agguantò con la sua grossa mano la faccia dell'echidna. -Tu non sai nemmeno chi è mia madre. Con un gesto deciso, scaraventò l'echidna fuori dalla porta del bar, facendolo rotolare a terra e tramortendolo. -Quanto ti devo?- disse Mark al barman. -Come al solito, Mark, è tutto gratis per te.- rispose il barman. Mark si alzò dallo sgabello del bancone e si avviò verso l'uscita, quando venne fermato da qualcuno alle sue spalle. Si voltò e vide la ragazza maltrattata dall'echidna. -Posso venire con te?- chiese lei. -Dipende.- disse Mark -Perchè stai con un tipo del genere se ti tratta così male? -Non lo so neanch'io, ma so di sicuro che una volta che si riprenderà mi ammazzerà di botte. Ho bisogno di aiuto. Mark ci pensò qualche secondo e poi rispose. -Seguimi allora: in fondo è colpa mia se ti accade qualcosa. Mark e la ragazza uscirono dal bar. -Se vuoi qualcosa da me posso...- disse la ragazza. -Non voglio niente, e poi sono già impegnato.- la interruppe Mark. Mark si avviò verso il suo rifugio, seguito dalla ragazza. Aprì una porta sulla strada ed entrò. Il rifugio di Mark era una casa spoglia, con delle foto poggiate su un tavolino basso accanto a un divano di pelle marrone. Un pianoforte troneggiava in mezzo al soggiorno e sulla parete adiacente c'era una scaffalatura di vetro dove c'erano delle bottiglie di vario genere. Si sedette sul divano e la ragazza si sedette accanto a lui. Lei aveva un'angolo del labbro che era gonfio per lo schiaffo del suo ragazzo. Mark se ne accorse e si rialzò per prendere dal frigo una borsa del ghiaccio. Tornò dalla ragazza e si sedette di nuovo accanto a lei. -Metti questa sul labbro, ti farà bene.- disse Mark, porgendogli la borsa. La ragazza prese la borsa e la poggiò sul labbro. Guardò Mark negli occhi. Mark la vide nei suoi occhi grandi e verdi, umidi di lacrime. -Grazie.- disse lei sottovoce. -Di niente.- mormorò lui. La ragazza poggiò la borsa accanto a se e abbracciò Mark, in cerca di protezione tra le sue braccia grandi. Mark la strinse dolcemente. La ragazza pianse. -Shhh, non piangere, sei al sicuro qui.- mormorò Mark. -Ho paura, tanta paura!- disse lei, tremante. -Non preoccuparti: finchè sarai con me non dovrai temere niente, te l'assicuro. Senti, adesso ti porto nel mio letto e ti fai una bella dormita, così stai più tranquilla, ok? -Ok. Mark la prese tra le sua braccia e la portò nel suo letto. Le tolse le scarpe e la mise sotto le coperte. La ragazza si stese e si girò su un lato. Mark uscì dalla stanza e chiuse la porta. Entrò nel soggiorno, si mise a sedere e si accese una sigaretta. Rimase lì a fumare, mentre guardava il soffitto.  
  
Maria stava guardando fuori dalla finestra della casa di Shara, che era affacciata sulla strada principale. Il traffico si muoveva lento e non vedeva nessuna auto della polizia. Shadow si avvicinò a lei. -Come va, Maria?- chiese. -Vorrei fuggire da qui.- rispose lei -Andare via e non tornare mai più. Questa città fa schifo e la odio, non sai nemmeno quanto la odio. Shadow non seppe cosa rispondere. Maria si voltò verso di lui: ormai non vedeva più il riccio sconosciuto che aveva raccolto per strada, ma un solido appiglio di sanità mentale a cui aggrapparsi saldamente. Sapeva che se Shadow sarebbe sparito o morto, lei sarebbe impazzita di sicuro. -Shadow?- chiese lei. -Si, Maria?- rispose lui. -Credi che riusciremo ad uscirne vivi? -Non lo so Maria, ma dentro di me sento che ce la faremo. Si guardarono entrambi negli occhi. Rimasero in silenzio. Maria si avvicinò a Shadow con la testa. Le loro bocche si dischiusero. Chiusero gli occhi. Stavano per avvicinarsi quando Shara entrò nella stanza. -Come state voi due?- chiese -Io mi sento un pò meno tesa, adesso. Shara si accorse del fatto e si sentì imbarazzata. -Scusatemi!- disse lei -Non volevo disturbarvi...non sapevo... -Non importa, Shara.- disse Maria -Senti, forse è meglio che io trovi un'altro posto dove andare. -Senti, ti ho detto che mi dispiace, ma... -No, non è per questo: finchè resto qui rischio di farti uccidere e non posso permettermi di avere un'altro morto sulla coscenza. -Sei sicura? Guarda che non mi disturbi finchè stai qui... -Se scoprissero che io mi trovo qui, verrebbero a prendermi e tu rischieresti di essere ammazzata: Shara devo scappare. -Ma...ti rivedrò? -Non lo so, ma è meglio se non ci vediamo finchè stò nei casini. Fanculo, ho fatto la cazzata più grossa del mondo a venire a nascondermi da te! Penso troppo a me stessa! Shara non sapeva cosa dire. -Mi serve il telefono: devo contattare un'amico.- disse Maria. -Fai pure, Maria.- disse Shara. Maria prese il telefono che era attaccato al muro del soggiorno e prese la Desert Eagle: sul calcio della pistola c'era inciso un numero di telefono. Compose il numero e attese. -Pronto Mark, sono io...si, sto bene, ti ho chiamato perchè ho aperto la scatola che mi hai dato...si, hai capito...vengo lì? Ok...senti, sono in compagnia...si, poi te lo faccio conoscere...ti ringrazio, Mark, sei la mia ultima speranza adesso. Maria riattaccò. -Adesso andiamo Shadow: verso il ghetto.- disse Maria. -Ok.- disse Shadow. -Il ghetto?- disse Shara -Stai scherzando, Maria? È un posto pericoloso! -Secondo te perchè il mio amico ha segnato il suo numero di telefono sul calcio di una pistola?- disse Maria, e poi si rivolse a Shadow -Andiamo! Maria riprese il borsone con le sue cose e si avviò verso la porta, ma si fermò vicino a Shara. Poggiò il borsone a terra e l'abbracciò. -Ti voglio bene, sorellina.- disse Maria. -Anch'io, piccolina.- disse Shara, singhiozzando -Mi dispiace che tu vada via. Rimasero abbracciate per qualche secondo, poi Maria prese il borsone e se ne andò via, seguita da Shadow, che dette un bacetto sulla guancia di Shara. -Te lo dovevo.- disse Shadow e poi uscì. Shara arrossì e rimase a fissare la porta, portandosi la mano sulla guancia baciata. Fuori un fulmine annunciava l'arrivo di un temporale.  
  
Shadow e Maria si addentrarono nel ghetto echidna, la zona più malfamata e decrepita di Wreck City: barboni echidna rovistavano tra le immondizie e vicoli oscuri dettero loro il benvenuto. Maria sapeva bene che quel posto era pericoloso, ma sapeva anche che era l'unico luogo dove la gente di Don Sonny non metteva piede: era la zona di Nicky La Punta, il boss del Clan dello Smeraldo di Tenebra. Camminarono a passo svelto finchè non arrivarono di fronte alla porta della casa di Mark e Maria bussò alla porta. La porta si aprì e apparve Mark. -Ciao Maria, credevo che non ti avrei rivista più da queste parti.- disse Mark. -È quello che speravo anch'io,- disse Maria -ma mi ci trovo per cause di forza maggiore. -È lui il tuo amico?- disse Mark, indicando Shadow. -Si, è lui: si trova nei guai quanto me e abbiamo bisogno di aiuto entrambi e di un posto dove stare. Spero che non ti disturbiamo. -Scherzi? Sei sempre la benvenuta in casa mia, in qualsiasi occasione. Entrate. Maria e Shadow entrarono nella casa di Mark. Maria si buttò sul divano e lasciò cadere il borsone con le sue cose. -Sono sfinita.- disse. -Immagino come ti senta: che è successo?- chiese Mark. Maria spiegò tutta la situazione a Mark. -Lasciatelo dire, Maria:- commentò Mark -sei proprio nella diarrea fino alla gola. -Fino alla gola? A me sa tanto che stavo per affogarci dentro!- esclamò Maria. -Hai fatto bene a lasciare casa immediatamente. A proposito, come si chiama il tuo amico? -Si chiama Shadow. Mi ha salvato la vita due volte in due giorni. Mark osservò bene Shadow, che lo guardò con fare sorpreso. -Somiglia a un tipo che ho conosciuto durante un viaggio. Di che zona sei? Sodom Hills? Leather Mountains? Latex Top? -Non conosco nessuna di queste zone.- disse Shadow. -Shadow non viene da questo pianeta, Mark.- disse Maria. -E da che pianeta viene?- chiese Mark. -La Terra.- rispose Shadow. Mark fu enormemente sorpreso dalla risposta di Shadow. -La Terra!?- disse Mark, al colmo dell'incredulità. -Si, la Terra!- disse Shadow -Che cosa c'è di sbagliato in quel che ho detto? -E come ci sei venuto qui dalla Terra? -Non lo so nemmeno io. Mark lo fissò per qualche attimo. -Sei sicuro di quello che dici?- gli disse. -Si...almeno credo.- rispose Shadow. -La cosa mi sembra piuttosto strana, amico, perchè sulla Terra non esistono i ricci come te. -E tu che ne sai? -Amico, forse è solo per il mio aspetto, ma io ci sono nato sulla Terra, e sò perfettamente che tu non sei terrestre. È più probabile che tu sia mobiano, piuttosto, oppure hai battuto la testa e hai perso la memoria. -Mark,- disse Maria -forse hai ragione, ma credo di avere qualcosa che non ho mai visto qui a Darktropolis. -E cioè?- chiese Mark. Maria aprì il borsone e prese uno degli hoverblade di Shadow. Mark si avvicinò e li vide più da vicino. -Queste le indossava Shadow quando era venuto qui: leggi il pezzo di etichetta che stà attaccato sulla suola.- disse Maria. Lesse l'etichetta e si rese conto di ciò che diceva Maria. -Adesso capisco, Shadow ha ragione: le Soap Shoes le fanno solo sulla Terra, ma non ho mai visto questo modello, sembra una versione variant delle Crowbar. -Che cavolo sono le Soap Shoes?- chiese Maria. -Sono scarpe particolari in voga tra i giovani sulla Terra: permettono di grindare su tubi, parapetti, passamani e così via.- Mark si rivolse a Shadow -Devi essere un esperto del grind per avere un paio di queste. Sei uno skater? -Un che?- chiese Shadow. -Amico mio devi aver battuto la testa molto forte per non sapere nemmeno questo. -A dire il vero non so assolutamente niente sulle cose della Terra. -Mark,- chiese Maria -saresti in grado di fare con lui quella cosa che hai fatto con me? Quello...scambio di idee? -Hummm...ci posso provare, ma devo essere molto concentrato, altrimenti rischio di fare quel che è successo con te: c'ho messo due settimane per toglierti dalla testa le mie fantasie sessuali con la mia ragazza. -Non me ne parlare: continuavo a sognarmi di scopare quella versione maggiorata di Shara tutte le notti. -Si, si, non c'è bisogno che tu me lo dica tutte le volte, lo so! Abbi un pò di contegno almeno di fronte al tuo amico! -Stai calmo, lui non sa nemmeno cosa vuol dire la parola scopare. Mark si voltò verso Shadow. -Amico, stai proprio messo male!- gli disse. -Tutti parlano di questa cosa ma non c'è nessuno che mi spiega cos'è! Non è colpa mia!- protestò Shadow. -Va bene, provvederò anche a questo allora. -No!- disse Maria. -Perchè no?- dissero Mark e Shadow nello stesso momento. -Beh...perchè...perchè mi sono offerta di spiegarglielo io. -Maria!- disse Mark -Sei una bambina cattivella, lo sai? -Non è nel senso che credi tu!- disse Maria, indispettita. -Lo spero:- disse Mark -non credo che Shadow reggerebbe uno shock immediato come quello. Maria sapeva bene nel suo cuore che Mark aveva ragione: Shadow era come un bambino e non sapeva come avrebbe reagito a una cosa come quella. Doveva attendere. -Insomma, puoi farlo?- chiese Maria. -Ci posso provare, ma non ora. Ho da fare un paio di commissioni prima. Volete venire con me?- chiese Mark. -Ok allora, tanto che possiamo fare qui?- disse Maria. La porta della stanza di Mark si aprì e apparve la ragazza che lui aveva recuperato nel bar. -Ben svegliata!- disse Mark -Te la senti di tornare a casa? -Non lo so.- rispose lei. -Allora è meglio se rimani qui finchè non risolvo qualcosa per te.- disse Mark e poi rivolgendosi a Maria -Te la sentiresti di stare con lei mentre io e Shadow andiamo a fare un paio di commissioni? -Per quanto dovreste stare fuori?- chiese Maria. -Circa un paio d'ore. Maria ci pensò qualche attimo e poi decise. -Va bene, andate.- disse. -Bene.- disse Mark, poi si rivolse verso Shadow -Seguimi. Mark aprì la porta e si ritrovo davanti l'echidna che aveva scaraventato fuori dal bar. -Bene, bene,- disse Mark -a quanto pare la prima commissione è venuta direttamente a casa mia. Che vuoi? -So che lei è dentro casa tua: falla uscire, figlio di puttana!- disse l'echidna. -Perchè? Così una volta che è uscita la puoi picchiare per sfogare le tue frustrazioni da perdente? Gira al largo, ti conviene. -Che cazzo ne sai tu, stronzo? Lei è mia! -Lei è tua? Fammi vedere un documento che ne attesta l'appartenenza a te. O forse le hai tatuato il tuo nome da qualche parte? A proposito, ti faccio notare che lei è una creatura vivente che parla e respira, e credo che sia lei a decidere per la sua vita. Vattene, ti ho detto. -Ascolta, finocchio mangiacazzi, se non la fai uscire subito ti ammazzo! -E come farai? L'echidna tirò fuori una grossa pistola e la puntò contro Mark. -Uuuuhhh, che paura!- disse Mark -E tu credi che sia così facile farmi fuori? L'echidna tirò il cane della pistola indietro. -Cominci a fare sul serio? Finalmente.- disse Mark -Perchè stai ancora aspettando? Sparami! -Falla uscire!- ordinò l'echidna. -Fammi un pò pensare...no!- rispose Mark. -Sei fottuto, figlio di puttana! -Quanto chiacchieri! L'echidna sparò e colpì Mark in pieno petto, che cadde a terra. La ragazza, che aveva visto tutto, urlò. -Stà calma! Non ti agitare!- disse Maria alla ragazza. -Come "non ti agitare"? È morto!- disse la ragazza, in preda al panico. Improvvisamente, Mark si rialzò da terra e si spolverò gli abiti. -Te l'ho detto io,- disse Mark all'echidna -che ti conveniva andartene! L'echidna continuò a fare fuoco, finchè Mark non gli coprì la canna della pistola con il palmo della mano. Un colpo fece esplodere la pistola, facendo saltare tre dita all'echidna che urlò di dolore. -Ma che cazzo sei tu?- chiese l'echidna impaurito, tenendosi la mano ferita. -Sono l'uomo nero, tipo,- disse gravemente Mark -il tuo peggiore incubo ad occhi aperti, il cuore rivelatore, la tua overdose di Synth. Non metterti contro di me se non vuoi rischiare il collo. E adesso vattene, per questa volta ti lascio vivere ma la prossima volta ti ammazzo con le mie mani. L'echidna scappò immediatamente a gambe levate. Shadow, che aveva visto tutto da vicino, rimase stupefatto di fronte a Mark. -Perchè non sei morto?- chiese. -Semplice: perchè non posso.- rispose Mark. Chiuse la porta dietro di se e si avviò per strada. Shadow lo seguì. Intanto per strada la pioggia batteva come per tentare di lavare il marciume che popolava Darktropolis.  
  
Dentro l'Emerald Inn, un albergo del ghetto, qualcuno stava discutendo di affari. Un'echidna rosso con le nocche puntute, che indossava un paio di pantaloni larghi con il cavallo basso, una maglietta larga e un paio di occhiali con le lenti blù, stava aspettando qualcuno, seduto su una sedia con un piede poggiato su un'angolo libero di essa. La porta della sua stanza si aprì e apparve un echidna rosso con i dread bianchi che entrò. -Mi hai chiamato, Nick?- chiese l'echidna. -Si, Begby: lo sai che è successo?- disse l'echidna con le nocche puntute. -No, Nicky. -È arrivato il carico di polvere da fumare che avevo ordinato qualche tempo fa, ma c'è una complicazione. -Cioè? -Non è polvere pura, è Scuff! Dov'è il fattorino? -È ancora di sotto, ma sta per andarsene via. -Vallo a prendere e portalo qui: devo fargli capire che quando qualcuno scherza con Nicky La Punta Nicky se la ride, ma quando si fanno affari Nicky non ride per niente. Begby uscì dalla stanza e tornò qualche minuto dopo con un riccio beige con un cappellino rosso, un bomber rosso scuro e un paio di jeans stretti. -Un riccio?!- disse Nicky -Dovevo immaginarlo: i ricci non sono capaci di rollarsi uno spinello, visto che sono strafatti di quella merda chimica chiamata Synth, figuriamoci se sanno riconoscere il fumo buono da quello merdoso. Chi è il tuo capo? -Vittorio Squamadura, signore.- rispose il riccio. -Vittorio? Lo conosco: lavorava per me come sicario, fino a che non è passato dalla parte di quel pappone di Sonny, non sapevo che avesse in mano anche il commercio del fumo. Amico, lo sai che solo pochi ricci sono entrati nel ghetto e ne sono usciti pezzo per pezzo? -No. -Quindi non ti rendi conto del pericolo che corri, giusto? -Si, mi rendo conto. -È allora perchè vuoi farmi incazzare portandomi erba invece di fumo? Tra qualche minuto avrò un ospite qui che viene ogni tanto a farmi visita e io non voglio fare una figura di merda per colpa di un culo basso con il cazzo corto come te. Cosa devo fare con te? -La prego non mi uccida... -Ehi ehi ehi! Stà calmo: alzo un pò la voce e pensi che ti debba ammazzare? Non ti ho detto che ti devo ammazzare, semplicemente prendo la merce ma non ti pago. Dì a Vittorio che la prossima volta che fà una cazzata come quella vengo lì e gli strappo le unghie e i denti con un paio di tenaglie, recepito? -V-va bene, recepito. -Bene. E adesso levati dalle palle prima che ti faccia ingoiare un mio pugno fino al polso. Il riccio se ne andò dalla stanza. -Nicky,- disse Begby -per un momento ho creduto anch'io che lo volessi fare fuori. -Non sono un'assassino a sangue freddo, Begby, lo sai: se devo ammazzare qualcuno ci devo pensare un paio di volte prima.- disse Nicky -Adesso vai, che deve arrivare la mia ospite.  
  
Mark e Shadow camminavano per strada. -Darktropolis- diceva Mark -è una città corrotta, Shadow, un covo di ratti fognari che sguazzano e nuotano nella loro immondizia, creature senza pietà che sarebbero capaci di uccidere le loro madri per un pugno di soldi. Questa città è come una gigantesca torta alla crema e i potenti vogliono accaparrarsi la fetta più grande: Don Sonny Lo Riccio ha in mano quasi tutta la città ma non ha il controllo della zona più importante, che è il porto. Il porto è controllato dal Clan dello Smeraldo di Tenebra, il cui leader è Nicky La Punta, un tipo simpatico ma che si fà rispettare e che sa essere più bastardo di quanto tu possa immaginare. Ci sono 5 regole fondamentali per vivere a Darktropolis: 1. Non ti fidare di nessuno, nemmeno di chi cerca di aiutarti, perchè dietro l'aiuto di qualcuno si nasconde un'imbroglio e non fidarti mai della polizia. Puoi fidarti solo di Maria, di suo padre e di me. 2. Non chiedere mai aiuto a uno sconosciuto, potrebbe approfittarsene. 3. La gente di Darktropolis pensa solo a se stessa: se uccidi, violenti, maltratti o ferisci qualcuno nessuno se ne accorgerà, nemmeno i poliziotti. 4. La gente di Darktropolis pensa solo al denaro e al proprio piacere. Metti del denaro, della droga o un pò di sesso di fronte a uno di loro e diventeranno grandi benefattori o belve assetate di sangue a seconda dei caratteri. 5. Nessuno, ripeto nessuno è innocente qui a Darktropolis: tutti sono colpevoli. Compresa Maria, compreso me, compreso te. Sono stato chiaro? -Più o meno si.- disse Shadow. -Cosa non ti è chiaro? -Che cos'è il sesso? -Il sesso? Beh...ha a che fare con...con quella cosa dello scopare. -Non di nuovo! Ma è tutto collegato a questa cosa? -Beh, non tutto, qualche cosa ma non tutto. Adesso aspetta qui fuori, non guardare nessuno negli occhi e non attaccar briga con nessuno: non sei ancora pronto. Arrivarono di fronte al bar echidna che Mark era solito frequentare. Shadow attese fuori. Due echidna, un ragazzo e una ragazza che passavano di lì si fermarono e fissarono Shadow, che si guardava attorno senza fare caso ai due. -Ehi riccio!- fece il ragazzo. Shadow voltò lo sguardo verso di loro. -Dite a me?- chiese a loro. -Si, diciamo a te.- disse la ragazza -Che ore sono? -Non...non lo so. -Fa niente. I due echidna si allontanarono. Shadow li vide allontanarsi, ma cominciò a vedere di nuovo in slow-motion: stava per succedere loro qualcosa. Shadow corse loro incontro e vide un'auto nera attraversare la strada a tutta velocità, ma visto che vedeva tutto al rallentatore gli sembrava che andasse a passo di lumaca. La macchina parve fermarsi e abbassò lentamente il finestrini. Uscirono fuori le lunghe canne lucide di due fucili che fecero fuoco. Prima che le pallottole raggiungessero i due ragazzi, Shadow si buttò su di loro e li fece cadere a terra. Le pallottole raggiunsero il muro dietro ai ragazzi. Il tempo riprese a scorrere normalmente. La macchina scappò via. -Che diavolo succede?- chiese il ragazzo. -Qualcuno ha cercato di uccidervi.- disse Shadow, rialzandoli da terra. -Come hai fatto a saperlo, amico? -Non...non lo so. Tutto bene? -Si, va tutto bene. Tu, Trish, come stai? -Stò bene Begby, grazie.- disse la ragazza. -Amico, ti dobbiamo la vita. Se non ci fossi stato tu saremmo morti entrambi. -Non fa niente. Mi sono solo sentito di farlo e basta, tutto qui. -No, sul serio, non vuoi nulla? -Niente, assolutamente niente. -Se le cose stanno così, tieni a mente questo: Begby Funnyboy ti deve la vita e se avrai bisogno di me, non dovrai fare altro che chiamarmi o chiedere di me e io ti aiuterò. -D'accordo, allora. -Alla prossima, riccio. Com'è che ti chiami? -Shadow. -Ok, Shadow, alla prossima. -Grazie tante per averci salvato la vita.- disse la ragazza, che baciò Shadow sulla guancia. I due ragazzi si allontanarono. Intanto aveva smesso di piovere. Shadow, fradicio di pioggia, tornò all'entrata del bar dove Mark era entrato. Mark uscì dal bar, fumando una delle sue sigarette. -Sei fradicio.- disse Mark -Che hai combinato? -Ho salvato la vita a una coppia di echidna: stavano per essere uccisi. Mark applaudì. -Complimenti boyscout- disse lui -hai fatto la tua buona azione giornaliera. Andiamo adesso. Mark e Shadow si avviarono verso casa. -Ti volevo chiedere una cosa, Mark.- disse Shadow. -Sfogati.- disse Mark. -Ho pensato a quella cosa che mi avevi detto, che tutti sono colpevoli. Ma colpevoli di cosa? -Tutti quanti hanno fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, non importa cosa, importa quello che si è: Maria è figlia del capo della polizia, quindi è colpevole di essere nata dal padre sbagliato. Io sono un bastardo e un'assassino pluriomicida, anche se una volta ammazzate quelle migliaia di persone i posti dove stavano stanno migliaia di volte meglio. Tu invece sei colpevole di essere diverso dagli altri. -Mi stai dicendo una cosa senza senso! -E tu credi che questo posto abbia senso? Che Darktropolis abbia senso? -Non lo so. -Il ragionamento che ti ho fatto è un ragionamento soggettivo di un affiliato della mafia del Don, ed è il ragionamento più insensato che si possa mai sentire. -Capisco. -Quindi adesso hai capito perchè sono tutti sono colpevoli? -Anche se mi sembra una follia, si. Arrivarono finalmente a casa. Mark aprì la porta e vide Maria che chiacchierava con la ragazza echidna. Fece entrare Shadow e chiuse la porta. Maria si voltò. -Bentornati ragazzi!- disse -Com'è andata? -Tutto a posto.- disse Mark -Pare che sia un'abitudine del tuo amico di salvare la vita a tutti. -Come? A chi hai salvato la vita, Shadow. -A un certo Begby Funnyboy e la sua ragazza.- rispose Shadow. La ragazza echidna sgranò tanto di occhi. -Hai salvato la vita a Begby Funnyboy e a Patricia Quicksilver?- chiese la ragazza, incredula. -Beh...si.- rispose Shadow. -Oh...cazzo! Ma lo sai chi è Begby Funnyboy? -No. -Begby Funnyboy- cominciò a dire Mark -è l'amico fidato di Nicky La Punta: regge i suoi affari ed è il custode dei segreti di Nicky. Lo conosco, una volta mi ha aiutato a trovare casa, è uno dei pochi bravi ragazzi del ghetto. -Io invece volevo fidanzarmi con lui,- disse la ragazza -ma arrivai troppo tardi a un'appuntamento e quindi non abbiamo combinato nulla e mi sono ritrovata a stare con quel tipo che avete visto prima. Fanculo, mi odio per questo! -A proposito, non ti ho chiesto come ti chiami. Qual'è il tuo nome?- chiese Mark. -Mi chiamo Cyan Love,- rispose lei -ma potete chiamarmi Cy. -D'accordo Cy. Hai un posto dove andare? -Si, ma ho ancora paura di tornarci. -Adesso come adesso il tuo ragazzo non credo che ti infastidirà con tre dita della mano spappolate e la paura che gli ho messo addosso, non credi? -Già, può essere che tu abbia ragione. Ok, allora, posso farcela. -E se per caso il tuo ragazzo ti rompe le scatole di nuovo, fai un fischio, oppure telefonami. Mark prese un foglietto di carta con un numero di telefono. -Questo è il mio numero: chiamami quando vuoi, anche per una chiacchierata. -Lo farò, Mark. Ti ringrazio. Cy mise le braccia attorno a Mark e lo strinse forte. Mark la abbracciò a sua volta e la carezzò sulla testa. -Vorrei tanto ringraziarti in un altro modo- disse Cy -ma non mi sento più sicura di farlo. -Ti capisco, Cy,- disse Mark -e comunque sono impegnato. -La tua ragazza è veramente fortunata ad avere te. -Io sono fortunato ad avere lei. -Allora...io vado. -Ciao Cy. Cy uscì fuori e si avviò verso casa sua. Mark rimase fuori a guardarla allontanarsi. Quando alla fine scomparve del tutto, rientrò in casa. -Mi è dispiaciuto farlo, ma dovevo.- disse Mark. -Ti capisco Mark,- disse Maria -è brutto essere lontani dalla persona che ami. -Già, se non fossi mai partito...la mia navetta è guasta e la comunicazione è fuori raggio: le mie speranze di tornare a casa si affievoliscono sempre di più. -Non dire così,- disse Maria -troverai la maniera per tornare da dove sei venuto, in un modo o nell'altro. -E dire che ho detto la stessa cosa a un riccio su un'altro pianeta. Parliamo d'altro, ok? -Ok. Prima ti avevo chiesto di dare una mano a Shadow per ricordare quel che gli è successo prima di arrivare qui. -Io potrei aiutarlo, ma ti dirò: i soggetti con le amnesie sono molto più difficili da scrutare, mi serve l'aiuto di un esperto del settore, il Veggente. -Giusto! Lui vede nel passato e nel presente, quindi sarà in grado di dirci qualcosa al riguardo. -Ok, vada per il Veggente. Maria prese la sua giacca e se la mise addosso. Shadow si avvicinò a Maria. -Chi è il Veggente?-chiese. -Il Veggente è un'echidna cieco con poteri speciali che gli permettono di "vedere" i fatti che sono successi e quelli che succedono tuttora. Sono sicura che ti aiuterà.- disse Maria, fiduciosa. -Ok, allora, andiamo dal Veggente.- disse Mark. Uscirono tutti e tre e si avviarono verso il teatro fatiscente, la dimora del Veggente. Una volta arrivati in galleria, videro che il Veggente era in piena meditazione. Si accorse della loro presenza. -Vedo che sei di nuovo tornato, Mark,- disse il Veggente -e ti sei portato compagnia. Sento la presenza di una Luce: sei tu, Maria? -Si, sono io, Veggente.- rispose Maria. -Sento anche la presenza di una forza luminosa così pura che sembra accecante. Chi sei, ragazzo?- chiese il Veggente. -Mi chiamo Shadow, e non conosco il mio passato.- rispose. -Ecco perchè sento questo senso di incertezza intorno a te, e sembra che tu venga da...somme entità! Tu sei...tu sei il riccio che ha salvato il pianeta di Mark! Eri tu quello che era con la Luce che ti guidava! -Non capisco... -Vuoi capire ma non riesci a farlo? Forse è perchè la tua mente è velata e la tua memoria si nasconde...vieni più vicino, ti farò vedere il tuo passato. Shadow si avvicinò al Veggente e lui lo prese saldamente per i lati della testa e poggiò la ruvida e solcata fronte su quella di Shadow. Improvvisamente tutti i ricordi di Shadow si schiarirono: la vita sulla colonia spaziale, la sua fuga, la sua prigionia, la sua alleanza con il Dr. Eggman, gli scontri con Sonic, il furto dello smeraldo, il combattimento con la Biolucertola, il salvataggio finale e... ...e Maria. -Maria!- esclamò Shadow. -Ma cosa...- chiese Maria. -No, Maria, nooooooooo!!! Shadow si staccò dalla presa del Veggente. -Shadow, va tutto bene?- chiese Maria, allarmata. -Io...io...sono Shadow il Riccio,- disse -sono l'ultima generazione di forma di vita. Sono nato nell'anno 2001 e sono morto nello stesso anno nel tentativo di fermare l'inarrestabile corsa della Colonia Spaziale ARK contro la Terra...sono morto...sono morto!!! Shadow si allontanò. Maria provò ad avvicinarsi e fermarlo. -Non mi toccare!- gridò Shadow, scansando un braccio -Io...io sono morto...e questo non può che essere l'inferno di cui lei e il dottore parlavano! Non voglio! NON VOGLIO!!! Shadow cominciò a scappare via. -Shadow!- disse Maria, preoccupata -Fermati! -Ci penso io.- disse Mark, che lo agguantò e lo stese a terra. -Non mi toccate!- continuava a dire Shadow -Non voglio essere morto! Non voglio questo! Voglio lei! Mariiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Shadow continuò a dire parole e frasi senza senso, finchè la sua voce non si affievolì e svenne. -È...?- chiese Maria, con la voce tremante. -No, è solo svenuto.- disse Mark, controllandogli la giugulare. -Ho sbagliato.- disse il Veggente -Se solo avessi saputo le conseguenze non gli avrei mai mostrato il suo passato. -Non è colpa tua, Veggente- disse Mark -non è colpa di nessuno.  
  
Mark e Maria entrarono in casa, mentre Mark portava Shadow tra le sue braccia, ancora svenuto per lo shock subito con i suoi ricordi. Mark stese Shadow sul divano e si tolse la giacca. -Mark,- disse Maria -potresti andare in un'altra stanza? Penso io a lui. -Fà pure: io vado in bagno a darmi una rinfrescata.- disse Mark, ed entrò in camera sua. Maria era inginocchiata vicino a Shadow e aspettava che lui riprendesse coscenza. Non ci volle molto. -Ooohhh...dove sono?- disse Shadow, con la voce di chi è stato preso a botte in una rissa. -Sei al sicuro, Shadow, non preoccuparti.- disse Maria. -Maria, sei tu? Anche tu sei qui? Perchè? -Shadow, sono sempre stata qui, accanto a te. Stai meglio? -Maria, ho mantenuto la tua promessa, ci sono riuscito. -Quale promessa? -Che avrei dato una possibilità a quella gente di essere felice. L'ho fatto. -Shadow, di cosa parli? Tu non mi hai mai fatto una promessa del genere. -Maria, ma sei tu? -Certo che sono io, Shadow! Fino a quel momento Shadow aveva gli occhi socchiusi. Quando li aprì si rese conto. -Maria, ma non sei tu!- disse Shadow. -Stai scherzando o cosa?- chiese lei -Sono io Maria! Cosa devo fare per fartelo capire? Ah, ecco... Si cacciò una mano nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e tirò fuori la sua ID Card. -Guarda qui, Shadow,- disse Maria, mostrandogli la carta -lo vedi? Mi chiamo Maria Hog, non lo ricordi? -No, scusami,- disse Shadow -ma mi sa che qui c'è un malinteso: io intendevo dire Maria Robotnik, nipote del Prof. Gerald Robotnik, morta nell'anno 2001 a causa di un'incidente sulla colonia...l'hanno uccisa, e io ero impotente. -Mi dispiace, Shadow. -Non importa, Maria. Ormai è successo e non posso tornare indietro. Maria strinse Shadow a se. -Avevo paura che tu non mi riconoscessi, Shadow,- disse Maria, sussurrandolo al suo orecchio -non credo che avrei retto una cosa del genere. -Non aver paura, non ho dimenticato nulla, sono solo rimasto scioccato dal mio passato. Mio Dio, ho fatto cose terribili. -Che cosa? -Ho contribuito per la distruzione della Terra. Mi sento male per questo. -Non ci pensare Shadow, tutti sbagliano nella propria vita, e poi non penso che tu sia così malvagio da avere in mente una cosa tale. -Lo pensi veramente, Maria? -Lo penso veramente. Maria e Shadow si guardarono negli occhi. Il cuore di Maria batteva così forte che se lo sentiva fin dentro alla testa che pulsava. Si avvicinarono l'uno all'altro. Le loro labbra si dischiusero. Stavano per avvicinarsi, quando la porta della camera di Mark si aprì. Mark si accorse della cosa. -Oh, scusatemi...non sapevo...- disse Mark. -Non preoccuparti, Mark.- disse Maria -Allora, che possiamo fare? -A che proposito? -A proposito del fatto che ho una taglia a tre zeri sulla mia testa e quella di Shadow. Non so assolutamente che fare. -Prima di tutto considerati fortunata che i problemi dei ricci non riguardano gli echidna, quindi finchè sei nel ghetto sei al sicuro da qualunque attacco da parte dei galoppini del Don, seconda cosa, seconda di ordine ma non di importanza, ci sono io a darvi una mano. Serve altro? -Non posso stare nascosta in eterno. Devo fare qualcosa. -Giusto, cose del genere possono durare un sacco di tempo. -Allora dobbiamo prepararci. Forse mi servirà il tuo arsenale. -Qualunque cosa, Maria. -Allora cerco di organizzarmi per un piano di attacco, tu pensa alle armi e all'allenamento. -Quale allenamento? -Mark, dovrai allenare Shadow come hai allenato me. -Ne sei sicura? Ti ricordo l'inconveniente che hai avuto. -Non credo che succederà di nuovo. E adesso cominciamo!  
  
Nel frattempo, nel palazzo dove abitava Maria,un gruppo di poliziotti e investigatori stavano controllando la scena di un delitto. Mentre facevano il loro lavoro, Samuel Hog arrivò sul luogo. Ben Sandrelli era lì, e stava vomitando. -Qual'è la situazione, Ben? Un'omicidio?- chiese Sam. -Signore, questo lo potrei definire qualsiasi cosa meno che un'omicidio, se esistessero frullatori grandi quanto un riccio: è abominevole!- disse Ben con un filo di voce e con il colorito delle guance intonate con il resto della pelliccia viola. Samuel si avvicinò ai resti del corpo del fattorino che Shadow aveva inconsapevolmente massacrato. Una pozza maleodorante si era seccata sul pavimento. -Uhhh, che schifo!- commentò, storcendo la bocca -Ma chi può aver mai fatto una cosa del genere? -Non lo sappiamo ancora- disse Ben -ma siamo riusciti a identificare il corpo. -E come avete fatto? Non ha nè impronte nè documenti...a meno che non siate riusciti a prelevare i denti per le impronte. -Non me ne parli, signore, ho dovuto chinarmi io a raccoglierli da lì: sono nauseato! -Chi è il fortunato? -Salvatore Canelli, fattorino del ristorante La Bettola Del Faro Di Darktropolis. 25 anni, single, un lavoratore rispettabile, a quanto dice il proprietario. -Che ci faceva qui? -Doveva portare un'ordinazione a una cliente: due porzioni di spaghetti alla schiuma di porto. -La cliente? -Si tenga forte, signore: la cliente che ha fatto l'ordinazione è Maria Hog. -Cosa?! Mia figlia? -Si signore, pare che Maria abbia chiamato per ricevere l'ordinazione direttamente a casa, ma a quanto pare lei non c'è. -Oh mio Dio, Maria! -C'è dell'altro: abbiamo trovato questa sul...corpo del fattorino. Ben alzò una busta per raccogliere gli indizi che conteneva una fiala di liquido rosso. -Una fiala di Syntheaven?!- disse Sam, incredulo a ciò che vedeva. -Esatto, signore:- disse Ben -sembra anche che, secondo il coroner, la vittima avesse un'alto tasso di Synth nel sangue. Pare che il fattorino fosse...beh, fatto. -Nient'altro? -Per il momento no, signore. -Va bene, portami il rapporto completo sulla scrivania appena avete finito, io me ne vado. Devo trovare mia figlia. -Huh, signore? -Che c'è? -Posso tornare alla centrale? Non resisterò per molto in presenza di questa roba nauseante. -Va bene, tornatene in centrale, ma la prossima volta che succede una cosa del genere fatti prima dare un'antiemetico dal coroner e poi comincia a lavorare. -Certamente signore, la ringrazio. Ben andò di corsa via dalla scena del delitto. Sam rimase a fissare la pozza crostosa del corpo prima di andarsene. Nella sua mente cominciava a pensare quali sarebbero stati i primi passi che doveva compiere per trovare sua figlia. Lei era in pericolo e ne era consapevole.  
  
Intanto a casa di Shara, Shara si stava rilassando un pò sentendo la radio, quando il telefono squillò. Shara spense la radio, seccata dalla chiamata improvvisa, e prese la cornetta in mano, prevedendo che era il suo datore di lavoro a chiamarla. La voce che rispose non era di chi si aspettava. -Shara, sei tu?- disse Sam dall'altro capo della linea. -Ehm...signor Hog?- rispose lei. -Ciao Shara, ascoltami: mia figlia è sparita e non so dove sia andata. Per caso è li da te? -Ehm...Maria? No, non è qui. -Dannazione! L'hai vista ultimamente? -Se l'ho vista? Beh, si, è passata da me qualche ora fa con il suo amico, Shadow. -Stava bene? Aveva qualche problema? -Beh...l'ho sentita molto tesa: mi ha detto che si è sparsa in giro la voce che sia lei che Shadow abbiano una grossa taglia sulla testa e che chiunque la veda voglia ucciderla. -Oh no...ti ha detto che andava da qualche parte? -Beh, non mi ha detto precisamente dove, ma ho capito che adesso si trova nel ghetto. -Cosa?!? Nel ghetto echidna?! -Beh...si. -E tu non hai fatto niente per fermarla? -Ho tentato, ma lei era molto determinata a farlo: mi aveva detto che sarebbe andata da un'amico che si trova da quelle parti. -Chi è il suo amico? Te l'ha detto? -No, ma quando l'ha chiamato per telefono ho sentito un nome: Mark. -Ah, capisco, il suo amico echidna. Spero che sia ancora viva. Shara, se io ti ho contattato e se quello che mi hai detto è vero, allora sei in pericolo anche tu: tra poco manderò il mio agente più fidato, si chiama Ben. Starà da te finchè non sarai fuori pericolo. -Va bene. Sam riattaccò. Shara riattaccò la cornetta e si sentiva addosso brividi di freddo, anche se la casa era riscaldata.  
  
Shadow e Mark si trovavano in un capannone abbandonato del ghetto. Erano seduti vicino a un tavolino, dove troneggiava uno stereo portatile. -Come mai siamo venuti qui?- chiese Shadow. -Per allenarti: Maria mi ha chiesto espressamente di allenare te come ho allenato lei, quindi sarà un'allenamento speciale. Sappi che per imparare quel che ho imparato io nell'addestramento militare ricevuto negli anni a venire ci metteresti tre anni di allenamento continuato 24 ore su 24. -Cosa? E come hai fatto ad allenare Maria in così tanto tempo? -Semplice: non l'ho fatto. -Che razza di allenamento devo fare? -Non si tratterà solo di un'allenamento fisico ma più di un'allenamento mentale: trasferirò tutti i miei allenamenti nella tua testa direttamente dalla mia. -Come farai? -Userò il mio metodo. Poco prima avevo sentito che tu eri nato nel 2001 e sei arrivato qui nello stesso anno, di conseguenza tu avrai di sicuro pochi ricordi, quindi non farò come ho fatto con Maria, che le ho trasferito solo i miei allenamenti di kung fu, ma ti posso trasferire tutto il mio addestramento militare: Uso delle Armi, Arti Marziali, Tecniche di Sopravvivenza e così via. -Quanto ci metterai? -Non so: probabilmente qualche ora. Ti senti pronto? -Cominciamo. -Rilassati e apri la mente. Mark poggiò la sua mano sulla fronte di Shadow e cominciò a trasferire una parte dei suoi allenamenti. Di fronte agli occhi di Shadow apparvero migliaia di immagini con l'addestramento che Mark ha fatto durante i suoi anni tra i Berretti Verdi. Passò una mezz'ora e Mark smise di trasferire il suo addestramento e tolse la mano dalla fronte di Shadow. -Che te ne pare? Continuiamo?- chiese Mark. -Accidenti!- disse Shadow. -Che viaggio, eh? Avuto qualche problema? -No, nessun problema, continuiamo. Mark ricominciò a trasferire il resto del suo addestramento. Passarono circa cinque ore piene, dopodiche Mark terminò il trasferimento del suo addestramento militare. -Allora Shadow,- disse Mark -dopo questo allenamento non ti viene voglia di menare le mani? Shadow guardó verso lo spazio aperto del capannone e poi voltò lo sguardo verso Mark. -Si.- disse con un mezzo ghigno che mostrava una fila di piccoli dentini bianchi. -Allora diamoci da fare.- disse Mark, che accese lo stereo: sul CD girava "Checkmate" dei Cypress Hill. Si spostò al centro dello spiazzo e si mise in posa. -Colpiscimi.- disse. Shadow gli corse incontro e fece partire un pugno veloce verso Mark, che lo deviò con un gesto del braccio. Riprese a bersagliare Mark di pugni, ma lui continuava a schivarli e deviarli. Mark, dal canto suo, cercava di colpire Shadow, che nel frattempo evitava i suoi colpi. Shadow fece un salto e tirò un calcio con rotazione verso il petto di Mark, ma lui prese il suo piede e lo buttò a terra. Shadow rotolò a terra e rimase disteso supino. -Pare che il mio addestramento abbia fruttato molto,- disse Mark -ma c'è qualcosa che non va: non ti vedo deciso a colpirmi. Perchè? -Non lo so,- disse Shadow, rialzandosi -penso di aver paura di farlo. -Hai paura di colpirmi? Ma stai scherzando? -No. -Shadow, devi tenere a mente una cosa: ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto quella volta quando siamo usciti? -Si. -E cosa ti ho detto al riguardo dei cittadini di Darktropolis? -Che sono tutti colpevoli. -Esatto, e ti ho detto che sono colpevole anch'io, di conseguenza devi comportarti con me come se ti comportassi con qualcuno che è colpevole. Capito? -Si, ho capito. -Allora ricominciamo. Shadow si mise in posa, alzò la mano e fece cenno a Mark di farsi avanti. Mark raccolse l'invito e cercò di colpirlo con un pugno in bocca. Shadow, prima che Mark arrivasse con le nocche verso di lui, cominciò a vedere il tempo rallentato, ma i suoi movimenti erano veloci come se il tempo intorno a lui non avesse fatto una piega. Evitò il pugno di Mark e lo colpì ripetutamente con una serie di calci nel costato e lo buttò su una parete. Mark rimase intontito sulla parete e Shadow gli si avvicinò. Quando fu di fronte a lui cominciò a colpirlo nello stomaco con una serie di pugni veloci e poi lo scaraventò a terra con un calcio alla testa. Mark si rialzò e cercò di colpirlo, ma ogni colpo veniva deviato e schivato. Quando Mark ritirò il pugno per colpirlo di nuovo, Shadow lo colpì con un calcio nello stomaco e lo fece strisciare a terra. Shadow riprese a vedere tutto scorrere normalmente. Mark si rialzò e si raddrizzò le vertebre del collo e della schiena. -Complimenti,- disse Mark -ti muovi più velocemente di me. Come fai? -Non saprei come spiegarlo: quando mi sembra che ci sia un problema o un pericolo imminente comincio a vedere tutto come se il tempo rallentasse intorno a me, ma forse credo che in realtà sia solo io che mi muovo più veloce del tempo stesso. -Strano, conosco solo una persona che è in grado di fare quello che fai tu, cioè di muoversi così velocemente...ma proviene da un'altro pianeta...accidenti, mi sono dimenticato il suo nome! Non importa...adesso andiamo un secondo alla zona di tiro, voglio vedere come te la cavi con un paio di pistole. Mark si avviò verso un'altro spiazzo adiacente a quello del combattimento: un'altro tavolino che si trovava li aveva due pistole Beretta Parabellum M92F lucide e argentee. Mark prese le due pistole e le passò a Shadow. -Ok,- disse Mark -queste pistole sono caricate con pallottole normali da 9 mm, mentre le mie sono caricate con pallini di plastica da 6 mm con propulsione a gas, innoque ma dolorose. Cerca di evitare i miei colpi e nel frattempo cerca di colpire me. -Ehi, un momento!- disse Shadow -Perchè io delle armi vere e tu delle armi giocattolo? -Preferiresti beccarti un livido o un foro di pallottola in mezzo agli occhi? -Non hai capito: perchè devo essere io a ferirti e tu a farmi qualche livido? Mark prese fulmineamente la pistola dalla mano di Shadow e se la puntò alla tempia, facendo fuoco fino a scaricarla. -Soddisfatto adesso?- chiese Mark. -Adesso si. Scusami.- disse Shadow. -Di cosa? Mark prese un'altro caricatore dal tavolino e lo mise nella pistola, dopo aver estratto quello vuoto, che continuava a fumare. Gli passò gli altri caricatori che Shadow mise nella giacca e si distanziò di qualche metro. -Sei pronto?- disse. -Prontissimo.- rispose Shadow. Mark alzò le sue pistole da soft air e cominciò a sparare, muovendosi lateralmente. Shadow si buttò a terra e fece una capriola laterale per evitare i pallini. Cominciò a correre verso Mark con le pistole spianate e fece fuoco. Mark schivò le pallottole con un tuffo all'indietro e sparò a Shadow, che nel frattempo si era tuffato in avanti per evitare i colpi. Si ritrovarono l'uno addosso all'altro, puntandosi reciprocamente la pistola alla tempia dell'altro. -La tua pistola è scarica.- disse Mark. -La tua è più leggera della mia, allora.- disse Shadow. Shadow puntò le mani a terra e fece un salto all'indietro. Mark rotolò lateralmente e si rialzò da terra, prendendosi i caricatori dalla cintura e caricando le pistole. Shadow si mosse lateralmente e caricò le sue Beretta. Mark cominciò a fare fuoco, ma Shadow si era già spostato dalla sua traiettoria. Continuò a bersagliarlo di colpi e Shadow li schivava con maestria e agiltà. Quando le pistole di Mark si svuotarono cercò di caricarle, ma Shadow gli veniva incontro con le armi spianate facendo fuoco. Mark venne investito da una muraglia di pallottole che non riuscì ad evitare. Rimase ancora in piedi, quando Shadow gli corse addosso e lo atterrò con un calcio volante con rotazione. Mark cadde a terra, facendo cadere le sue pistole. Shadow attese con le armi puntate che lui si rialzasse. Lui si rialzò, e Shadow abbassò le pistole. -Tutto a posto?- chiese a Mark. -Tutto a posto.- rispose Mark, con noncuranza, spolverandosi la giacca. Si avvicinò a Shadow, gli passò la mano sulla testa e gli scompigliò il pelo. -Complimenti, piccolo Keanu Reeves dei ricci,- disse Mark con soddisfazione -sei più veloce di me persino ad usare le armi: se non fosse che sei mortale potrei dire di poter andare seriamente in pensione. -Grazie,- disse Shadow -ma non credo di essere come Keanu Reeves. -Perchè? -Perchè lui non ha bisogno di schivare le pallottole, gli basta solo fermarle. -E tu che ne sai? -Oltre al tuo addestramento mi è entrato in testa quel film, "The Matrix" se non erro. -Uno dei miei film preferiti. Quale scena ti piace di più? -Il combattimento tra Neo e l'agente Smith: e da lì che ho preso quella mossa dei pugni veloci che ho fatto prima, sembra efficace. -Ecco perchè ho avuto quello strano senso di dejà vu. -Ehi, questa è la realta! Mica siamo in un mondo virtuale: i dejà vu non esistono qui. -Ah, ma per favore, ora ti stai esaltando troppo con quel film! Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo a fissarsi. Poi scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. Il primo a smettere fu Mark. -Via,- disse -torniamo a casa prima che Maria si preoccupi. Fuori stava ricominciando a piovere.  
  
Nel frattempo, a casa di Shara, lei stava seduta sul divano ad aspettare Ben. I nervi erano a fior di pelle e tremava come una foglia: aveva paura. Il silenzio la stava tormentando. Dentro di se non si sentiva pronta e non sapeva nemmeno per cosa. A morire? A continuare a vivere? La sua coscenza cercava di farla tornare rilassata, dicendole: La vuoi piantare di farti le seghe mentali? Non sei in pericolo! Sei al sicuro! Nessuno vorrà mai ucciderti! Non sei nessuno! Tu non sei nessuno! Sei solo una povera verginella frustrata che sta cercando un disperato che la porti a letto e le faccia un servizio completo, e... La sua coscenza smise di insultarla quando sentì due colpi alla porta. Si avvicinò alla porta. -Chi...chi è?- chiese. -Sono Ben, Ben Sandrelli del Dipartimento di Polizia:- disse Ben con la voce che malcelava una certa incertezza -lei è...ehm...Sharona Rabbot? -Si, sono io. Aspetti un minuto che le apro. Shara aprì la porta. Ben era davanti all'entrata, con l'impermeabile inzuppato e una faccia da cane bastonato. Shara rimase fulminata dalla vista di Ben: il suo sguardo innocente la faceva letteralmente sciogliere. -Posso entrare?- chiese Ben, con il tono colpevole di un venditore di petardi che sà di dover entrare in un ospedale di malati terminali. Shara si svegliò immediatamente dal torpore che il suo sguardo le provocava. -Ehm...certo, entra pure!- disse lei, sorridendo. Ben entrò dentro e si guardò intorno. -B-bella casa!- disse Ben umilmente con la coda tra le gambe. -Accomodati pure.- disse Shara -Passami pure la giacca. Ben si tolse l'impermeabile e lo passò lentamente a Shara, che lo poggiò su una poltrona. Si sedettero insieme sul divano. Stettero entrambi a guardare diritto davanti a se. Ben si sentiva impacciato e timido. Shara si sentiva...beh, si sentiva alla stessa maniera, che posso dire di più? Entrambi non sapevano che dire. Lui era reduce dal luogo dove è avvenuto un'omicidio mostruoso. Lei non si aspettava una cosa del genere, come un bel ragazzo, perdipiù poliziotto, che doveva stare in casa sua per proteggerla. Ben provò a rompere il ghiaccio. -Ultimamente sta piovendo molto.- disse. -Gia.- rispose lei. -Tu...tu sei amica di Maria. -Si, da quando siamo bambine. -Ah...lei che tipo è? -Lei è di sicuro la migliore amica che ho: è un pò impulsiva, ma le voglio un sacco di bene. -Capisco. Continuarono a parlare di stupidaggini per tutto il tempo, finchè entrambi non si slegarono e si sentirono più liberi. Dopo un pò cominciarono a ridere. -E così- disse Ben, ridendo -lei era...era così piccola che... -Si, era cosi piccola che passava per le condotte di aerazione della scuola:- spiegò Shara -una volta, per prendere un compito in classe dalla presidenza, entrò nelle condotte e arrivò a prenderne una copia, solo che non aveva contato il fatto che i professori lo sapevano. Appena uscì da una delle grate aperte, sporca di polvere, c'erano il preside e suo padre ad aspettarla fuori. Dovevi vedere che faccia aveva fatto! Shara fece il faccino sconsolato della piccola Maria colta in flagrante a rubare un compito in classe. Ricominciarono a ridere insieme. Ben smise di ridere e guardò Shara negli occhi. -Sei carina quando ridi.- le disse. Shara smise di ridere. -Dici davvero?- chiese lei. -Si. -Anche tu sei molto carino. Si guardarono negli occhi senza dirsi più niente. A Shara piaceva molto Ben: era sincero e tranquillo e le ispirava fiducia. Ben, dal canto suo, non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso: la sua voce era come una musica e quando rideva si sentiva vibrare il corpo come un diapason. Si avvicinarono lentamente l'uno all'altro e si baciarono. Rimasero così per qualche secondo, poi si staccarono per riprendere fiato. -Ti volevo dire una cosa:- disse Ben -non vorrei sembrarti impulsivo, ma io...io... -Tu?- chiese Shara, che fremeva trepidante per sentire quel che lui aveva da dire. -Io...beh...sono vergine. Shara spalancò gli occhi nel sentire con quale sincerità Ben le diceva un segreto che non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno. -Hai paura?- gli chiese. -Un pò:- disse lui -non vorrei sembrarti troppo impacciato o... -Ben, devo confessarti una cosa:anch'io sono vergine. -Anche tu? Non...non hai paura che... -Adesso che ci sei tu non ho più paura. Si baciarono di nuovo, stendendosi sul divano. Quel che successe dopo non posso dirlo, ma posso certo dirvi che Ben e Shara hanno passato la serata più bella della loro vita su quel divano. Quando finirono, Shara si trovava nelle braccia di Ben e avevano entrambi il fiato grosso e le pellicce scintillanti di goccioline di sudore. -Ben?- chiese lei. -Si, Shara?- disse lui. -Ti amo, Ben. -Ti amo, Shara. Si baciarono di nuovo. Fuori, nel frattempo, stava letteralmente diluviando.  
  
In casa di Mark, Maria e Shadow stavano seduti al tavolo della cucina con Mark e discutevano su quello che dovevano fare per porre fine a quella caccia al riccio. -Dobbiamo trovare una maniera per attrarre loro l'attenzione...ma non possiamo rimanere qui a farlo.- disse Maria. -Dove andiamo allora? Direttamente dal Don?- chiese Shadow. -Certo! Buona idea! Andiamo tutti e tre vestiti da fattorini, bussiamo alla porta e diciamo: "Qualcuno ha ordinato una pizza?"- disse ironicamente Mark -Shadow, non possiamo andare in bocca al leone così: tu rischieresti di morire, Maria farebbe una brutta fine e io...io...io scatenerei un genocidio di massa per la rabbia, ecco! -Mark ha ragione, Shadow- disse Maria -non possiamo andare direttamente alla fonte: se vogliamo sconfiggerli dobbiamo farlo un poco per volta. -Già, ma dove possiamo colpire?- chiese Shadow. -Dovremmo trovare un posto dove sicuramente qualcuno verrà ad attaccarci.- propose Mark. -La Cracking Bones...- disse sottovoce Maria. -Cosa?- chiesero Shadow e Mark. -La Cracking Bones Disco,- disse Maria -è un locale di proprietà del ras di Wreck City, Milo Potente. L'ultima volta che ci siamo stati io e Shadow aveva detto che ci avrebbe fatto la festa. -Hmmm...può essere un idea.- disse Mark, mettendosi una mano chiusa sul mento. -E come la mettiamo con le persone che ci sono dentro? Non possiamo metterci a fare uno scontro a fuoco in mezzo a tutta quella gente!- disse Shadow. -Le cacciamo via a pedate nel culo, ecco come la mettiamo: più attenzione di così non si può attrarre.- disse Mark. -Mark, anche se sei enorme non puoi sopraffare un'intera folla di scalmanati che, appena si spegne la musica, si mette a pestare i piedi urlando: "Dateci la techno!".- disse obiettivamente Maria. Mark tirò fuori da uno dei foderi laterali dei pantaloni una Desert Eagle, tirò indietro il carrello e lo rilasciò, provocando il secco e risoluto schiocco del proiettile che entra in canna pronto per essere sparato. -Scommettiamo?- disse lui con tono pacato. -Mark, lasciatelo dire:- disse Maria, abbassando le palpebre a metà -quando a scuola insegnavano le mezze misure tu eri occupato a guardare il culo delle tue compagne di fronte a te. -Spiacente Maria, ma ero intento a guardare le tette prosperose della mia maestra: ero sempre ai primi banchi.- rispose Mark. -Hai davvero una lingua tagliente: sei sicuro che quando fai i preliminari con la tua ragazza non le tagliuzzi la passera?- disse Maria. -Uso delle precauzioni speciali: tengo la bocca chiusa.- rispose Mark. -Peccato che le precauzioni non valgano anche con le altre persone.- disse Maria con un mezzo sorrisetto. -Dove vuoi arrivare Maria?- chiese Mark -Guarda che a gara di insulti e provocazioni sono un campione universale, lo sai? -Fortuna che sei immortale!- disse Maria, con uno sbalzo ironico nella sua voce. -Scusate,- disse gentilmente Shadow -ma non potreste rinviare la vostra gara a un'altro momento? -Aspetta un secondo Shadow,- disse Mark -voglio far capire alla qui presente signorina chi è il campione qui. -Coglione.- disse Maria. -Succhiapalle.- rispose Mark. -Cazzo di pezza. -Sarta pompinara. -Testa di cazzo. -Baciacappelle. -Figlio di puttana. -Ciao Mamma! -Brutto... -La volete piantare, brutti stronzi infantili succhiamoccio che non siete altro?- disse Shadow, alterato. Maria e Mark si voltarono verso di lui con gli occhi spalancati. Shadow spalancò gli occhi e si guardò intorno, poi fissò gli occhi su di loro. -Ops!- disse Shadow sottovoce. Mark e Maria si guardarono negli occhi, increduli, e poi scoppiarono a ridere. Shadow si vergognava come un cane che aveva sottratto un'osso da uno scheletro di dinosaro di un museo. -Shadow,- disse Mark -di tutti gli insulti che ho sentito questo era il più appropriato che io abbia mai ascoltato! -Oh si, certo, grazie tante!- disse Shadow, seccato -Mi avete fatto dire una parola offensiva! -Ehi, mica ti condannano a morte se dici una cosa del genere!- disse Maria. -Si, ma...non mi è piaciuto per niente dirlo!- disse Shadow. -Meglio così.- disse Maria, carezzandogli una guancia. -Bene,- disse Mark -credo che sarà meglio che ci muoviamo, altrimenti la gente se ne andrà a pedate nel culo solo grazie a Milo. Maria, Shadow e Mark si alzarono e si avviarono verso la porta.  
  
In casa di Shara il telefono cominciò a squillare. Ben, svegliandosi immediatamente, corse verso il telefono e rispose. -Pronto?- chiese. Ci fu un secondo di silenzio dall'altra parte della linea. -Mi scusi: forse ho sbagliato numero.- disse Maria. -Dipende: voleva parlare con Shara?- disse Ben. -Ma tu chi sei? -Sono Ben Sandrelli, Dipartimento di Polizia di Darktropolis: con chi parlo? -Ben?!? Che ci fai a casa di Shara? -Ehm...Maria? -Si, sono io: ti ho chiesto che ci fai a casa di Shara! -Beh...tuo padre pensava che, siccome tu eri in pericolo, anche Shara lo era, quindi mi ha mandato qui a...ehm, sorvegliarla. -Non te la sarai mica scopata! -Eh? Chi? Io? No no, certo che no! -Ben, ricorda bene chi è mio padre e rifletti: dimmi la verità. -Ehm...io...e va bene, si, sono stato a letto con lei! Adesso dillo pure a Sam, non m'importa più niente! Avanti, riattacca! Spiffera tutto e fammi perdere il posto per inadempimento del mio dovere! Il silenzio cadde di nuovo dall'altra parte della linea: Maria non si aspettava così tanta sicurezza e decisione da parte del timido e impacciato Ben. -Beh...spero che almeno tu l'abbia trattata con dolcezza.- disse Maria, col tono un pó seccato. -Certo che si! Era vergine, non lo sapevi?- disse Ben, sempre più deciso. -Certo che lo sapevo: mi ha fatto una testa così perchè cercava qualcuno che meritasse di amarla decentemente: se solo provi a ferirle i suoi sentimenti io ti... -Ehi, figlia di Sam! Non fare il capo con me, non le farò mai del male! Io... -Tu? -Io la amo, Maria. -Oh, allora fai sul serio! Beh, io... -Avanti, dillo! Voglio sentirtelo dire! -...ti chiedo scusa, Ben. -Finalmente! Ora che mi ricordo non mi avevi mai chiesto scusa per tutte le cose che mi hai detto: lo sai che credevo di amarti un tempo? -Non...non lo sapevo, Ben, io... -Ah, non lo sapevi? Allora senti un pò qui, Miss "La-do-solo-a-chi-voglio- io": se non comincerai da adesso a trattarmi come il riccio quale sono, lo spiffererò tutto a Shara. Chiaro? Ancora una volta il silenzio fu protagonista di quella chiamata. -V-va bene.- disse Maria, con tono sommesso. -Così va molto meglio. Perchè hai chiamato Shara? -Volevo che mi facesse un favore, ma visto che ci sei tu è molto meglio. Ascoltami bene: devi contattare mio padre e dirgli che io sto bene e che sono al sicuro e digli anche che sono con un'amico che mi aiuterà a sbrogliare questa faccenda, capito? Digli di rimanere dov'è! -Va bene, Maria. Che intenzioni hai? -Voglio porre un freno a questa storia una volta per tutte: vado a sistemare una piccola faccenda in sospeso con una volpe a due code -Maria, intendi dire che vuoi scontrarti con Milo Potente? -Si, l'hai capito. Non farti sfuggire una parola con mio padre al riguardo: non voglio che si cacci in guai seri. Io vado: dì a Shara che le voglio bene e che tornerò tutta intera. -Maria! -Si, Ben? -Io...volevo dirti buona fortuna e torna sana e salva. -Grazie Ben, sei la prima persona che me lo augura. Maria riattaccò il telefono. Ben fece lo stesso e andò a sedersi su una poltrona a riflettere sulla cosa. Pensò che non poteva starsene con le mani in mano, anche se la cosa non lo riguadava. Ben, nudo come mamma lo aveva messo al mondo, stava seduto con le gambe incrociate, le mani giunte poggiate sulla bocca chiusa e gli occhi chiusi. Rimase a pensare. Dopo un pò decise. Aprì gli occhi, si alzò dalla poltrona e prese i suoi vestiti. Nel frattempo Shara si svegliò. -Ben? Amore, dove stai andando?- gli chiese. Ben, che era girato di spalle, si voltò e si avvicinò a Shara, carezzandole la guancia. -Devo aiutare Maria.- disse lui. -Cosa?- disse lei, come se non avesse capito. -Shara ascoltami: Maria è nei guai e ha rifiutato che chiamassi suo padre, quindi mi sento in dovere di aiutarla, e non lo faccio per me, lo faccio per te, per l'amicizia che c'è tra te e lei. Mi ha detto che ti vuole un sacco di bene e ti ha promesso che tornerà viva, ma io ho paura che non succederà come lei ha detto, perciò vado da lei. -Ti prego Ben, non te ne andare! -Non ti preoccupare Shara: tornerò qui molto presto e con me ci sarà anche Maria, lo prometto. -Ben... -Ti amo tanto, Shara, ti amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e ti amerò fino al mio ultimo respiro e oltre. Ben baciò Shara appassionatamente. Shara chiuse gli occhi e piantò le sue dita sulla schiena di Ben, come se non volesse abbandonarlo. Si divisero dalla stretta e Ben se ne andò. Shara lo vide andarsene e una lacrima le rigò il volto. Fuori aveva smesso di piovere.  
  
Mark, Maria e Shadow erano fuori dalla Cracking Bones: un'inconveniente sbarrava loro la strada. Un nerboruto buttafuori, un riccio alto si e no fino alla spalla di Mark, era di fronte all'entrata. -Adesso che facciamo?- disse Maria -Mica possiamo entrare così! -Scherzi? Entrate pure: io mi occupo di lui.- disse Mark. Shadow e Maria entrarono sorprendentemente senza problemi. Quando Mark provò ad entrare, il buttafuori gli sbarrò la strada. -Qual'è il problema?- disse Mark. -La tua faccia è un problema, tipo: tu non entri qui.- disse il buttafuori. -E perchè? -Gli echidna non entrano qui. -Da quando in qua gli echidna non entrano qui? -Da quando esiste questo posto, ecco da quando: gira al largo. -Ehi tipo, sappi che io posso entrare dove mi pare, come mi pare e quando mi pare, quindi se non vuoi che mi alteri fammi passare adesso. -Sei sordo? Ho detto che gli echidna non possono entrare qui! -Va bene: me l'hai detto tu, non è colpa mia. Mark prese il riccio con entrambe le mani sulla faccia e gli schiacciò il naso con entrambi i pollici, facendo urlare il riccio e spillandogli un rivolo di sangue. Una volta convinto il riccio, Mark entrò come se niente fosse stato. Quando entrò, vide che Shadow e Maria stavano seduti ad aspettarlo. -Ce ne hai messo di tempo: che è successo?- chiese Maria. -Ho avuto un contrattempo con il buttafuori, che ha mostrato di essere un razzista con i fiocchi.- rispose Mark. -Ok, allora, adesso siamo dentro:- disse Shadow -fin quanto dobbiamo aspettare? -Ve lo darò io il segnale, non preoccupatevi.- disse Mark. Rimasero seduti al tavolino ad aspettare per qualche mezz'oretta. La gente ballava al ritmo di una musica pesantemente ritmata. Alcuni dei clienti seduti ai tavolini fissavano Mark, che cominciò a sentirsi come una goccia d'acqua in un mare di olio. Ad un certo punto si avvicinarono due ricci palestrati a Mark. -Ehi tu! Chi ti ha detto di entrare?- fece uno dei due a Mark. -Dite a me?- disse Mark, come se non avesse inteso che ce l'avevano con lui. -Si, diciamo a te, cazzone oviparo,- disse l'altro -chi ti ha detto che potevi entrare? Vedi altri echidna qua dentro? Mark si guardò attorno, poi si voltò verso i due ricci pompati. -Si vede che stasera siano tutti ricci e gli echidna siano rimasti tutti a casa, a voi che importa?- disse lui. -Tu non dovresti essere qui: è vietato l'accesso agli echidna in questo locale.- disse il primo riccio. -Quindi esci subito con le tue gambe o ti faremo uscire noi a calci in culo e nelle palle.- disse il secondo. Mark stette a guardarli e sospirò sconsolato. -Mi dispiace ragazzi,- disse rivolgendosi a Maria e Shadow -ma l'hanno voluto loro! Mark si alzò lentamente, sovrastando con la sua altezza (2,15 metri per essere precisi) i due ricci, e li fissò. -Allora, - disse Mark, rivolto ai due -cos'è che volevate fare a me? Se non ho capito male volevate cacciarmi fuori a calci nel culo e nelle palle, perchè non lo fate? Avanti, su! Prendetemi a calci! Vi avverto, però: non andate a piangere dalle vostre madri quando avrò rotto il vostro di culo a calci. I due ricci, impassibili, si fissarono negli occhi e se ne andarono. -Perdenti!- commentò Mark, che ritornò a sedersi -È la prima volta che vengo qui e già mi sta antipatico questo posto: è strapieno di ricci razzisti e di stronzi che non vedono l'ora di mostrare la loro forza fisica a qualcuno, magari alla propria ragazza. -A dire il vero non solo per quello, ma anche perchè non sanno che cazzo fare la sera quando vengono qui, oppure perchè hanno voglia di scopare e non possono farlo, quindi sfogano la loro frustrazione contro il primo diverso che gli capita.- disse Maria. -Lasciamelo dire, Maria:- disse Mark -questo pianeta mi fà schifo. -Anche a me. Perchè a te non piace?- chiese Maria. -Perchè somiglia in maniera esasperante alla Terra, ecco perchè.- rispose Mark. Rimasero senza parlare, finchè non arrivò un'altro riccio con un vassoio in mano che si avvicinò al tavolo. Dapprima squadrò Mark dalla testa ai piedi e poi si rivolse a Maria e Shadow. -Volete qualcosa da bere?- chiese loro. -No.- rispose Maria. -No, grazie.- disse Shadow. -Ok, come volete.- fece il riccio e si allontanò. -Strano:- commentò Maria -di solito in questa gabbia di strafatti non servono da bere ai tavoli. Oggi deve essere una serata particolare. -Forse hanno già capito le nostre intenzioni.- disse Mark, ironicamente. -Aaah, ma per favore!- disse Maria. -Quando entriamo in azione?- chiese Shadow, impaziente di fare pratica con le sue mani. All'improvviso la musica si interruppe e la gente cominciò a protestare e a battere le mani contro le colonne di metallo. -Adesso.- disse Mark, che si alzò e tirò fuori un CD da una tasca laterale del pantalone. Corse verso la saletta dei dischi ed entrò per la porta. Il DJ si voltò e lo vide. -Oh no, eccone un'altro: che vuoi tu da qui?- chiese seccato. Mark prese un biglietto che stava in una tasca e lo passò al DJ, che lo lesse. Sul biglietto c'era scritto: Se sei intenzionato a proteggerti il culo, scappa via il prima possibile o verrai crivellato di pallottole. Il tipo che ti ha dato il biglietto che hai in mano.  
  
P.S.: Prova a voltare lo sguardo verso di me!  
  
Il DJ fece come era scritto sul biglietto e si trovò faccia a faccia con la canna della Desert Eagle di Mark. -Oh cazzo!- esclamò spaventato. -Mica uno solo:- disse Mark, sorridendo sornione -ne saranno molti di più da cacare se non ti levi dalle palle alla svelta. March! Il DJ non se lo fece ripetere due volte: si tolse immediatamente le cuffie e scappò fuori attraverso l'uscita di sicurezza. -Coglione...- commentò sottovoce Mark, che si sedette davanti alla console e si mise le cuffie. -Scusate l'inconveniente ragazzi,- disse Mark attraverso il microfono -c'è stato un lieve contrattempo. Adesso riaccenderò la musica, ma appena terminerà di suonare il pezzo dovrete andare subito via, o dovrete vedervela con Milo, ok? I ragazzi esultarono. -Lo prenderò come un si: divertitevi, perchè forse non verrete qui per un bel pò di tempo. Mark si tolse le cuffie e mise il suo CD, una piccola compilation da lui preparata. Dalle casse cominciò a suonare "New Year's Day" degli U2 remixata dai Front Line Assembly. I ragazzi cominciarono a ballare. Mark uscì dalla saletta dei dischi e andò al tavolo dove Maria e Shadow lo stavano aspettando. -Pensavo che avresti cominciato a minacciare la gente con le pistole spianate per cacciarla via.- disse Maria, stupita. -Anch'io pensavo di fare la stessa cosa, ma ogni tanto anch'io ho le mie mezze misure: non posso mica sprecare pallottole proprio adesso.- spiegò Mark. -Bella musica, non l'avevo mai sentito questo pezzo.- disse Maria. -Musica elettronica terrestre, Front Line Assembly.- disse Mark. Maria si alzò e prese Shadow per mano. -Ti spiace se andiamo un secondo a ballare?- chiese Maria -Questa musica mi piace. -Fai pure: quella dopo non è facilmente ballabile, quindi saprai quando smettere.- disse Mark. Maria e Shadow andarono in mezzo alla pista e ballarono insieme. Lei si accorse che Shadow era migliorato visibilmente dall'ultima volta, forse merito dell'allenamento di Mark. Lui si rese conto di essere più bilanciato nei movimenti. Maria sorrideva: per una volta si sentiva veramente felice. Si avvicinò a Shadow e lo abbracciò. Shadow fu sorpreso dal gesto di Maria e sorrise. -Shadow?- le disse Maria in un orecchio. -Si, Maria?- disse lui. -Volevo confessarti una cosa: prima non ho avuto molto tempo per dirtelo oppure non mi sentivo sicura, ma adesso sento che posso dirtelo. -Cosa vuoi dirmi? -Volevo dirti che... La musica terminò. I ragazzi intorno a loro se ne andarono in fretta: il segnale di allerta. Shadow e Maria si divisero immediatamente. La porta della discoteca si aprì e apparvero Milo Potente e un gruppo di dieci ricci armati di bastoni, pistole e fucili d'assalto. -Bene bene bene, vedo che ultimamente ci sia un morbo di eroismo che sta infettando tutti e sembra che siano attratti proprio dalla mia discoteca.- disse Milo -Allora, chi è che vuole crepare presto qui? Girò lo sguardo e vide Shadow e Maria. -Ma guarda il caso!- disse -Sembra che oggi risparmierò 5000 pezzi di metallo. Maria Hog, mi sembrava di essere stato molto chiaro un giorno fa, non ti basta il fatto che tutti i miei uomini vogliano farti fuori per un pugno di soldi? -No, Milo, per due motivi: il primo è un conto in sospeso con te e il Don, il secondo è che sono dura a morire.- disse Maria. -Ah si? Vedremo subito questa tua resistenza alla morte:- si rivolse ai suoi scagnozzi -fate a fette quei figli di puttana! -Ehi, Milo Potente!- disse Mark, dietro di lui -Sono compreso anch'io tra i figli di puttana da affettare? Milo si voltò e Mark spianò le pistole, facendo fuoco sui primi tre ricci attorno a lui. Uno dei ricci si ritrovò la testa spappolata da una pallottola di Magnum, mentre gli altri saltarono letteralmente all'indietro per l'impatto con i proiettili. -Ammazzate quel fottuto echidna!!!- urlò Milo, che tirò fuori un fucile con quattro canne mozze. -Shadow! Maria! Tocca a voi!- gridò Mark. Maria tirò fuori una Ingram terrestre, una mitraglietta da 25 colpi al secondo, e Shadow tirò fuori le due Parabellum. Fecero entrambi fuoco, colpendo mortalmente altri due ricci. Milo cominciò a sparare fucilate verso Shadow, che vide una rosa di pallini sbocciare lentamente dalla canna infuocata di cordite combusta. Schivò la rosa di pallini con un'agile capriola laterale e mise dietro a una colonna di metallo. Le pallottole viaggiavano come mosconi di piombo nell'aria. Milo corse lateralmente caricando il fucile con altre quattro pallottole e si mise anche lui dietro una colonna. Dalle casse cominciò a suonare una canzone adatta alla situazione: "One Man Army" dei Prodigy e Tom Morello. Maria scaricò addosso a un riccio un caricatore di Ingram: con quello ne rimanevano quattro da eliminare, cinque con Milo. Shadow uscì da dietro alla colonna, buttò a terra le pistole scariche e tirò fuori un Uzi 9mm ed eliminò un riccio che lo stava bersagliando con un fucile d'assalto, facendoglielo saltare dalle mani. Mentre il riccio cadeva, Shadow saltò verso il fucile e lo agguantò con entrambe le mani. Nello stesso tempo colpì un riccio che gli stava sparando alla sua destra. I due ricci rimasti erano concentrati a sparare contro Maria e Shadow. Maria era nascosta dietro a un tavolino ribaltato che le faceva da scudo e Shadow stava ancora evitando le pallottole. Quando il riccio che stava sparando a Maria svuotò il caricatore della sua pistola e cercò di prenderne un'altro, Mark gli venne addosso e lo colpì con il calcio della sua D.E., facendolo cadere a terra agonizzante e finendolo con una pallottola al cranio. Shadow corse incontro all'ultimo riccio, buttò il fucile e gli saltò addosso, colpendolo con un calcio sotto al mento. Il riccio cadde a terra morto. Milo, che nel frattempo era andato a nascondersi dietro al bancone del bar, tirò fuori dalla giacca un fucile lanciagranate. -E va bene,- disse Milo, caricando una granata e chiudendo il fucile -volevate il gioco duro? Allora giocate! Uscì fuori e puntò il lanciagranate contro Mark. -Oh cazzo!- disse Mark e poi si rivolse a Maria e Shadow -Buttatevi a terra! Milo fece fuoco e colpì Mark, facendolo letteralmente volare all'indietro e facendolo cadere addosso al vetro della saletta dei dischi. La musica si spense. Mark rimase steso sulla console, inerte. -Meno un figlio di puttana, stronzi!- esclamò Milo, che caricò e puntò verso il tavolino dove era riparata Maria. Shadow se ne accorse. -Maria! Nooo! Scappa!- urlò. Maria saltò via da dietro al tavolo incrociando le braccia davanti agli occhi e la granata di Milo colpì il tavolino, facendo volare centinaia di schegge di legno e pezzi di metallo ovunque. Milo non aspettava altro: caricò e prese la mira colpendo il pavimento sotto di lei. Maria fece una capriola all'indietro e stramazzò malamente su di un tavolo, inerte. -Maria!- urlò Shadow -NOOOO! Maledetto! Shadow saltò fuori da dietro alla colonna dove si era riparato nel frattempo e corse addosso a Milo, evitando la granata che stava sparando addosso a lui e gli tolse il fucile dalle mani con tanta foga che gli schiacciò la canna come se fosse stata di cartapesta. Buttò via il lanciagranate e colpì fortemente Milo al volto con il dorso della mano, facendogli sputare uno sbocco di sangue. Milo tirò fuori una pistola dalla giacca, ma Shadow gliela strappò di mano e la gettò via. Milo cercò di indietreggiare e si voltò per scappare, ma venne colpito da un forte calcio alla schiena da parte di Shadow. Milo si sentì impotente, mentre la rabbia bruciava negli occhi di Shadow. -Assassino,- disse Shadow -hai ucciso Maria. Non ti sei accontentato di portarti via la vita del suo ragazzo, hai voluto anche portarti via lei! Maledetto! Ti odio! -Non so di cosa parli, io non ho ucciso nessun suo ragazzo.- disse Milo, cercando di rialzarsi in piedi. -Bugiardo! Shadow fece per buttarglisi addosso, ma Milo saltò e fece roteare le sue due code come pale di elicottero, rimanendo sospeso in aria fuori dalla portata dei suoi colpi. -Coglione!- disse a Shadow -Perchè credi che mi chiamano anche "The Flyer", eh? Milo volò verso un lucernario e lo sfondò, scappando via. Shadow rimase solo a guardare Milo che spariva nell'oscurità. Si voltò verso Maria e corse da lei. Era caduta sui tavolini molto male e le sanguinava il naso. I suoi occhi erano chiusi e la sua bocca leggermente aperta. -Maria!- disse Shadow -Maria ti prego, rispondimi, non mi lasciare. Shadow si buttò a terra con le mani sul volto e cominciò a piangere. -Perchè?- disse tra i singhiozzi -Perchè non sono riuscito ad aiutarla, perchè? -Shadow?- disse una vocina fievole. Shadow si rialzò e vide che Maria era sveglia, aveva solo perso i sensi. -Maria, sei viva!- disse Shadow, con il cuore pieno di gioia. -C-certo che sono viva:- disse Maria, con un filo di voce -non l'ho detto mica a caso che sono dura a morire. Dette un paio di colpi di tosse e cercò di alzarsi, ma non ci riuscì. -Shadow,- chiese Maria -mi sento come se un treno merci mi avesse investita e mi fosse passata sopra. Puoi aiutarmi ad alzarmi? -No,- disse Shadow -non muoverti: ti porto io fuori di qui. Shadow prese Maria tra le sue braccia e la sollevò. Fece per correre via, ma si rese conto che Mark era ancora steso sulla console del DJ. Fece per avvicinarsi e lui si rialzò. -Ouuuh, la mia testa...- disse Mark -quella maledetta granata mi aveva fatto perdere i sensi. -Avrei dovuto immaginarlo che eri ancora vivo, Mark, per un'attimo ho creduto il peggio.- disse Shadow, rassicurato. -L'unico peggio che puoi credere di me è un'ascesso dentale, amico, e forse nemmeno quello.- rispose Mark, rialzandosi e raddrizzandosi la testa sul collo -Leviamoci dalle scatole prima che arrivino i tizi in divisa a farci un'altra festa. Mark e Shadow, che teneva ancora Maria tra le braccia, scapparono via dalla discoteca per la porta di emergenza.  
  
FINE PRIMA PARTE  
  
E adesso tocca a voi: la storia deve continuare oppure no? Ho bisogno della vostra opinione per sapere se posso continuare a scrivere la storia oppure se posso semplicemente rinunciare all'impresa: per me la cosa è fondamentale quindi scrivetemi e ditemi cosa ne pensate e soprattutto se posso continuare o meno. Mi troverete all'indirizzo markd1983@libero.it SCRIVETE NUMEROSI!!! 


	2. Il Terzo Girone

Eccovi ancora una volta le crude vicende degli eroi antimafiosi di Darktropolis. Se volete leggere il disclaimer andate a leggere la prima parte e non rompete gli scatoloni a me! Unici aggiornamenti: Carminia Fledermaus si inspira direttamente alla graziosa pipistrellina di casa Naka, Rouge The Bat. Chissà, forse in fondo in fondo anche Rouge si comporta così nella sua vita privata, lontano da occhi indiscreti e paparazzi. (MAI E POI MAI!!! ndNik Adams The Bat) (Era una battuta!!! ndMe) Steve Power, o Stefano Potente come volete voi, è un personaggio inspirato a Knives "Steel" Prower, personaggio di M. Lock, e Ellie Connor si inspira a Sandy Connor, sempre di M. Lock.  
  
Ringrazio profondamente M. Lock (per l'inserimento dei nuovi personaggi e il supporto morale), Az The Dragon (per avermi sostenuto moralmente e avermi sopportato in chat) e tutti quelli che hanno letto la prima parte: è solo grazie a voi che l'ho potuta realizzare, grazie ancora!  
  
ATTENZIONE: visto la presenza di linguaggio volgare, scene di violenza esplicita e (l'aggiunta) di temi inerenti al sadomasochismo (ma anche sesso relativamente implicito), vi consiglio di prepararvi pcsi...pissi...psicologicamente (Eccheccacchio!) oppure di chiudere immediatamente se siete minori di 16 anni.  
  
Ed ecco a voi la seconda parte della storia, intitolata:  
  
IL TERZO GIRONE  
  
Il punto della situazione: Avevamo visto che Maria, dopo l'ennesimo tentativo andato male di entrare in polizia, rientra a casa, ma viene bloccata da un gruppo di barboni. Quando credette di trovarsi nei guai fino al collo, apparve Shadow, che sgominò la banda di barboni. Sentendosi in debito, Maria ospitò a casa sua il suo eroe, lo vestì e gli dette da mangiare. Dopo un breve diverbio tra Milo Potente e Shadow, lui e Maria si ritrovarono sulla testa una taglia messa dallo stesso Milo. Vista la situazione pericolosa, Maria si rifugia a casa di una sua amica, Sharona Rabbot, e più tardi nel ghetto, da un suo amico fidato, Mark Denhaim. Decisi a risolvere la propria situazione, Mark, Maria e Shadow decisero di attaccare Milo alla Cracking Bones. Uccisero alcuni dei ricci del Don e Shadow stava per fare fuori lo stesso Milo, anche se lui scappò via prima di essere preso.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
I nostri eroi arrivarono a casa di Mark. Una volta dentro, Shadow mise Maria sulla poltrona e si tolse la giacca e Mark si tolse la sua giacca lunga, bucherellata tra pallottole e schegge. Mark prese una cassetta del pronto soccorso e si avvicinò a Shadow e Maria. -Pensi di farcela a curarla?- disse Mark a Shadow, porgendogli la cassetta -Non mi sento nelle condizioni adatte: mi tremano le mani. -Ci penso io a lei: va pure a riposarti.- disse Shadow. Mark entrò nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta dietro di se. Shadow si chinò su Maria e le aprì il giubbotto di pelle per farla respirare meglio: il seno le stava comprimendo la gabbia toracica. Le alzò la maglietta per controllare se aveva ferite gravi e si accorse che non indossava il reggiseno. Arrossendo come un peperone, Shadow le riabbassò la maglietta delicatamente. -Shadow?- chiese Maria. -Si, Maria?- disse Shadow. -Perchè hai riabbassato la maglietta senza controllare? -Beh...io...io non volevo... -Ah, capisco: non avere paura, Shadow, non ti faccio mica niente se mi vedi il seno. Maria tossì un paio di volte e rialzò la maglietta fino al mento. -Allora Shadow,- chiese Maria -ho qualche cosa? Qualche ferita? Shadow dette un'occhiata a Maria: il suo addome era costellato di graffi e lievi tagli. Prese un batuffolo di cotone idrofilo e lo inzuppò di alcool. Cominciò a strofinare leggermente i graffi e Maria ebbe un lieve sussulto. -Scusami.- disse Shadow. -Fa niente.- disse Maria sorridendo -Continua. Shadow continuò a disinfettarle le ferite. La sua fronte era imperlata di sudore e i suoi occhi saltavano dal suo addome al suo seno perfetto. Quando finì di disinfettarla, prese le fasciature e la sollevò con una mano sotto la schiena, mentre con l'altra mano passava la fascia per coprirle le ferite. Una volta finito, poggiò di nuovo Maria sul divano e si alzò. -Beh, se vuoi riposarti, Maria...io ti lascio da sola.- disse Shadow. -No,- disse Maria, alzandosi e mettendosi seduta sul divano -resta con me, Shadow. Shadow si mise a sedere accanto a Maria e lei mise un braccio sotto a quello di lui. -Mi sento stanca, Shadow.- disse lei, debolmente. -Lo so, Maria. -Tu non ti stanchi mai, Shadow? -Finora non mi sono stancato, ma credo che anch'io avrò un limite e dovrò staccare la spina. -Sei fantastico, Shadow, sei il terzo miglior riccio che io abbia mai incontrato nella mia vita. -Chi sono gli altri due? -Beh, il primo è mio padre... -E il secondo? Maria rimase in silenzio. -Jackie, il mio ragazzo.- disse tristemente. -Mi dispiace, Maria.- disse Shadow, stringendola a se. -Shadow? -Si? -Volevo finire di dirti quella cosa di cui ti parlavo in discoteca. -Cosa volevi dirmi? -Shadow, il primo momento che ti avevo incontrato, avevo creduto di avere a che fare con un barbone qualsiasi con manie di grandezza e pensavo che te ne saresti andato via prima che potessi dirti grazie, invece quando avevo cominciato a parlare con te, capii che tu non potevi essere un barbone qualunque ma eri un riccio speciale, diverso da tutti gli altri. Sei simpatico, dolce, carino, non mi hai mai sgridato o picchiato e non mi hai mai detto qualcosa che mi ferisse. Mi hai salvato due volte la vita e non mi hai abbandonata quando avevo bisogno di te...forse ti stò dicendo queste cose troppo presto, dopotutto è passato appena un giorno, ma sento dentro di me che tu sei il riccio giusto, che meriti veramente la mia fiducia e la mia approvazione...ma non so se io mi merito te. -Maria... -Shadow, io mi sento molto attratta da te, sia fisicamente che mentalmente, ma non voglio farmi illusioni, quindi dimmi la verità: tu...mi vuoi bene? -Maria...io...si, ti voglio bene. Maria non disse niente. Abbracciò Shadow e si mise a piangere. -Maria, cosa...?- disse Shadow. -Shadow?- chiese Maria. -Dimmi.- rispose Shadow. -Ti ricordi ancora della promessa che mi hai fatto? -Si: non ti lascerò mai, Maria, mai e poi mai. Maria pianse ancora.  
  
Intanto, nel palazzo al centro della città, Milo stava discutendo con Don Sonny a proposito di quella serata. -Gli hai ammazzati quei figghi de bbottana?- chiese il Don. -Non tutti:- disse Milo -rimane quel riccio nero da ammazzare ed è più difficile di quanto possa sembrare. -Perchè? Che ha di speciale quello li? -È più veloce, più forte e più agile di quanto sembri: si muoveva alla velocità di una pallottola, sembrava che il tempo intorno a lui si fosse quasi fermato. Il Don rimase in posa riflessiva per qualche attimo. -Hummm...sembra che questo qui non venga da questa città...- disse -ascolta, tu non puoi fare una minchia contro quello li, mi serve qualcun'altro per fotterlo: chiamami Vittorio e Leo. Milo si alzò dalla poltroncina di pelle nera e uscì zoppicando dall'ufficio del Don. Il Don schiarì il vetro organico del suo ufficio e rimase a contemplare la giungla di cemento che si trovava intorno al suo palazzo.  
  
Il giorno dopo, qualcuno stava preparando una sostanziosa colazione. Ben, tornato a casa di Shara dopo la ricerca infruttuosa di ieri sera, stava dormendo sul divano con i vestiti e l'impermeabile addosso, mentre Shara preparava la colazione. Un profumo di frittelle e di caffè invasero la casa. Shara uscì fuori dalla cucina con un vassoio su cui erano poggiati due tazzine di caffè e un piatto di frittelle calde. Ben si svegliò con il profumo delle frittelle e il pungente aroma del caffè. -Buongiorno amore!- disse Shara, sorridendo. -Buongiorno tesoro.- disse Ben, sbadigliando. -Ti ho preparato la colazione: vanno bene il caffè e le frittelle? -È perfetto, amore. Ben si mise a sedere sulla poltrona si avvicinò a Shara e la baciò sulla bocca. Shara ricambiò. Ben cominciò a mangiare e a bere il caffè. -Shara, sei bravissima a preparare la colazione, meglio del bar in cui andavo di solito prima di andare al lavoro.- disse Ben, leccandosi le labbra. -Grazie, tesoro.- disse Shara -Come ti era sembrato ieri sera? -Era la mia prima volta, amore, ma di sicuro è stata la prima volta più bella della mia vita: sei una dea, Shara. Shara sorrise. Qualcuno bussò quattro volte alla porta. Ben smise di mangiare e si alzò immediatamente. Corse verso la porta, ma prima di aprirla mise mano alla sua pistola. -Ok, amico,- disse Ben sottovoce -se non sei chi dico io avrai un caldo benvenuto calibro 9. Ben aprì la porta e si ritrovò davanti un piccolo riccio, un ragazzetto di 14 anni, che aveva in mano una copia del Dark Herald. Il piccoletto guardò Ben con lo sguardo timoroso di un leprotto che doveva attraversare la strada principale di Darktropolis all'ora di punta. -Mi scusi,- disse il piccoletto -Shara è in casa? -Forse, o forse no:- disse Ben -chi ti manda? -Sono il corriere del Dark Herald, signore, sono venuto a portarle il giornale...l'abbonamento... -Ho capito, dammi il giornale. Il ragazzino passò la copia del giornale a Ben, che la prese immediatamente. Il piccolo corriere stava per andarsene quando Ben lo fermò. -Aspetta!- gli disse, e trasse dalla tasca un pezzo di metallo che poi gli dette. Il volto del ragazzino si illuminò. -Non lo spendere subito, mi raccomando.- gli disse Ben, abbassandosi e accarezzandogli la testa. -Certo, signore!- disse il ragazzino, che corse subito via per consegnare altri giornali. Ben richiuse la porta e aprì il giornale. -Non immaginavo che tu fossi così dolce anche con i ragazzini, amore.- disse Shara. -Non volevo fare una cattiva impressione, visto che starò qui per un bel pò.- rispose Ben, senza distogliere gli occhi dal giornale. Shara sorrise. Ben sfogliò il giornale e si soffermò su una notizia di attualità che lo lasciò leggermente sconcertato. -Oh cavolo!- esclamò Ben. -Che succede?- chiese Shara, preoccupata. Ben piegò il giornale e lo girò verso Shara. Sulla pagina dell'attualita c'era scritto:  
  
GUERRA TRA BANDE: DIECI MORTI  
  
La discoteca Cracking Bones, locale di cui il ras Milo Potente ne è il padrone, è stato lo scenario di un cruento scontro a fuoco tra gli uomini di "The Flyer" e una banda di ignoti. La polizia ha detto che la banda che ha assassinato gli uomini di Milo fosse composta da almeno sette componenti, visto il numero delle armi e dei bossoli trovati. Le impronte trovate finora sulle armi corrispondono a quelle di un riccio non ancora identificato e di Mark Denhaim, un'echidna del ghetto, cittadino di Darktropolis registrato da pochi mesi, degli altri cinque non sanno ancora niente. Alla domanda posta al capo della polizia sulle contromisure da adottare nei confronti dei killer la risposta è stata un secco e fermo "No Comment".  
  
-Mark Denhaim?- disse Shara -Ma non è quell'echidna amico di Maria? -Lo conosci?- chiese Ben. -Non di vista: ho sentito dire il suo nome da Maria. -Adesso ho capito! -Cosa? -Ieri sera Maria aveva chiamato, ricordi? -Si. -Aveva detto che sarebbe andata a porre fine a un conto in sospeso con Milo Potente: probabilmente è lei il riccio non identificato. -Aspetta un minuto: se lei è il riccio non identificato allora come hanno fatto a identificare Mark? -Non saprei... -Io invece ho già capito chi è il riccio non identificato. -Chi è? -È il nuovo amico di Maria: si chiama Shadow. -Shadow? E chi è? Shara spiegò tutto a Ben, che rimase stupefatto dalla storia. -Incredibile:- disse Ben -un riccio che viene dal nulla e provoca queste stragi? -Non so se sia effettivamente colpa sua,- disse Shara -anche perchè l'ho visto di persona e non mi sembrava affatto un tipo così letale. -Ne sei sicura? -Certo! Tu come lo definiresti un tipo un pò timido che non conosce neanche una parola offensiva? -Hummm...dovrò chiamare Sam. -Sei sicuro di doverlo fare? Ben si mise a pensare: se avesse detto a Sam che sapeva chi era stato si sarebbe scatenata una caccia al riccio, mentre se teneva la bocca chiusa non solo avrebbe evitato una cosa del genere ma avrebbe anche tenuto fede alla parola data a Maria di non dire una sola parola a suo padre. -No, credo che sia meglio di no.- rispose Ben -Maria di sicuro non me lo perdonerebbe mai. -Meglio così.- disse Shara. Il telefono cominciò a squillare. -Rispondo io.- disse Ben. Alzò la cornetta e la portò all'orecchio. -Pronto?- disse lui. -Ben, c'è stato qualche problema li?- chiese Sam. -No, signore. Ho visto la notizia sul giornale.- disse Ben. -Quell'echidna amico di mia figlia è di sicuro un sicario di Nicky La Punta: ora capisco perchè. -Perchè cosa, signore? -Perchè Maria è andata da lui: è un echidna del ghetto e solitamente gli echidna non vanno d'accordo con i ricci, quindi mia figlia deve averlo reclutato per far fuori Milo insieme a un'altro complice. Forse dovrei andare a cercarlo, ma non so se riuscirò mai ad entrare nel ghetto. -Signore, le suggerisco di rimanere dov'è: sono più che sicuro che Maria stia bene e che la contatterà molto presto. -Come fai ad esserne sicuro, Ben? Mia figlia è in casa di un killer e io ho le mani legate: non so più che fare. -Signore, le ricordo che Shara è un'amica di sua figlia e quindi molto probabilmente la contatterà: stia tranquillo. Sam non disse niente per qualche secondo. -D'accordo Ben,- disse Sam -se Maria ti chiama fammelo sapere. -Certamente signore.- rispose Ben. Sam riattaccò. Ben appese la cornetta. -Sam è proprio a pezzi.- disse Ben. -Lo so,- disse Shara -sapere che la propria figlia è nascosta in casa di un killer non è certo una bella cosa. Ben si mise a sedere sul divano e abbracciò Shara. -Credi che riuscirà a farcela?- chiese lui. -Maria è una ragazza determinata:- rispose Shara -sarà molto difficile che lei non riesca a risolvere i suoi problemi. -Lo spero.  
  
Intanto, a casa di Mark, Shadow e Maria dormivano sul divano, l'una nelle braccia dell'altro. Mark uscì dalla sua stanza con gli scarponi di Shadow che lui aveva modificato durante la notte. Shadow si svegliò. -Buongiorno Shadow.- disse Mark. -Buongiorno Mark.- disse Shadow. -Mi spiace di non avervi dato un posto in più: se lo sapevo aprivo il letto del divano. -Non importa. Shadow si spostò dal divano in modo da non svegliare Maria e si alzò. Prese i suoi abiti e si rivestì. -Stanotte non sono riuscito a dormire,- disse Mark -così mi sono messo a modificare i tuoi scarponi: gli ho montato le suole delle tue Soap. Mark passò gli scarponi a Shadow, che li guardò in lungo e in largo. -Provali!- disse Mark. Shadow indossò gli scarponi e chiuse la cerniera frontale. -Comodi.- disse Shadow. -Adesso potrai grindare come facevi con le tue Soap.- disse Mark. -Non solo. -Non solo? -Le Soap non erano solo un paio di scarpe per grindare ma anche un paio di hoverblade: posso pattinare con queste. -Adesso ho capito il motivo dei microreattori sotto la pianta del piede. -Già. Come mai questa voglia di lavori manuali? -Ho preferito fare questo genere di lavori manuali piuttosto che un'altro genere di lavori manuali, non so se mi spiego. -Infatti, non ti seguo. -Lasciamo stare, allora. -Aspetta un minuto...ha a che fare ancora con quella cosa dello scopare? -Oh beh, come si dice: "Tutte le vie portano a Roma". -Di nuovo? Certo che deve essere una cosa molto bella se ne parlate così spesso, anche se pare che a Maria non piaccia per niente. -Beh, hai ragione a metà: è una cosa molto bella se la prendi per il verso giusto e con la persona giusta. -E se la prendi per il verso sbagliato? -Potrebbe non piacerti affatto. -Una cosa delicata insomma. -In un certo senso si. -Come funziona? -Beh...non saprei...a parole è difficile da spiegare...è...è una cosa..che fanno un'uomo e una donna quando si vogliono molto ma molto bene. -E poi? -E poi...e poi...ma non avrebbe dovuto spiegartelo Maria? -Lo so, ma sembra che non ne voglia mai parlare. -Tu provi qualcosa per lei? -Io...beh, si. -Le vuoi bene? -Si. -Molto bene? -Si, molto. -La ami? -... -Beh? Rispondimi! La ami? -Si, la amo. -Non sai come dirglielo, vero? -Vero. -Ti capisco: anch'io ero stato come te con la mia prima ragazza. Lei era bellissima: aveva gli occhi verdi, i capelli neri, lunghi e setosi, la sua bocca era morbida, la sua pelle, per quanto pelosa fosse, era come quella di una pesca matura...ma adesso lei sta con un'altro, un mio amico, ha fatto la scelta più giusta. Sei un tipo fortunato, Shadow. -Perchè? -Perchè non sei come me. -Cosa vuoi dire? -Hai fatto caso che non posso essere ucciso? Che le pallottole non mi fermano? Che non sanguino, che non mi ferisco...che non muoio mai? -Si. -Lasciati consigliare da me: se ti trovi con le spalle al muro e qualcuno vuole manipolarti, sii più veloce: scappa via e non farti mai vedere, e se questo non funziona piantati una pallottola nella fronte prima che lo facciano loro. Il silenzio cadde in quella stanza. -Potrei dirti che mi dispiace per quello che ti è successo,- disse Shadow- ma posso solo dire che sei arrivato tardi. -Che vuoi dire?- chiese Mark. -Che sono anch'io frutto di una manipolazione genetica. -Cosa? Com'è possibile? -Secondo te i ricci di questo pianeta sono in grado di muoversi con la stessa velocità di un proiettile di pistola? Oppure che sono in grado di evocare delle lame dal nulla che arrivano e uccidono le persone cui dicono di sparire? -Il primo lo definisco, in termine di cinema, il Bullet Time, il secondo invece...beh, non saprei spiegartelo. -Bullet Time? -Il Bullet Time è una tecnica cinematografica creata da un regista di Hong Kong, John Woo, che poi è stata adottata in altri film e poi perfezionata dai Fratelli Wackoski: consiste nel rallentare una scena di azione in modo da permettere una visione più chiara dei movimenti di un'attore mentre spara, in pratica l'azione si muove come se fosse vista dalla prospettiva della pallottola che fuoriesce dalla canna di una pistola. -Sarebbe questo il Bullet Time? -Già, è una cosa che pochi sanno fare. -E chi sarebbero questi pochi? -Uno sei tu, un'altro è Keanu Reeves e un'altro è M...- Mark s'interruppe -non posso dirlo: è un segreto. -D'accordo, Mark. La conversazione venne interrotta da uno sbadiglio di Maria. -Ben alzata, piccolina:- disse Mark -dormito bene? -Si, a parte il fatto che mi sento l'addome come se me lo avessero rasato strappando un pelo alla volta.- disse Maria, portandosi una mano nella zona dolorante del suo corpo. -Se la tua resistenza fosse pari alla tua costituzione saresti morta sul colpo con un botto del genere. -L'ho già detto: sono dura a morire. -Stanotte non sono riuscito a dormire, così ho fatto un piccolo lavoro manuale per passare il tempo. -Mark, certo che sei proprio sfacciato! Mica lo devi urlare ai quattro venti che sei stato a farti una... -Non quel genere di lavori manuali! -Cosa allora? -Dai un'occhiata agli scarponi di Shadow. Maria volse lo sguardo verso gli scarponi di Shadow e notò le suole modificate. -Carina come modifica,- disse Maria -ma secondo me stavano meglio sotto le scarpe bianche. -Per quello non ci sono problemi,- rispose Mark -le suole si possono staccare e inserire nelle altre scarpe. -Ok, spero almeno che serva a qualcosa. -Si, Maria, mi servirà.- disse Shadow. -Ok, avete fame?- chiese Mark -Io ho una tale fame che mi mangerei a morsi il divano. -Prepara qualcosa, anch'io sono affamata.- disse Maria. -Anch'io.- disse Shadow. -Perfetto.- disse Mark -Vanno bene frittelle e caffè? -Per me niente caffè.- disse Maria -Neanche per me.- disse Shadow. -Ok, frittelle e basta.- disse Mark. Mark entrò nella sua stanza che comunicava con la cucina. Il telefono cominciò a squillare. Mark uscì dalla sua stanza e rispose. -Pronto...ehi, Nick, come te la passi? Io bene...ah, davvero? Beh che vengano pure a trovarmi, tanto mi possono fare poco o niente lo sai...se sono libero? Non proprio, ho qualche impegno, ho ospiti...hai capito, si...quali sei? No, no, sono solo due amici...no, non fumano...vengo da solo, allora...si, credo che possano badare a se stessi...ok, tra un paio di ore...passi tu? Oh beh, spero che per te non sia un problema...chi? No, non la conosco, mai sentita...viene con te? Ok, fà venire pure lei...no, assolutamente no, nessuna orgia, lo sai alla perfezione che sono già impegnato...si, si, ridi ridi, che la mamma ti ha rollato la canna...d'accordo, ci vediamo...va bene, va bene! Si, scusa ma devo preparare la colazione per tre...non c'è problema, può venire anche Beg...anche lei? Ma si, organizziamo un pranzo, tu che porti? Fantastico, meglio di quanto potessi immaginare...mi raccomando per la birra e il fumo...si, si...Nick, non vorrei rognarti ma qui sei tu che devi pagare la bolletta del telefono...ok, ciao. Mark riattaccò. -Indovinate chi viene a pranzo- disse Mark. -Nicky La Punta?- disse Maria. -Esatto, proprio lui.- disse Mark. -Il boss del Clan dello Smeraldo di Tenebra viene a pranzo oggi?- chiese Maria sorpresa -Si.- disse Mark -So che può sembrare strano, ma non è un tipo di quelli che ammazzano a vista non appena vedono che sei un tipo che non gli và a genio, è uno in gamba con la testa a posto... -...e il cervello pieno di fumo...- disse Maria. -Andiamo, devi sempre stare a guardare il pelo nell'uovo? Sapeva persino quel che era successo alla discoteca: sapessi quanto c'ha riso. -Fantastico! Facciamo un'azione di rappresaglia e già siamo sulla bocca di tutti! E adesso che manca? Il Don che viene a cena e che organizza una spaghettata? -Maria, se solo tu o Shadow rischiaste qualcosa non l'avrei nemmeno fatto venire. Credi che sarei capace di far rischiare la vita di qualcuno stupidamente? -Comincio a credere di si. -Lo sai bene quanto me che a Nick non gliene frega niente degli affari del Don, quindi non essere nervosa e rilassati. -Ok, smetterò di essere nervosa, ma se lo vedo fare qualcosa che non mi piace gli faccio passare un brutto quarto d'ora. -Va bene, come vuoi. Mark entrò di nuovo nella sua stanza. Shadow, che era rimasto in piedi finora, si mise a sedere accanto a Maria. -Di che stavate parlando tu e Mark quando stavo dormendo?- chiese Maria a lui. -Niente di particolare,- rispose Shadow -di alcune cose che ci riguardavano: mi ha parlato del suo passato, di come poteva spiegare il mio potere e del fatto che sono fortunato. -Perchè sei fortunato? -Dice che sono fortunato perchè non sono immortale come lui. -Già, capisco, povero Mark: mi ha parlato più volte del fatto che non può morire. -Come fa a pensare che la sua immortalità sia un male? A me sembra che sia il sogno di molti, quello di non morire mai. -Si, certo, gliel'ho detto anch'io, ma sai cosa mi ha risposto? -Che ti ha detto? -Come ti sentiresti nell'innamorarti di una persona, vivere la propria vita accanto a lei e sapere che quando lei morirà tu non potrai mai seguirla? -Oh, capisco, è terribile. -Mark è praticamente condannato a vivere per sempre, anche quando tutto quello che si trova intorno a lui cesserà di esistere. -Mio Dio... -Adesso capisci perchè? -Si, è orrendo. -Già, e dire che un tempo desideravo essere anch'io come lui. -In che senso? -Nel senso che volevo essere anch'io invincibile...un desiderio che avevo da bambina, niente di che. Rimasero entrambi in silenzio.  
  
Al Dipartimento di Polizia Sam stava seduto alla sua scrivania, a leggere un rapporto riguardante un nuovo carico di Syntheaven. Era preoccupato per sua figlia e non sapeva come trovarla. Il pericolo che correva era enorme: aveva una taglia sulla testa e chiunque avesse a che fare con il Don o uno dei suoi scagnozzi era pronto a eliminarla dalla faccia del pianeta. I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dallo squillare del suo telefono. Sam alzò la cornetta e rispose. -Dipartimento di Polizia di Darktropolis, sono il capo della polizia.- disse lui. -Papà?- disse Maria dall'altro capo della linea. -Maria! Sei tu? -Si papà, sono io, ascoltami... -Tesoro, non immagini quanto io stia in pena per te: dove sei? Chi c'è con te? Stai bene? Ti hanno fatto del male? -Papà, stò benissimo, grazie, ti ho chiamato per dirti che non sarò in girò per qualche giorno finchè non risolverò una deteminata questione e volevo anche raccomandarti di non cercarmi: sono nel ghetto degli echidna con un mio amico che mi darà una mano e un tetto sopra la testa. -Si, lo so, il tuo amico si chiama Mark Denhaim, vero? -Si, perchè? -Vuoi sapere perchè lo so? Il tuo caro amico è un sicario, un killer a sangue freddo: ieri sera ha ammazzato qualcosa come dieci ricci, lui e un'altro gruppo di persone al seguito. Te ne ha parlato di questo? Te l'ha detto, per caso? Oppure non lo sai? -Papà, me l'ha detto, lo so bene che mestiere fa, non posso farci niente. -Ah si? Non puoi farci niente? E quando saprà della tua taglia e ti punterà una pistola alla tempia non potai comunque farci niente? -Non stò correndo rischi e poi sa già della taglia ed è disposto ad aiutarmi al riguardo. -Come fai a fidarti di lui? -Vuoi parlarci? -È lì con te? Passamelo! Ci fù un'attimo di silenzio, finchè la cornetta non passò da una mano a un'altra. -Pronto, parlo con Samuel Hog?- disse Mark. -Sei tu Mark Denhaim? -Centrato al primo colpo. -Tipo, lo sai che sei ricercato? -L'ho saputo da poco, grazie per aver confermato la voce. -Cosa? Sai di essere considerato armato e pericoloso e sai che potresti essere ucciso e mi ringrazi? -Perchè non dovrei? -Lo capisci che se ti vediamo in giro abbiamo il potere di farti fuori a vista? -Se ci riuscite allora meritate veramente di prendermi. -Tu sei completamente fuso di cervello, ma la cosa che mi preoccupa non è questa, è il fatto che mia figlia sia vicina a uno come te che mi mangia il cervello a morsi. -Non si preoccupi, le garantisco che sua figlia si trova in ottime mani e non corre alcun pericolo finchè ci sono io a proteggerla e, a proposito, se volete proprio sapere chi è stato a fare fuori quei bastardi ieri sera ebbene sono stato solo e unicamente io: ho un debito con sua figlia quindi finchè lei ha bisogno io le darò una mano a risolvere i suoi problemi con qualunque mezzo necessario. Posso guadagnarmi la vostra fiducia? -Come posso fidarmi di te? -Verrò di persona al dipartimento e sarò disarmato, ma non voglio nè armi nè poliziotti ad ostacolarmi altrimenti, con mio estremo rammarico, sarà una strage. -Come puoi garantirmi che non sarai armato? -Lo saprà quando sarò lì, non tema, la saluto. -Aspetti! Mark riattaccò. -Porca puttana!- esclamò irato Sam, sbattendo la cornetta sull'apparecchio. Rimase seduto sulla scrivania e tirò fuori da un cassetto un silenziatore che montò sulla canna della sua pistola. -Bene, Mark Denhaim,- disse Sam tra sè -ti aspetto.  
  
Sul porto, nel frattempo, qualcuno stava lavorando per la produzione di una piaga ormai estesa a macchia d'olio sulla città. Il Dr. Edward stava terminando di mettere gli ultimi fusti di Synth dentro alle scatole a tenuta stagna quando sentì bussare alla porta del suo laboratorio. -Chi è?- chiese lui. -Sono io, vecchio, apri.- Il dottore aprì la porta: c'era Leo il Cecchino, con un fucile a pompa in mano. -Salve, sig. Leo: ho completato il carico di Syntheaven.- disse il dottore. -Perfetto, dottore: passami le scatole.- disse Leo. Il Dr. Edward prese la scatola termica che aveva chiuso sul tavolo e la passò a Leo. Leo poggiò sul tavolo il fucile, prese la scatola e la portò fuori, dove si trovava la sua auto con il portabagagli aperto. Mise la scatola in macchina e rientrò dentro al laboratorio. Leo continuò a trasportare scatole fino all'ultima rimasta, quindi chiuse il portabagagli e rientrò nel laboratorio per prendere il fucile. -Il prossimo carico di plasma C arriverà tra una settimana, dottore, sai già chi lo deve portare.- disse Leo, tirando fuori un'assegno -Questo è per te. Il Dr. Edward prese l'assegno: 5'000'000 di pezzi di metallo. -La ringrazio, signor Leo.- disse il dottore. -Vada pure a casa, dottore.- disse Leo, che rientrò nell'auto. Accese il motore e se ne andò di corsa.  
  
Nel Dipartimento di Polizia, Sam stava ancora attendendo la visita di Mark, quando sentì bussare un paio di volte alla sua porta. -Avanti.- disse lui, aprendo il cassetto della scrivania dove si trovava la pistola. Entrò un riccio rosso scuro, con una risma di fogli in mano. -Signore, c'è un documento da firmare per lei.- disse il riccio. -Passa qua.- disse Sam. Il riccio poggiò la risma di fogli sul tavolo e Sam la prese, leggendo quel che era scritto sopra. -Ehi, aspetta un'attimo,- disse Sam -qui dice che ho ordinato una confezione extra di cibo di un fast food echidna: io non ho ordinato un bel niente, tantomeno da un fast food del ghetto. -Ah no?- disse il riccio -Allora vuol dire che ho preso i fogli sbagliati. -Che storia è questa? Dove hai preso questi fogli? -Da casa mia. -Cosa? E tu mangi roba di un fast food echidna? -Si: sfortunatamente da quelle parti non ci sono alimentari o cose del genere, quindi non so come arrangiarmi. -Tu abiti nel ghetto? -Si, in un locale vicino al centro, posto piccolo ma confortevole. -Questa storia non mi piace affatto: chi ti ha mandato qui? -Sono venuto qui per conto mio: a quanto vedo hai mantenuto la promessa. -Promessa? Che promessa? Per tutta risposta il riccio si allontanò di qualche passo dalla scrivania e cambiò forma, diventando un grosso echidna nero con le mani bianche. -Ma cosa...che cazzo sei tu?- disse Sam spaventato. -Sono Mark Denhaim, ho parlato con lei al telefono qualche ora fa.- disse Mark. -Come cazzo hai fatto a trasformarti in quel modo? -Uno dei miei tanti poteri. Adesso mi ascolti... -No, bello, tu ascolti me. Sam tirò fuori la pistola dal cassetto della scrivania e la puntò contro Mark. -Dov'è mia figlia?- chiese Sam. -È al sicuro a casa mia, non si preoccupi, piuttosto metta giù quella pistola.- propose Mark. -Finchè non mi dirai come trovare mia figlia io non abbasserò la pistola nemmeno per il cazzo, echidna. -È praticamente inutile puntarmi la pistola: non puoi uccidermi. -Ah si? -Si. Faccia pure fuoco. -Stai scherzando! -No, sono più che serio. -Mi hai rotto le palle: dimmi dove stà mia figlia o ti faccio un buco in fronte. -Sei duro di comprendonio? Ti ho detto che è a casa mia nel ghetto! Come faccio a farti capire che stà bene? -Voglio vederla! -Questo non posso farlo: rischieresti solo la vita inutilmente...aspetta! Abbassa la pistola, ti assicuro che sono disarmato. -Come faccio a fidarmi? Mark alzò le braccia e mise le mani dietro la nuca. -Perquisiscimi.- disse Mark. Sam si alzò, puntando sempre la pistola verso Mark. -Poggia le mani sulla scrivania tenendo le gambe divaricate.- ordinò Sam. Mark fece come gli chiese. Sam poggiò la pistola sullo schedario dietro di se e cominciò a perquisire Mark, senza trovare nulla che somigliasse lontanamente a un'arma. Terminata la perquisizione si voltò verso lo schedario per prendere la pistola, ma venne bloccato da una presa al collo di Mark. -Una posizione scomoda per dare ordini, non credi?- disse Mark. Sam non riusciva a parlare, dato che la presa gli bloccava il respiro. Mark prese la pistola di Sam e tolse il caricatore, prendendolo tra i denti, quindi poggiò la pistola sulla scrivania. Si tolse il caricatore dalla bocca e lo scaricò dentro a un portapenne della scrivania e poi lo rimise nella pistola. -Adesso come adesso potrei anche spezzarti il collo, lo sai?- disse Mark -Visto che sua figlia non me lo perdonerebbe mai non lo farò, perciò le ho scaricato la pistola in modo che nessuno si faccia del male, va bene? Sam annuì. Mark rilasciò la presa e Sam riprese a respirare. Tossì un paio di volte, tenendosi poggiato alla scrivania. -Vuole fidarsi di me adesso?- disse Mark. -Va bene, va bene, mi fido.- disse Sam, con voce mezza strozzata. Mark gli porse la pistola e Sam la prese. -Sua figlia sta bene,- disse Mark -è solo un pò ammaccata ma sta bene: mi ha chiesto di aiutarla a liberarsi di un problema, un problema da 5000 pezzi di metallo. -Lo so, ha una taglia sulla sua testa:- disse Sam, schiarendosi la gola -devo portarla via prima che qualcuno le faccia del male. -Sono venuto qui anche perchè sua figlia mi ha chiesto di dirle che lei non deve assolutamente intromettersi in questa storia, altrimenti succederà un disastro e sua figlia rischierà più di quanto stia già rischiando adesso. -Come sarebbe a dire che non devo intromettermi? Non posso stare senza far niente mentre mia figlia sta rischiando la vita per colpa mia. -Le ho detto che lei è al sicuro, la sto proteggendo io. -E come pensa di proteggerla? Mark cercò qualcosa che somigliasse a un'oggetto contundente sulla scrivania e trovò un tagliacarte. Impugnò il tagliacarte e se lo inferse nel petto come un pugnale. Il tagliacarte trapassò lo sterno senza difficoltà. -Mi creda- disse Mark -è più doloroso di quanto lei possa immaginare. -Come...come è possibile? Dovresti essere morto con un colpo del genere. -Lo so. -Ora mi fido veramente di te. -E ci voleva questo perchè voi vi fidaste di me? Mark estrasse il tagliacarte dal petto e lo posò sulla scrivania. Il tagliacarte non mostrava nessuna macchia di sangue: era praticamente pulito. -Mi raccomando, sig. Hog,- disse Mark, aprendo la finestra del suo ufficio -non cerchi di salvare sua figlia, perchè è già al sicuro, si preoccupi solo del suo carico di Synth. -Cosa? Tu che ne sai che sto indagando su...- disse Sam. -Ho i miei metodi. Mark saltò dalla finestra. Sam corse a vedere dove stava andando, ma di Mark non c'era traccia. Stravolto da una fiumana di pensieri, Sam si mise a sedere sulla sua sedia di pelle nera consumata e fece crollare la sua testa sulla sua scrivania.  
  
Shadow e Maria, nel frattempo, stavano seduti sul divano di Mark. Lui era sveglio e vigile, mentre Maria stava dormendo con la testa poggiata sulla spalla di lui. Non passarono neanche due minuti che Shadow venisse investito dal sonno e cominciò a dormire anche lui. La sua testa cominciò a navigare tra i suoi ricordi e si ritrovò nello spazio, in orbita sulla Terra. Stava guardando fuori le stelle. E laTerra, blu screziata di bianco. Quell'immagine lo faceva sentire rilassato. Il suo relax venne immediatamente interrotto dal suonare di un'allarme. Voci elettroniche e grida umane facevano eco dai lontani corridoi. Spaventato cominciò a correre via da quei suoni. Il corridoio che stava percorrendo sembrava allungarsi davanti a lui, mentre dietro al collo sentiva ansimare qualcuno. Voleva voltarsi, ma aveva paura di farlo: una voce nella sua testa gli diceva di non voltarsi mai indietro. Arrivò alla fine del corridoio: una stanza larga con una console di controllo. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Camminò verso il centro della stanza e venne bloccato da una cupola di vetro che si chiuse su di lui. Spaventato, Shadow battè i pugni contro il vetro e vide oltre la cupola una ragazzina con i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri. -Maria!- esclamo lui. La ragazzina era poggiata alla console, stanca. Le sue piccole mani tremavano. Shadow voleva uscire e aiutarla ma il vetro gli impediva di muoversi. Continuò a battere sul vetro. -Maria, fammi uscire!- esclamò. La ragazzina sembrava non ascoltarlo. Un clangore metallico lo fece voltare e vide due robot armati di laser che puntarono i loro fucili contro la ragazzina e fecero fuoco. -Maria! No! Shadow si svegliò rapidamente: aveva la fronte sudata e il fiato corto. Mise la mano sui propri occhi e la fece passare sulla fronte: era il secondo incubo che aveva in tre giorni e non riusciva nemmeno a capire perchè. Girò lo sguardo verso Maria, che continuava a dormire. Si mosse lentamente e le spostò la testa dalla sua spalla, facendogliela poggiare delicatamente sul bracciolo del divano, quindi si alzò in piedi e andò ad osservare fuori dalla finestra: nonostante fosse giorno, o almeno doveva essere giorno, la luce non arrivava sulle strade e nel frattempo la pioggia continuava a battere sulle strade, come a cercare di lavare il marcio della città. Shadow rimase ad osservare finchè non sentì il rumore di una chiave che si infila in una serratura e gira per aprire. Mark entrò in casa, gli abiti erano fradici di pioggia ma nonostante questo sembrava contento. -Com'è andata?- chiese Shadow. -Tutto ok, nessun problema: ho una notizia buona e una cattiva.- rispose Mark. -La buona? -Maria è fuori pericolo: tutti la credono morta, compreso il Don, quindi niente più taglia. -La cattiva? -Sei in pericolo: tutti i ricci del Don là fuori ti vogliono morto, gli echidna, in compenso, no. -Incoraggiante: questo posto comincia a piacermi sempre di meno. -Se ti riferisci a casa mia, beh, non ti biasimo: è drammatico fare i sedentari quando non lo si è affatto. -Mi riferisco a questa città: la gente è violenta, ognuno cerca di mettere un coltello sulla schiena dell'altro e non riesci a fidarti di nessuno. -Fa schifo anche a me, ma visto che sono costretto a viverci non posso fare altrimenti. -Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui? -È una lunga storia... -Potresti raccontarmela? -Ok, tanto vale che te la racconti, visto che non abbiamo niente da fare: cinque mesi fa, quando ancora ero sulla Terra, ero riuscito ad aiutare i miei amici a impedire un'invasione da parte dei plutarchiani, cacciai a pedate in culo il loro ambasciatore sulla Terra, Lawrence Lactavious Limburger, e riportai la calma sulla Terra. Siccome sono un tipo che non sa assolutamente stare fermo senza fare qualcosa, decisi di andare a fare un viaggio tra le stelle. Tutto stava andando liscio come l'olio finchè non scopro che la traiettoria che avevo impostato alla navetta si era curvata di qualche grado, attratta dalla gravità di un pianeta. Mi schiantai sul pianeta (fortunatamente senza ulteriori danni) e mi trovai a che fare con un gruppo di ribelli che stava combattendo contro un dittatore, tale Guardiano Knuckles. Ho combattuto contro questo Guardiano per due mesi, finchè non decisi che era meglio andarsene da quel pianeta: stavo modificando troppi eventi, fatti che non sarebbero mai dovuti accadere. Così ho preso armi e bagagli e sono partito verso la Terra, ma ho avuto un'altro problema: nella rotta verso il mio pianeta trovai Darkus, questo posto, un pianetucolo coperto da una cappa nera di nuvole che non lasciavano nemmeno far vedere la luce della stella sulla quale si trovava in orbita, Hesperia 5432. La mia navetta si abbattè in una zona abbandonata della città, Dump Hills, e così cercai un posto dove stare. Dopo aver vagato per qualche giorno senza meta trovai questa zona, il ghetto, e provai a cercare un rifugio e un lavoro per racimolare abbastanza soldi per riparare la mia navetta. Credevo di aver perso tutte le speranze finchè la mia strada non si incrociò con quella di Nicky La Punta: stava cercando un nuovo sicario perchè il suo era passato dalla parte di Don Sonny, quindi mi sono offerto di fare per lui il lavoro sporco, tipo eliminare quelli che tradivano o bastardi doppiogiochisti che lavoravano come spie per il Don, io ho un fiuto eccezionale per scovare spie e traditori, l'ho imparato ad affinare su Marte durante la guerra contro i plutarchiani e mi è servito tuttora, perciò Nicky mi paga fior di quattrini per la mia consulenza e i miei servigi e quando entro nei locali del ghetto non pago un soldo e bevo come un calamaro. -Se tu sei sempre rimasto nel ghetto come hai fatto a conoscere Maria? -Sparsi la voce che insegnavo tecniche di combattimento a chiunque voleva imparare a combattere o a difendersi. Pensavo che a nessuno interessasse la cosa, finchè non mi trovo di fronte alla mia porta Maria: non dimenticherò mai il suo sguardo malinconico e la sua voce monotona quando mi chiese quanto volevo per insegnarle a combattere. Le dissi che non doveva pagare assolutamente niente e le insegnai a combattere e a difendersi, proprio come ho fatto con te. -Come è stato ucciso il suo ragazzo? -Jack Snipes, il ragazzo di Maria, morì vittima di un attentato ai danni di lei, fu ucciso da un gruppo non identificato che cercò di ucciderli entrambi di fronte a un cinema: Jackie morì sul colpo e Maria rimase illesa. Da quel giorno Maria vuole uccidere Don Sonny e i suoi uomini per vendicare la morte di Jackie. -Chi è stato ad ucciderlo? -Non lo sa nemmeno Maria ma crede che fossero uomini del Don: durante quel periodo Sam stava compiendo una crociata antiprostituzione nelle Sodom Hills e ha fatto perdere diversi clienti e diverse "operaie" al Don, quindi l'attentato fatto nei confronti di Maria doveva essere un'azione di rappresaglia...almeno credo. Shadow e Mark vennero interrotti dal rumore umido di una bocca impastata di saliva che si stava aprendo. Maria sbadigliò e si alzò dal divano. -Come ti senti, Maria?- chiese Shadow. -Un pò meglio,- disse Maria, portandosi una mano dietro la schiena -anche se mi sento la schiena un pò martoriata. Maria pose entrambe le mani sui lombi e inarcò la schiena, lasciandosi sfuggire un lieve gemito di fastidio. -Che ne diresti di un massaggio, Maria?- propose Mark. -Sarebbe l'ideale in questo momento:- disse Maria -lo faresti per me? -Io? Chi ha detto che lo devo fare io?- disse Mark, che pose una mano sulla fronte di Shadow e gli trasferì un'altra scheggia della sua "sapienza". Shadow, al termine del trasferimento, sussultò. -Vuoi dire che hai insegnato a Shadow anche questo?- disse Maria, che era di spalle e non vedeva ne Mark ne Shadow. -Giusto un paio di secondi fa:- rispose Mark -stenditi sul divano. Maria si stese sul divano, con la schiena rivolta verso l'alto. -E adesso tocca a te.- disse Mark a Shadow, indicandogli Maria. Shadow si sgranchì le mani per qualche secondo e poi si mosse verso Maria, quindi le sollevò la maglietta. -Passa in mezzo alle scapole e finisci ai fianchi, Shadow.- disse Maria. Shadow poggiò le mani ai lati degli aculei che spuntavano dalle scapole e cominciò a muovere le dita a piccoli cerchi delicatamente ma in maniera decisa. -Ah, si...così va bene Shadow...- disse Maria, gemendo di piacere. Shadow continuò a massaggiarla. -Bene,- disse Mark, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la sua stanza -io vi lascio soli: se il telefono squilla oppure se qualcuno bussa alla porta chiamatemi. -D'accordo, Mark.- disse Shadow. Mark chiuse la porta dietro di se. Shadow continuò silenziosamente a massaggiare Maria in mezzo alle scapole. Entrambi rimasero in silenzio, finchè Maria non ruppe il ghiaccio. -Per quanto ho dormito?- chiese. -Non ne ho idea: il cielo di Darktropolis mi ha tolto la cognizione del tempo.- rispose Shadow, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua schiena -Hai una vertebra fuori posto, Maria. -Dove?- chiese lei. -Qui.- fece Shadow, facendo un cerchio con il dito nella zona lombare -Stringi i denti perchè credo che sarà abbastanza doloroso. -Ok, allora, sono pronta. Shadow si alzò e si mise a cavallo sulle natiche di Maria senza sedersi ma sostenendosi sulle ginocchia, quindi poggiò le nocche delle mani sulla schiena in modo da far leva con i pollici sulla vertebra. -Io sono pronto,- disse Shadow -dimmi quando posso spingere. -Puoi spingere, Shadow.- rispose Maria. Shadow cominciò a spingere in dentro la vertebra. Maria lanciò un gemito acuto che malcelava una traccia di piacere quasi da orgasmo. -Oh si!- gemette Maria -Spingi più forte! Più forte! -Sta rientrando!- esclamò Shadow. -Si! Ah! Si, lo sento! Non ti fermare! AH! -Si! Manca poco, un'altra spinta! -SI! OH! Oddio non ce la faccio più! Dai! -Fatto! -AAHHH!!! Shadow rimise la vertebra al suo posto e si tolse dalla posizione in cui si trovava. Maria ansimava. -Tutto bene?- chiese Shadow. -Shadow,- rispose Maria tra un respiro e l'altro -forse sarà perchè è passato più di un'anno dall'ultimo massaggio alla schiena che mi hanno fatto, ma posso ben dire che tu te la cavi come nessuno: vorrei essere colpita da un'altra granata per avere un'altro massaggio come questo. -Ehi, mica devi per forza farti del male per avere un'altro massaggio: basta chiedere. Adesso siediti e alza un piede. Maria si sedette e fece come Shadow le chiese. Shadow si sedette a terra, prese la sua caviglia sotto il braccio e cominciò a massaggiarle il piede. Maria gemette di piacere ancora una volta. -Mmm...tu mi stai viziando, Shadow.- disse Maria, chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo. -Ti sto solo facendo quel che meriti.- disse Shadow. Maria e Shadow rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto. Lei, che era in stato di estasi per il massaggio, si sentiva leggera come l'aria. Il tempo si era fermato e le sembrava di vedere tutto più chiaro, più definito. Lui, dal canto suo, era riuscito a vincere l'imbarazzo e forse si sentiva nell'umore di confessarle tutto ciò che pensava. -Maria?- provò a dire. -Si?- rispose lei. -Io...io credo che questo posto, Darktropolis, sia una bruttissima città per vivere, piena di violenza, di morte, di cattiveria e di terrore, ma se vivere qui significa condividere con te tutto quello che c'è, per quanto bello o orrendo che sia, non farei altre scelte: rimarrei qui fino alla fine, fino a che gli oceani non si asciugheranno, finchè questo pianeta non smetterà di girare, fino alla fine di tutto quello che vediamo intorno a noi. Maria rimase allibita dalla poetica e dalla sincerità di quelle parole. -Tu...tu lo faresti veramente per me?- chiese lei, stupita. -Si, Maria, lo farei per sempre e anche oltre se sarà necessario.- rispose fermamente lui. Shadow finì di massaggiarle i piedi e si voltò. Entrambi si fissarono negli occhi senza dirsi una parola. Per Shadow il tempo parve fermarsi, ma sapeva che vicino a se non c'era pericolo. Niente ormai aveva più senso, solo lei ne aveva. Le loro labbra si dischiusero, avvicinandosi sempre di più. Maria e Shadow stavano per baciarsi, ma vennero interrotti da qualcuno che bussò alla porta. -Vado io!- disse Mark, uscendo dalla sua stanza e guardando Shadow e Maria con sguardo incredulo -Voi due siete ancora vestiti? Credevo che voi, con il casino che avevate fatto prima, aveste gia cominciato a ballare la rumba. -Shadow mi ha solo raddrizzato una vertebra della schiena, tutto qui.- disse Maria, con fare seccato. -Ok, come ti pare.- rispose Mark, che aprì la porta. Davanti alla porta della casa di Mark c'era Nicky La Punta, con tre pacchi di birra da sei sulla spalla destra e un involto di carta di colore bianco sporco sotto il braccio sinistro. Dietro di lui una ragazza coperta da un mantello di pelle nero con un cappuccio che le copriva la testa. -Ben arrivato, Nick.- disse Mark. -Ciao fratellone.- rispose Nicky -Scusami il ritardo ma Beg non ha voluto seguirci. -Nessun problema: entrate pure. Nick e la ragazza entrarono in casa. Mark chiuse la porta. Maria e Shadow si voltarono per vedere chi era entrato. Nicky si avvicinò a un tavolino e poggiò le birre con l'involto. Quando vide Maria fu enormemente sorpreso. -Sono loro i tuoi ospiti?- chiese a Mark. -Si, sono loro due.- rispose Mark -Credo che tu conosca già Maria, quello che non conosci è Shadow: è nuovo della città, come lo ero anch'io tre mesi fa. -Gli altri quattro? -Quali altri quattro? -Massì, quelli che ti hanno dato una mano alla Cracking Bones sono loro due, e gli altri quattro? -Ah, ho capito cosa vuoi dire! No, eravamo solo noi tre quella sera. -Ok, come dici tu, fratello. Comunque la prossima volta sii più discreto: io non ho una fabbrica di pallottole fatta apposta per trattenere la polizia fuori dal ghetto, capito? E non lo dico solo per i miei affari, lo dico anche per i fratelli e le sorelle che ci abitano. -Rilassati Nick, la polizia ha paura di entrare nel ghetto e ti assicuro che nemmeno il capo della polizia ci entrerà per venire a prendere sua figlia...e poi in ogni caso mi prendo io la responsabilità di tutto ciò che succede nel ghetto, lo sai. -Ok, se la metti così va bene, e poi perchè dovremmo rovinarci il pomeriggio parlando di cazzate, dico bene Carminia? -Dici bene, Nick.- rispose la ragazza, che era rimasta ferma senza dire una parola per tutto il tempo. -A proposito: Mark, lei si chiama Carminia, viene dalla Latex Top. Carminia lui è Mark. -Piacere.- disse Mark tendendogli la mano. La ragazza tirò fuori dal mantello una manina esile, con la quale strinse quella di Mark. Mark constatò che la stretta della ragazza, per quanto esile fosse la mano, era forte. -Il piacere è tutto mio.- disse lei. Carminia si tolse il cappuccio del mantello dalla testa e rivelò il suo volto: era una graziosa ragazza pipistrello con carnagione chiara, pelo bianco e palpebre viola. Sulla sua bocca era dipinto un lieve sorriso malizioso e i suoi grandi occhi verdi fissavano languidamente quelli di Mark, che in quel momento erano freddi e distaccati, gli occhi di un'uomo onesto che guarda la donna di un'altro. Carminia terminò di togliersi il mantello rivelando i suoi abiti, ma chiamare abiti quelli che lei indossava era veramente eccessivo: una maglia di rete nera finissima le copriva il corpo, lasciando intravedere ogni centimetro del suo voluttuoso corpo, due nere ali erano chiuse dietro la sua schiena, un paio di croci di nastro isolante nero le coprivano i capezzoli e un ridottissimo tanga di pelle nera le copriva appena il pube, che era curiosamente rasato. Mark intuì che la ragazza aveva una certa inclinazione verso il sadomasochismo, ma a giudicare dall'abito che indossava doveva avere un'inclinazione maggiore per il masochismo. Maria chiuse gli occhi, abbassò la testa e la scosse in segno di rassegnazione: ormai accettava tutto quel che vedeva senza dire una parola. Shadow fu l'unico a rimanere estremamente stupito dall'aspetto di Carminia, tanto che non appena lei si tolse il mantello lui sgranò gli occhi e aprì la bocca. Sentì una strana sensazione nei suoi pantaloni al livello del cavallo, una sensazione mai provata fino a quel momento. Riavutosi dalla visione della ragazza si accorse della siuazione imbarazzante in cui si trovava. -Ehm...scusa Mark, posso farti una domanda?- chiese Shadow. -Dimmi tutto.- rispose Mark. -Dov'è il bagno? -La porta della mia stanza, dopodichè giri due volte a destra: fà quello che vuoi. -Grazie. Shadow entrò nella stanza di Mark e andò verso il bagno. Una volta arrivato lì si slacciò i pantaloni e guardò nei boxer cosa fosse andato storto. Per un riccio qualunque si sarebbe trattato di un'inconveniente passeggero e senza importanza, ma per Shadow un'erezione era una novità, una bizzarra novità, era come se in tutto il suo corpo ci fosse stata una specie di rivoluzione e che ora non sapesse di chi fosse. Nello stesso momento sentiva il suo corpo scosso da strani fremiti: Shadow non sapeva più che fare. Si richiuse i pantaloni e attese che la cosa passasse da sola, ma prima che potesse considerarsi tranquillo la sua calma venne scossa dall'arrivo inaspettato di Carminia nel bagno. Shadow, che non aveva nemmeno sentito il rumore della porta che si apriva, si voltò e si trovò faccia a faccia con lei e sobbalzò per la visione inaspettata. Carminia indossava di nuovo il suo mantello nero e fissava Shadow con i suoi occhi maliziosi, che sembravano esplorarlo ovunque e rivoltarlo come un guanto. -Come...come hai fatto ad entrare?- chiese Shadow, spaventato. -La porta era aperta:- rispose Carminia sorridendo -tutto bene, piccolo? -Ho...ho avuto un piccolo inconveniente, tutto qui. Se hai bisogno del bagno io... -A dire il vero ero venuta solo per vedere te, zuccherino. -Ehm...scusa? Prima che Shadow potesse muovere un muscolo Carmina gli si gettò addosso, buttandolo a terra e mettendosi a cavalcioni sul suo addome. Shadow cominciò a respirare sempre più velocemente, ma non riusciva a muovere un dito, mentre Carmina mise una mano sotto la sua maglietta facendo scivolare tutto il braccio fino a toccare il suo collo con le dita. -Per essere un mortale sei molto eccitante, un bocconcino prelibato oserei dire.- disse languidamente Carminia, togliendo il braccio da sotto la maglietta e poggiando l'indice sul suo petto, tracciando dei piccoli otto su di esso. Shadow voleva gridare aiuto, ma qualcosa gli aveva bloccato il fiato in gola: non riusciva a spiccicare una parola, nemmeno a sussurrarla. -Se cerchi di chiedere aiuto- disse lei -ti avverto che sarà uno sforzo vano, perchè ho messo Nicky e i tuoi amici in stato di paralisi emotiva con la mia disciplina di Maestà: adesso siamo soli io e te. Che ne diresti di un bel tête a tête per conoscerci meglio, per approfondire di più su i nostri interessi, hmm? Puoi parlare adesso, se vuoi. Shadow sentì che la stretta invisibile che gli serrava la gola si stava lentamente sciogliendo. -Che...che cosa vuoi da me?- chiese Shadow con un filo di voce, spaventato. -La tua paura mi eccita a tal punto che comincio a sentirmi la fichetta bagnata: voglio farlo adesso, piccolo.- disse lei, prendendolo per il colletto della maglietta. -Io...io non capisco...di che...? -Non capisci? Non temere, piccolo, ti mostrerò subito cosa voglio da te. Carminia cominciò a scorrere sul corpo di Shadow, strusciandosi come un serpente. Si mosse sempre più in basso finchè non mise l'indice e il medio nei pantaloni e glieli sbottonò, quindi abbassò lentamente la zip e li aprì. Alzò la testa e fissò Shadow con sguardo lascivo, fece fuoriuscire la lingua dalle sue labbra e sorrise eccitata, mostrando due canini sporgenti e acuminati. Shadow si spaventò per la visione dei suoi denti e strinse gli occhi, come per cercare di far sparire quella visione. Stava per affondare la sua testa tra le gambe di Shadow quando si bloccò immediatamente, come se nella distanza tra la sua faccia e le parti basse ancora coperte di lui ci fosse un muro invisibile. Improvvisamente le sue pupille si restrinsero come piccoli puntini scuri e lucidi. Rimase così per due minuti, nei quali Shadow continuò a tener chiusi gli occhi, quindi lei si rialzò come se niente fosse. Shadow aprì gli occhi e vide che lei era in piedi di spalle con le braccia conserte e si accorse che poteva di nuovo muoversi. -Alzati e riallacciati i pantaloni.- gli disse lei con voce normale che malcelava una certa seccatura. -Che...che cosa hai fatto?- chiese lui, alzandosi e riallacciandosi i pantaloni. -Non posso farlo: tu non vuoi.- disse Carminia. -Cosa...che vuoi dire? -Lascia stare Shadow, dimenticati tutto quello che ti ho detto e tutto quello che ti ho fatto. -Ma...perchè? -Ti dice niente il nome Maria? A me sembra che non pensavi ad altro mentre ti stavo spogliando. Tu non vuoi farlo e basta, punto. -Fare cosa? -Fai pure il finto tonto? Mi chiedi persino che cosa non volevi fare? Chi credi di prendere in giro, piccolo? -Continuo a non capire... -Aspetta un minuto: vorresti dirmi che tu non sai fare l'amore? -Fare...l'amore? Carminia sgranò gli occhi, non credendo alle proprie orecchie. -Tu...tu...io...ma stai scherzando?- disse lei, alzando la voce. -Assolutamente no.- rispose lui, spaventato dal suo tono di voce. Carminia si sentì leggermente disorientata, non sapeva cosa dire e cosa fare: di fronte a se aveva un riccio così puro e innocente che probabilmente non aveva lontanamente idea di ciò che lei voleva fargli. Rimase per qualche secondo a fissarlo senza dire nulla, poi distolse lo sguardo e scosse la testa. -Ok,- mormorò Carminia a se stessa -ok, calma e sangue freddo Carmie, calma e sangue freddo, non farti prendere dalla frenesia, dieci, nove, otto, sette, sei... Trasse un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi, quindi li riaprì e si voltò verso Shadow. -Scusami Shadow, mi dispiace...- disse Carminia. -Non importa Carminia, non importa.- disse Shadow. -Se lo preferisci chiamami Carmie. -Va bene, Carmie. Carmie uscì dal bagno, seguita da Shadow. Entrarono entrambi nel soggiorno, dove Mark, Maria e Nick erano sempre nella stessa posizione di quando gli aveva visti prima di entrare in bagno. Carminia si mise accanto a Nicky e schioccò le dita con entrambe le mani. Mark e Nicky ripresero a parlare. -...problema con un'ordinazione: a quanto pare il Don ha messo uno dei suoi scagnozzi a controllare il traffico del fumo e dell'erba.- disse Nicky. -Quel bastardo stà cominciando ad oltrepassare le misure, non gli basta di controllare il traffico della sua merda chimica, adesso vuole anche controllare i tuoi traffici? -Eh già: non vorrei fare il razzista ma penso che sia colpa dei ricci se questa città va a puttane. -Non sono del tutto d'accordo: anche gli echidna hanno fatto la loro parte di cazzate.- disse Maria. -Ti sei dimenticata delle deportazioni che faceva il tuo popolo due secoli fa quando era troppo occupato a scioperare per impiegare manodopera nelle miniere? -E con questo? Non ero mica nata in quel periodo, piuttosto la strage di Acorn Lane? -Quella è fuori discussione: era un'azione di rappresaglia contro quei corrotti degli sbirri che facevano i padroni del cazzo anche nel ghetto! Se lo sono meritato! -Ma certo, che bella politica "Ti ammazzo perchè mi stai sulle palle e non la pensi come me!": una bella politica del cazzo! -Mi stai dando dell'assassino a sangue freddo? -Ehi ehi ehi ehi EHI! Piantatela, voi e le vostre discriminazioni razziali del cazzo!- esordì Mark, alzando la voce a livelli di tolleranza minima -Tu, Nick, sei un coglione perchè fai di un'erba un fascio dicendo che è colpa dei ricci se questo posto va alle cozze e tu, Maria, sei una stronza perchè vai incolpando chiunque non ti va a genio, io invece sono un cazzone perchè mi sono abbassato al vostro livello e tu, Shadow... Shadow, che non aveva aperto bocca, cascò dalle nuvole. -...tu...tu sei a posto, scusa.- disse Mark, cambiando il tono rabbioso in un tono moderato. Shadow trasse un sospiro. Maria e Nicky non dissero una parola: la verità era evidente. -Adesso,- disse Mark -voglio che voi due vi avviciniate, vi scusiate e vi stringiate la mano come i bambini che siete. Maria e Nick si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, poi distolsero lo sguardo ma non si mossero di un millimetro. -Allora? Vi sbrigate o no?- incalzò Mark -O devo pinzarvi per il naso e avvicinarvi? Entrambi si avvicinarono lentamente, alzarono le mani e se le strinsero a vicenda. -Scusa.- disse Maria. -Fa niente. Scusami tu.- disse Nick. -Così va meglio, odio i dissensi razziali.- disse Mark -Allora, avevi detto che avresti portato il fumo, Nick, dov'è? Nick si avvicinò al tavolino vicino al divano, prese l'involto e lo aprì, rivelando un blocco di una materia marrone scura delle dimensioni di un mattone edilizio. -Porca puttana, Nick, non ti aspetterai che ce lo fumiamo tutto in un pomeriggio!- disse Mark, stupito dalle dimensioni del blocco. -Infatti:- disse Nick -fumiamo quel che possiamo fumare, al massimo il resto lo lascio a te. -Non so che dire, Nick, ti ringrazio. Mi dispiace che tu ti sia privato di questo malloppo di fumo. -Sta zitto, Mark: questo è uno sputo rispetto alle riserve che vendo ogni giorno. Quando guadagnerò abbastanza soldi mi ritirerò dalla scena e farò la bella vita da qualche altra parte, oppure rimarrò accanto allo Smeraldo di Tenebra a fare quello che hanno fatto finora i miei avi. -Sei un Vigilante? -Certo, sono predestinato ad esserlo: lo dicono le mie mani. Nick strinse i pugni, mostrando le due nocche appuntite che aveva sul dorso di entrambe le mani. -Che rottura di palle!- commentò Nick, a voce bassa. -Ognuno ha la sua croce, Nick.- disse Mark -Passami la pipa che vado a prendere l'accendino.  
  
Mentre i nemici giurati del Don si riunivano a fumare, all'Angel Hospital qualcuno era impegnato ad aiutare delle anime perdute. In una stanza spoglia con le mura color bianco sporco e una fila di letti, dentro ai quali c'erano vari casi, dalle overdosi di Synth alle vittime di scontri a fuoco, una volpina con il pelo rosso e il camice bianco stava dando un controllo ai degenti. In mano reggeva una cartella con la lista dei degenti di quella stanza. Mentre stava controllando le condizioni dei malati, un gemito fievole attirò la sua attenzione. La ragazza si avvicinò alla sorgente del gemito, un riccio ammalato di VDD: la sua pelle era desquamata e senza peli, le spine dietro alla testa erano come ossa avvizzite, l'occhio spento fissava il vuoto e le palpebre erano cianotiche. Sul letto c'era una targhetta con su scritto: CASO IRRECUPERABILE. -Ms. Connor?- chiese sofferente il malato. -Mi ha chiamato?- rispose la ragazza -Ha bisogno di qualcosa? -Sento che per me ormai non c'è più speranza, sto per morire: la vista mi si sta appannando e il mio respiro diventa sempre più debole. -Stia calmo, Mr. Resnic, non si preoccupi, non morirà adesso. -Invece so che questo è il mio momento, me ne sto andando via, la prego non mi lasci solo, resti vicino a me. La ragazza prese una sedia che era lì vicino e si sedette al capezzale del malato. -Mi tenga la mano, ho paura.- chiese il malato. Lei prese la mano del malato, una mano secca e fragile, e la strinse dolcemente. -Spero che ovunque io vada,- disse il malato -possa trovare un luogo migliore di questo, dove nessuno si faccia mai del male e ovunque ci sia la luce e non ci sia mai la notte e soprattutto vorrei che tutte le ragazze siano come lei, Ms. Connor. La sa una cosa? -Cosa?- chiese la ragazza. -Questa città mi fa vomitare, così come tutte le persone che ci abitano, ma le giuro che se tutti fossero buoni e gentili come lei non sarebbe nemmeno necessario che Hesperia illuminasse questo posto, perchè voi portereste una luce più luminosa. -La ringrazio, Mr. Resnic. Il malato abbozzò un sorriso e chiuse gli occhi. La vita lo abbandonò. Una lacrima scese a rigare il volto della dottoressa. La commovente scena venne scossa dall'aprirsi della porta che chiudeva la corsia. Una riccia rosa con l'uniforme bianca entrò dentro. -Il suo turno è finito dottoressa Connor,- disse -adesso tocca a me. -Va bene.- disse la volpina, con tono sommesso. -Che è successo? -Resnic non c'e l'ha fatta. La riccia rosa rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. -Maledetto VDD...- commentò a bassa voce -...penso io a Resnic, lei vada a casa. -D'accordo. Ellie uscì fuori dalla corsia dirigendosi verso lo spogliatoio femminile del personale, ma venne bloccata da un riccio con il pelo rosso che indossava un camice bianco e stava a braccia conserte sulla porta. -Ciao Ellie, come va?- disse il riccio, fissandola insistentemente. -Non ho alcuna voglia di perdere tempo adesso, Mick, fammi passare.- disse Ellie. -Perchè? Quello che c'è fra noi due lo definisci una perdita di tempo? -Non c'è più niente tra noi due, lo sai, ma non vuoi fartene ancora una ragione. -Piccola lo sai perfettamente che tu sei mia, in qualunque maniera tu la metta. -Sei sordo? Ti ho detto che è finita! -Questo lo dici tu. Ellie spostò Mick dalla porta e lui la prese con forza per il braccio. -Tu non puoi liquidarmi così, Ellie:- disse lui -lo so bene io come lo sai bene tu che un giorno tornerai da me strisciando. -Ti fai troppe illusioni, Mick.- disse lei, acidamente. Ellie scosse il braccio, liberandosi dalla stretta, ed entrò nello spogliatoio, lasciando Mick fuori che dette un pugno alla porta per la rabbia. Una volta rivestitasi, Ellie uscì dall'ospedale: indossava un paio di pantaloni blu scuri Rape Proof a gamba aderente, un paio di scarpe bianche da ginnastica, una maglietta nera aderente sotto una giacca in fibra sintetica grigia scura con cappuccio e un paio di occhiali scuri. Cominciò a dirigersi verso casa sua, quando venne fermata dal clacson di un'auto nera con una striscia a scacchiera bianca sui lati. Ellie sorrise e il finestrino si abbassò. Apparve una volpe, un maschio per essere precisi, che indossava un paio di occhiali scuri. -Vuole un passaggio, signorina?- chiese lui. -Volentieri, Mr. Power.- rispose lei. La portiera si aprì e Ellie entrò dentro. -Ciao amore.- disse lui. Entrambi si abbracciarono e si baciarono. -Com'è andata la giornata?- chiese lei. -Un'altro cliente ha tentato di rapinarmi e anche quest'altro senza successo e un braccio rotto. A te come è andata? -Un'altro degente che aveva contratto il VDD è morto. Ellie abbassò il capo e chiuse gli occhi. -Questa città fà veramente schifo,- disse lui -e ogni giorno che passa marcisce sempre di più: dobbiamo andarcene da qui. -Condivido il tuo pensiero, Steve.- disse lei. Steve rilasciò la frizione e accelerò. Arrivò fino agli appartamenti popolari e lì fece scendere Ellie. -Torno tra qualche ora, tesoro: devo fare il tagliando al taxi e finire il turno.- disse lui. -Ok, amore, ti aspetto!- disse lei. Si baciarono di nuovo e lei chiuse la portiera. Steve accelerò e svoltò l'angolo. Fece qualche chilometro, quando un'altra auto completamente nera inchiodò di fronte a lui. Steve schiacciò il pugno sul clacson e aprì il finestrino. -Guarda dove vai, mentecatto!- gridò. La macchina nera si spense e, con lieve sorpresa di Steve, uscì fuori Leo il Cecchino, un componente del Trio dei Compagnucci, con un fucile a pompa e delle intenzioni alquanto serie. -Adesso vediamo chi è questo stronzo che ha voglia di essere gambizzato a fucilate.- disse. Quando si avvicinò all'auto e si rese conto di chi era i suoi modi cambiarono. -Non posso crederci:- disse Leo, stupito -sei proprio tu, The Knife? -Leo?- disse Steve. -Come va, Stefano? -Tutto ok: guadagno bene anche senza frantumare il cranio di qualcuno. Tu invece, come vedo, sei ancora alle dipendenze del Don. -Già, stavo andando al Kinky Leather per una consegna. -Non mi dire che hai ancora in proprietà quello schifo di locale. -Ehi, farà anche schifo ma quelle ragazze mi fanno guadagnare in un giorno più di quanto tu possa fare in un mese. -Sarà, ma mi fà schifo lo stesso. -Ognuno ha i suoi gusti. Ascolta, devo squagliarmi prima che gli sbirri mi becchino: sposto l'auto così ti faccio passare. -Ok, buona fortuna Leo. -Non ne ho bisogno, Stefano. Leo entrò nella sua auto e fece retromarcia, facendo passare Steve, che uscì dalla strada per dirigersi verso l'officina. Leo riprese la sua strada e si allontanò velocemente.  
  
Steve arrivò di fronte all'officina di Aldo e Ivano e suonò due volte il clacson. Il portone rugginoso si aprì e lui entrò: dentro c'era un tipo vestito con un camice bianco macchiato di olio e grasso. Indossava un paio di occhiali da vista con lenti talmente spesse da non permettere di vedere i suoi occhi e le sue guance erano coperte da un paio di baffi folti e cespugliosi: Aldo. -Salve Steve!- disse gioviale -Sei venuto qui per il tagliando al taxi? -Non solo per questo: ti ho portato una cavia per sperimentare quella macchina di cui mi hai parlato.- disse Steve, scendendo dall'auto. -Benissimo! In che condizioni è? Steve si avvicinò al portabagagli e lo aprì, rivelando un riccio viola scuro imbavagliato e legato. Un braccio era libero di muoversi, ma lo spruzzo di sangue che si vedeva in corrispondenza della giuntura del gomito tradiva un braccio spezzato, una frattura composta irrecuperabile. Il riccio guardava i due terrorizzato. -Accidenti, gli hai proprio fracassato il gomito!- disse stupito Aldo. -Già, una brutta frattura, ma non ci si può fare niente se sei addestrato a rendere il tuo avversario inerte.- disse Steve con sufficenza, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul muso. -Ok, si può tentare: toglili il bavaglio. Steve prese il riccio e lo sbavagliò. -Che volete farmi?- chiese il riccio. -Tieni la bocca chiusa, scrauso, lo saprai dopo.- disse Steve, che lo prese e se lo caricò su una spalla. -Seguimi, Steve.- disse Aldo che si addentrò nel retro dell'officina. In una stanza vuota troneggiava una specie di cabina rotonda, con accanto un tavolo con delle attrezzature sospese su di esso. Aldo si avvicinò al macchinario e collegò un cavo al lato, facendogli emettere un fischio acuto impercettibile e la macchina si accese. -Presto, Steve! Fagli poggiare il braccio sul tavolino!- disse Aldo. Steve fece come chiese. -Vi prego, non dirò niente a nessuno, vi chedo scusa..- disse il riccio, preoccupato. -Porca puttana, vuoi stare zitto? O ti devo frantumare anche la mascella?- disse Steve. Il riccio fece silenzio e chiuse gli occhi, pregando che tutto quello che gli stava accadendo fosse solo un'incubo. Non appena Steve poggiò il braccio del riccio sul tavolino, le attrezzature si mossero e si avvicinarono. Dei fasci laser molto fini passarono sul braccio, soffermandosi sul gomito fratturato. Dopo due minuti la macchina cominciò a vibrare. Delle piccole pinzette meccaniche si avvicinarono al braccio e, con rapidità fulminea, cominciarono ad estrarre pezzetti e scheggie di osso, ripulendo la frattura. Dei fili metallici uscirono dal tavolino e penetrarono nei muscoli e nei tendini del braccio, strappando un'urlo al riccio, che cominciò ad agitarsi. -Fallo stare calmo o perderà il braccio!!!- gridò Aldo. Steve chiuse la bocca al riccio e lo strinse per farlo smettere di tremare, mentre la macchina smise di fissare i fili. Fuoriuscirono dei microcannoni che cominciarono a sparare sul braccio una strana sostanza che, appena andò a contatto con la ferita si solidificò e assunse una colorazione metallica. Quando alla fine la macchina smise di lavorare, Aldo staccò il cavo di alimentazione e la spense. Si avvicinò al riccio per controllargli il braccio: la giuntura del gomito era perfettamente sostituita da una giuntura metallica. -Ehi! Tu!- disse Aldo al riccio -Come ti senti? Steve rilasciò la presa con cui aveva chiuso la bocca al riccio. -Mi...mi sento...strano...come se mi mancasse qualcosa.- rispose il riccio. Aldo tirò fuori uno spillo dalla tasca pettorale del camice e punse la giuntura metallica. -Ahia!- fece il riccio -Ma che cazzo...? -Funziona!- esordì Aldo -La mia macchina riparatrice funziona!!! Adesso non solo gli ho riparato il braccio ma gliel'ho reso sensibile come se non gli fosse accaduto niente!!! Sono un genio!!! -Sono contento per te, Aldo.- disse Steve, poi rivolgendosi al riccio -Adesso ti lascio andare, ma tu non dire una parola su quello che è successo e non tentare mai più di rapinarmi, sono stato chiaro? -S-si, si, certo, chiarissimo!- disse il riccio. Steve tolse le corde al riccio e lo rimise in piedi. Il riccio si avviò lentamente verso l'uscita, ma prima di avvicinarsi alla porta si voltò verso i due. -G-grazie!- disse, e uscì dall'officina. -Ci pensi, Steve? Un riccio viene mutilato di un braccio o di una gamba e io gli faccio un'arto nuovo di metallo! Ci pensi che rivoluzione sarebbe nel campo della meccanica e della medicina? -Se la mia Ellie sapesse di questo, sarebbe immensamente fiera di te,- disse Steve -ma per il momento ti consiglio di tenerlo segreto: finchè ci saranno in giro persone come il Don a rimestare nella merda della città ci saranno poche probabilità che la tua invenzione venga usata nel modo giusto. -Hai ragione Steve, la gente di questa città non capirebbe una tale cosa. A proposito, visto che la macchina funziona, che ne diresti se ti riparassi l'occhio? Steve si avvicinò a un lato lucente della macchina e si tolse gli occhiali, rivelando che l'occhio destro era guercio. -No Aldo,- disse Steve -ci sono cose che è meglio che rimangano come sono: al mio occhio destro, poi, sono legati ricordi che non voglio dimenticare. -Capisco.- disse Aldo -Allora, diamo un'occhiata al taxi che così puoi tornare a casa.  
  
Intanto, nel ghetto, Nicky e Mark stavano saggiando le qualità dei prodotti caserecci degli echidna nella cucina del rifugio; insieme a loro c'erano Maria, Shadow e Carmie. Mark, con gli occhi semichiusi di chi ha una botta di fumo con i fiocchi, stava dando alcuni tiri da una pipa di vetro. -Dai Mark, passami la pipa!- disse Nick, che si trovava in condizioni simili a quelle di Mark. Mark smise di tirare e passò la pipa e l'accendino a Nick, che dette fuoco al fornelletto e cominciò a tirare fino a far esaurire il fumo contenuto. -Nick, non fare l'esagerato: lo sai che poi ti metti a dormire.- disse Mark. -Hai paura che finisca il fumo in poco tempo? -No, e che poi non voglio trovarmi a trascinare il tuo culo stonato fino all'Emerald. -Ma per favore, quando mai... -Due settimane fa, quando arrivasti qua con il secchio. -Ehi, quella è stata una svista: ero stanco morto dopo aver aiutato un corriere a portare il carico sul camion, tu pensa cosa succede a un'echidna stanco che si fuma un piolo. -Vais bien mon ami, se svieni ti riporto io a casa. -Grazie. -A proposito, mi ero scordato di chiedere una cosa:- Mark si rivolse a Maria -tu non fumi, vero? -Ho fumato qualche canna per rilassarmi dopo i concerti, quando suonavo ancora con le Sluts, ma smisi di farmele più di un'anno fà quando conobbi Jackie.- rispose Maria. -Ah, capisco... -Perchè non provi a dare un tiro a questa?- propose Nicky, porgendogli la pipa. -Nick, ha detto che è passato più di un'anno dall'ultima volta, non credo che reggerebbe.- disse Mark. -Io invece dico che lo reggerebbe bene.- disse Nick, che svuotò la pipa e mise dentro altro fumo -Che ne dici, Maria? -No, non posso.- rispose lei. -Andiamo, un tiro e basta!- insistette lui. -No, grazie. -Avanti, dai, e dagli un tiro, un tiro soltanto! -Ho detto di no! -Dai, Nick, non insistere, se dice di no...- disse Mark. -Ascolta: prima mi sono comportato come uno stronzo, quindi il minimo che posso fare e offrirti qualche tiro di fumo, mi faresti questo piacere?- chiese Nick. -Il minimo, eh? Se questo è il minimo, il massimo cos'è?- disse Maria. -Il massimo? Beh, il massimo...il massimo...cazzo, che posso fare più di questo? Un carico di armi, un chilo di fumo, una scopata? Si, probabilmente una scopata è il massimo che posso fare per te. -Mi sembra anche troppo eccessivo: d'accordo, ma un tiro e basta, ok? -Se riesci a reggere... -Se ci riesco? Passami la pipa, va, che te lo faccio vedere io come reggo. Maria prese la pipa tra il pollice e il medio, chiudendo l'apertura anteriore con l'indice, impugnò l'accendino di Mark, uno Zippo dell'Anniversario Commemorativo della Harley Davidson con l'effige di un'aquila così ben scolpita che sembrava realmente lottare per uscire dalla superficie di ottone macchiato dell'involucro, lo accese e lo avvicinò al fornello. E tirò. Un tiro non molto forte, visto che il fumo bruciato era meno di un quarto. All'inizio il suo corpo cominciò un'accesa discussione, protestando per il prepotente tiro di fumo che le aveva irritato la gola, fece un tentativo di tossire a labbra chiuse ma trattenne il fumo nei polmoni, poi, dopo dieci secondi buoni, lo buttò fuori. Maria cominciò a sentire la testa che si ovattava e si avvolgeva nella tiepida oscurità del fumo e abbozzò un sorriso chiudendo gli occhi. -Cazzo che botta!- mormorò. -Forte, eh?- disse Nick -Ti senti un pò meglio? -Odio doverlo confessare, ma hai ragione: mi sento molto meglio. -Il potere del fumo: altro che quella merda chimica di Synth. Qui nel ghetto usiamo il fumo anche come anestetico, è perfetto perchè ti passa dopo una dormita e poi non dà assuefazione. Shadow, che non aveva spiccicato parola fino a quel momento, era incuriosito da quella roba strana che emetteva un'odore pungente ma piacevole allo stesso tempo. -Ehi tipo!- disse Nick a Shadow -Vuoi fare un paio di tiri di fumo anche tu? -No!- si affrettarono a dire Maria e Mark. -E perchè?- chiese Nick. -Il fumo è troppo pesante: Shadow non lo reggerebbe.- rispose Maria. -E tu che ne sai se non ha mai fumato? -Lo so: Nick, non farlo fumare. Nick cacciò una mano nella tasca del pantalone e tirò fuori uno spinello di erba Spikey. -Questo è più leggero. Che ne dici? -Ti ho detto di non farlo fumare! -Eddai, Maria! Se tossisce glielo tolgo di mano, ok? Maria ci pensò su: Shadow non aveva alcuna idea di cosa fosse il fumo e molto probabilmente non lo avrebbe sopportato al primo tiro, figurarsi se ne avrebbe fatto un secondo. -Appena tossisce toglilela di mano.- disse Maria. -Ok.- rispose Nicky, che passò lo spinello a Shadow. -Quà,- gli spiegò -prendilo per l'estremità e mettitelo a fior di labbra, poi quando te lo dico io tira, cioè succhia piano come se bevessi da una cannuccia, hai capito? -Si.- rispose Shadow. Nicky prese l'accendino e gli accese lo spinello. -Tira.- gli disse. Shadow tirò leggermente: l'aroma dell'erba gli si diffuse nella bocca, amaro ma gradevole. -Bene, e adesso butta il fumo nei polmoni e cerca di trattenerlo il più possibile. Shadow fece come lui gli chiese, ma non appena il fumo oltrepassò la gola non riuscì a resistere all'irritante sensazione di doverlo espellere e tossì pesantemente. Nicky rise. Shadow ansimò per prendere fiato e tossì di nuovo. -Ok, pare proprio che questa sia la tua prima volta, eh? Te la senti di fare un'altro tiro? Shadow cercò di dire qualcosa, ma inutilmente, poichè la sua gola era ancora occupata ad espellere altro fumo. Passò lo spinello a Nicky, agitando l'indice della mano destra lateralmente. -Ok, come vuoi. Nicky prese lo spinello e lo spense, quindi se lo rimise in tasca. -Acqua, ho bisogno di acqua!- disse Shadow con un filo di voce. Mark si alzò e si avvicinò al lavandino della cucina, prese un bicchiere e lo riempì d'acqua. Passò il bicchiere a Shadow, che lo bevve in due sorsi. Shadow riprese a respirare normalmente, tenendosi una mano sul petto. -Tutto bene?- chiese Maria. -Si, a parte un lieve cerchio alla testa.- rispose Shadow. -Non preoccuparti, Shadow, rilassati e stai calmo: passerà. Shadow si distese sulla sedia, con la testa leggermente ovattata e il senso del tatto attutito. -Che cos'è questa roba che mi avete fatto provare?- chiese. -Si chiama erba,- rispose Nicky -varietà Spikey: poco pesante e tranquillamente sopportabile, a meno che tu non sia troppo debole. -Ho proprio paura di esserlo: è normale che io mi senta strano? -Strano? In che senso? -Sento la testa leggera e il fisico indebolito. -Eh si, è normalissimo: si chiama botta. -Passa presto? -Diciamo che tra mezz'ora ti sentirai meglio...o forse dopo un'ora di sonno. Shadow sentiva che le palpebre gli si stavano chiudendo, nonostante i suoi sforzi per tenerle aperte. Nicky se ne accorse. -Hai voglia di farti una dormita, eh?- gli disse. -Si, mi sento stanco.- rispose Shadow, strofinandosi gli occhi. -Il divano è tutto tuo, Shadow.- disse Mark. -Ok, grazie. Shadow uscì dalla cucina ed entrò nel soggiorno barcollando, quindi si stese sul divano. I suoi occhi cesero al sonno.  
  
Steve arrivò di fronte al palazzo popolare dove lui e Ellie convivevano. Aveva già portato il taxi alla sede e si era incamminato a piedi. Entrò nel portone oscuro del palazzo, salì le scale fino a che non arrivò di fronte alla porta del suo appartamento, mise la chiave nella serratura ed entrò in casa. -Amore sono in casa!- annunciò. La porta della stanza da letto si aprì e uscì Ellie che si avvicinò a lui. -Ciao tesoro!- disse lei, mettendogli le braccia al collo. Ellie e Steve si baciarono, stringendosi l'uno con l'altra, poi si divisero dalla stretta tenendosi per le mani. -Hai sentito cos'è successo?- disse lei -Sembra in casa della ragazza che abita qui vicino ci sia un poliziotto. -Come mai?- chiese lui. -Non lo so, l'ho sentito dalla padrona di casa. -Dev'essere legato a quella storia che è successa alla Cracking Bones, probabilmente. Per caso quella ragazza lavora lì? -No: da quello che so lei lavora in un locale nella Barkajas St., il Terminal se non erro. -Allora quella vecchia pettegola avrà visto il suo ragazzo, che probabilmente è un poliziotto. La cosa mi sorprende. -Perchè? -Perchè non credevo che i poliziotti fossero capaci di tali sentimenti. -Aaah, finiscila Steve! Ellie rise, ed entrambi si baciarono di nuovo. Dopo un paio di minuti si staccarono per prendere fiato. -Ha chiamato qualcuno un paio di minuti fa.- disse lei. -Chi era?- chiese lui. -Non lo so, ha riagganciato dopo qualche secondo. Aspettavi qualche chiamata? -Che io sappia no. -Steve? -Si? -Stai dicendo la verità? Non è che hai ricominciato ad avere contatti con i vecchi "clienti"? -Cosa? Ma stai scherzando? Tesoro, quando prometto una cosa la mantengo fino in fondo, e se ti ho promesso che non avrei mai più ucciso per denaro io non ucciderò mai più per denaro. -Sono contenta che tu lo ricordi ancora. -Ti fidi di me? -Mi fiderò sempre di te, Steve. -Ti amo, piccola mia. -Ti amo, Steve.  
  
Intanto, in casa di Mark, le uniche persone a essere rimaste sveglie erano il padrone di casa e una sua ospite. Mark e Carminia rimasero da soli a parlare di varie cose. -Allora, Carminia...- disse Mark. -Chiamami Carmie.- disse lei. -Va bene, Carmie. Che cosa fai nella vita? -Cosa faccio nella vita? Beh, normalmente non faccio nulla di speciale, ma ogni tanto sfrutto qualche contatto del mio vecchio lavoro. -Che lavoro facevi? -Conosci il Kinky Leather? -Si, il locale sadomaso in Barkajas St. se non mi sbaglio. -Non ti sbagli, proprio quello lì. -Lavoravi lì? -La paga era buona e Leo non era così bastardo come tutti lo dipingevano. -Che cosa facevi? -Di tutto. -Di tutto? -Dimmi tutto quello che sai di quello che si può fare in quel locale, ebbene facevo quello ed altro. -Accidenti, immagino che a fine serata eri sfinita. -Sfinita? Ma no, erano i clienti a rimanere stanchi dopo ogni perfomance. Gli unici maschi che durano più di mezz'ora ciascuno sono quattro: Leo e i suoi tre scagnozzi. -Quindi sei stata una delle ragazze di Leo il Cecchino, allora non è una voce quella che lui sia un puttaniere. -Come? Lo sai solo adesso? -Ehi, sono qui da nemmeno tre mesi, dammi il tempo per sapere tutto. Comunque dicevi che a ogni perfomance i tuoi clienti andavano a nanna. Che genere di performance dovevi fare? A questo punto Carminia enumerò una serie di "performance" che faceva. Naturalmente non posso dirvi di preciso di cosa si trattava ma tra le cose da lei enumerate spiccavano parole del tipo "sodomia", "marchi a fuoco" e "gatto a nove code". Mark rimase impassibile per tutto il tempo che lei parlava del suo lavoro, entrando nei più piccoli e minuti dettagli. -Non ho parole.- riuscì a dire Mark. -Beh, è normale rimanere senza niente da dire di fronte a cose del genere, soprattutto sei hai una palla di gomma che ti chiude la bocca con una cinghia di pelle. -Doveva farti veramente molto male tutta quella roba. -Eh già, ma la cosa non mi dispiace affatto. -Non ti dispiace? -No, non mi dispiace affatto. A dire il vero il dolore mi fa solo eccitare ancora di più. -Oh beh, de gustibus... -A proposito, volevo dirti che hai delle mani bellissime. -Ah si? -Si, sono grandi e forti, non ho mai visto un'echidna con mani forti come le tue. -Beh, ho preso molto da mio padre. -Posso toccare? -Ehm...cosa? -Le tue mani. -Ah si, fai pure. Mark allungò le mani verso Carminia e lei gliele prese, cominciando a guardarle in lungo e in largo, esaminando ogni singola vena che percorreva il dorso e ogni singolo solco che percorreva il palmo di entrambe. -Hai mai schiaffeggiato qualcuno?- chiese lei. -Più di una volta, e le persone che ho colpito adesso hanno la mascella deformata.- -Dici davvero? -Si. Perchè me lo chiedi? -Beh, non saprei come dirtelo, sembri un tipo tranquillo e buono... -Lo sono, finchè non mi fanno innervosire. -Ah, bene... -Cosa vuoi chiedermi? -Lascia stare. -Chiedimi quello che vuoi. -Ti ho detto di lasciar stare! -Va bene, lascio stare, ma dimmi almeno cosa volevi chiedermi. -Ne sei sicuro? Non è che poi ti offendi? -Ti giuro che non mi offenderò. -E va bene: mi piacevano le tue mani perchè sono grandi, e a me le mani grandi piacciono perchè fanno molto più male quando... -Quando? -...beh... Carminia si alzò dalla sedia e mise in evidenza i suoi sodi e ben scolpiti glutei, quindi alzò la mano aperta e se li schiaffeggiò violentemente. -Ah, adesso ho capito.- rispose Mark, accennando un mezzo sorriso. Carminia si rimise a sedere, accavallando le gambe. La cosa particolare era che, quando Carminia accavallava le gambe, non rimanevano ferme: il piedino della gamba a cavallo faceva le carezze all'altra, una cosa che a molte persone avrebbe provocato ogni tipo di pensiero, dal quasi innocente al quasi reato. -Insomma,- disse Mark - a te piace il dolore in tutte le forme. -L'ho detto, mi eccita più di ogni altra cosa. -E io che credevo che solo sulla Terra potessero esistere persone come te. -Tu sei diverso da tutti gli altri maschi, sembri più distaccato, più distante, mentre gli altri sbavano nel vedermi: non è che per caso sei dell'altra sponda? -Vuoi dire se sono omosessuale? -Si, per caso lo sei? -Assolutamente no, sarò anche un umano cambiaforma ma per lo meno sono eterosessuale al 100%, e poi sono impegnato sentimentalmente con un'altra ragazza. -Sei fidanzato?! -Si, e amo molto la mia ragazza per poterla tradire con qualcun'altro. Mark si mise a parlare di Lula, del loro amore e della sua lontananza da lei. Carminia rimase senza fiato nell'ascoltare Mark. -Incredibile!- mormorò -Hai lasciato la tua ragazza a casa che dista di miliardi di chilometri e sei ancora attaccato a lei? Non hai neppure tentato di fare l'amore con un altra ragazza? -La amo troppo per poterla tradire spudoratamente, non posso farci nulla. Carminia rimase senza parole, abbassò lo sguardo e poco dopo fece una cosa che sorprese Mark: si mise silenziosamente a piangere. -Cos'hai?- chiese lui, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. -Niente...- disse lei, singhiozzando leggermente -...la tua ragazza è veramente fortunata. Vorrei essere al posto suo. -No, sono io ad essere fortunato ad averla incontrata: sarei solo come un cane se non fosse per lei. -Puoi fare una cosa per me? -Dimmi. -Mi abbracceresti come abbracci la tua ragazza? Solo un'abbraccio, ti prego. Mark non se la sentiva di dire di no a una ragazza che piangeva, così aprì le braccia e la accolse nella stretta più dolce e affettuosa che una donna potesse mai ricevere. Carminia tremava. -Su su,- mormorò Mark -non c'è bisogno di piangere, la vita è dura per tutti. -Mark?- chiese le tra i singhiozzi. -Si? -Tu...mi consideri una...una puttana? -No, ti considero semplicemente una ragazza che ha scelto un maniera diversa per vivere, nè più nè meno: non stà a me giudicare le persone per ciò che fanno. -Sono contenta che tu la pensi così. -Va bene, ma adesso calmati, su. Carminia smise di tremare e si tolse lentamente dall'abbraccio. -Adesso stai meglio?- chiese lui. -Si, un pò.- rispose lei. -Bene. Adesso sarà meglio che prenda Nicky e che lo accompagni a casa, s'è fatto tardi. -Ok.  
  
Nel frattempo, mentre c'era chi tornava a casa dopo il lavoro e chi consolava qualcuno, in un locale della Barkajas St. l'illegalità la faceva da padrona. Leo il Cecchino stava finendo di portare le scatole termiche di Synth nel retro del Kinky Leather, una stanza spoglia che conteneva altre scatole piene di alcolici e altri beni di sussistenza. Una volta terminato lo scarico chiuse la saracinesca ed entrò nel locale, una grande sala con una serie di tavoli e sedie libere e piattaforme con pali d'acciaio montati solidamente, probabilmente usati per le ballerine. Le luci erano spente, meno che una lampada sospesa su un tavolo che emanava una luce diffusa e attenuata. Sul tavolo c'erano delle carte e una penna. Leo si mise a sedere al tavolo e si mise a scrivere del carico di Synth, finchè due minuti dopo venne interrotto dall'arrivo di un riccio purpureo con addosso una giacca nera che accompagnava una riccia castana che indossava stivali di pelle, un paio di mutandine nere di pelle e un reggiseno anch'esso di pelle. La riccia sembrava aver subito percosse, visti i lividi e il sangue che le colava dal naso. -Boss, è tornata Becky.- disse il riccio purpureo. -Portala nella camera nera, Maxey, e attaccala al ceppo:- disse Leo, senza distaccare gli occhi dai fogli -dopo che ho finito qui salgo su e le rinnovo il contratto. Maxey aggiunse una risatina malvagia e spinse la ragazza verso il retro. -La prego, signor Leo,- supplicò lei -le giuro che rimarrò qui, lo sà anche lei: ieri sera quel cliente... -Bla, bla, bla!- disse Leo, seccato -Usa quella bocca solo quando te lo dico io e fai solo quel che dico io, quindi se dico che ti rinnovo il contratto lo faccio e basta! E non lamentarti dei clienti, perchè il 20% di quello che guadagni a sera te lo becchi tu! La riccia abbassò lo sguardo e pianse silenziosamente, avviandosi lentamente verso la camera nera come un condannato a morte. -Puttane ingrate...- mormorò Leo -...gli offri un dito e loro si prendono tutta la gamba. Rimase a scrivere per un'altra mezz'ora, quindi lasciò la penna e si alzò dal tavolo, avviandosi verso la camera nera. La camera nera era una stanza con le mura coperte verniciate di nero. Appesi alle pareti c'erano vari strumenti di tortura, catene, manette, fruste, bastoni divaricatori e altri oggetti affini. Adiacente al muro c'era un letto con coperte di raso viola scuro con attaccate delle catene con manette ai quattro angoli. Al centro della stanza c'era un blocco di marmo fissato al pavimento, con attaccati sopra dei passanti e delle manette. Piegata sul blocco c'era la riccia, nuda, ammanettata e bloccata con un'asta ricurva chiusa a lucchetto intorno alla vita e fissata al blocco stesso. Non appena Leo entrò la riccia alzò la testa: le lacrime le rigavano il volto e singhiozzava piano. Accanto a lei c'era lo scagnozzo che l'aveva portata su. -Bene,- fece Leo, sorridendo malignamente -sei pronta per il contratto? -La supplico, signor Leo,- implorò lei -ho già capito che non devo allontanarmi da questo posto e non l'ho fatto: non lo faccia di nuovo, mi fa male! -Lo so che ti fa male,- disse lui, prendendo un tubetto di lubrificante da un tavolino vicino al letto -ed è questa la cosa che più mi fa arrapare. Leo si tolse gli abiti, un gessato nero e un Fedora dello stesso colore. Prese da terra una cinghia con boccaglio che fissò alla bocca della ragazza, che strinse gli occhi come per far sparire un'incubo. Leo si mise dietro la ragazza e si calò i boxer. -Chiudi la porta, Maxey: non mi piace che ci sia corrente quando faccio un contratto. Lo scagnozzo si mosse verso la porta e la richiuse, lasciando dentro Leo, la ragazza e il dolore che grondava da quella stanza come rugiada primaverile.  
  
In casa di Steve e Ellie il telefono stava squillando. Steve si affrettò a rispondere, sollevando immediatamente la cornetta. -Pronto?- disse lui. -Parlo con Steve Power, alias Stefano Potente?- disse una voce dall'altro capo della linea. -Sono Steve Power, il secondo non lo conosco. Con chi parlo? -Salve, The Knife, non riattaccare: ho una proposta da farti. -Con chi parlo? -Non riconosci nemmeno il tuo vecchio datore di lavoro, Stefano? Mi deludi. -Don Sonny? -Già, proprio io. -Cosa vuoi, mangiaspaghetti? -Hai sentito parlare di cosa è successo alla Cracking Bones? -Si, lo so, cosa cerchi da me? Sono uscito dal giro diversi anni fa e la cosa non mi riguarda. -La cosa ti riguarda, invece, visto che tuo cuggino Milo ha una caviglia malandata e una spalla fratturata. -Non ho nessun cugino Milo, signor Lo Riccio: adesso riattacco. -Stefano, Stefano, sei sicuro di doverlo fare? Non credi di rischiare troppo? -Non ho nulla da rischiare: a mai più risentirci. -Come stà Ellen, Stefano? Un silenzio raggelò la conversazione. -Spero che stia bene, la tua...com'è che la chiami? La tua signorina, uh?- disse Sonny. -Non sono affari tuoi.- rispose seccato Steve. -Le vuoi bene, vero? Lo sai cosa succede a chi non obbedisce? Ti ricordi cosa successe a Rebecca, la ragazza di Daniel, perchè lui non volle pagarmi per quel lavoretto? Voglio solo che tu ricordi questo, poi pensa se ti conviene contraddirmi. -Non me ne frega niente, se le metti le mani addosso ti strappo le unghie delle dita con un cacciavite e ti faccio mangiare il tuo fegato crudo. Steve riappese la cornetta. Ellie, che stava riposando nella sua stanza da letto, si svegliò e si alzò. Indossava solo un paio di mutandine, in quanto la sua morbida pelliccia la teneva calda a sufficenza. -Che succede, Steve?- chiese lei, stropicciandosi gli occhi. -Qualcuno ha chiamato.- rispose lui, con noncuranza. -Chi era? -Non ne ho idea, probabilmente qualcuno che voleva fare uno stupido scherzo. -Nessun problema, vero? -Nessun problema, amore, torna pure a riposarti. Steve si avvicinò a Ellie e la baciò sulla fronte. Ellie alzò la bocca e lo baciò sulle labbra. Rimasero abbracciati con le fronti poggiate l'una sull'altra. -Quando ricomincia il turno giù all'ambulatorio?- chiese lui. -Tra qualche ora, tesoro.- disse lei. -Ti lascio riposare, ok? -Non so se riuscirò a prendere sonno. Vuoi aiutarmi a togliermi un pò di energie? -Certo amore. Si baciarono di nuovo. Steve prese Ellie tra le sue braccia e la portò in camera da letto. La fece stendere sul letto e cominciò a baciarla, partendo dal collo e passando in mezzo al suo seno. Il corpo di Ellie chiedeva una ricompensa al suo uomo per le cure che gli offriva. Lui pagò.  
  
Nel ghetto, di fronte all'Emerald Inn, Mark stava portando Nick su una spalla, che stava ancora dormendo per gli effetti del fumo, e Carminia era accanto a lui. Entrarono nel foyer dell'albergo, dove un echidna rosso con i dread bianchi stava leggendo un giornale dietro al banco della reception. Mark si avvicinò al banco della reception e, con l'unica mano libera, abbassò lentamente il giornale dell'echidna. -Ehi, Mark!- fece l'echidna -Nicky è di nuovo stonato? -Già, Beg, sono venuto a portartelo per l'ennesima volta.- disse Mark. -Il solito esagerato: se non crolla a terra non si sente perfettamente a suo agio. Mark stese lentamente Nicky sul bancone, che continuava a dormire come se niente stesse accadendo in quel momento. -Me ne occupo io di lui, Mark,- disse Begby -hai fatto anche fin troppo. -Nessun problema, Beg.- rispose Mark, che prese una sigaretta dalla tasca della sua giacca e se l'accese -Io torno a casa. -Ci becchiamo un'altra volta, Mark. -Ci si vede, Beg, salutami Patty. -Ok. -Arrivederci al più presto, Mark!- disse Carminia. -Arrivederci, Carmie!- rispose Mark. Mark uscì dall'albergo e s'incamminò verso casa. Una volta arrivato alla soglia prese le chiavi e aprì la porta: Shadow e Maria stavano ancora dormendo sul divano l'una nelle braccia dell'altro completamente vestiti, segno che ancora nessuno dei due aveva fatto il primo passo. Mark si tolse la giacca e la appese all'attaccapanni vicino alla porta e si mise a guardare fuori dalla finestra il cielo oscuro e nuvoloso di Darktropolis: pensò con nostalgia a Lula, al fatto che lui era lontano da casa e che voleva tornarci. Poi ripensò a quello che le aveva detto Carminia, su ciò che Leo fa fare alle sue ragazze. Mark odiava fortemente la prostituzione forzata e pensava che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per fermare Leo o perlomeno per fargli cambiare idea su ciò che faceva. E lui è un tipo piuttosto convincente, soprattutto con le mani. Stava cominciando a pensare a ciò che gli avrebbe fatto se l'avesse incontrato quando sentì il fruscio di un paio di pantaloni di pelle che si strusciavano contro un'altro paio. Shadow si alzò, stiracchiandosi le braccia e le gambe. -Ben svegliato, Shadow.- disse Mark. -Quanto ho dormito?- chiese Shadow, sbadigliando. -Per un tipo come te, penso che le ore di sonno che ti sei fatto siano sufficienti a permetterti di stare attivo per tre giorni di seguito. -Già, mi sento molto più sveglio e stranamente mi sento dentro una voglia di correre e di picchiare qualcuno. -La voglia con cui mi sveglio io ogni mattina. La testa? -Sto bene, grazie, anche se mi è venuta un pò di fame. -Normalissimo, specie dopo che ti sei fatto una canna. Andiamo a mangiare un boccone? -Per me va bene. Devo svegliare Maria? -Maria ha passato due giorni d'inferno: sarà meglio lasciarla riposare. -D'accordo. Shadow prese la sua giacca lunga di pelle dall'attaccapanni e la indossò. Mark entrò nella sua stanza. -Dammi un paio di minuti: mi cambio d'abito e sono pronto.- disse. Mark uscì mezzo minuto dopo vestito con una camicia bianca sbottonata che mostrava il suo ampio e muscoloso torace, un paio di jeans Diesel scoloriti con una catena agganciata a un paio di asole della cintura e un paio di scarpe nere di pelle. -Andiamo.- disse, dopo aver preso la giacca. Uscirono di casa: la strada era poco affollata.  
  
Mentre Mark e Shadow si apprestavano ad andare a mangiare qualcosa, negli appartamenti popolari qualcuno stava passando il tempo in un modo diverso. Shara e Ben stavano seduti sul divano a baciarsi, l'una nelle braccia dell'altro. Il momento idilliaco venne repentinamente interrotto dallo squillare del telefono. Shara si tolse dall'abbraccio, infastidita dal suonare insistente del telefono e rispose alla chiamata. -Chiunque sia- disse lei -spero che abbia avuto un buon motivo per chiamarmi adesso, altrimenti lo manderò a quel paese seduta stante. Pronto? -Shara, sono Sam: Ben è lì?- disse Sam dall'altro capo della linea. -Eh...si, è qui. Te lo passo? -Mi faresti un favore. Shara passò il ricevitore a Ben, che lo prese e coprì il microfono. -Chi è?- sussurrò lui. -È Sam. Dice di voler parlare con te.- sussurrò lei. Ben scoprì il microfono e avvicinò il ricevitore all'orecchio. -Sono Ben. -Ho una notizia buona, Ben: mia figlia stà bene, non corre più alcun pericolo. Puoi tornare al dipartimento. -Ehm...cosa? -Ho detto che puoi tornare al dipartimento, il tuo turno di sorveglianza è finito. -Sicuro, signore? -Certo che sono sicuro! Tra mezz'ora voglio vederti qui con il culo stampato sulla sedia della tua scrivania, non fare tardi! -Uh...sissignore! Ben chiuse il telefono e si alzò dal divano, con lo sguardo sconsolato di un bambino che è arrivato cinque minuti dopo la chiusura di un luna park. -Cos'è successo?- chiese Shara, vedendo la tristezza negli occhi di Ben. -Devo tornare al dipartimento, amore: Sam mi ha chiamato per dirmi che il turno di sorveglianza è finito.- rispose lui. -No! -Dispiace anche a me, tesoro, ma devo andare. -Per quanto devi stare al dipartimento? -Credo che dopo qualche ora sarò fuori. -Pensi che a Sam dispiacerebbe se io ti venissi a trovare? Oggi è il mio giorno libero al Teminal, quindi non so assolutamente cosa fare. -No, non credo che Sam mi darebbe problemi se tu mi venissi a trovare. -Allora forse vengo a trovarti tra un paio d'ore. -Ok, ci vediamo dopo amore. Ben e Shara si baciarono di nuovo, poi lui si divise e si alzò, prese l'impermeabile e uscì di casa.  
  
Intanto, in casa di Steve e Ellie, i due amanti stavano riposando l'una nelle braccia dell'altro. Lei si svegliò e accese la luce. Si stropicciò gli occhi e guardò la sveglia che si trovava sul comodino: lei e Steve avevano fatto l'amore per due ore di seguito ed era ora per lei di andare. Si alzò dal letto, evitando di svegliare Steve che dormiva dolcemente con un lembo di lenzuolo che gli copriva la vita, prese lentamente i suoi abiti e uscì dalla stanza. Fece un paio di passi verso il bagno, che si trovava accanto alla stanza da letto e sentì una curiosa sensazione di appiccicoso tra le gambe. Si guardò e si accorse che stava sanguinando. -Dannato ciclo...- mormorò lei e corse in bagno a pulirsi e a prendere i suoi assorbenti. Dopo qualche minuto uscì dal bagno, vestita di tutto punto, prese la sua giacca e la sua borsetta e uscì. Scese le scale che portavano di sotto e uscì dal portone per correre verso l'ambulatorio. Una volta arrivata raggiunse gli spogliatoi femminili ed entrò. Dentro c'era la riccia rosa che le aveva dato il cambio qualche ora fa che si stava rivestendo. -Salve dottoressa Connor! In orario come sempre.- disse lei, in tono gioviale. -I pazienti non hanno tempo per aspettare, Mia, lo sai.- rispose Ellie, sorridendo. -C'è un'altro degente in corsia, un ferito da arma da fuoco: pare che sia molto grave. -Cavolo, un caso disperato dietro l'altro: quasi mi stò pentendo di essere entrata a far parte di questo reparto...quasi. -A chi lo dice: non vedo l'ora che mi assegnino quel posto nel reparto pediatrico che ho chiesto da qualche mese, non ce la faccio più a veder morire ricci ogni giorno, alla fine della giornata mi prende lo sconforto. -Anche a me, soprattutto oggi con Resnic. -Non me ne parli: quel poveraccio ha fatto una fine orrenda. Vi saluto, dottoressa. -Ciao, Mia. La riccia uscì dallo spogliatoio. Ellie si abbottonò il camice e uscì fuori dallo spogliatoio e si diresse verso la sua corsia. Entrò e vide la vittima dello scontro a fuoco, un riccio purpureo ancora vestito, steso sul letto, che si teneva un panno sudicio di sangue su un fianco scoperto. Si avvicinò a lui. -Cosa le è successo?- chiese lei. -Un fottuto scontro a fuoco,- rispose lui -hanno preso le pistole e mi hanno beccato: per fortuna quei figli di puttana non erano dei bravi tiratori altrimenti mi avrebbero forato un polmone. Il riccio digrignò i denti e strinse gli occhi per il dolore. -Si calmi e mi faccia vedere in che stato si trova.- disse lei. Ellie prese la mano del riccio e la sollevò, tolse il panno e si accorse con sorpresa che il fianco non aveva nemmeno un graffio. -Ma...che storia è questa? Lei non è ferito!- disse lei. -Già,- disse lui, sollevando gli zigomi in un sogghigno -e non sono nemmeno stato coinvolto in uno scontro a fuoco. Il riccio alzò fulmineamente l'altra mano, armata di una Keller & Hog calibro 9, che puntò sotto la gola di lei. -Provi a gridare aiuto e ci sarà veramente una vittima per arma da fuoco.- minacciò lui. Ellie rimase sorpresa dalla mossa del riccio a tal punto che il fiato le si strozzò in gola. -Bene. E adesso faccia quel che le dico, Ms. Connor, e le giuro che non le succederà niente...forse!  
  
In un fast food echidna Mark e Shadow stavano calmando la fame, il primo con un panino e il secondo con un'insalata mista. Mark trangugiava avidamente il suo Chidnaburger con lo sguardo fisso e corrucciato sul tavolo. Shadow mangiava lentamente, guardando Mark con lo sguardo di uno che sta vedendo un suo amico prossimo ad andare sulla sedia elettrica. Finito di mangiare il panino, Mark si leccò rapidamente le dita unte di salsa e se le pulì con il tovagliolo che aveva vicino. -Sei ancora a metà.- disse Mark. -Eh?- fece Shadow, con una foglia di insalata che gli pendeva all'angolo della bocca. -Dicevo che non hai ancora finito di mangiare: non sei veloce in qualunque cosa, dopotutto. -Già... Mark alzò lo sguardo e si accorse che due nerboruti echidna stavano guardando verso il loro tavolo. -Serve qualcosa?- disse loro Mark con tono di sfida. I due echidna volsero lo sguardo altrove. Shadow finì di ingoiare le ultime forchettate e mise le mani sul tavolo. -Devo dirti una cosa, Shadow.- disse Mark. -Si?- disse Shadow. -Ho parlato con Carmie, la ragazza che stava con Nicky. -Cosa ti ha detto? -Mi ha parlato del lavoro che faceva in un locale, il Kinky Leather. Quel posto è gestito da uno degli uomini del Don, Leo il Cecchino. Non ti dico quel che fanno in quel locale, visto che te lo dovrà spiegare Maria prima o poi, ma ti basti sapere che nel locale lavorano un sacco di ragazze. Queste ragazze subiscono violenze e abusi di ogni tipo e a me la cosa non và a genio, so che non c'entra niente con il fatto che dobbiamo vedercela con il Don ma penso che se attacchiamo un'altro dei suoi pupilli potremo avvicinarci di più al pesce più grosso...cavolo! È da quando me ne sono andato dalla Terra che non uso più questo aggettivo. -Allora, pensi che dovremo andare in quel locale e attaccare Leo? -La mia idea è questa, se poi la cosa non ti sconfinfera possiamo rinunciare. Shadow ci pensò qualche minuto. -Maria sarà d'accordo?- chiese Shadow prima di sentenziare la sua risposta. -Ti era sembrata contraria quando siamo andati a stanare Milo alla Cracking Bones?- disse Mark. -No. D'accordo allora, ci sto. -Bene, vado a pagare la nostra roba e poi andiamo di corsa a casa.  
  
Intanto al Kinky Leather era già orario di apertura. Due ricce semivestite, ingabbiate all'interno di due vetrine ai lati della porta, danzavano sinuosamente, mostrando la loro mercanzia alle persone che passavano. Nel locale alcune ragazze, vestite di abiti di cuoio e abiti di gomma, danzavano sui tavoli e sulle piattaforme, affollate di gente infoiata e pronta a saltare loro addosso, ma la presenza di alcuni ricci palestrati teneva a freno le loro pulsioni selvagge. Nel deposito c'era Ellie al buio, legata a una sedia con la testa bassa. Rimase così finchè non si accese la luce. Apparve Leo, seguito da Maxey, il suo fidato. -Allora, come stà la nostra dottoressa?- chiese Leo, con falsa gentilezza. -Scomoda.- rispose Ellie. Leo rise, una risata cristallina che nascondeva perfettamente un sadismo da torturatore provetto. Si avvicinò a lei allungando una mano verso la sua testa e le sollevò dolcemente una ciocca di capelli, portandosela sotto al naso e aspirando rumorosamente. -Hai un profumo meraviglioso, quasi afrodisiaco.- disse Leo prendendola dolcemente sotto al mento per vederla in faccia -Che peccato che tu non sia una delle mie ragazze: ti avrei tenuta per me personalmente, oppure ti avrei assegnato alla table dance solo come ballerina. Con l'altra mano cercò di toccarle il seno, ma prima che arrivasse a mettere la mano nel camice qualcuno lo fermò. -Se fossi in te non lo farei.- disse Vittorio, che apparve dall'oscurità. -E perchè, Vic?- chiese Leo, spazientito. -Perchè, se per caso non lo sai, il Don ci ha raccomandato di non torcerle un capello, ecco perchè. -Andiamo, dai! Una palpatina al seno non è qualcosa di evidente, così come potrebbe non essere evidente se me la... -Se vuoi rischiare fai pure, ma ti voglio far notare che la ragazza che stai toccando è la ragazza di The Knife. Leo ritrasse immediatamente le mani come se gli avesse appena detto che Ellie era appestata. -Ma cazzo Vic! Me lo dici adesso?- disse Leo, perdendo ogni dolcezza nel suo accento. Vittorio rise, una risata profonda come il rumore di un tuono lontano. -Se provo a farle uno sgarro e poi ci scappa, Stefano mi mozza le palle a morsi. Perchè non mi avevate avvertito prima?- disse Leo. -Perchè non l'hai chiesto?- fece Vittorio -In ogni caso tutti gli ostaggi del Don non vanno toccati tranne in caso di debiti insolvibili: dovresti saperlo. -Già: me lo dovevo ricordare, visto che oggi avevo rinnovato il contratto a Rebecca. -Ah si? -Si: dovevi sentire come gridava, roba da fartelo tenere ritto per due giorni di seguito. -Oh si! -Dovevi esserci, Vic. -Posso dirti una cosa, Leo? -Dimmi. -Lo sai che ogni volta che ti vedo o ti sento parlare mi viene l'impressione di interagire con un grumo di vomito e bava maleodorante che schizza sudiciume per ogni parola che dice? -Cosa? -Leo, mi fai vomitare e mi fa vomitare la passione che hai per gli abusi a cui sottoponi le tue ragazze. Dì, ma hai mai provato personalmente cosa significa essere sodomizzati? Avere qualcuno che ti sbatte un coso lungo e duro su per lo sfintere anale che entra ed esce in continuazione? -Ehi Vic non ti scaldare... -No! Rispondimi: lo hai mai preso nel culo? -No. -Allora non mi accennare neanche l'argomento, altrimenti la prossima volta ti ficco un fucile in culo e sparo finchè non sentirò il click dell'otturatore vuoto. Leo rimase in silenzio. -Tra non molto arriveranno gli aquirenti:- disse Vittorio -vedete di darvi una mossa a portare la ragazza al Central Palace prima che arrivino.  
  
Il telefono a casa di Ellie suonò. Steve aprì gli occhi e si alzò dal letto, scostandosi il lenzuolo di dosso. Con gli occhi assonnati e la bocca impastata, prese la cornetta e rispose. -Pronto?- disse Steve. -Ehilà cugino, ti sento stanco! Come passa?- disse Milo. -Chi parla? -E andiamo su! Non ti sarai dimenticato di tuo cugino Milo! -Non so chi tu sia e non so cosa tu voglia, quindi non chiamare mai più. -Ho capito, è meglio se parla qualcun'altro. Si sentì la cornetta che veniva passata da una mano a un'altra. -Steve?- disse Ellie dall'altro capo del filo. -Ellie?- fece Steve. -Mi hanno preso, Steve, sono al Central Palace: hanno mandato uno dei loro uomini a prelevarmi dall'ambulatorio. -Come stai, amore? Sei ferita? -Sto bene, Steve: sembra che abbiano paura di farmi male, ma non so fin quanto durerà. -Cosa vogliono? -Vogliono che tu uccida di nuovo, Steve. Non lo fare! Non pensare a me! Vattene e non farti... La cornetta le venne tolta di mano. -Allora Stefano, che cosa ti dissi?- fece il Don. -Se le toccate anche un solo pelo vi strappo la faccia a fucilate.- disse Steve. -Bene così, ti voglio abbastanza incazzato Steve, ti servirà. -Siete dei bastardi! Don Sonny rise. -Chi volete che faccia fuori? -Vieni al Central Palace e vienici disarmato, poi ti mostrerò chi dovrai fare fuori. Il Don appese la cornetta. Steve lasciò cadere la sua e crollò il capo, sconsolato. Non poteva stare con le mani in mano. Doveva salvarla. Era colpa sua se lei si trovava in quella situazione: avrebbe dovuto troncare da tempo con il Don, cambiando nome e faccia ma, soprattutto, avrebbe dovuto proteggerla. Entrò di corsa nella sua stanza per vestirsi. Quando uscì, vestito con un paio di pantaloni neri di pelle, un paio di stivali anfibi con la punta di metallo, un maglione grigio e una giacca nera che gli arrivava appena sopra le ginocchia, fece per prendere una pistola che aveva nascosto sotto un cuscino del divano. Prima di metterci la mano ripensò a quel che il Don aveva detto. Non poteva rischiare la vita di Ellie per un'inezia. Lasciò tutto e corse fuori di casa.  
  
Mark e Shadow rientrarono in casa senza togliersi la giacca. Maria era sveglia e stava facendo stretching. -Dove siete stati?- chiese lei. -Siamo stati fuori a mangiare un boccone e a pensare al prossimo bersaglio.- rispose Mark, senza nemmeno guardarla negli occhi. -Prossimo bersaglio? Pensavo che avremmo solo infastidito Milo. -Già, ma visto che Shadow non l'ha trattato con i guanti di sicuro si starà ancora leccando le ferite, quindi non si farà sentire per un bel pò. -Allora chi andremo a colpire? -Di un pò, hai mai visto una performance di lap dance sadomaso? -Vuoi colpire Leo il Cecchino? -Proprio lui: È da un pò di tempo che volevo menare le mani su di un pappone. -Immagino che l'idea ti sia venuta guardando la ragazza di Nicky, eh? -Diciamo che ne ho parlato con lei al riguardo, mi ha accennato l'argomento e siamo andati a finire sui particolari più spiacevoli e la cosa mi ha convinto a fare una visitina al Kinky Leather...anche se la nostra non sarà una visita di piacere. -Cosa intendi fare? -Farò come fanno tutti i clienti del locale: prima di tutto affitterò una ragazza, poi il resto verrà da se. Maria ci pensò qualche minuto prima di dire la sua risposta: pensava che, entrando in quel locale, Shadow avrebbe visto una visione distorta e perversa del sesso e probabilmente sarebbe rimasto scioccato dalla cosa. -Come la mettiamo con Shadow?- fece Maria -Non credi che potrebbe... -Maria, Shadow ha già ucciso:- ribattè Mark -credi che la visione di ragazze semivestite che ballano su tavoli o che si ammanettano e si frustano lo renderanno un pervertito? Maria non sapeva cosa rispondere. -Ok allora,- disse Mark -prendete i vostri caricatori, vi aspetto fuori.  
  
Steve entrò nel lucido e pulito portone del Central Palace, la sede del Don. Venne accolto garbatamente da un riccio bianco che indossava una livrea rossa, attraversò il largo foyer, un salone con bassorilievi dorati sulle pareti di marmo verde scuro e un grosso tappeto sul pavimento personalizzato con il logo del Don che ritraeva un riccio armato di giavellotto che calpestava e colpiva un grosso serpente, ed entrò in uno degli ascensori di fronte a lui. Dentro c'erano tre ricci del Don che lo stavano attendendo. Prima che arrivassero sopra uno di loro alzò la pistola e la puntò alla sua tempia. -Spogliati.- disse il riccio armato. -Cosa? Ma che...stai scherzando?- disse Steve. -No. Spogliati, ordine del Don. -Perchè? -Perchè si, non discutere. -Devo togliermi tutto? -A culo nudo. Steve si tolse tutti gli abiti di dosso e si mise le mani davanti al pube, per coprirsi. -Togli le mani e alzale.- intimò nuovamente il riccio. -Anche? Ma si può sapere che... -Non fare domande. Steve alzò le mani, guardando il riccio armato con sguardo torvo, che ricambiava lo sguardo con una carica più arcigna e corrucciata. Arrivarono in cima, la suite del Don. Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e il riccio armato spinse Steve fuori. Di fronte a lui, seduto di spalle, c'era il Don. -Sei arrivato in tempo, Stefano Potente.- disse Don Sonny, che si voltò. Stava fumando con gusto un grosso sigaro che profumava di vaniglia bruciata. -Scusa la maleducazione dei miei ragazzi- disse -ma con uno come te le precauzioni non sono mai troppe. -Vorresti dirmi che mi hai fatto spogliare solo perchè non ti fidi di me?- disse Steve con tono flemmatico. -Anche. Il Don si alzò e si avvicinò al bagno della suite e prese un asciugamano. -Tieni,- disse il Don, lanciandoglielo -mettiti questo addosso. Steve mise l'asciugamano a mò di cintura per coprirsi le parti basse. -Prima di cominciare a contrattare voglio vedere Ellie, se le avete torto un capello vi scuoio vivi e uso le vostre pelliccie per farmici uno scendiletto. -Stefano lo sai che io tengo i miei ostaggi come ospiti d'onore in casa mia, questo finchè un debito non viene risolto, ma quando un debito non viene saldato oppure il debitore scappa... -Conosco la clausola dei debiti irrisolti: mi fà schifo. -Ok, sembra che tu non ti sia dimenticato come funziona con me. Il Don si avvicinò alla sua scrivania e premette un tasto su una mini console che era lì poggiata. -Jakob, fà salire la signorina Connor.- disse. Dopo qualche minuto di attesa l'ascensore si aprì e apparve Ellie, seguita da un riccio rosso chiaro che indossava un impermeabile nero. -Ellie!- esclamò Steve, rincuorato dalla vista di lei. -Steve, perchè sei venuto?- disse Ellie, avvicinandosi di corsa a Steve e abbracciandolo. -È colpa mia se sei in mezzo a tutto questo, tesoro, non posso permettere che ti facciano del male o che ti portino al Kink. Ti hanno fatto qualcosa? -No, niente di grave per fortuna, mi hanno fatto solo prendere uno spavento. Lo sguardo di Steve cadde sui polsi di lei che erano leggermente gonfi e lividi. -Ti hanno ammanettata.- disse Steve -Chi è stato? -Uno dei ricci che mi ha portata qui, ma non aver paura, non mi... -Jakob, chi è stato ad ammanettare la signorina?- chiese il Don, interrompendo Ellie. -Io, signore.- rispose Jakob. -Chi te l'ha detto che potevi farlo? Io? -Ehm...no, signore. -Allora perchè hai preso 'st'iniziativa? -Io...credevo che... -No, Jakob, tu non dovevi credere una minchia, se non ti ho detto di ammanettarla significa che non devi farlo e basta. Vieni qui. Jakob si avvicinò al Don. -Lo sai chi è che può avere iniziative personali qui?- chiese il Don. -Lei, signore.- rispose Jakob. Il Don prese con forza il riccio per il collo e gli fece sbattere la faccia contro la lucida scrivania di marmo nero. -Come si chiama questo "Lei"?- chiese il Don con tono rabbioso al riccio, continuando a tenerlo per il collo. -D-Don Sonny.- disse il riccio, con un rivolo di sangue che gli colava dal naso. -Non ho sentito bene, ripeti ad alta voce: com'è che si chiama?- disse ancora una volta il Don, facendogli nuovamente urtare la faccia contro la scrivania ma con più violenza, facendoli uscire sangue anche dalla bocca. -D-Don Sonny, Don Sonny Lo Riccio.- disse il riccio a voce più alta. -Ti chiami per caso Sonny Lo Riccio tu? -No, signore. -Come ti chiami allora? -M-mi chiamo Jakob. -Ti chiami Jakob...? -Mi chiamo Jakob Fern, signore. -Bene, e la prossima volta che ti viene in mente di fare qualcosa che Sonny Lo Riccio non ti dice di fare, non farla, figghi 'en drocchie! -Va bene, signore. Sonny scaraventò il riccio a terra, facendolo cadere malamente sul pavimento lucido. Ellie, nel frattempo, aveva chiuso gli occhi e si è stretta a Steve, spaventata dalla brusca quanto inaspettata reazione del Don. Steve, dal canto suo, guardò il Don con sguardo indignato, già memore di ciò che egli faceva ai suoi ragazzi se facevano qualcosa di sbagliato. -E adesso alzati da terra, pieno di merda, e scusati con la signorina.- disse il Don, controllando che le sue mani fossero pulite dal sudicio sangue di Jakob. Il riccio rosso si alzò e si avvicinò a Ellie con lo sguardo chino e sottomesso. -Scusa.- disse lui. -La signorina c'ha un nome, stronzo, si chiama Ellen!- disse il Don, poi rivolgendosi a Ellie -Ti chiami così, signorina? -S-si.- rispose Ellie, temendo che l'ira del Don si scaricasse addosso a lei. -S-scusa, Ellen.- disse il riccio. -Bene, e adesso prendi la signorina, con dolcezza, la riporti alla sua stanza e ti levi definitivamente dalla minchia, capito? -Si, signore. Il riccio prese Ellie gentilmente per mano e la portò nell'ascensore. Le porte si richiusero. -Sucaminchie,- disse il Don -poi dicono che non è vero che bisogna punirne uno per educarne cento. Steve rimase in silenzio. -Come ti ho mostrato Ellie sta bene e nessuno le torcerà un capello, a meno che...- disse il Don lasciando in sospeso la frase. -A meno che io non scappi o non riesca a fare quel che devo fare.- finì Steve. -Bene Stefano, e adesso ti faccio vedere io chi devi fare fuori. Vieni qui alla scrivania. Steve si avvicinò e il Don aprì un cassetto della scrivania e tirò fuori una cartella simile a quelle degli archivi della polizia. Steve prese la cartella e l'aprì, dentro c'erano foto di Shadow in azione, alcune sfocate e malvisibili, altre più chiare. -Questo tizio qui si fa chiamare Shadow,- disse il Don -nessuno sa da dove viene e perchè, è un killer spietato e inarrestabile, ha addirittura ammazzato Canelli in una maniera che non capisco, lo ha sminuzzato come un pezzo di carne ed è sparito. Non sappiamo da dove venga ne dove abita ma sappiamo che ha scelto come bersagli le nostre attività commerciali, sai che è successo alla Cracking Bones, il locale di tuo...insomma la discoteca, te la ricordi? -Si- rispose Steve. -Bene, lui, la figlia del capo della polizia e un'altro tipo, un echidna, hanno provocato uno scontro a fuoco. La ragazza e l'echidna sono morti e a lui mancava poco di ammazzare Milo: non sottovalutarlo, è rapido e veloce come una mitragliatrice e cattivo come l'aria, mi hanno detto che si muove alla velocità di un bolide e che riesce a schivare ogni tipo di pallottola. -Se volevate eliminarlo perchè avete chiamato me? -Milo è occupato a farsi curare, Leo ha da fare nel suo locale e ha da reggere un paio di contratti con gli aquirenti di Synth e Vittorio deve pensare alla mia protezione. E poi, in ogni caso, non avrei mai affidato a loro un dovere come questo: io voglio il migliore, voglio un vero killer, voglio The Knife con la sua magia. -Non ho scelta, eh? -Non hai scelta. Steve ci pensò su: se rifiutava Ellie moriva o peggio. Se accettava contravveniva alla sua promessa fatta tempo fa, di non uccidere. -Accetto.- disse Steve, con un filo di voce. -Bravo Stefano, tu si che sai essere ragionevole!- disse il Don, entusiasta.  
  
Mark, Shadow e Maria erano arrivati di fronte all'entrata del Kinky Leather. -Ok, ragazzi,- disse Mark -io affitto una ragazza e voi mi seguite, poi, quando avrò saputo le informazioni necessarie, andiamo a stanare il culo di Leo, ci siamo? -Ok.- disse Maria. -D'accordo.- disse Shadow. Entrarono insieme: appena dentro videro una stanza simile a una sala d'attesa di uno studio legale e un riccio vestito con un'elegante giacca, un cappello e dei pantaloni grigi era dentro un gabbiotto simile a quello di una biglietteria di un cinema. -Si,- disse il riccio ai tre -avete fatto la cosa giusta nello scegliere il Kinky Leather, qui dentro non abbiamo altro che puttane. Entrate, entrate pure! -Quant'è?- chiese Mark. -Dieci pezzi di metallo a persona vi portano direttamente nel locale. Mark tirò fuori il suo portafogli e prese tre banconote da dieci. -Eccoti la grana.- disse, mettendo i soldi sotto la fessura del vetro. -Ok, potete entrare, divertitevi.- disse il riccio. Mark e Maria entrarono e Shadow rimase imbambolato a guardare le due ballerine dietro le vetrine che si dimenavano e lanciavano occhiolini languidi in sua direzione. -Allora che vuoi fare? Entri dentro o cosa?- chiese il riccio a Shadow. -Eh...cosa?- disse Shadow. -Entra dentro e vattene dal mio fottuto foyer! Shadow entrò nel locale: venne investito da un misto di odori che passavano dal sudore femminile al vomito di ubriaco. Su i tavoli e su i palchi con le passerelle danzavano e si dimenavano come possedute le ragazze di Leo. -Come mai c'hai messo così tanto?- chiese Mark, seduto al bar che era vicino all'entrata. -Oh...ehm, mi...mi ero distatto.- rispose Shadow. -Ok, senti, tu e Maria aspettate qui, io torno tra poco con una ragazza. Mark si alzò dal tavolino e andò in direzione del bar. -Maria?- chiese Shadow. -Si?- disse Maria. -Perchè qui ci stanno tante ragazze mezze nude? Maria venne presa alla sprovvista dalla domanda di Shadow, tanto che ci mise un pò a pensare quello che gli voleva dire. -Beh...perchè...perchè il proprietario del locale vuole attrarre più clientela maschile.- provò a dire Maria. Difatti si accorse di essere l'unica cliente femmina di tutto il locale. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, vide che alle spalle di Shadow c'era una gabbia con due ragazze, una riccia e una lupa, che stavano mostrando al pubblico una performance lesbica, leccandosi contemporaneamente le lingue. Shadow si rese conto che Maria ne era alquanto sorpresa, solo che non sapeva nemmeno di cosa. -Cos'hai visto?- chiese lui. -Ehm...no, niente!- rispose lei. Nel frattempo Mark era tornato al tavolo con una ragazza, una riccia castana vestita con succinti abiti di pelle. -La camera nera è tutta nostra, ragazzi: andiamo.- disse Mark. La ragazza si avviò verso la camera nera e loro la seguirono. Una volta salite le scale arrivarono nella camera. La ragazza andò a sedersi sul letto e tentò di abbozzare un sorriso sulle sue labbra, anche se a vederla tutto veniva in mente meno che di eccitarsi: era visibilmente stanca e probabilmente in cuor suo odiava persino questo lavoro. -Allora,- disse lei, tentando di mantenere un tono di voce languido anche se ci riusciva a malapena -che cosa vogliamo fare? -Prima di tutto io voglio farti delle domande e tu limitati a rispondere.- disse Mark, togliendosi la giacca e rovistando tra le tasche interne. -Che...che domande? -C'è un modo per incontrare Leo di persona? -Leo? Lui...lui non è qui, al momento. -Ti ho solo chiesto come lo incontro. -Devi contattarlo. -Come? -Devi parlare con uno dei suoi ricci e chiedere di incontrarlo. -Sai dov'è? -... -Rispondimi, sai dov'è? -Si. -E dov'è? -È...è nel magazzino. -Quindi è qui. Bene, risparmierò tempo. -Posso chiedervi una cosa? -Dimmi. -Cosa volete da lui? -Fargli un piccolo discorsetto, tutto qui. Mark smise di rimestare tra le fodere della giacca e tirò fuori dei pezzi d'acciaio cromato. Si mise ad armeggiare con quelli e costruì una doppietta a pompa, che caricò con le sue cartucce. -Volete...ucciderlo?- chiese la ragazza, leggermente preoccupata. -Forse...o forse no.- rispose Mark. La ragazza rimase in silenzio. -Tu...tu sei quel tipo che ha tentato di uccidere Milo Potente?- chiese lei. -Il tipo che ha cercato di ucciderlo personalmente è lui,- disse Mark, accennando verso Shadow -io sono solo qui per aiutarlo e per aiutare lei. Ti conviene non ostacolarci, bambina, non vorrei averti sulla coscienza. La ragazza distolse lo sguardo. -No,- disse -non vi ostacolerò. -Meglio così. -Perchè hai pagato per avermi? -Perchè volevo passare inosservato, ecco tutto, non aver timore, non alzerò un dito ne su di te ne sulle altre ragazze. La ragazza guardò Mark negli occhi. -Se è vero quel che dici,- disse lei -allora ti auguro buona fortuna e spero che riusciate ad ammazzare quello schifoso. -Lo odii?- chiese Maria. -Più di ogni altra cosa esistente.- rispose la ragazza -Quel mostro dovrebbe morire lentamente e dolorosamente. -Come ti chiami?- chiese Mark. -Mi chiamo Rebecca Stephence.- rispose la ragazza. -Hai un bel nome, Rebecca.  
  
Intanto, nel magazzino del Kink, Leo stava contrattando con alcuni ricci, proprietari di bar e altri night club per gente altolocata. -Il carico, come vedete, è freschissimo, raffinato da poco.- disse Leo, mostrando una delle scatole aperte, contenenti fusti di Syntheaven che emanavano vapori di freddo. -Si si,- fece un riccio, che indossava un'abito elegante viola scuro -la roba va bene, ma il prezzo? -Il prezzo è sempre quello: due milioni di pezzi a scatola. Andiamo, manca solo una stupida firma ed è tutto vostro! Pensate al fatto che rivenderete il tutto al triplo del prezzo di acquisto. -Ok, ma come facciamo ad essere sicuri che poi la polizia non venga a ficcarci un manganello nel culo, trovandoci quella roba? -Volete dubitare dei servizi del Don? Sapete come funziona la sua formula di... -Scusate il ritardo, ma anch'io sono qui per comprare.- disse Mark, comparendo dall'oscurità. -E tu chi cazzo sei? Sei un pò lontano dal ghetto, echidna.- disse Leo -E poi non credo che tu sia interessato a comprare qualcosa qui. -Oh, invece sono interessato a comprare,- disse Mark, sguainando il fucile -e voi, probabilmente, vorrete vendere cara la vostra pelle. -Ehi, aspetta un minuto,- fece uno dei ricci -tu sei quell'echidna che ha cercato di ammazzare Milo Potente! Non puoi essere vivo, ti hanno ucciso! -Quante volte avrò sentito questa frase? Mah, se mi metto a contare spreco una mezza giornata, ma adesso non ho voglia di dire ovvietà, sono qui perchè devo fare un piacere a una mia amica: voglio la pelle di Leo il Cecchino. -La mia pelle?- disse Leo -Costa molto, amico, e non ti garantisco che tu riesca a prenderla molto facilmente, anche perchè la vendero molto, molto cara. Leo alzò il suo fucile e lo puntò verso Mark. Dietro Mark si sentirono altri due schiocchi di otturatore ed apparvero Shadow e Maria, che puntarono le loro armi verso Leo. Per tutta risposta i ricci che erano lì tirarono fuori le loro armi. Tutti rimasero fermi a puntarsi le armi senza muovere nemmeno un muscolo. Stettero così per qualche minuto senza dire una parola. Aspettavano che qualcuno facesse la prima mossa. Improvvisamente la porta si aprì sbattendo e apparve Maxey, con un vassoio di bicchieri da cocktail pieni di una sostanza rossastra. -Allora,- disse -chi è che aveva chiesto i Push & Tight? La prima pistola a fare fuoco fu quella di uno dei ricci, che colpì Mark in pieno petto. Mark rispose al fuoco, facendogli saltare un ginocchio con una fucilata. Il riccio cadde a terra urlando. Un'altro riccio, vestito con un completo nero, fece fuoco verso Shadow, che fece una capriola laterale schivando i proiettili: aveva già cominciato a vedere tutto al rallentatore e vide le pallottole viaggiare a passo di lumaca, sfiorando leggermente la sua spalla. Inquadrò il riccio e gli sparò prima alla spalla e poi a entrambe le ginocchia. Il riccio cadde a terra senza un gemito, digrignando i denti e stringendo gli occhi. Maria corse verso l'ultimo riccio e lo annichilì con un calcio sotto al mento. Il riccio cadde a terra, stordito. Leo, che nel frattempo aveva ribaltato il tavolo e l'aveva usato come scudo dai proiettili, saltò fuori e sparò verso Mark. Mark ebbe un lieve sussulto all'impatto della rosa di pallini, puntò il fucile verso Leo e fece fuoco, colpendolo di striscio a una spalla. Leo cadde a terra, lasciando cadere il fucile. Mark si avvicinò verso di lui e gli puntò il fucile in faccia. -E adesso?- fece Mark -Cosa pensi di fare adesso? -L'ho detto: venderò cara la mia pelle.- fece Leo. Con un gesto della mano Leo tolse le canne del fucile di Mark dalla sua faccia e si alzò, correndo verso la porta posteriore e tenendosi una mano sulla spalla per tamponare la ferita. Si avvicinò alla sua auto, che era parcheggiata lì, e salì di corsa. Con mano tremante prese le chiavi d'accensione dal taschino della giacca, inzuppata di sangue, e accese l'auto. Vide dallo specchietto retrovisore Mark uscire dal retro del locale e puntare il fucile verso di lui. Leo ingranò la prima e spinse l'acceleratore con tutte le sue forze. La macchina scappò via dalla mira di Mark, lasciandosi dietro una scia di pneumatici consumati e fumanti. -Cazzo!- esclamò Mark. -Che è successo? Dov'è andato?- chiese Shadow, che arrivò in quel momento dietro di lui. -Il bastardo è scappato in auto. -In che direzione è andato? -Dritto e poi ha svoltato a destra, perchè? Senza rispondere, Shadow si accucciò a terra e cominciò a girare su se stesso come una ruota che, dopo una sgasata, deve prendere aderenza all'asfalto. Accelerò sempre di più il movimento e, quando prese abbastanza velocità, partì come una palla di cannone, in direzione della macchina di Leo, lasciandosi dietro una scia di asfalto bruciato. Maria, attratta dal sibilo che Shadow aveva provocato nel fare quella mossa, uscì fuori. -Dov'è andato Shadow?- chiese a Mark. -È andato a dimostrare che è meglio prenderlo sul serio: sta inseguendo Leo.  
  
Leo guidava nel traffico della strada principale come un posseduto, evitando le auto e facendo sorpassi folli a rischio di scontrarsi frontalmente contro le vetture dell'altra corsia. La sua spalla emetteva una cascata di sangue e i suoi occhi erano delle minuscole punte di spillo iniettate di sangue. Con un freno a mano prese una curva a destra, che lo portò a tutta velocità in un vicolo sudicio: credeva di essere sfuggito ai suoi assassini. Stava per rilassarsi quando sentì un tonfo su tetto dell'auto. Di fronte a lui apparve il volto di Shadow, che era aggrappato al tettuccio. Con un pugno deciso, Shadow sfondò il vetro della portiera, prese Leo per il colletto e lo tirò fuori dall'auto. La vettura nera, rimasta senza guidatore, continuò la sua folle corsa verso un muro, dove si schiantò. Shadow saltò dal tettuccio dell'auto, continuando a tenere Leo per il colletto, e atterrò con una capriola sul tetto dell'edificio dove si era scontrata l'auto. -Lasciami andare, figlio di puttana!- esclamò Leo, cercando di staccare la mano di Shadow dalla presa. -Non ho ancora finito con te, Leo,- disse Shadow, avvicinandosi faccia a faccia con Leo -c'è ancora molto da fare. Shadow corse sul tetto, in direzione del Kinky Leather. Di fronte a lui si trovava un tetto di un'altro edificio, lontano da lui diversi metri. Leo si accorse che Shadow stava per correre verso il vuoto. -Che cazzo stai facendo? Vuoi suicidarti?- urlò Leo. Senza dire nulla, Shadow saltò. Leo urlò spaventato, credendo che si sarebbero schiantati a terra. Shadow atterrò sull'altro tetto e continuò a correre. Saltò di tetto in tetto, finchè non arrivò di fronte a un punto morto: il salto che doveva fare per arrivare a terra era troppo alto per evitare di fare del male a Leo. Stava per cercare un'altra uscita quando si accorse che da palazzo c'era un fascio di cavi che arrivavano a terra in linea diagonale. Saltò su i cavi e poggiò le suole su di essi e scese a folle velocità grindando e rilasciando una scia di scintille dietro di se. Una volta atterrato senza problemi continuò a correre, pattinando sugli hoverblade a tutta velocità.  
  
Arrivò nel retro del locale, dove Mark e Maria lo stavano aspettando. Shadow, che continuava a tenere Leo per il colletto, lo sollevò: la spalla continuava a sanguinargli. -Ben fatto, Shadow.- disse Mark, poi, rivolgendosi a Leo -Allora, puttaniere, come stai? -Fanculo!- rispose Leo -Vuoi farmi fuori? Fallo adesso, stronzo! -E chi ti ha detto che ti avrei fatto fuori io? No, troppo facile, preferisco che sia qualcun'altro a farlo: dimmi un pò, bastardo, le tue ragazze ti vogliono bene? Lo spero per te, perchè se è vera la storia che ho sentito su i tuoi "rinnovi di contratto" non ci giurerei troppo sulla loro fedeltà. -Cosa vuoi fare? -Lo saprai. Mark sferrò un pugno in faccia a Leo, facendogli perdere i sensi.  
  
Il telefono sulla scrivania di Don Sonny squillò. Don Sonny prese la cornetta e rispose. -Pronto?- disse. -Parlo con Sonny Lo Riccio, detto il Don?- disse Mark dall'altra parte del filo. -Si, sono io, chi parla? -Non è necessario che tu sappia questo ma sappi solo che la tua vendita di Synth è andata a puttane, un'altro tuo locale stà per chiudere e uno dei tuoi uomini probabilmente morirà, come ti fa sentire la cosa? -Chi cazzo sei? Mark riattaccò. Sonny, alterato dalla cosa, sbattè la cornetta sull'apparecchio.  
  
Leo si svegliò, o meglio venne svegliato da un sonoro ceffone di Mark. Aprì gli occhi e si accorse di essere nella camera nera, ammanettato a braccia aperte sulla parete e sollevato da terra di qualche centimetro. Di fronte a lui c'erano le sue ragazze, dieci in tutto. Mark era davanti a loro. -Ben svegliato, Leo,- disse Mark -ci sono le tue dipendenti che vogliono farti un piccolo discorsetto: hanno qualche lamentela nei tuoi confronti per quanto riguarda il loro lavoro.- poi, rivolgendosi alle ragazze -È tutto vostro, ma fatemi un favore: appena avete finito con lui chiamate la polizia e ditegli che nel retro del Kinky Leather c'e un carico da venti milioni di Synth e quattro deficenti legati e imbavagliati che hanno prenotato un posto al fresco. -Sarà fatto, Mark.- disse Rebecca. -Vi salutò. Mark si avviò verso la porta della stanza. -Ehi, ragazzone!- disse una ragazza dietro di lui. Mark si voltò e vide una lupa dal pelo grigio vestita con una tuta aderente di gomma che le copriva il corpo dal collo in giù. -Non ti piacerebbe passare una serata in mia compagnia? Stasera è gratis per te!- propose lei. -Mi spiace, piccola, ma sono già impegnato e ho intenzione di tornare a casa al più presto.- rispose Mark, sorridendo. -Peccato, mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti come sei senza vestiti addosso. -Sarà per un'altra volta. -Lo spero! Mark uscì dalla stanza e chiuse la porta dietro di se. Rebecca si avvicinò a Leo. -Come si sente, signor Leo, a passare dall'altra parte del mestiere?- chiese lei, acidamente -Come ti senti ad essere tu la puttana da maltrattare, porco? -Abbassati e succhiami l'uccello, troia,- rispose Leo -perchè è la sola cosa che sei capace di fare con la testa! -Ah si? La pensi così? -Si, puttana! Rebecca prese uno dei bastoni divaricatori che erano appesi alla parete e sferrò un violento colpo alla faccia di Leo, poi un'altro e un'altro ancora. Leo sputò un sbocco di sangue e un paio di denti, sghignazzando in faccia alla ragazza. -È questo il massimo che sai fare, pompinara?- la insultò -Mi sembra di averti picchiato molto più forte. Il volto di Rebecca si trasformò in una maschera di odio, con le labbra premute in una smorfia di rabbia e la palpera inferiore dell'occhio destro leggermente alzata. Alzò il bastone per tirargli un'altro colpo quando venne fermata da una mano che gli prese l'altra estremità del bastone. Rebecca si voltò e vide Carminia che gli teneva il bastone con una mano. -Carmie?- disse Rebecca, sorpresa dal vedere una ex ragazza di Leo -Cosa ci fai tu qui? -Volevo passare a salutare Leo che, a quanto vedo, sembra piuttosto impegnato.- disse Carmie. -Sei venuta qui per portarlo via? Non te lo permetteremo. -No, ma che dici? Stà così bene attaccato a quella parete: vi dispiace se ci parlo un pò con lui? -Fai pure: questo mostro dovrà morire. Carminia guardò Leo con i suoi occhi languidi e si avvicinò a lui, strusciandosi contro il suo bacino. -Il tuo sangue:- sussurrò lei, accavallando una gamba su un fianco di Leo -me lo sono sempre chiesta... Carminia passò la sua lingua vicino all'orecchio sinistro di Leo e passò con essa sul collo, fermandosi sulla base. -...che sapore avesse! Gli occhi di Carminia diventarono due fessure nere su iridi gialle. Aprì la bocca e affondò i suoi denti alla base del collo di Leo. Leo non emise neppure un gemito: sentì il suo sangue fluire nella bocca di lei, come una dose di Synth aspirata da una siringa. Carmie emetteva gemiti di piacere mentre continuava a succhiare il sangue di Leo con insistenza, come un bambino che succhia il latte dal seno della propria madre. Le ragazze rimasero inorridite. -Senti, Becky,- propose una riccia vestita di pelle con una maschera nera borchiata -qui è meglio se ci allontaniamo e chiamiamo la polizia, prima che lei finisca con Leo e cominci con noi. -Concordo.- rispose Rebecca. Le ragazze indietreggiarono lentamente e si allontanarono dalla stanza. Carminia, rapita dal sapore dolciastro e ramato del sangue di Leo, continuava imperterrita a succhiare. I battiti cardiaci di Leo diminuirono sempre di più e, per effetto di aspirazione, persino il sangue uscito dalla sua ferita alla spalla era tornato nelle sue vene entrando nella vorace bocca di Carminia. I tonfi sordi del cuore di Leo divennero più fievoli e lui ebbe un sussulto. Infine fu silenzio. Carminia prese il corpo di Leo per i polsi e strappò le manette dal muro, stendendolo a terra. Gli aprì la giacca e la camicia, scoprendogli lo stomaco piatto e, nonostante il folto pelo, liscio. Ficcò le sue dita nell'ombelico e gli strappò la pelle come si strappa un vestito, quindi cominciò a mangiare le sue interiora esangui. Di sotto si sentì il rumore di più passi che si avvicinavano sempre di più. La porta della stanza si aprì di scatto con un calcio ed entrarono dei poliziotti con le loro pistole, puntate verso Carminia. -Polizia! -Ferma! -Alzati e metti le mani sopra la testa! Uno dei poliziotti non riuscì a trattenersi e, alla vista di quel grottesco spettacolo, vomitò. Carminia si girò di scatto e soffiò contro i poliziotti, quindi saltò in piedi e si buttò sulla finestra chiusa della stanza, sfondandola. I poliziotti che non si erano scioccati cominciarono a sparare in direzione di Carminia, si buttarono verso la finestra per vedere che di sotto c'erano dei poliziotti, loro colleghi, che stavano fuori vicino alle loro macchine. Carminia era scomparsa.  
  
Intanto, mentre qualcuno era occupato a pasteggiare, qualcun'altro si stava preparando a una caccia al riccio. Steve era di fronte all'entrata dell'officina di Aldo e Ivano e bussò due volte. Gli aprì Ivano. -Oh, ciao Steve, quanto tempo!- disse lui, gioviale -Come va? -Male: devo tornare ad uccidere.- rispose Steve con tono infastidito. -Cosa? E perchè? -Il Don ha la mia ragazza come ostaggio e non la libererà se non eliminerò un riccio. -E tu ti sei fatto ricattare così dal Don? Perchè non sei andato a riprenderla facendo fuori il Don e i suoi uomini? Non sei tu, quello che mi aveva detto che sarebbe in grado di provocare una guerra e uscirne come unico vincitore? -Lo so, Ivano, ma rischierei troppo finchè il Don tiene prigioniera Ellie: potrebbe anche ucciderla nel momento in cui ammazzo uno dei suoi uomini. -Che bastardo... -Già. Comunque non sono venuto qui per discutere di questo: ce l'hai ancora lo S. S. Gun? -Sei venuto a riprendertelo? -Non posso fare una pulizia senza quell'arma, lo sai. -Si, ce l'ho ancora. Te lo do subito. Ivano salì dietro al bancone e si mise a rimestare tra le cose che stavano sottobanco, finchè non tirò fuori uno zaino di tela verde ruvida con gli angoli consumati. -Eccolo qui,- disse Ivano -proprio come era il giorno che me l'avevi riportato. -Spero che funzioni ancora: sono anni che non lo uso.- disse Steve, prendendo lo zaino e aprendolo. Tirò fuori un paio di pistole corte attaccate a un paio di bracciali: la cosa che saltava all'occhi era che le pistole sembravano fatte con diversi pezzi d'acciaio montati tra loro con giunture quasi impercettibili. Steve indossò i bracciali e abbassò le braccia. Con un gesto fulmineo le rialzò e le pistole balzarono in avanti, pronte per essere impugnate. -Le batterie sono sempre autoricaricabili?- chiese a Ivano. -Si, Steve, si ricaricano automaticamente dopo cinque secondi di riposo.- rispose. -Perfetto, in ogni caso le mie Hog Mower faranno il loro dovere anche quando mi si incepperà il cannone. -Spero che tu riesca a salvare Ellie, Steve: quasi mi sento in colpa a ridarti quest'arma. -Non incolparti, Ivano: tu almeno non sei un'assassino.  
  
Nel ormai ex Kinky Leather c'era un viavai di poliziotti. Alcuni agenti stavano alla porta a bloccare giornalisti e curiosi mentre gli altri stavano ispezionando il posto in cerca di prove, anche se quelle erano più che in bella vista. Samuel era nel retro a fissare le scatole termiche che contenevano il veleno rosso da lui cercato: era finalmente riuscito a bloccare un'altra vendita di Synth e uno degli uomini del Don era morto in maniera raccapricciante. Non sapeva se doveva esserne felice o se doveva piangere, non riusciva a credere a quello che vedeva. Uno dei poliziotti si avvicinò a lui. -Qui c'è il referto del coroner, capo:- disse, allungandogli una cartella -una roba come questa non s'era vista da diversi anni. -Non ho alcuna voglia di leggerla: leggila tu per me.- disse Sam, senza distogliere gli occhi dalle scatole di Synth. Il poliziotto aprì la cartella e lesse il contenuto.  
  
1§ "Il corpo della vittima è stato trovato steso sul pavimento e mostra segni di violenza e percosse al volto, lividi ai polsi, una ferita di arma da fuoco, probabilmente un fucile, alla spalla destra, uno squarcio alla base del collo e l'addome aperto con gli intestini che fuoriuscivano da esso e che erano incisi da segni di morsi. Non aveva una traccia di sangue nelle vene quando è stato trovato."  
  
L'agente chiuse la cartella. -Cosa ne pensa, agente?- chiese Sam. -Che non vorrei fare la stessa fine. -Avete identificato il carnefice? -Abbiamo scavato nell'archivio e siamo riusciti a darle un nome: si chiama Carminia Fledermaus, residente a Darktropolis, quartiere Latex Top, incriminata per più di una ventina di volte per adescamento e prostituzione e condannata a cinque anni nel carcere di minima sicurezza delle Sodom Hills...- -Frena frena frena...il carcere di minima delle Sodom Hills? Ma non è un carcere maschile? -Esatto signore. -E come c'era finita lì? -Il fascicolo parla di un errore del giudice. -Oddio, non voglio nemmeno pensare come li ha passati quei cinque anni! C'è qualcosa che collega la vittima all'assassina? -Secondo alcuni controlli dei libri paga di Leonard Fang risulta essere stata una delle sue dipendenti. A Sam venne quasi da sorridere, anche se in cuor suo si sentiva contorcere le viscere, al pensiero di una ex prostituta che si vendica del suo ex protettore. -Ah, c'è un'altra cosa: uno dei gorilla di Leo ha detto che, prima che il proprietario del locale venisse dissanguato, sono arrivate altre persone ad attaccarlo. -Ah si? Chi? -Dice di aver riconosciuto che uno di loro era l'echidna che aveva diretto la rappresaglia alla Cracking Bones. -Cosa?! Dov'è? -Il riccio? Si trova alla centrale: è in custodia. -Non potevate avvertirmi prima? -Signore, è stato lei stesso a voler vedere di persona il carico di Synth e... -Già, è vero. Ascolta: io vado alla centrale, voi rastrellate la zona e cercate altri indizi a carico della transazione di Synth, fogli, ricevute e altri documenti che possano anche minimamente legare il carico al Don. Mi raccomando, massima attenzione: forse riesco ad inchiodare quel bastardo mangiaspaghetti una volta per tutte. -D'accordo, signore. Sam uscì di corsa dal retro del locale e saltò su un'auto, accese il motore e accelerò, in direzione della centrale.  
  
Mentre la polizia stava raccogliendo prove e cadaveri da una nuova scena del delitto, i nostri eroi antimafiosi stavano tornando al ghetto. Mark correva, seguito da Maria e da Shadow, in direzione di casa sua. Continuò a correre finchè non si fermò immediatamente e annusò l'aria. -Che succede, Mark?- chiese Maria, trafelata. -C'è qualcosa che non và qui:- disse Mark, con fare sospettoso -qualcuno ci stà aspettando. -Chi? -Non ne ho idea, ma di sicuro non sarà un comitato d'accoglienza con il tappeto rosso. Muoviamoci. Mark riprese a correre, muovendosi per le vie dei quartieri popolari. Passò di fronte a un capannone abbandonato, probabilmente un vecchio stabilimento metallurgico. Continuarono tutti e tre a scappare, finchè Shadow non alzò lo sguardo e si voltò indietro. -A terra!- esclamò lui, buttandosi addosso a Maria e coprendola con il suo corpo. Due colpi di fucile esplosero e colpirono Mark, che era ancora voltato di spalle. Mark si voltò fulmineamente, estraendo le sue D.E. e sparando verso la sorgente del fuoco ostile. -L'hai colpito?- chiese Shadow, riparandosi dietro all'architrave della porta del capannone assieme a Maria. -Non credo, era troppo nascosto, chiunque fosse.- disse Mark -È meglio trovare un riparo: può essere che non fosse da solo. Mark prese a spallate la porta di metallo dello stabilimento abbandonato e la sfondò dopo un paio di colpi. -Entriamo, di corsa!- disse Mark. Maria e Shadow entrarono mentre Mark copriva loro le spalle. Spianò le pistole in tutte le direzioni per vedere se c'erano segni di ostilità. Quando vide che non c'era nessuno entrò anche lui. Il capannone era oscuro e tetro: qualche luce proveniente dai lampioni in strada illuminava fievolmente l'interno, dove c'erano catene appese agli alti architravi scheletrici della struttura. Un enorme crogiolo troneggiava in mezzo allo stabilimento, circondato da una serie di impalcature metalliche coperte di ruggine. -La cosa mi puzza di trappola,- disse Mark -meglio stare accorti. Il fiuto di Mark non fallì: le luci dello stabilimento si accesero. Sulle impalcature c'erano almeno una ventina di ricci con il colpo in canna e tra loro c'era Vittorio Squamadura. -Vedo che, dopotutto, il sacrificio di Leo non si è rivelato poi uno spreco: abbiamo preso tre chao con un solo frutto.- disse lui. -Vittorio Squamadura? L'ex sicario di Nicky?- disse Mark, incredulo. -Già, proprio io: ho sentito che tu sei il nuovo galoppino di Nick...Mark Dehnaim, giusto? Mi hanno detto che chiunque abbia incrociato la tua strada sia finito in una sacca di plastica. -Che strano, ho sentito la stessa cosa di te, Vittorio. -In quel caso è vero: pochi sono sopravvissuti alla mia mira e alla mia abilità per poterlo raccontare. È la mia serata fortunata, visto che non solo mi sono liberato di quel viscido di Leo, ma ammazzerò anche il riccio veloce e il killer del Clan. -Frena un secondo: vorresti dirmi che avevi architettato di fare fuori Leo coinvolgendo noi? -La morte di Leo non era prevista nei miei piani, comunque tanto di cappello. -Allora come hai fatto a prenderci in trappola? -Hmm, mi deludi profondamente, killer, credevo che un'esperto come te sapesse che se si fa una telefonata prima o poi qualcuno dall'altro capo del filo risponderà di conseguenza. -Capita anche ai migliori di sbagliare. -Sarà l'ultimo errore della tua vita, echidna:- Vic si rivolse ai ricci -dieci di voi il riccio nero e gli altri la riccia bionda, io mi occupo del killer. I ricci saltarono dall'impalcatura e corsero incontro ai tre. -Ok, ragazzi,- disse Mark -voi due copritevi le spalle mentre io mi confeziono una valigia nuova. Maria e Shadow corsero in direzioni opposte, nascondendosi tra i carrelli e i fusti. I ricci cominciarono a bersagliarli, traforando le pareti e le impalcature che risuonavano di un tintinnio musicale. Vic scese dall'impalcatura e si tolse la giaccia, poggiandola su un tubo che faceva da parapetto. -Cominciamo?- disse Mark. -Scegli tu le armi.- disse Vic. -Facciamo a cazzotti, allora. -Va bene. Si misero in posa per combattere. Mark fece cenno a Vic di avanzare e lui raccolse l'invito. Tirò indietro la mano chiusa in un pugno e sferrò un paio di colpi in faccia a Mark, che non battè ciglio. Per risposta, Mark sferrò due pugni, ma Vic deviò entrambi con le braccia e lo colpì con il taglio delle mani nello stomaco. Mark cercò nuovamente di colpirlo con un pugno in faccia, ma Vic gli bloccò fulmineamente la mano e la strinse sotto l'ascella e lo colpì in faccia con un calcio. Vic spinse Mark lontano e si buttò indietro.  
  
Shadow, nel frattempo, stava ancora evitando le pallottole dei ricci che lo stavano bersagliando. Corse dietro un carrello per il trasporto del carbone e si riparò la dietro. I ricci continuavano a sparargli contro. Shadow rimase in silenzio dietro a quel carrello, attendendo. La sua attesa venne interrotta dal silenzio delle armi dei ricci. Uscì fuori con un tuffo laterale, spianando le pistole e colpendo sei ricci e uccidendoli. Gli altri quattro ricominciarono a sparargli contro. Shadow vide le pallottole viaggiare nell'aria con la velocità di una lumaca e le evitò con un tuffo all'indietro. Sparò nuovamente contro gli ultimi ricci e li colpì. I ricci caddero a terra, lasciando una pozza di sangue.  
  
Maria era ancora dietro ai fusti e le scatole, riparata dalle pallottole dei ricci. Si alzò dal suo rifugio e sparò contro di loro, colpendone tre. Il fuoco opposto si fece più forte e più aspro e lei si accorse di essere rimasta già senza pallottole. L'odore di cordite aveva invaso il posto. Maria rimase dietro alle scatole, sperando in un miracolo. Qualcuno l'aveva ascoltata: Shadow apparve dietro ai ricci e sparò contro di loro, uccidendone altri tre. Le sue pistole schioccarono: pallottole esaurite. Senza perdersi d'animo, Shadow rimise le pistole scariche nei foderi. -Sparite!- esclamò, tagliando l'aria con una mano in direzione dei ricci. Le lame di luce, che Shadow aveva inavvertitamente evocato la prima volta, ricomparvero colpendo i ricci, che urlavano e cadevano a terra, falciati dalla loro potenza. Quando fu silenzio, i ricci colpiti erano mutilati. Uno di loro, a cui mancavano le mani e la gamba destra, era ancora vivo. Ansimava velocemente e aveva paura. Shadow si avvicinò a lui e si chinò. -C-come...- fece il riccio. -Non avevo scelta: mi dispiace.- disse Shadow, che lo prese per la testa. Con un colpo secco, Shadow spezzò il collo del riccio, ponendo fine alla sua agonia. Volse lo sguardo altrove ma, prima di girarsi del tutto, Maria si accorse di una piccola scintilla luminosa all'angolo del suo occhio. -Cos'hai?- gli chiese. -Niente...- rispose lui, con un filo di voce. Maria gli si avvicinò e girò il volto di Shadow verso il suo. Una lacrima era scesa a rigare il suo volto impassibile.  
  
Mark stava continuando ad incassare colpi da parte di Vittorio senza riuscire a metterne uno a segno. Vic lo colpì di nuovo in faccia con un calcio, facendolo cadere a terra. -Devo ammettere una cosa, killer,- disse -sei più duro da uccidere di quanto immaginassi e finora ho visto che non hai accennato nemmeno un segno di stanchezza. Dove la trovi tutta quest'energia? -Uso solo pile Duracell.- disse Mark, ironicamente. Vic lo prese per una gamba e lo sollevò, facendolo sbattere contro una parete. Mark cadde a terra, inerte. -Allora, ti arrendi?- chiese Vic. Mark non rispose. Vic gli si avvicinò per controllargli le pulsazioni: elettrocardiogramma piatto. -Già morto? Che peccato.- disse lui, con tono ironico. Vic non fece in tempo a ritrarre la mano che Mark gliela agguantò. -Ti ho beccato, bastardo, prova a schivarmi adesso!- disse Mark. Sempre rimanendo a terra, Mark fece ruotare il braccio, facendo sbattere Vic di testa contro il pavimento, poi si rialzò e prese Vic per la collottola. -Credevi di avermi fatto fuori, eh? Beh, mi spiace deluderti, ma non puoi uccidere ciò che è già defunto.- disse Mark. Vic ricevette un pugno di Mark nello stomaco e sentì la stessa sensazione di un maglio da demolizione che lo colpiva facendo vibrare le sue interiora. Mark lasciò cadere Vic, che cercò di rialzarsi. Stava per beccarsi un calcio nel costato da parte di Mark, quando si sentì il familiare suono delle sirene della polizia avvicinarsi dal fondo del viale. Vic si rialzò rapidamente e affibbiò un pugno nello stomaco di Mark e fuggì, prendendo la giacca e scalando sulle impalcature del crogiuolo, quindi sparì da un'apertura del tetto Nel frattempo sopraggiunsero Shadow e Maria. -Dov'è andato Vittorio?- chiese Maria. -Quel bastardo è scappato,- rispose Mark -dobbiamo... Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che le auto della polizia erano già entrate nel viale ed erano davanti all'entrata dello stabilimento. I poliziotti uscirono dalle auto e spianarono le loro pistole, riparati dalle portiere e dalle fiancate. -Sono l'agente Colehedge,- disse uno dei poliziotti da un megafono -siete pregati di gettare le armi e di uscire dall'edificio con le mani dietro la nuca! Non cercate di scappare: l'unica uscita è bloccata da tre unità armate, non costringeteci ad aprire il fuoco! -Cazzo!- esclamò Mark -E adesso che si fa? Non c'è uscita da qui! -No,- disse Shadow -ma abbiamo un'alternativa. -E cioè? -Datemi la mano. Mark e Maria porsero le loro mani a Shadow, che le strinse alle sue. -Dove vogliamo andare?- chiese Shadow. Nel frattempo entrarono due poliziotti armati. -Fermi!- esclamò uno. -Mani sopra la testa!- disse l'altro. -Che cazzo di domande fai? Ovunque, anche a Plutarco, ma fuori di qui!!!- gridò Mark. Dopo una ventina di secondi, che sembravano venti ore, Shadow trasse un respiro profondo. -CONTROLLO DEL CAOS!!!- esclamò. Il tempo intorno a loro si fermò. Vennero avvolti da fulmini dorati e bluastri e scomparvero in un'implosione di energia. I poliziotti rimasero stupefatti di fronte a una comune manipolazione della massa atomica di due ricci e un'echidna. L'agente Colehedge, un riccio con il pelo color caffelatte, entrò dentro. -Che è successo?- chiese ai due poliziotti. -Non lo so,- rispose uno di loro -ma di sicuro se scriviamo sul rapporto cosa abbiamo visto ci mettono addosso una camicia di forza.  
  
Shara, che era rimasta a casa ad aspettare che passasse il tempo necessario prima di andare da Ben, si era vestita e preparata ad andare alla centrale. Stava per varcare la soglia di casa quando si accorse di una cosa piuttosto singolare: il suo pelo si stava rizzando come se fosse vicina a una fonte elettrostatica. -Ma che cavolo...?- disse. Prima che se lo potesse aspettare, il soggiorno venne invaso da una serie di scariche color oro e blu e comparvero Shadow, Maria e Mark. Shara rimase a bocca aperta, stupita dalla loro apparizione inaspettata. -Dove siamo?- chiese Mark. Maria si guardò intorno e vide Shara. -E voi cosa ci fate qui?- chiese Shara, sempre più stupita. -Ehm...ciao Shara!- salutò Maria -So che è difficile da spiegare ma ci troviamo qui per incidente. Lo sguardo di Shara si spostò verso il mastodontico echidna nero con le mani bianche. -Lui chi è?- chiese. -Shara, lui è quel mio amico di cui ti parlavo, si chiama Mark.- disse Maria -Mark, lei è Shara. Mark tese la sua mano e Shara gliela strinse, anche se era la grossa mano di Mark a chiudere la piccola manina di Shara. -Così tu sei Shara, l'amica di Maria.- disse Mark -Piacere! -Il piacere è mio!- disse Shara, sorridendo. Vedendo Shara sorridere, Mark ricordò Lula, la sua ragazza, che era ancora sulla Terra ad aspettarlo, e si sentì in colpa per averla lasciata sola senza motivo. Scosse la testa e scacciò i suoi pensieri: non era momento di farsi mangiare il fegato dai sensi di colpa. -Allora, sorellina,- fece Maria -che stavi facendo di bello? -Beh, prima che voi arrivaste, stavo andando alla centrale per visitare Ben.- disse Shara. -Ah, già...insomma, la cosa è seria! -Eh si! Ben è dolcissimo, paziente, carino e...beh, diciamo che anche qualche altra buona qualità! -Capisco: non mi sarei mai immaginata una cosa del genere da parte di Ben, l'ho creduto sempre molto timido e impacciato. -In un certo senso lo è stato...o almeno così m'è sembrato quando l'ho visto la prima volta. -Sono contenta che tu stia bene con lui: Ben è un bravo ragazzo. -Non vorrei interrompere la vostra conversazione,- disse Shadow -ma credo che dovremmo andare. -Hai ragione, Shadow, dobbiamo andare a casa.- disse Maria. -Cos'è successo?- chiese Shara. -Abbiamo ancora gli scagnozzi del Don alle calcagna. -Loro sanno che siete qui? -Ne dubito: veniamo direttamente da un vecchio stabilimento metallurgico. -Siete...beh, spariti da lì e siete arrivati qui? -In un certo senso si. -Quindi nessuno vi ha visti? -Credo proprio di no. -Allora aspettate qualche ora prima di andare, se non vi ha visto nessuno non rischiate niente. Avete bisogno di riposarvi. -Ma... -Niente ma, Maria: rimanete qui fino a che non vi siete riposati del tutto. -Va bene, Shara, ti ringrazio. -E di cosa? Riposatevi, su: io vado alla centrale, è probabile che torni tra qualche ora. -Shara... -Se vuoi dirmi che non devo dire a tuo padre che ti ho vista, non temere: le mie labbra sono cucite a doppio filo. -Ok, grazie Shara. -Bene, io vado. Ci vediamo dopo! -Ehm...Shara?- disse Mark. -Si?- rispose lei. -Non vorrei che qualcuno ti molestasse o ti facesse del male, sapendo che tu sei amica di Maria, quindi volevo chiederti (se la cosa non ti disturba, è ovvio) di accompagnarti al dipartimento. -Hm...la cosa non mi dispiacerebbe, ma non credi che attrarresti l'attenzione degli uomini del Don o di qualche squilibrato, visto che oltre ad essere enorme sei un'echidna? -Se è per quello il problema non si pone: posso cammuffarmi. -Cammuffarti? -Ora vedrai. Mark si concentrò su una forma da prendere per non attrarre attenzione o destare sospetti, quindi, dopo mezzo minuto, si trasformò in un riccio verde alto quanto lei con un paio di ciuffi di pelo lunghi che gli scendevano sull'occhio destro e un giubbotto di pelle nera lucida. Sulla testa un cappellino con su scritto: HO VOTATO HOWARD IL PAPERO, MI DISPIACE. Shara rimase sbigottita dal cambiamento di forma di Mark. Maria, leggendo la scritta sul cappello di Mark, rimase sorpresa. -Chi è Howard il Papero?- chiese. -Un personaggio di un film, poi te lo spiegherò.- disse Mark, poi rivolgendosi a Shara -Andiamo? -Ok.- disse Shara, sempre sorpresa dalla trasformazione di Mark. Mark e Shara uscirono di casa, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. Maria e Shadow rimasero nuovamente soli. -Sembra che adesso dovremmo aspettare.- disse Maria. -Ok.- disse Shadow. Si misero a sedere sulla poltrona, senza dirsi niente per qualche minuto. -C'è una cosa che volevo chiederti, Shadow.- disse Maria, rompendo il ghiaccio. -Si?- fece lui, voltando lo sguardo verso di lei. -Quando tu avevi colpito quei ricci con quelle tue...cose, quella specie di lame e avevi soppresso quel riccio mutilato... -Si? Cosa è successo? -Perchè hai pianto? -Io? Perchè...perchè...beh...io... -Era la prima volta che ti vedevo piangere in quel modo dopo aver ucciso qualcuno: conoscevi quel riccio? -No. -Allora perchè hai pianto? Shadow distolse lo sguardo. -Quando avevo visto negli occhi quel riccio ero riuscito, anche se di sfuggita, a sentire ciò che lui sentiva. -Cosa sentiva? -Paura. Molta paura. -Vuoi dire che... -Aveva paura di me, e io non ho avuto pietà di lui. L'ho ucciso...come ho ucciso tanti altri. Shadow si mise le mani sugli occhi e cominciò a singhiozzare. Maria venne commossa dalle parole di Shadow e lo abbracciò. -Mi dispiace tanto, Shadow, mi dispiace tantissimo che tu ti senta così. Mi sento in colpa per averti coinvolto in tutto questo.- disse Maria. -No!- disse Shadow -Non è colpa tua: sono io che ho ucciso così brutalmente quei ricci, non tu! -Shadow, anch'io ho puntato le armi contro quei ricci e anch'io ho ucciso, non sono diversa da te: se tu sei un'assassino, io lo sono quanto te, forse anche di più. La colpa non è altro che mia se tu hai ucciso, perchè sono stata io a chiederti di proteggermi, è mia la responsabilita. -Maria... -Shadow, se io non ti avessi portato da Mark o non ti avessi portato alla Cracking Bones o se non ti avessi raccolto dalla strada probabilmente tu non avresti mai ucciso nessuno, quindi sono stata io ad averti coinvolto: non ti addossare mai una colpa del genere perchè tu non c'entri. In quel momento a Shadow vennero in mente le dure ma purtroppo vere parole di Mark: tutti sono colpevoli, compreso te stesso. -Nessuno è colpevole.- sussurrò Shadow. -Cosa?- chiese Maria. -Niente: pensavo ad alta voce. Rimasero in silenzio, abbracciati l'uno all'altra. -Maria?- disse Shadow. -Si?- disse lei. -Quando smetteremo di uccidere? -Non lo so, Shadow, non lo so proprio. -Hai paura? -Finchè tu sarai con me non avrò mai paura. -Non ti lascerò, Maria. -Neanch'io, Shadow. Shadow e Maria rimasero stretti l'uno all'altra. Due scintille di luce in un oceano nero.  
  
Nel frattempo, un killer forzato stava camminando per strada. Lo sguardo fisso in avanti e le mani in tasca. Entrò in un locale e richiuse la porta dietro di se. Il locale era fumoso e saturo di caldo opprimente, e la musica bussava dalle casse, tessendo le lodi della birra e dell'erba. Gruppi di lupi, seduti ai tavoli, bevevano allegramente e si scambiavano pugni di amicizia, facendo saltare via qualche molare che ogni tanto faceva canestro nei bicchieri degli altri avventori, scatenando risse e altri canestri. Quando lui entrò nel locale, i lupi si fermarono come per incanto. Si sedette al bancone, dietro al quale un lupo, un'armadio di carne e pelliccia grigia e un grembiule sudicio, stava pulendo il bancone con un panno unto e macchiato. -Una doppia, Tom.- fece lui. Il barista alzò lo sguardo. -Che mi caschino i denti e mi venga un'ulcera al culo se non è Steve!- fece il barista, gioviale, prendendo un boccale e passandolo sotto una spina -Ehi, killer, come butta? -Male.- rispose Steve. -Ahi ahi! La cosa non mi piace. Che mi racconti? -Ti dirò, appena avrò quella doppia che ti ho chiesto. Il barista terminò di riempire il boccale e lo mise davanti a Steve. Steve prese il boccale e lo dimezzò con un paio di sorsi. -Insomma,- fece il barista -che mi racconti? -Poco, Tom, veramente poco:- rispose Steve -sono stato coinvolto in un casino veramente pessimo. -Cioè? -Devo ammazzare un riccio. Il barista fissò Steve, alzando un sopracciglio con sorpresa. -Beh? E dove sarebbe il casino? Ammazzare è il tuo pane quotidiano.- disse il lupo, con un tono sorpreso che velava una protesta. -Non più, Tom: mi sono tirato fuori dal giro tempo fa.- disse Steve, bevendo un'altro sorso di birra. -Ah, già...per via di quella tua tipa, la dottoressa... -Ora lei è in mano al Don e io non posso fare altro che obbedirgli. -Ma scusa, tu sei un killer con le contropalle che sarebbe in grado di seccare un'esercito con uno spillo da balia e non ti vai a riprendere la tua ragazza? -Il Don ha risorse infinite: se lo tradissi e, in ogni caso, salvassi la mia signorina troverebbe un modo per farmela pagare. -Che casino... Steve alzò il boccale per bere l'ultimo sorso di birra, quando un lupo gli arrivò alle spalle, colpendolo inavvertitamente: l'ultimo avanzo di birra gli scese a bagnare il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Steve rimase fermo, come se niente fosse accaduto. Il lupo si buttò addosso a un'altro, prendendolo a pugni. Quando fece per tornare indietro a prendere la rincorsa, venne bloccato da un colpo rapido e violento che lo fece cadere su un tavolo. Si rialzò e vide Steve alzato e di spalle, con il pugno serrato e semisollevato. -Hai rovesciato la mia birra.- disse lui, senza voltarsi. Il lupo fece per avventarsi contro Steve, mentre lui si voltò e schivò due diretti. Colpì nuovamente il lupo con tale forza da farlo cadere su un tavolo e facendoglielo distruggere con la schiena. Il lupo svenne. -Quanto ti devo, Tom?- fece Steve al barista, come se nulla fosse. -Stasera offre la casa.- rispose. Steve uscì dal locale, dirigendosi verso casa.  
  
Intanto, nel dipartimento di polizia, Sam era entrato di corsa e si era avviato immediatamente verso il piano sotterraneo: le celle di detenzione. Scese le scale che lo portarono di fronte a una porta di ferro semi arrugginito. Girò la maniglia lucida e pulita della porta ed'entrò. Le celle di detenzione erano luoghi poco frequentati da lui: un corridoio di sei anguste stanzette chiuse a doppia mandata con una finestrella sulla porta, chiusa da una grata. In fondo al corridoio, illuminato da un neon crepitante, c'era un riccio che leggeva il giornale, seduto dietro a un tavolo con la lista dei reclusi, una tazza di caffè e una penna, e non si era ancora accorto della presenza del capo. Dietro di lui una bacheca di vetro con le chiavi delle celle. Sam fece un colpo di tosse per attrarre la sua attenzione. L'agente abbassò lentamente il giornale. -Ah!- fece -È lei, capo. -Agente,- chiese Sam -dov'è stato messo il testimone dell'assalto al Leather? -Il riccio rosso? Cella n. 5,- l'agente prese la chiave dalla bacheca senza staccare gli occhi dal giornale e la lanciò a Sam, che la prese al volo -ecco la chiave. -Grazie. Sam andò di fronte alla porta della cella e l'apri. Dentro all'angusta stanzetta senza finestre con un tavolaccio di ferro che faceva da letto, Maxey stava seduto a fissare il vuoto. -Tu sei il tipo che cerco. Come ti chiami?- chiese Sam. Il riccio si voltò lentamente, fissando Sam con lo sguardo vuoto e inespressivo di un riccio che aveva visto scorrere davanti agli occhi la propria vita. -Mi chiamo Maximilian Cayne.- disse. -Sei uno dei ricci che ha assistito all'assalto nel Kinky Leather, dico bene?- chiese Sam. -Si, sono io. -Che è successo? -Una cosa che non avevo mai visto prima: era enorme, nero, si era beccato una fucilata in pieno petto e non aveva nemmeno battuto ciglio. Alzò il fucile e sparò contro Leo e... -Va bene, ho capito: chi altro c'era con lui? -Un riccio strano: aveva gli occhi rossi come il fuoco e delle strane cose sopra... Maxey si passò una mano sulla testa, sfiorandosi gli aculei che Shadow aveva striati di rosso. -...poi c'era quest'altra riccia, con il pelo biondo e gli occhi verdi penetranti. -Una riccia bionda con gli occhi verdi? Sei sicuro? -Sicuro come la morte che fosse lei. Sam capì che Maria non aveva solo chiesto a Mark di aiutarla a risolvere il suo problema col Don e i suoi lacchè, ma l'aveva seguito e probabilmente era anche coinvolta nella rappresaglia alla Cracking Bones. -C'era qualcun'altro oltre loro tre?- chiese ancora. -No, erano soli. -Ah... -Poi c'era questa tipa... -Chi? -La ex favorita di Leo, la ragazza pipistrello. -Era con loro? -No, era venuta nel locale più tardi, quando loro se ne erano andati: era apparsa dall'oscurità come un fantasma. -Ok, penso di conoscere il resto. Adesso voglio farti un'altro genere di domande: abbiamo trovato un carico zeppo di Synth nel retro del locale, sai dirmi da chi l'ha avuta? -Non lo so. -Non sai chi gli ha passato quel carico? Dimmi la verità, chi gliel'ha dato? -Il carico...l'ha avuto... -Da chi? -Beh, penso dal grande boss in persona... -Don Sonny? -Si. Sam aveva tra le mani l'occasione che cercava da tempo: incastrare il Don con l'accusa di traffico illecito di droga. Fino a quel momento sapeva che i traffici erano collegati a lui, ma non aveva prove per incastrarlo: la parola di Maxey, probabilmente, lo avrebbe portato là dove prima non sarebbe mai arrivato. -Mi sei stato d'aiuto: probabilmente mi servirà la tua testimonianza per prendere quel figlio di puttana con le spalle al muro. -Va bene. Ormai non me ne frega un cazzo di questa storia. Sam uscì dalla cella e richiuse la porta a chiave, poi lanciò le chiavi verso l'agente, che le prese al volo senza distogliere lo sguardo dal giornale. Uscì dalla zona di detenzione e salì verso gli uffici. Mentre saliva le scale urtò un tizio con un cappello scuro e un'impermeabile nero. -Occhio a dove vai, tipo!- disse Sam, seccato. Il tizio non rispose e continuò a scendere le scale. -Ma guarda che stronzo...- mormorò Sam tra i denti. Sam salì immediatamente su per compilare un mandato d'arresto. Il tizio entrò nella zona di detenzione e si fermò di fronte al riccio. -Detective Hardscale, sono qui per interrogare un riccio di nome Maximilian Cayne.- disse all'agente. L'agente, senza nemmeno rivolgergli parola, prese nuovamente la chiave della cella e la poggiò sul tavolo. Il presunto detective prese la chiave, leggendo il numero stampato su di essa: 5. Aprì la cella ed entrò. Maxey si voltò lentamente. -Vittorio? Che ci fai qui?- chiese il riccio sottovoce, con tono sorpreso. -Sono venuto a risolvere un piccolo problema al boss. -Sei venuto a liberarmi? -Sono venuto ad assicurarmi che tu non apra la bocca a sproposito. Il riccio sgranò tanto di occhi quando Vittorio tirò fuori una siringa rossa, che gli inferse nel petto come una pugnalata. Maxey non emise neppure un gemito, quando Vic gli iniettò la dose doppia. Una volta finito, Vic tolse la siringa e la ruppe, buttandola a terra e pestandola col piede. Il riccio cadde pesantemente sul tavolaccio della cella, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale con gli occhi sbarrati verso il vuoto. Vic uscì dalla cella e la richiuse, poi mise le chiavi sul tavolo. -Un pò breve come interrogatorio.- commentò l'agente, con gli occhi fissi sul giornale e prendendo un sorso di caffè. -Non sono riuscito a cavargli una parola di bocca, sembra un ritardato.- rispose Vic, allontanandosi. -Probabilmente perchè lo è. Vic uscì dalla zona di detenzione e salì le scale, incrociando di nuovo Sam, che aveva un foglio per le deposizioni in mano. Sam sentiva i brividi dalla voglia che aveva di fregare il Don e non fece neppure caso a Vic. Rientrò nella zona di detenzione. Stava per chiedere le chiavi quando si accorse che si trovavano sul tavolo. Per un'attimo la sua mente riaquistò la fredda lucidità del poliziotto e collegò la cosa al tizio che era passato prima. La sua speranza di inchiodare il Don si stava affievolendo un poco per volta. -Oh cazzo!- esclamò. Prese la chiave ed aprì la porta della cella. Maxey era ancora lì, con gli occhi fissi al muro che diceva frasi incomprensibili. -Oh merda...Cayne! Cayne! Rispondimi!- disse lui, preoccupato. -Io...sto morendo...sto morendo...sono morto...morto...la carne...via...vattene via...- fu solo capace di dire Maxey. Overdose da Synth. Sam vide le sue possibilità di prendere il Don gettarsi nel cesso e tirare la catena.  
  
Mark arrivò di fronte alla porta della casa di Shara e bussò tre volte. Sentì i passi di qualcuno avvicinarsi alla porta. -Chi è?- chiese Maria, dietro alla porta chiusa. -Sono io.- disse Mark. Maria aprì e fece entrare Mark, che era ancora sotto la forma di riccio verde. -Tutto a posto?- chiese lei. -Tutto a posto.- rispose lui. -Perchè hai voluto seguirla? Sapeva già la strada e non rischiava niente. -Due motivi: il primo...beh, non ne sono molto sicuro, e il secondo perchè volevo lasciarvi soli. -Volevi lasciarci soli? Voglio dire, me e Shadow? -Pensavo che aveste bisogno di un pò d'intimità per qualche minuto. Ho fatto male a pensarlo? -No, credo di no. Grazie. Mark si concentrò e riprese di nuovo la forma blackidna. -Allora,- fece lui -torniamo a casa o restiamo qua ancora un pò? -Forse è meglio se torniamo a casa.- disse Maria. -Ok, andate avanti voi: io ho un bisogno impellente da svolgere.- disse Shadow. -Che devi fare?- chiese Maria. -Se permettete sono diversi giorni che non vado al bagno e mi sento scoppiare la vescica.- rispose lui. -Ok, vai a liberarti, noi ti aspettiamo di sotto.- disse Mark. -Grazie.- rispose Shadow. Shadow entrò di corsa nel bagno e si chiuse dentro. Mark e Maria uscirono di casa e chiusero la porta. Mentre scendevano le scale incrociarono Steve, che non li degnò neppure di uno sguardo. Dopo un paio di minuti Shadow uscì dalla casa di Shara, fece per chiudere la porta e, nello stesso momento, Steve aveva aperto quella di casa sua. Entrambi si voltarono sorpresi. Shadow cominciò a vedere in slow-motion. -Figlio di...- fece per dire Steve, che gettò in avanti le braccia e fece estrarre le sue due pistole. Shadow, nel frattempo, si gettò verso il corridoio che conduceva verso le scale e si riparò dietro al muro. Calò il silenzio. -Chi sei?-chiese Shadow ad alta voce. -Il mio nome non ha importanza per te, Shadow.- rispose Steve. -Come sai il mio nome? -Lo so, non te ne preoccupare: piuttosto preoccupati di quello cheti farò tra poco, riccio. -Sei uno dei killer del Don? Caschi male, allora. -La vedremo. Mentre stavano conversando, Shadow aveva già raggiunto i caricatori per le pistole ed era pronto a colpire. Fece un tuffo laterale spiandando le pistole e sparò verso Steve. Aspettandosi una tale reazione, Steve evitò alla meglio le pallottole, abbassandosi il più possibile, e sparò verso di lui impulsi elettrici somiglianti a pallottole. Shadow si rialzò, evitando i colpi e correndo verso di lui. Entrambi spararono l'uno contro l'altro ed entrambi evitavano le pallottole. Alla fine si scontrarono spalla contro spalla e caddero a terra. -Sei senza pallottole, riccio.- fece Steve. -Nemmeno tu stai messo bene, killer.- fece Shadow. -Mi chiamo Steve. -Non m'importa: i killer del Don sono tutti uguali. Shadow fece una capriola in avanti e si mise in piedi. Steve fece ondeggiare le gambe e si rialzò rapiamente. Entrambi si voltavano le spalle. Shadow rimise le pistole nel fodero e si voltò. Steve si girò e, con un gesto delle mani, fece ritornare le pistole nelle maniche della giacca. Si misero entrambi in posa, i pugni serrati e lo sguardo fisso sul proprio avversario. -Pronto a morire?- chiese Steve. -Non essere troppo sicuro di te stesso.- disse Shadow. Steve e Shadow si avvicinarono rapidamente l'uno all'altro. Steve sferrò un paio di pugni che Shadow schivò. Shadow sferrò un un pugno e un calcio, che Steve fu tempestivo ad evitarli. Continuarono a sferrarsi colpi senza prendersi a vicenda. Steve cercò nuovamente di colpire Shadow con un pugno in faccia. Shadow si abbassò e colpì il suo polpaccio sinistro con un calcio, che lo fece scivolare. Mentre vedeva Steve cadere a terra come una foglia secca lo colpì con un gancio sotto la schiena, facendolo andare a sbattere contro il soffitto di cemento del corridoio. Steve ricadde pesantemente a terra di schiena. Una fitta lancinante lo punse alle vertebre lombari e lasciò fuggire un gemito soffocato. -Lo dicevo io, che voi tutti assassini del Don siete uguali.- disse Shadow, con voce atona. Steve fece appello a tutte le sue forze e si rialzò, sferrando un calcio nello stomaco di Shadow che venne letteralmente catapultato contro una porta. Shadow cadde a terra tra una pioggia di schegge e pezzi di legno: per la prima volta provò un dolore pungente dietro la schiena. -Io non sono un comune assassino.- mormorò Steve. Shadow si rialzò. Sentì che una vertebra gli era andata fuori sede: chiuse le braccia, aggrappando le mani a entrambe le spalle e contrasse i bicipiti. Un sonoro schiocco osseo gli disse che la vertebra era tornata in sede e al suo posto lasciò una fitta che gli sembrò una pugnalata. Volle gridare, ma si trattenne: non voleva dare soddisfazione al suo avversario. Entrambi doloranti, Steve e Shadow cercarono di assumere una posizione decente per fronteggiarsi. Si riavvicinarono di nuovo. Shadow sferrò un pugno che finì al lato della mascella di Steve. Steve indietreggiò e sputò un grumo di sangue vischioso di saliva. Corse addosso a Shadow e saltò protendendo una gamba per colpirlo al petto. Shadow, che vide Steve avvicinarsi lentamente, prese in tempo il suo piede e lo fece cadere a terra. Approfittò della momentanea distrazione del suo avversario e corse verso la finestra in fondo al corridoio. Con un tuffo in avanti sfondò il vetro e fece una capriola a mezz'aria, atterrando sul pavimento stradale in piedi. Mark e Maria, attirati dal rumore dei vetri rotti, corsero in direzione della sorgente del frastuono e videro Shadow. -Che cazzo è successo?- chiese Mark. -Un killer del Don.- rispose Shadow -Andiamocene, ora! -Cosa? Stai scherzando? E se fosse venuto per Shara? No, io vado su a stanarlo, quel bastardo. Mark salì di corsa le scale, sguainando le pistole. Arrivò al piano di Shara e vide Steve ancora affacciato alla finestra. -Ehi, figlio di puttana!- gridò Mark. Steve si voltò, facendo fuoriuscire rapidamente le pistole dalle maniche, e fece fuoco contro Mark. I proiettili di energia caotica colpirono le pistole di Mark, facendogliele cadere di mano. Mark ne rimase sorpreso. Steve continuò a sparargli addosso, facendolo svegliare dall'iniziale sorpresa. Mark si buttò addosso a lui, ma Steve ebbe il tempismo di buttarsi a terra e fare leva con il piede sul suo petto, facendolo volare fuori dalla finestra. Mark cadde sul pavimento stradale, lasciando un piccolo cratere con la sua forma. Steve decise che, nelle sue condizioni, non poteva continuare a combattere: corse verso le scale e le scese a folle velocità, rischiando più volte di inciampare. Una volta uscito corse via e sparì dalla vista. Maria e Shadow erano accorsi verso Mark, attirati dal tonfo sordo del suo corpo contro il pavimento stradale. -Tutto a posto, Mark?- chiese Maria. -Tutto ok: sono immortale, dopotutto.- rispose Mark, rialzandosi -Dov'è quel tizio? -È scappato. -Dobbiamo rimanere qui ad aspettare che torni qui: è probabile che... -No, non era venuto per Shara: era venuto per me.- disse Shadow. -Come fai a dirlo? -Me l'aveva detto. -Chiariremo la cosa quando saremo a casa, andiamo. I tre corsero, in direzione del ghetto. I loro passi risuonavano nelle strade deserte del quartiere.  
  
-Li avete presi?- chiese Don Sonny, seduto dietro la scrivania, voltando le spalle al suo interlocutore. -No, la polizia era intervenuta prima che li potessi fare fuori.- disse Vittorio. -Quei fottuti poliziotti ficcano i loro fottuti manganelli nel culo degli altri al momento sbagliato. Hai chiuso la bocca di Maxey? -Morirà tra qualche ora, sempre che i suoi stessi pensieri non lo uccidano prima. -Meglio così. Adesso puoi riposarti, Vittorio, vai nella tua stanza. -Va bene, capo. Vittorio uscì dalla suite royal del Don. -Quei figghi de bottana ci stanno procurando più rogne di quanto credessi, Candy.- disse il Don. -Allora dobbiamo tenerli occupati.- disse una voce femminile. -Hai qualche idea? -Mandiamo i Cobra nel ghetto e teniamo occupati gli echidna: quando si renderanno conto di chi li ha colpiti, staranno a perdere tempo tra loro e a litigare. -Tu dici che gli echidna gli ammazzeranno? -L'echidna nero è il killer fidato di Nicky la Punta: il capoclan, quando saprà il motivo della rappresaglia, perderà tutta la fiducia nei suoi confronti. -Sei diabolica, Candy. -Lo so. -Allora chiama i ragazzi: abbiamo visto cominciare un problema, adesso lo risolviamo.  
  
FINE SECONDA PARTE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Cosa succederà nel ghetto? Chi è la misteriosa ragazza con cui il Don aveva parlato? Riusciranno i nostri eroi a spuntarla? Riuscirà Sam Hog ad incriminare il Don con prove concrete? E, soprattutto, riusciranno Maria e Shadow a darsi da fare una volta per tutte? Saprete la risposta, non appena terminerò di scrivere la storia. Che vi credevate? Che ve lo dicessi adesso? AH! Illusi! 


	3. Turf War Guerra di Quartiere

Rieccovi a grande richiesta (e di chi?) il terzo capitolo della saga Ricci Spaziali e Passere Ultragalatt.ehm, no, scusate, ho sbagliato serie.uh.ah ecco! Le Cronache di Darktropolis, la storia di Shadow in un altro mondo (no, non lo Shadow del forum di TSC, l'altro.no, nemmeno 2001.e neppure Ultimate.io parlo di QUELLO Shadow, apparso per la prima volta nel glorioso seguito di Sonic Adventure.ecco, avete capito.). Se vi aspettavate il disclaimer aspettavate male, alzate il vostro piombato fondoschiena e ve lo andate a leggere nel primo capitolo (e chi ancora non lo avesse fatto se lo legga, altrimenti che sta a fare qui?). Riaggiungo i ringraziamenti a M. Lock per il suoi personaggi (che poi sarebbero Steel e Sandy in un contesto più pulp), Ayelet Ripley perché è di sicuro una delle migliori disegnatrici che abbia mai conosciuto (la prima è Morning, mi spiace Aye.), Shadow (quello del forum) per la sua simpatia e la sua bravura, idem per Alexander "Tails" Prower (meno che per la bravura perché non l'ho ancora visto disegnare), Az The Dragon perché esiste, Yuji Naka che, anche se sono sicuro che non leggerà mai questa storia, mi ha permesso di sfogare al meglio il mio pallino per la scrittura, creando un grande personaggio come Sonic The Hedgehog©. Il pezzo che parte da "Ho visto cose." e termina fino a ".per un'attimo che parve un'eternità." è un'interpretazione scritta di una delle scene finali del glorioso film di Ridley Scott, Blade Runner©, quindi nessuno vada a urlare "Al plagio!" o si metta a dire "Ma io questa scena l'ho già vista da qualche parte." perché vi ho detto da dove l'ho estratta e nessuno rompa per questo!!!  
  
Come ho detto all'inizio, ecco a voi il terzo capitolo delle Cronache di Darktropolis (AVVISO AI WEBMASTER E AI CONFUSIONARI: il titolo di questa serie si chiama CRONACHE DI DARKTROPOLIS, non Ombre Luminose. Ombre Luminose è solo il primo capitolo della serie, non il titolo la serie stessa, quindi fate le vostre correzioni sui link, per favore.)  
  
Arrivando al punto:  
  
TURF WAR  
  
(Guerra di Quartiere)  
  
Il punto della situazione: Il trio antimafioso (Shadow, Maria e Mark) era fuggito dalla Cracking Bones, dopo l'azione di rappresaglia nei confronti di Milo Potente, che aveva messo una taglia sulla testa di Maria e Shadow. A casa di Mark arriva Nicky La Punta, boss del Clan dello Smeraldo di Tenebra, accompagnato da un'affascinante quanto misteriosa ragazza, Carminia. Mentre Nicky, Maria e Shadow riposavano per riprendersi dagli effetti del fumo, Mark e Carmina conversarono assieme e lei parlò del suo ex lavoro nel Kinky Leather, un locale sadomaso gestito da uno dei sicari del Don, Leo il Cecchino, offrendogli quasi di proposito un nuovo bersaglio. Nel frattempo vediamo due nuove luci nell'oscura fogna di Darkus, Steve Power e Ellie Connor, lui un ex sicario del Don ritiratosi dal lavoro sporco per amore e lei la sua fidanzata, dottoressa dell'ambulatorio dell'Angel Hospital. Quando meno se l'aspettava, Steve si ritrovò tra capo e collo il suo passato: una telefonata del Don fece scomparire ogni frammento di pace che si era creato nella sua vita, dicendogli che la sua ragazza era nelle mani del boss e che sarebbe accaduto il peggio se non avesse fatto un lavoro per lui, uccidere Shadow. Nel frattempo i nostri eroi entrano nel Kinky Leather, catturano Leo e lo lasciano alla mercé delle sue ragazze, ma appare Carminia, che uccide barbaramente Leo dissanguandolo. Nella fuga vengono fermati da un altro scagnozzo del Don, Vittorio Squamadura. Mark ingaggia un combattimento con Vic, che gli dà del filo da torcere, mentre Maria e Shadow sono impegnati a respingere il seguito di assassini che lo accompagnavano. Riescono rocambolescamente a fuggire prima che la polizia li possa arrestare e si trovano in casa di Shara, che in quel momento si trovava sola a motivo dell'annullamento della taglia di Milo, che aveva costretto l'agente Ben Sandrelli a sorvegliarla. Dopo che Shara si era avviata verso il dipartimento, il trio prosegue nella fuga, ma vengono ostacolati dall'arrivo di Steve, che combatte contro Shadow, ma senza che nessuno dei due abbia la meglio. Vedendo che le cose si complicavano sempre di più, Don Sonny si rivolge a una ragazza misteriosa, tale Candy, che propone un attacco al ghetto per fare in modo che Nicky indirizzasse la sua ira nei confronti dei tre.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Era mattina, o perlomeno avrebbe dovuto essere così se non fosse per il cielo eternamente oscuro di Darktropolis. Nel ghetto echidna, i nostri eroi antimafiosi erano in casa a riposarsi. Mark stava disteso nel suo letto a dormire, dopo diverse giornate insonni. Shadow e Maria erano stesi sul divano letto, l'uno dava le spalle all'altra. Dopo un pò, Maria si svegliò, sbadigliò, si stiracchiò e si alzò dal letto. Andò vicino alla finestra e vide fuori: le strade erano poco affollate, giusto qualche ragazzino echidna stava giocando fuori, ma ognuno fu subito richiamato dai propri genitori ed esortato a rientrare. Si allontanò da lì ed entrò nella cucina di Mark, aprì uno degli scaffali sopra i fornelli e cominciò a rovistare dentro, alla ricerca di una scatola di tè. Trovò una scatola di latta verde-grigiastro con su scritto, a caratteri militari: TÈ DI CEYLON - QUALITÀ FINE. Maria aprì la scatola, rivelando il contenuto sfuso. Abituata a fare infusioni con le bustine, lei non sapeva come fare. -Bisogno di una mano?- fece Mark, poggiato allo stipite della porta su una spalla con le mani in tasca e vestito di tutto punto. -Oh! Scusa se ti ho svegliato, Mark.- disse Maria. -Non importa, mi ero già svegliato: sei stata silenziosa. -Ok. Senti, volevo preparare un pò di tè, ma qui non vedo bustine: come faccio? -Ci penso io. Mark si avvicinò a lei e prese la scatola del tè, poi mise una mano nello scaffale e tirò fuori una pallina di alluminio bucherellata per filtrare il tè attaccata a una catenella e l'aprì, quindi prese un cucchiaino e mise un paio di dosi nella pallina e la chiuse. -Ecco fatto: usa la pallina come una bustina, penso che il resto lo sai.- disse Mark, passando la pallina a Maria. -Grazie!- disse lei. -Shadow è sveglio? -No, sta ancora dormendo. -Ok, meglio se non lo disturbiamo. Rimasero in silenzio, mentre Maria preparava il tè. -Stavo pensando a quel tizio con cui aveva combattuto Shadow.- disse Mark. -Quale dici? La volpe senza coda?- disse Maria. -Si, proprio quello lì. -Che aveva? -Aveva un'abilità che non avevo mai visto in un killer del Don, era troppo agile e veloce, quasi aggraziato oserei dire: di sicuro il suo stile non proveniva dalla strada. Abilità come quelle vengono da addestramenti militari e roba simile. Ci sono mai state guerre sul vostro pianeta? -Non tante, direi. -Quindi avete un esercito regolare? -Avevamo: adesso sono tutti poliziotti, medici, mercenari e baristi. -Allora mi sa che quel tizio era un mercenario. Abbiamo a che fare con una volpe con le palle quadrate e l'autoreverse. -Una bella rottura, insomma. -Ci mancava solo un sicario bastardo e assassino come me. -Tu...un bastardo? Fammi il piacere, Mark! In tutte le maniere ti sei potuto comportare meno che come un bastardo. -Non mi conosci bene, Maria: se non l'ho dimostrato adesso, sappi che so essere un bastardo implacabile quando è necessario, e poi non vorrei farti dimenticare quel che ho fatto a Leo. -Io quella non la definisco una bastardata, preferisco definirlo un favore. -A chi? -A quelle povere ragazze che lavoravano da lui e a questa città. -Mi chiedo che agonia atroce avrà subito dopo che me ne sono andato via. Secondo te cosa gli avranno fatto? -Come minimo gli avranno cacciato un bastone nel culo e hanno dato un calcio all'altra estremità...come minimo. -Se l'è meritato, dopo tutto quel che ha fatto. -Già. Maria fece finire di bollire l'acqua e mise il filtro da tè a mollo. Mark fece per prendere un paio di tazze e un vassoio, ma fu interrotto dallo squillare del telefono in soggiorno. -Che palle! Nemmeno la mattina si può stare tranquilli!- disse Mark, alzando le mani al cielo e correndo a rispondere -Chi cazzo sarà a quest'ora? Pronto! -Mark, sono io.- disse Nicky, dall'altro capo del filo. -Che c'è stavolta? -Devi venire subito all'Emerald...da solo! Il tono di Nicky sembrava autoritario: Mark se n'accorse. -Che è successo?- chiese Mark. -Muovi il culo e vieni qua di corsa!- fece Nicky. -Ok. La linea s'interruppe. -Chi era?- chiese Maria. -Nicky, e mi è sembrato piuttosto serio.- disse Mark, riattaccando il ricevitore. Mark corse verso la porta, prese la giacca e uscì.  
  
Nel frattempo, in un monolocale sudicio di Wreck City, Steve si stava sistemando gli acciacchi. Dopo le botte che si era beccato aveva metà della colonna vertebrale spostata, una costola a rischio di essere spezzata e una gamba lussata. Era la prima volta che incontrava un killer più agile di lui ed era rimasto quasi spiazzato. Il Don aveva ragione: quel riccio, oltre ad essere veloce, era anche subdolo e senza scrupoli. Prese una corda che aveva sotto al letto della stanza e si legò un capo alla caviglia della gamba lussata, poi si alzò e passò l'altro capo alla maniglia della porta, si stese a terra e cominciò a tirare il capo sciolto. Una pugnalata nella giuntura gli affermò che la gamba era tornata al suo posto. Digrignò i denti per il dolore e cominciò a piangere, ma non per la gamba: pensava a Ellie, al fatto che lei era nelle mani del Don per colpa sua. Il killer più forte di tutta Darktropolis, messo alle strette dal boss mafioso più potente di Darkus. Era impotente, poteva solo uccidere di nuovo. Steve, ormai, aveva imparato una lezione di vita: non si sfugge al proprio passato, quando meno ci si aspetta ci si risbatte il muso e non c'è un cuscino a proteggerlo dall'urto.  
  
Nel Central Palace, nella suite degli ospiti, qualcuno si stava svegliando. Nella stanza riccamente arredata, Ellie si alzò, svegliata dalla luce di Hesperia 5432. In tutta la sua vita non aveva mai visto la luce della stella su cui orbitava Darkus, fu uno spettacolo incredibile ai suoi occhi. Prese i suoi abiti e si rivestì: indossava ancora il camice dell'ambulatorio. Si sedette sul letto e rimase a guardare quello spettacolo meraviglioso. La vista fu interrotta dall'aprirsi immediato della porta: Milo Potente entrò nella stanza di Ellie e si mise a rovistare tra i cassetti dei comodini del letto. Continuò a rovistare, senza successo. Cominciò ad emettere ringhi di frustrazione e rabbia. -Cosa cerchi?- chiese Ellie. Milo non rispose, né si voltò a guardarla, continuò a cercare in tutti i cassetti della stanza. -Guarda che se mi dici cosa cerchi ti posso anche aiutare a trovarlo.- continuò a dire lei. Milo continuava ad ignorarla. Ellie si alzò e fece per mettere una mano sulla sua spalla, ma Milo la tolse bruscamente scansandola e alzando il braccio di scatto. -Non mi toccare! Hai capito? Non toccarmi!- disse Milo con tono scontroso. Ellie si allontanò lentamente: Milo era in preda a una crisi di astinenza e lei non voleva assolutamente farlo sbroccare più di quanto già non fosse. Nel frattempo lui stava rivoltando la stanza come un guanto, probabilmente alla ricerca di una siringa. Fallita la sua ricerca, lanciò dei versi inarticolati che dovevano essere imprecazioni e si voltò verso Ellie. Si avvicinò repentinamente a lei e la prese per il colletto. -Dov'è?- chiese lui, in tono minaccioso. -Cosa? Di che parli?- disse lei, spaventata. -Non fare finta di non aver capito, sai bene di che parlo! Dove sta? -N-non capisco, ma cosa...? -Dannazione, dimmi DOV'È! -Se tu mi dicessi che cosa stai cercando forse ti saprei rispondere! -Dov'è uno spillo? -Cosa? -Uno spillo, un ago, UNA FOTTUTA SIRINGA!!! DOVE STA??? -Non ne ho idea!!! -Porca troia, mi vuoi far incazzare? TIRALA FUORI! LO SO CHE CE L'HAI, DOTTORE! TU HAI SEMPRE UNA FOTTUTA SIRINGA! -Ti dico che non ce l'ho! Milo lasciò Ellie e indietreggiò di qualche passo. Senza che Ellie avesse il tempo di prepararsi, Milo sferrò un pugno sulla parete così forte da far tremare la stanza e ne sferrò un'altro contro uno specchio sulla parete, che si frantumò. Ellie si accucciò a terra, coprendosi le orecchie e stringendo gli occhi. Milo continuò a fracassare il mobilio della stanza, finché non si riaprì la porta e comparve Vittorio. -Cosa sta succedendo?- chiese. -NON LA TROVO! PORCA PUTTANA NON LA TROVOOOOO!!!- urlò Milo. -Te l'avevo detto io che quella roba un giorno ti avrebbe mangiato il cervello. Vittorio si avvicinò a Milo e si mise una mano nella giacca e tirò fuori una siringa di vetro. -Dammi la dose.- disse. Milo, prendendo miracolosamente la calma, cercò di prendere la fiala monouso dalla tasca interna della giacca. Le mani gli tremavano visibilmente e, nonostante avesse le dita sulla dose, non riusciva a prenderla. Dopo il terzo tentativo, la sua frustrazione salì a livelli di tolleranza minima. -Ho capito, faccio io.- disse Vittorio, che gli tolse la mano dalla tasca e prese la fiala. Spezzò con precisione chirurgica la punta e inzuppò l'ago dentro al liquido rosso, quindi lo aspirò: la precisione del gesto fu tale che non era neppure necessario che la scuotesse per togliere l'aria, la dose occupava il suo spazio e non c'era neppure una bollicina. -Togliti la giacca.- disse Vic. Milo si tolse la giacca, rivelando sotto di essa una fondina sottoascellare, alla quale era attaccato il suo fucile a quattro canne. Vic gli alzò il braccio e arrotolò la manica del maglione grigio che indossava, rivelandone la superficie martoriata e livida. Infilzò velocemente la punta dell'ago nella vena e iniettò la dose in meno di un secondo, quindi estrasse l'ago e lo incappucciò. Srotolò la manica del maglione, che faceva da laccio emostatico e si rimise la siringa in tasca. Ellie, che aveva visto tutta l'operazione, rimase allibita dalla precisione e l'accuratezza di Vic, che avrebbe fatto impallidire i migliori medici dell'Angel Hospital. Vic fece stendere Milo sul letto. -Le dispiace se lo lascio qui? Più tardi manderò un ragazzo a pulire e riordinare la sua stanza.- chiese Vic. -Va bene.- rispose Ellie. -Se comincia a dare di matto mi faccia un fischio: sarò qui in un secondo. -Grazie. Vic uscì dalla stanza. Ellie rimase seduta sul letto, accanto a Milo. Steve le aveva parlato sempre malvolentieri del suo cugino di primo grado, Milo Potente. Lei era meravigliata dalla forte somiglianza tra i due e si chiedeva se fossero anche uguali caratterialmente. Milo rimase inerte per qualche minuto, finché non voltò lo sguardo verso di lei. -Chi sei?- chiese con voce roca. -Sono Ellen.- disse lei. -Sono morto? -No. -Allora perché vedo un angelo? -Un angelo? -Tu non sei un angelo? Dopo una tale domanda, Ellie si rese conto che la dose di Synth aveva cominciato a fare il suo effetto: Milo delirava. -No.- rispose lei. -Peccato, mi sarebbe piaciuto incontrare un angelo.- disse lui. Ellie pensò di approfittare della situazione per sapere qualcosa in più. -Come hai fatto ad essere così?- chiese lei. -Così come?- fece Milo -Vuoi dire come ho fatto a diventare quel che sono? Come ho fatto a diventare un figlio di puttana tutto un pezzo? -Si. -È una storia lunga, ma visto che non ho un cazzo da fare e tu sei anche gentile, te la racconterò. Milo si schiarì la voce e sistemò il cuscino sotto la sua testa in modo da rialzare il petto ed avere una migliore respirazione. -Sono nato- disse -circa una ventina di anni fa, in un monolocale di Wreck City. Mia madre era una povera volpe che si guadagnava la vita pulendo i cessi delle case dei ricchi. Mio padre, invece, non l'avevo mai conosciuto: quel bastardo lasciò mia madre quando seppe che io ero pronto per essere sfornato e non lasciò nemmeno un soldo per aiutarla. Il giorno in cui nacqui mia madre era completamente sola, non aveva soldi per l'ospedale né i mezzi per andarci, fu un miracolo se riuscimmo a sopravvivere entrambi. Passò il tempo e io cominciai a crescere: avevo circa sette anni quando feci il mio primo lavoro sporco, rubacchiavo qua e là, taccheggiavo i passanti per strada, fino a che non cominciai a fare sul serio, come rapine a mano armata nei negozi e robe del genere. La prima volta che conobbi Sonny Lo Riccio, che all'epoca non era ancora il kingpin di Darktropolis, fu in un bar: stavo seduto al bancone, senza soldi e senza futuro, quando mi si presentò lui con un biglietto da venti pezzi e mi disse "Vuoi guadagnarteli? Vieni con me: ho una questione da risolvere con un grosso figlio di puttana baffuto e tu mi fai comodo."; io lo seguii, attratto da quel bigliettone, e finii in un giro bello grosso, abbiamo raggruppato insieme qualche altro tizio, tra cui anche mio cugino che era tornato dal fronte e non aveva un lavoro. Insieme abbiamo fatto fuori Don Roberto e abbiamo preso possesso della città. Io mi presi Wreck City, detti un lavoro migliore a mia madre, che adesso abita qui, al ventiseiesimo piano del Central Palace, e mi sistemai. Un giorno, due anni fa, mentre stavo uscendo dalla Cracking Bones dopo aver pestato uno stronzo su di giri che stava importunando i clienti, vidi un tizio seduto sulla strada, un barbone, mi avvicinai per vederlo meglio e mi accorsi che era una volpe, fradicio come una spugna e malconcio. Lo guardai bene in faccia e, anche se sembra incredibile, lo riconobbi: era mio padre, quel bastardo che aveva abbandonato la mamma perché dovevo nascere io. In quel frangente volevo tirare fuori il fucile, ficcarglielo nel culo e sparare fino al click del grilletto, ma mi trattenni: pensai che, nella condizione in cui si trovava stava già messo male e se l'era meritato, quindi lo ignorai e tornai al Palace. Milo si interruppe. -E questa è la mia storia.- disse lui -Adesso non ho più voglia di parlare. Ellie si alzò dal letto. Un riccio, vestito con una livrea rossa e bianca, entrò nella stanza. -Sono il ragazzo di servizio: devo sistemare la stanza.- disse. -Va bene. Devo uscire?- disse Ellie. -Non è necessario.  
  
Intanto, nell'Emerald Inn, Mark era davanti alla porta dell'ufficio di Nicky. Davanti a essa c'erano due echidna rosso porpora vestiti con abiti scuri. -Ben arrivato, Mark: - fece uno dei due -Nicky ti stava aspettando. -Ok, fammi entrare.- disse Mark. L'echidna bussò alla porta. -Avanti!- esclamò Nick da dentro la stanza. La porta si aprì e Mark entrò nell'ufficio. Nicky era seduto dietro alla sua scrivania e dava le spalle alla porta. Una luce soffusa proveniente dal lampadario illuminava debolmente la stanza. -Eccomi qui, Nicky, c'è qualche problema?- disse Mark. -Problema?- disse Nick -E mi chiedi anche se c'è un problema? -Cos'è successo? -Non lo sai? Eppure dovresti saperlo. -Continuo a non capire, Nick. -Che tu fossi speciale, Mark, io lo sapevo bene, ma che tu sia un dannato animale- Nick si voltò e sbatté una copia del Dark Herald sulla scrivania -questo non lo sapevo affatto: leggi la prima pagina e dimmi se ti schiarisce le idee. Mark lesse il titolo di una delle notizie:  
  
OMICIDIO CANNIBALICO AL KINKY LEATHER  
  
Il famoso proprietario del locale sadomaso più conosciuto a Darktropolis, Leonard Fang detto il Cecchino è stato trovato in una delle stanze del medesimo privo di vita. Secondo la perizia del medico legale l'assassino, ancora ignoto, avrebbe aperto uno squarcio nell'addome e nella base del collo della vittima, lo avrebbe dissanguato e quindi cercato di mangiare le sue viscere. Il capo del dipartimento di polizia, Samuel Hog, ha ancora una volta rifiutato di fare nomi sul mandante dell'assassinio e del killer necrofago. Ci sono possibili sospetti che Leo il Cecchino fosse legato al boss della mafia darktropoliana, Don Sonny Lo Riccio.  
  
-Legato una minchia!- urlò il Don, appallottolando il giornale e scaraventandolo nel cestino vicino alla sua scrivania di marmo nero. -Non riusciranno mai a trovare il legame tra lei e il carico di Syntheaven, Don.- disse Vic, che si trovava a distanza di sicurezza dal Don. -No? E tu che minchia ne sai, eh? Lo leggi il giornale o no? Quei figghi di bottana dei giornalisti lo sanno già, quel figghio de bottana di Samuel Hog lo sa! È a tanto così dal mettermi un bastone in culo e le manette ai polsi quello lì! -Vuole che gli elimini? Giornalisti e capo della polizia? -Che? Ho sentito bene? Stai dicendo che dovrei ammazzarli tutti? E tia che minchia hai al posto del cervello? Se li facessi fuori farei solo un casino peggio di quanto si sia già fatto, tutti i fottuti sospetti ricadrebbero su di me e gli sbirri mi verrebbero a mettere in un carcere, sezione Metteteglielo Nel Culo! No, niente rappresaglie contro le autorità, non fare una minchia finché non te lo dico io. Il Don fece una pausa. -Beh?- fece il Don, rivolto sempre a Vic -Che minchia fai ancora qui? Esci da questa minchia di ufficio, ora! Vic uscì dalla suite royal del Don senza dire una parola. L'interfono sulla scrivania suonò. Il Don premette un tasto. -Che c'è?- chiese. -Qualcuno vuole vederla, signor Lo Riccio, - disse una voce dall'interfono -una certa Candy. -Che minchia stai aspettando??? Falla salire!!! Ora!!!  
  
-Credi che sia stato io a uccidere Leo in quel modo?- disse Mark -Anzi no, credi che sia stato io a ucciderlo? -Sei tu che sei andato là, Mark, ed eri l'unico che poteva avercela con lui.- disse Nicky. -E tu pensi che sia andato lì per farlo fuori? Senti Nick, lo sai bene che io... -Che tu cosa? Che tu sei un fottuto cannibale? No, questa mi è nuova e non mi piace affatto: un conto è fare fuori un tizio, un'altra è mangiargli le viscere una volta morto. -Nick, non sono stato io a far fuori Leo e tanto meno gli ho mangiato io le viscere. -E allora chi? Dammi una prova che tu sei innocente e io ti crederò, ma fino a quel momento continuerò a credere che tu sia una bestia e non un'echidna. -Ma cosa ti fa credere che sia stato io a fare questo? -Allora, ricapitoliamo: ti sei beccato migliaia di pallottole e non sei mai morto, hai un fiuto che altri non hanno, sei più forte, più veloce, hai capacità che nessun'altro echidna possiede. A pensarci bene mi sono sempre chiesto come tu sia capace di fare tutto questo e in qualche modo devi pur accumulare energie per farlo, in che modo lo fai? È probabile che tu sia un wemptiuber, ecco cosa. -Questi sono pregiudizi e superstizioni, Nick. -Con uno come te, Mark, si crede anche alle leggende. -In ogni caso, se fossi quello che tu dici, che mi vorresti fare? Uccidermi? -Oh, si, certo, come no! Uccidere te è come cercare di convincere il Don a dare i suoi soldi in beneficenza. No, troppo complicato. Facciamo così: tu cerca delle prove che ti discolpino e io non farò niente a i tuoi amici ricci, va bene? A Mark non sembrava vero che Nicky lo stesse ricattando in quel modo, perdipiù senza prove concrete nei suoi confronti. -Questo è un colpo basso, Nick, non mi piace per niente.- disse lui, con fare scontroso. -Non posso fare altro, Mark, mi spiace.- rispose Nicky. -Va bene, allora, cercherò delle prove per scagionarmi e, una volta trovate, la smetterai di minacciare i miei amici. Intesi? -Intesi. Puoi andare, ma attento a quel che fai. Mark uscì dalla stanza e si avviò verso l'uscita dell'albergo. La situazione non gli tornava, ma in ogni caso sapeva a chi rivolgersi per saperne di più.  
  
Intanto, nella rimessa dei taxi di Darktropolis, qualcuno aveva cominciato a prendere il proprio posto. Un riccio cremisi, con un sigaro che gli pendeva tra le labbra, stava controllando nel suo ufficio su una cartella i conducenti che avevano cominciato a prendere servizio quando senti bussare due volte alla sua porta. -Avanti.- disse lui. La porta si aprì e apparve Steve, vestito con la sua solita tenuta da lavoro, una giacca grigio scura e un paio di pantaloni grigi. -Ehi, sei venuto di buon'ora, Steve:- disse il riccio, prendendo il sigaro tra le dita e scotendolo dalla cenere con un gesto secco -se sei venuto per la busta paga sei in anticipo di due giorni. -No, - disse Steve -sono venuto qua per chiederti un favore. -Dimmi tutto. -Ho un piccolo problema che dovrei risolvere, ha a che fare col mio vecchio lavoro e mi servivano una macchina e una settimana libera. Puoi anche detrarli dal mio stipendio se vuoi, ma mi servono a tutti i costi. -Una settimana e un'auto? Non credo che avrei problemi, Steve: che devi farne? -Ho solo bisogno di quattro ruote per spostarmi, devo cercare un riccio. -Capisco. Non si tratterà di qualcosa che possa graffiare la vernice? -No, niente di azzardato, non avere timore, lo sai quanta cura ho per la mia auto. Il riccio ci pensò su per qualche minuto, tirò una boccata dal sigaro e sbuffò con fare pensieroso, poi aprì un cassetto dalla scrivania e tirò fuori un mazzo di chiavi che lanciò a Steve. Steve prese il mazzo al volo senza nemmeno scomporsi. -Ok, allora, vai, - disse il riccio -non lo detrarrò dallo stipendio, ma la benzina te la devi pagare tu e, se per caso vedo anche un solo microscopico graffio, anche sul parafango, mi risarcisci i danni e ti licenzio su due piedi, sono stato chiaro? -Chiaro.- disse Steve. -Perfetto, e adesso vai. Steve uscì dall'ufficio e si avviò verso la sua auto. Mise la chiave nella serratura della portiera e la aprì, entrò nell'abitacolo e mise la chiave nel cruscotto. La macchina si accese con un rombo sommesso. Steve innestò la prima e uscì dalla rimessa, infilandosi nella confusione del traffico cittadino e divenendo un anonimo numero nella massa.  
  
Maria, nel frattempo, stava finendo di lavare la sua tazza da te nel lavandino della cucina di Mark. Shadow stava ancora dormendo. Fuori, un tuono lontano anticipava un temporale prossimo ad arrivare. Maria entrò nel soggiorno e si mise a scrutare fuori dalla finestra la strada. Rimase a guardare finché non fu distratta dal rumore delle coperte del divano letto che si scostavano. Shadow si alzò, si stiracchiò e sbadigliò, quindi gemette leggermente per il dolore lancinante che sentiva dietro la schiena a causa della botta presa durante lo scontro con Steve che lo aveva buttato contro una porta. -Ben alzato, Shadow.- disse Maria -Dormito bene? -A parte il mal di schiena si.- rispose Shadow, stropicciandosi gli occhi. -Hai fame? -No, grazie Maria, non ho voglia di mangiare. Maria si avvicinò al divano letto e sistemò le coperte. Shadow prese i suoi abiti, che erano piegati sullo schienale del divano, e si vestì velocemente. -Quel tipo ti ha fatto la festa, ieri sera.- commentò Maria. -Festa? Che festa? Quello lì mi ha pestato di brutto, altro che festa.- rispose Shadow. -Stenditi sul letto, a pancia in giù, così vedo quel che posso fare per farti stare meglio. Shadow fece come Maria chiese. Maria si mise cavalcioni su di lui, poggiandosi con le ginocchia al meglio per non sedersi sopra la sua coda, quindi alzò la maglietta di Shadow e controllò cosa non andava: la schiena di Shadow appariva senza problemi. -Dov'è che ti fa male?- chiese lei. -Qui.- disse lui, indicando l'area lombare, a due vertebre dall'osso pelvico. Maria cominciò a passare le dita con movimenti circolari sul punto dolorante. Shadow sentì brividi e scosse elettriche provenire da quel punto e si sentì fremere. Il dolore che sentiva cominciava lentamente a svanire. Nessuno dei due disse nulla durante il massaggio. Dopo qualche minuto, Maria smise di massaggiarlo. -Ti senti meglio?- chiese. -Si, molto meglio, ti ringrazio Maria.- rispose lui. Maria si alzò e si tolse da lì. Shadow fece lo stesso. -Certo che tu guarisci molto in fretta, Shadow, - disse Maria -sei veloce persino in questo. -Beh, ci provo.- disse lui -Dov'è Mark? -Non lo so, Shadow, se n'è andato via di corsa dicendo che lo aveva chiamato Nicky La Punta, poi non so altro. -Tu cosa credi che volesse da lui? -Non ne ho idea, ma penso che si trattasse di qualcosa di serio, vista la fretta con cui si è allontanato. -Spero che non si tratti di qualche problema. -Lo spero anch'io: un problema di Mark è anche un problema nostro, soprattutto per il fatto che siamo gli unici due ricci nel ghetto echidna. Comincio a sentirmi in colpa persino per questo. -Perchè? Cos'hai fatto? -Perchè?! Ho coinvolto anche Mark in questa storia e quel che gli succede è anche per colpa mia. -Non t'incolpare, Maria, lo sai che non sei stata tu a volere tutto questo. -Già, ma ciò non significa che dovevo coinvolgere persone che conosco nei miei problemi. Credi che ne usciremo vivi da questa storia? -Non lo so, Maria, ma farò in modo che a te non accada nulla, l'ho promesso. -Non mi lascerai mai? -Mai. Maria ripiegò il letto nel divano e si sedette. Shadow si mise accanto a lei. Lei guardò lui: lo sconosciuto che aveva raccolto dalla strada era diventato la sua speranza, il suo rifugio in caso di tempesta e temeva che non sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti se lui fosse morto o, peggio ancora, sparito senza lasciare tracce. Mise le sue braccia intorno al collo di lui e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
  
Per i vicoli malfamati di Wreck City, Mark si guardava intorno alla ricerca di una prova che lo scagionasse dall'accusa di essere un mostro cannibale: barboni che rovistavano tra le immondizie e prostitute dallo sguardo spento sembravano essere le sole cose presenti in quei posti. Continuò a camminare finché non incontrò un volto familiare: una lupa con il pelo grigio e una tuta di gomma che lasciava scoperti i seni gli si avvicinò. -Ehi, ragazzone!- disse lei -Hai voglia di divertirti? 200 pezzi e potrai fare di me quello che vuoi. -Non ti ho già visto da qualche parte?- fece Mark. -Non saprei. Perché me lo chiedi? -Non mi riconosci? La lupa si avvicinò di più, socchiudendo gli occhi. -Aspetta un minuto...ma tu sei quel tipo che ha preso a calci in culo Leo il Cecchino!- disse lei. -Già, sono proprio io, - fece Mark -e tu, invece, sei una sua ex dipendente, giusto? -Non sapremo mai come ringraziarti, ragazzone: tu non immagini nemmeno che favore hai fatto a noi ragazze. -Certo, ma ho un problema, riguarda proprio Leo. -Ah si? Cos'è successo? -Mi accusano dell'omicidio di Leo, mentre invece non sono stato io a scannarlo. La lupa cambiò espressione facciale, da sorpresa e contenta a seria e preoccupata. -Chi ti ha accusato? La polizia?- chiese lei. -No, il mio datore di lavoro, che crede che sia stato io a ucciderlo, dissanguarlo e mangiargli le viscere.- rispose Mark -Tu e le altre ragazze siete le uniche che sanno la verità, che sanno chi è il vero assassino, il mio boss non mi crede e due miei amici sono in grave pericolo per colpa mia... -...quindi hai bisogno del vero killer, giusto?- disse lei. -Beccato al primo colpo. Sai com'è andata lì, vero? -Certo, dal momento in cui eri andato via in poi. -Allora dimmi tutto. La ragazza raccontò ciò che accadde al Kinky Leather a Mark, che rimase stupefatto da una rivelazione. -Carminia ha ucciso, dissanguato e sbudellato Leo?- disse lui. -Parve strano anche a noi, anche se per me non era una novità.- disse lei. -In che senso? -Non saprei come spiegartelo, ma ogni volta che mi avvicinavo a lei sentivo una strana sensazione, come se delle voci sottili e penetranti come aghi mi entrassero nella testa e uscissero solo dal momento in cui mi allontanavo da lei e poi, quegli strani malori nei clienti...pareva che ogni volta che aveva a che fare con uno di loro, quelli tornavano indeboliti, senza forze... -Una vampira... -Come? -Niente, pensavo ad alta voce. Avevate chiamato la polizia? -Si, subito dopo essere fuggite. -Bene, spero di trovare qualcosa di interessante al dipartimento. -Lo spero per te e...a proposito... -Cosa? -Non credi che mi meriti qualcosa dopo averti rivelato quest'informazione? -E cosa vorresti? -Beh, potrei chiederti di venire a casa mia adesso: oggi non ho niente da fare, non arrivano clienti e non so come riempire la giornata. Che ne diresti se... -...se? -...se tu ed io... -...se tu ed io? -...se tu ed io ci mettessimo a fare un pò di "conversazione", non so se mi spiego... Quando la lupa disse "conversazione" si avvicinò a Mark, guardandolo negli occhi e si mise al suo fianco, poggiando una mano sul posteriore di lui. -Offerta allettante, ma non posso.- disse Mark. -Oooh...ma perché?- fece lei, in tono quasi lamentoso -Da quando ti ho visto mi fai venire voglia di farlo gratis, perché vuoi negarmi (e negarti) un piacere simile? -Sono impegnato, ecco tutto. -Proprio non vuoi? -Non posso, è più forte di me. -Nemmeno farmi vedere qualcosa? -Che vuoi dire? -Mi piacerebbe tanto vedere cosa c'è sotto a questi abiti...oppure non puoi fare neppure questo?  
  
Nel bar echidna, nel frattempo, la situazione era di ordinaria amministrazione. Clienti abituali e non sedevano ai tavoli o a bancone, bevendo o conversando tranquillamente tra loro. Una coppia, ragazzo e ragazza, parlavano amorevolmente del loro futuro. -Insomma, - fece lui -lo vuoi tenere? -Si, sono decisa.- disse lei -Sei contento? -Tesoro, non immagini quanto sia felice di sapere che tra qualche giorno sarò padre. Ti amo. -Anch'io. I due ragazzi si baciarono. Mentre loro si scambiavano effusioni amorose, nel bar entrò un tipo che non sembrava affatto un cliente abituale. Uno scoiattolo, che indossava un paio di occhiali neri, un giubbotto di pelle nera con un disegno all'aerografo di un drago bianco e dorato sul pettorale sinistro, un paio di pantaloni neri e quattro orecchini, due all'orecchio destro e due all'angolo sinistro del labbro inferiore si avvicinò al bancone. Il barista si avvicinò al tipo. -Cosa vuoi?- chiese con tono basso. -Cerco un killer.- fece il tipo con fare flemmatico. -No, tu cerchi guai: i Dragoni non possono entrare nel ghetto. Sparisci, prima che la gente si accorga che tu sei entrato qui. -Sai dirmi dove posso trovare un echidna nero muscoloso che si fa chiamare Mark Denhaim? -Ascolta tipo, levati dai coglioni prima che ti faccia diventare io nero. -Non mi ascolti? Ti ho chiesto un'informazione e vorrei che tu mi rispondessi. -No, sei tu che non mi ascolti. Il barista fece un fischio in direzione dei tavoli e due echidna robusti si avvicinarono al bancone. -Qualche problema, Doug?- fece uno dei due. -Si: cacciate a pedate questo stronzo.- fece il barista, indicando lo scoiattolo. -Un Dragone, eh?- disse l'altro echidna -Non sei troppo lontano da casa, frocetto? Lo scoiattolo non rispose. -Ehi, stronzetto!- disse l'echidna con tono alterato -Ti ho fatto una domanda! Silenzio. -E va bene, l'hai voluto tu.- disse l'altro echidna. Fece per sferrare un pugno verso lo sconosciuto, ma il braccio venne bloccato da una presa a torsione dello scoiattolo, che rigirò l'avambraccio, provocando uno scricchiolio osseo nel gomito dell'echidna, strappandogli un urlo. -Brutto figlio di puttana!- esclamò l'altro, cercando di sferrare un pugno in faccia all'assalitore, ma il colpo venne fermato dalla mano aperta libera. Lo scoiattolo strinse il pugno, provocando un sonoro schiocco cartilagineo delle dita dell'echidna. L'echidna gridò. Con le mani occupate, lo scoiattolo alzò le gambe e colpì al mento i due echidna con il tacco dei duri anfibi che indossava, facendoli cadere a terra, incoscienti. Gli altri echidna nel bar, accortisi dell'intruso, cominciarono ad avvicinarsi minacciosamente. Prima che potessero prendersela con lui, nel bar entrarono altri scoiattoli, con giacche e giubbotti marchiati nello stesso modo, ad armi spianate. Gli echidna si fermarono. Lo scoiattolo che era entrato per primo si avvicinò al barista e lo prese per la collottola. -Allora, - fece lui -ti avevo fatto una domanda, vorrei una risposta che non sia "non lo so". -Fottiti!- fece l'echidna -Non puoi entrare nel mio bar e fare il padrone del cazzo! Lo scoiattolo fece una pausa di qualche secondo, poi prese l'echidna per la nuca e gli fece sbattere la faccia sul bancone usurato e pieno di schegge del bar, facendogli passare la faccia attraverso al legno. -Hai un'altra possibilità, - disse lo scoiattolo, sempre in tono calmo -se non mi dai la risposta giusta ti cavo gli occhi. L'echidna, con la faccia costellata di tagli e schegge, sputò uno sbocco di sangue contro il drago disegnato sulla sua giacca. Sempre mantenendo la calma, lo scoiattolo, con un gesto rapido della mano, ficcò indice e mignolo nelle orbite del barista, strappandogli un urlo agghiacciante. -Ora ti conviene rispondermi, altrimenti ti strapperò la trachea dal collo.- disse lo scoiattolo. -V-vicino al vecchio teatro, tre isolati.- rispose il barista, piagnucolando. -Grazie. -Spero che Mark vi strappi le palle quando arrivate da lui. Lo scoiattolo rilasciò la presa e uscì dal locale, passando in mezzo agli altri suoi compari. -Fate fuori la gente nel locale e piazzate le cariche.- disse loro, con noncuranza. Gli scoiattoli tirarono indietro gli otturatori delle loro armi e aprirono il fuoco sugli avventori. Echidna su echidna cascarono a terra, lasciando pozze di sangue a terra. Urla femminili e rantoli furono soppressi dal rumore delle armi. Quando finirono di sparare, uno di loro piazzò in mezzo al locale un pacco di esplosivi e premette un codice sulla tastiera numerica su di esso, quindi si allontanarono tutti insieme. Tra i cadaveri di echidna nel bar, un segno di vita. La mano tremante della ragazza si avvicinò a quella del suo ragazzo. Rendendosi conto che lui era ancora vivo, lei si alzò a fatica e vide il timer della bomba, regolato a trenta secondi. Prese il suo ragazzo per le braccia e, raccogliendo tutte le forze che le erano rimaste, lo trascinò fuori dal locale. Lo portò in un vicolo dietro al bar e attese. Un boato spazzò via il silenzio e il bar venne spazzato via dall'esplosione. La ragazza fece per svegliare il suo ragazzo. Lui aprì gli occhi: una ferita di striscio alla spalla grondava sangue. -Che.che è successo?- chiese lui. -Sono tutti morti.- disse lei, tremante, mettendosi a sedere a terra e raggomitolando le gambe con le braccia. Le lacrime le rigarono il volto.  
  
Intanto, al Dipartimento di Polizia, Sam stava seduto dietro alla sua scrivania, con le braccia incrociate su di essa e la testa poggiata sugli avambracci. Le possibilità di prendere il Don in trappola si allontanavano sempre di più, scivolando come sabbia tra le sue dita. Senza la testimonianza di uno dei suoi scagnozzi non poteva incastrarlo. Non sapeva cosa fare. Prima che potesse rendersene conto, la finestra dell'ufficio si aprì. Si alzò e si voltò per vedere come mai si era aperta, ma non vide nulla: probabilmente era già aperta e una ventata l'aveva semplicemente spalancata. Fece per girarsi e rimettersi a sedere e si trovò faccia a faccia con Mark. Sam fece un salto per lo spavento e non riuscì a dire una parola perché il fiato gli si era strozzato in gola. -Buona sera, capo.- disse Mark. -Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo: che diamine ci fai qui?- chiese Sam. -Ho bisogno di prove e so che voi le avete. -Prove di cosa? -Omicidio cannibalico al Kinky Leather. -E tu che ne sai se noi.aspetta un secondo, tu eri là, è vero, dovresti essere tu a fornirmi una testimonianza o una prova. -Testimonianza? Contro chi? Non sei riuscito ancora a incastrare il Don? -No: l'unico testimone disposto a collaborare è sotto una dose massiccia di Synth. -Allora sei nella merda, è così? -Anche sotto, direi. -Bene, siamo in due: il capo clan del ghetto crede che sia stato io a commettere l'omicidio di Leo il Cecchino e ho bisogno di prove per discolparmi e voi, di sicuro, le avete. Ti propongo uno scambio: tu dammi le prove dell'omicidio a carico della vera assassina e io ti fornisco una prova sull'implicazione del Don nell'affare. Ci stai? Sam, dopo quella proposta, sgranò gli occhi, incredulo a ciò che aveva sentito. -Tu hai delle prove che mi permettano di incastrare il Don? Mark tirò fuori dalla tasca interna della giacca una cassetta audio. -Non è molto, ma è sufficiente a inchiodarlo: è una telefonata fatta da me mentre ero al Kinky Leather, al numero del Don. È tuo se mi dai le prove sulla colpevolezza di Carminia Fledermaus. -E tu come accidenti sai che l'assassina.? -Preferisco non dire come mi sono procurato quest'informazione, diciamo che la fonte era certa della veridicità. Sam guardò Mark negli occhi, uno sguardo serio, lo stesso sguardo di sua figlia quando era d'accordo su una cosa. Aprì lo schedario e cercò tra le cartelle e, dopo un paio di minuti, trovò la cartella del caso e la poggiò sulla scrivania, tenendoci sopra una mano. Mark fece lo stesso con la cassetta. Sam fece scivolare la cartella verso Mark e lui fece lo stesso con la cassetta. Entrambi agguantarono ciò di cui avevano bisogno. -Ti do un consiglio, capo:- disse Mark -se vuoi incastrare il Don devi aspettare che cada di nuovo in fallo, poi vallo a prendere. -Che occasione devo aspettare? Le prove le ho, posso anche andarci adesso a. -Sarebbe troppo rischioso andare lì ad armi spianate con un mandato di arresto, devi prenderlo quando è debole. -Allora quando? -Te lo dirò io, non temere, per ora prepara il mandato e io ti servirò il Don in un piatto d'argento. -Mi sembra tanto una cazzata, ma voglio fidarmi. Mark aprì la finestra dell'ufficio. -Appena avrò finito con questo te lo riporto, non aver paura.- disse. E saltò dalla finestra. Sam rimase a guardare la finestra aperta, poi guardò la cassetta. Richiuse la finestra e si mise a sedere dietro alla sua scrivania: aveva la prova, probabilmente schiacciante, per inchiodare il Don ma non poteva sprecarla, in fondo l'echidna aveva ragione sul fatto che non poteva azzardare.  
  
In casa di Mark, nel frattempo, Shadow e Maria erano rimasti a sedere sul divano, senza dirsi niente. Lei con il mento poggiato sulla spalla di lui e lui con un braccio sulle spalle di lei, gli occhi chiusi e la testa bassa. Fuori dalla casa, a distanza di sicurezza, una elegante auto nera lucida si parcheggiò davanti. Uscì uno scoiattolo nerboruto, armato di un lanciarazzi AL-50, che si poggiò sul cofano e prese la mira verso la casa di Mark. Shadow aprì repentinamente gli occhi, alzò la testa e si rese conto di vedere il tempo intorno a se rallentato: guai in arrivo, e grossi. -Maria?- disse lui. -Che c'è?- fece lei. -Alziamoci, adesso, prendi il borsone con la roba e saltiamo dalla finestra. -Cosa? -Fa come ti dico: qui c'è qualcosa che non va. Lo scoiattolo premette il grilletto. Maria prese il borsone, che era ancora poggiato a terra accanto al divano. Shadow si alzò, prendendo Maria con un braccio intorno alla sua vita. Il razzo partì in direzione della finestra. Shadow saltò verso la finestra chiusa, parandosi il volto con l'avambraccio e la sfondò. Il razzo gli passò rasente alla schiena. Maria e Shadow rotolarono a terra. Una deflagrazione li spinse via dalla casa, che esplose. Shadow si mise addosso a Maria, parandola con il suo corpo dalle schegge e i pezzi di calcinacci. Si rialzarono e corsero via. -Cosa è stato?- chiese Maria -Chi ha fatto questo? -Non ne ho idea, ma se non ci sbrighiamo ci faranno fuori.- rispose Shadow. Dietro di loro gli scoiattoli tirarono fuori le loro armi e cominciarono a fare fuoco contro loro due. Shadow si affrettò a buttare Maria dietro al muro di un vicolo e nello stesso tempo si rigirò e si buttò all'indietro, tirando fuori una Beretta e facendo fuoco verso gli aggressori. Le pallottole, che a lui sembravano muoversi lentamente, colpirono tre scoiattoli, ferendoli mortalmente. L'auto si accese e cominciò a correre verso di lui, che si era alzato in piedi con uno scatto da ballerino classico. L'auto lo prese in pieno e lo scaraventò a terra, facendolo strisciare sul pavimento stradale. Uno degli scoiattoli uscì dall'auto e si avvicinò lentamente a Shadow, che giaceva sull'asfalto. Prima che potesse reagire, Shadow lo colpì da terra con un calcio nello stomaco, poi si alzò con una giravolta e lo colpì nuovamente con un altro calcio che lo fece atterrare contro il paraurti dell'auto. Lo scoiattolo cadde incosciente. Altri due scoiattoli uscirono dall'auto e si diressero verso di lui. Cercarono di colpirlo con serie di pugni ma senza risultato: Shadow deviava i colpi con una mano sola. Roteò la gamba e li colpì al volto, facendoli cadere a terra. L'autista accelerò di nuovo per investirlo. Shadow fece un salto laterale ed evitò la carica, rifugiandosi nel vicolo con Maria. -Tutto ok?- disse lei, che lo aveva visto investito dall'auto. -Nessun problema.- fece lui, mostrando il pollice alzato. Shadow uscì dal vicolo. L'auto compì un freno a mano e girò di 180°, rivolta verso di lui. Shadow rimase fermo, la faccia rivolta verso l'auto e il corpo di profilo. Le ruote scivolarono e presero aderenza all'asfalto. L'auto si lanciò verso Shadow. Shadow gli corse incontro. Quando entrambi furono vicini, lui saltò, poggiando le mani sul cofano e spingendo i piedi uniti verso il parabrezza. Entrò nell'auto, sfondando il vetro, e colpì con un pugno l'autista, facendolo uscire dal finestrino. La vettura si fermò e Shadow scese, prese l'autista, un altro scoiattolo, per la collottola. -Chi siete?- chiese. L'autista non rispose. -Parla se non vuoi che ti stacchi la testa dal collo, patetico essere vivente!!! -Siamo del clan del Dragone, nemici del Clan dello Smeraldo di Tenebra: siamo guerrieri senza timore, non conosciamo la paura.neppure della morte. Con un gesto improvviso, senza che nemmeno Shadow potesse reagire, lo scoiattolo mosse le braccia verso il proprio collo e se lo spezzò. Shadow lasciò il corpo esanime, inorridito dal gesto suicida. In lontananza, si sentiva il rumore di spari attutiti. -Shadow, dobbiamo scappare: questa è una guerra tra bande e noi siamo i ricci sbagliati nel posto sbagliato.- disse Maria. -Non ne sono sicuro, Maria:- fece Shadow -questi tipi sono venuti solo a cercare noi. -E tu che ne sai? -Lo sento e basta. Andiamo ad aiutare gli echidna. -Ok. Shadow tirò fuori dalla cintura la sua seconda Beretta e corse verso gli spari, cercando di farsi seguire da lei.  
  
Dall'altra parte del ghetto, intanto, si era scatenato l'inferno. Un fuoco incrociato tra un gruppo di echidna e alcuni Dragoni infuriava per la strada. -Stiamo finendo le pallottole.- fece uno degli echidna, riparato con gli altri dietro a un cassonetto dell'immondizia -Perché Mark non c'è mai quando ne hai bisogno??? -Stà zitto, Cole: possiamo anche fare da soli in questo momento.- disse un'altro echidna. Una pallottola vagante colpì uno degli echidna al petto, che cadde a terra. -Cazzo, hanno preso Lefty!!!- disse Cole. Un'altra pallottola colpì di striscio la spalla di un'altro echidna. -Merda!- esclamò. -Non possiamo continuare così: quei bastardi ci ammazzeranno!!!- fece Cole. -Non è mai successo che i Dragoni vincessero una battaglia, Cole, e non accadrà neppure oggi!- fece l'echidna ferito. Una scarica di mitra falciò altri tre echidna. Rimasero Cole e il ferito. -Siamo fottuti, non c'è speranza.- fece Cole. I Dragoni, vittoriosi, si tolsero dal loro rifugio e avanzarono verso i due echidna rimanenti. Per Cole e il ferito sembrava tutto perduto quando tre colpi di Magnum esplosero, colpendo i tre Dragoni e uccidendoli. I due si voltarono e videro Mark, con la pistola alzata e la canna fumante. -Mark! Fratello, sei arrivato in tempo!- fece Cole. -Che cazzo sta accadendo qui?- chiese Mark. -I Dragoni ci hanno attaccato, Mark, pare che cercassero te.- fece il ferito. -Me? E cosa possono volere da. Mark si interruppe. -Oh merda!- esclamò -se mi cercano vuol dire che.oh no, no, no, fa che non sia così!!! Mark corse verso casa sua: temeva che Shadow e Maria fossero stati uccisi.  
  
Intanto, al dipartimento di polizia, Shara chiacchierava con Ben, seduto alla sua scrivania. -Allora tesoro,- fece lei -quanto manca ancora alla fine del turno? -Ancora qualche minuto, Shara, non vedo l'ora di uscire.- disse lui. -Spero che Maria e i suoi amici non abbiano combinato qualche casino nel mio appartamento. -A proposito di loro tre, rispiegami come avrebbero fatto ad apparire in mezzo al tuo soggiorno. -Te l'ho detto, sono apparsi dal nulla, un secondo prima non c'erano e poi puff! Eccoli là! -Succedono parecchie cose strane da quando è arrivato in città quel riccio nero. -Eh si, Shadow è proprio un tipo particolare, per non parlare di quell'altro amico di Maria, quel Mark: hai presente quel riccio verde che mi ha accompagnata qui? -Si, ho presente. -Era lui, che si era trasformato in quel modo per non dare nell'occhio! Incredibile, vero? -Così quell'echidna è in grado di trasformarsi a suo piacimento in qualunque cosa egli voglia. -Già. Ben dette uno sguardo all'orologio: era ora di andarsene. -Ok, piccola,- disse lui -dammi il tempo di cambiarmi abito e sono subito da te, così ce ne torniamo a casa. -Ok, ti aspetto qui.- disse lei. Ben si avviò verso gli spogliatoi, entrò e si avvicinò al suo armadietto, lo aprì e cominciò a togliersi la divisa. Un altro poliziotto, un riccio cremisi, era davanti al suo armadietto, che era a due porte da quello di Ben. -Ehi Ben!- fece il poliziotto -Chi è la tipa con cui parlavi prima? -Lei è la mia ragazza, Rod.- disse Ben, continuando a cambiarsi d'abito. -Carina la tua ragazza. -Lo so. -Immagino che inzuppi il biscotto tutte le sere con quella, eh? -Bada a come parli, Rod, io non sono un porco come te. -Ehi, scusa, Mr. Sensitive, non sapevo che tu fossi così premuroso! -Beh, adesso lo sai. Ben finì di mettersi i suoi soliti abiti, un paio di pantaloni grigi, una maglietta bianca, un gilet scuro e una giacca di pelle nera che gli arrivava fin sotto ai fianchi. -Ci si vede, Rod.- disse Ben, avviandosi verso l'uscita. -Al prossimo turno, Ben.- rispose Rod, con la testa ancora infilata nell'armadietto a rovistare tra le sue cose. Ben si avviò verso la porta, pensando che avrebbe passato una bella serata con Shara, quando vide che qualcuno la stava importunando. La cosa che lo infastidiva di più era che chi la importunava non era un delinquente di quelli che si trovano abitualmente in custodia nel dipartimento in attesa di una cella o di un chiarimento, ma era uno dei suoi colleghi. -Andiamo, piccola,- disse il poliziotto, un riccio giallo più grosso e più alto di Ben -non fare la timida, vedrai che con me ti divertirai. -Non ho alcuna voglia di seguirti,- diceva Shara, con tono acido -so cosa vuoi da me e, credimi, non ne ho alcuna voglia. -Fai la difficile, eh? Non ti preoccupare, ti faccio cambiare idea. Il poliziotto fece per allungare una mano sul petto di Shara. -Togli le tue schifose manacce da lei, Sandusky.- disse Ben. -E tu che vuoi, Sandrelli? Levati dalle palle, bello, questa l'ho vista prima io.- disse il riccio. -No, tutto il contrario, levati tu dalle palle. -Altrimenti? -Altrimenti ti fracasso quel grugno di merda che hai. -Cosa vorresti fare tu? Il riccio spintonò Ben e lo fece cadere a terra. -Non sei nemmeno capace a stare in piedi, perdente!- lo insultò. Ben si rialzò. Intorno ai due il pubblico di poliziotti e malviventi facevano il tifo per entrambe le parti. -Fatti sotto, stronzo!- disse Ben. Sandusky si avvicinò a Ben per tirargli un pugno, ma Ben fu più veloce e gli sferrò una testata sul naso, che gli fece schizzare un rivolo di sangue dalla narice. Ben, fece due passi indietro, tenendosi la testa con le mani: gli era sembrato di aver preso un muro con la fronte -Brutto figlio di puttana, questa volta non la passi liscia.- disse Sandusky, asciugandosi il sangue con il dorso della mano. Il riccio caricò un pugno e lo sferrò nella porta dello stomaco di Ben, che si inginocchiò a terra, tossendo. Gli faceva male e la vista gli si era annebbiata, tanto che la botta era forte. Il riccio unì i pugni e li alzò per colpire Ben mentre era a terra, ma rimase fermo per registrare un acuto dolore al cavallo. Shara gli aveva sferrato un sonoro calcio nei testicoli. -Non provare a toccare il mio ragazzo, brutto bastardo!!!- esclamò lei. Sandusky cadde a terra, tenendosi i gioielli di famiglia e gemendo. Nel dipartimento si fece silenzio. Shara corse verso Ben e lo prese per mano, poi si avviò verso l'uscita con lui. Entrambi si incamminarono verso la casa di lei. Ben si teneva una mano allo stomaco, che gli doleva come se gliel'avesse colpito un maglio da demolizioni. -Ti fa ancora male, tesoro?- chiese Shara. -Un pò, non ti preoccupare tesoro.- disse Ben, con un filo di voce. Nessuno dei due disse altro. Arrivarono a qualche isolato dalla casa di Shara. -Ben?- disse lei. -Si, tesoro?- disse lui. -Lo sai che nessuno mi ha mai difeso come hai fatto tu? -Dovevo farlo: non sopportavo che qualcuno ti importunasse, soprattutto quel. -Ti amo. -Anch'io, amore.  
  
Nel frattempo, per le strade del centro, Steve girava a vuoto, per cercare di rilassarsi il più possibile ed essere pronto mentalmente e fisicamente a battersi di nuovo con Shadow. Dai finestrini osservava la fanghiglia animale della città: barboni che urlavano, ubriaconi che vomitavano nei vicoli, prostitute che adescavano i loro clienti, drogati synthomani che sedevano sul marciapiede o che si scaldavano a un fuoco di fortuna. Steve odiava la città, odiava tutto quello che c'era dentro e tutto ciò che aveva a che fare con essa. Un giorno sarebbe andato via da quel posto e si sarebbe definitivamente buttato alle spalle tutto il suo passato, i suoi guai, i suoi problemi. Pensò a una via di fuga, ma il suo pensiero si rese vano: dove poteva andare? Il pianeta era limitato, Darktropolis ne occupava un terzo, il resto era deserto e giungla semi inesplorata e sapeva che fuori da quel pianeta non c'era via di fuga, nonostante gli scienziati avessero ipotizzato che c'erano altri pianeti abitabili al di fuori dell'orbita di Darkus. Non aveva speranze. Strinse le mani sul volante e continuò a guidare.  
  
Nel frattempo, nel ghetto echidna, uno scontro a fuoco si era scatenato nell'Emerald Inn. Una barricata di fortuna, costruita con tavoli, sedie e divani accatastati, copriva Nicky e i suoi fidati dal fuoco ostile dei Dragoni. -Ma si può sapere perché quei rotti in culo dei Dragoni sono venuti a rompere il cazzo nel ghetto?- chiese Nicky a uno dei suoi uomini che cercava di colpire a fucilate gli assedianti. -Ho sentito alcuni dei nostri che sono stati attaccati per primi: dicono che cercavano Mark.- rispose. -Dovevo immaginarlo. Cazzo, da quando Mark si è messo a fare il giustiziere dei miei coglioni per quei ricci ci troviamo nei casini fino al collo! Il fuoco incrociato impazziva sempre di più, fino a che non smise di colpo: i Dragoni avevano smesso di sparare. Segui una serie di colpi di pistola fuori dall'albergo, ma nessuno dei Dragoni aveva fatto fuoco. Con grande sorpresa da parte di Nicky e i suoi, gruppi di scoiattoli caddero a terra, a seguito di quei colpi e solo uno rimase in piedi. Si levò un silenzio tombale e una fitta nebbia di cordite bruciata. -Ma cosa.?- provò a dire Nicky. La nebbia artificiale si diradò e apparve Shadow, con le pistole scariche, seguito da Maria, con le canne delle sue pistole fumanti. Il Dragone sopravvissuto, lo stesso che aveva fatto massacrare la gente al bar del ghetto, fronteggiava i due. -Non so come tu sia riuscito a uccidere i miei uomini, riccio,- disse -ma stai certo che la tua abilità e la tua vita terminano qui. -Fatti avanti,- disse Shadow, rinfoderando le pistole -non ho paura di te. Lo scoiattolo buttò a terra le sue armi scariche e raccolse l'invito di Shadow: corse incontro a lui e saltò, cercando di colpirlo con una serie di calci in faccia, che Shadow parò con il palmo delle mani aperte. Fulmineamente, Shadow agguantò una delle caviglie e lo scagliò contro un muro della hall, ma lo scoiattolo fu tempestivo e camminò sul muro, facendo tre passi e ricadendo a terra in piedi. Lo scoiattolo sferrò un calcio a rotazione verso la faccia di Shadow, ma il suo piede venne respinto dal gesto immediato dell'avambraccio di lui. Continuarono a colpire e a pararsi senza sosta, finché Shadow non fu abbastanza veloce da sferrare un colpo con il taglio della mano e a rompere una lente dei suoi occhiali da sole. Entrambi indietreggiarono. Lo scoiattolo si tolse lentamente gli occhiali rotti. -Non male come mossa, riccio,- disse -peccato che morirai tra poco, con le vertebre del collo fuori posto e un aculeo conficcato nel tuo cuore. Lo scoiattolo corse incontro a Shadow, con il pugno serrato. Shadow era pronto a fronteggiarlo. Con enorme sorpresa lo scoiattolo, anziché andargli addosso, volteggiò in aria con una capriola e atterrò dietro alla spalle di Shadow, colpendolo con un calcio nei reni. Shadow volò letteralmente contro il muro e ricadde a terra dopo l'impatto. Il dolore lancinante dietro la schiena, testimonio dell'incontro con Steve, riprese a fargli male, come se qualcuno lo stesse pugnalando con un coltello dalla lama rovente. Shadow si rialzò a fatica da terra, tenendosi la schiena con una mano. Voleva gridare per il dolore ma la schiena gli impediva persino di parlare. Lo scoiattolo lo guardò e rise della sua sofferenza. Maria andò a soccorrerlo. -Shadow, non puoi continuare così:- disse lei -nelle condizioni in cui ti trovi non puoi reggere un'altra botta del genere! -Ce la devo fare, Maria, non posso mollare proprio adesso.- rispose lui. Shadow si mise in posizione e fece un cenno con la mano verso lo scoiattolo. Maria si scostò da lui, per evitare di distrarlo. Lo scoiattolo corse verso di lui. Quando fu vicino sferrò un pugno, che Shadow agguantò e trattenne sotto l'ascella. Lo scoiattolo ci riprovo di nuovo con l'altra mano, ma sortì lo stesso effetto. Shadow approfittò della situazione, sferrandogli una ginocchiata e un calcio nello stomaco, facendolo cadere a terra strisciando sul pavimento. Lo scoiattolo si rialzò da terra, girò la testa e sputò un grumo appiccicaticcio di sangue a terra con noncuranza, poi rivolse lo sguardo verso Shadow, uno sguardo di ghiaccio senza espressività. Si mosse di nuovo vero di lui, saltando e cercando di colpirlo con dei calci in faccia, ma Shadow fu pronto a pararli con ambo le mani. Quando fu a terra si abbassò e roteò su se stesso, cercando di colpire Shadow con un calcio alle gambe per farlo cadere, ma fulmineamente lui saltò, ed evitò il colpo. Sorprendentemente, lo scoiattolo si rigirò e lo colpì a piedi uniti nello stomaco mentre era ancora in aria, facendolo ricadere a terra nuovamente di schiena. Shadow digrignò i denti per il dolore, ma si trattenne di nuovo dal lamentarsi. Era la seconda volta che lo prendeva alla sprovvista e non era neppure veloce come lui. Cosa poteva fare? Richiamare le Lance del Chaos? Non voleva ucciderlo e poi sarebbe stato troppo facile. Un colpo di pistola in mezzo agli occhi? Troppo sleale. Frugò nella sua mente, cercando un attacco da fargli, ma tutti quelli che gli venivano in mente erano troppo poco ortodossi. Nel frattempo lo scoiattolo stava saltando verso di lui per colpirlo con una ginocchiata. Quel colpo, se fosse andato a segno, lo avrebbe ucciso, e lui avrebbe chiuso per sempre. Niente più Darktropolis. Niente più combattimenti. Niente più mafia. Niente più violenza. Niente più Maria. Maria. Poteva perdere qualunque cosa, ma non lei. Al solo pensiero di non vederla mai più, Shadow aprì la bocca per urlare. Tutta la sua forza, tutta la sua rabbia, tutto il suo dolore, tutto il suo essere uscì fuori. Shadow fu ricoperto da un'aura di energia silenziosa e potente che lo avvolse completamente, in ogni singola fibra del suo corpo, in ogni singolo atomo. Il tempo si fermò. Shadow si rialzò da terra, battendo i pugni sul terreno. Nel momento in cui il tempo si rimise a scorrere e, improvvisamente, accadde una cosa che nessuno si seppe spiegare in quel posto. Shadow aveva assunto una colorazione del pelo che somigliava al giallo oro brillante e i suoi occhi divennero di un rosso sanguigno più vivo. Prese lo scoiattolo per il ginocchio con una mano e lo scaraventò a terra. -Tu!- disse lui -Come hai osato attaccare me, l'ultima forma di vita perfetta? Come hai osato attaccarmi, patetica, piccola, insignificante creatura? Lo scoiattolo si rialzò a terra, andò incontro a Shadow e sferrò un pugno, ma prima ancora che potesse vederlo, Shadow glielo bloccò con il palmo della mano e strinse. Lo scoiattolo digrignò i denti per il dolore. -Tu non sei neppure degno della mia pietà,- disse Shadow, al colmo dell'ira -tu dovresti inginocchiarti e chiedere perdono per quel che hai fatto! Shadow sferrò due pugni rapidi nella mascella e nel naso dello scoiattolo: per lui sembravano colpi deboli, ma per il Dragone era come se gli avessero dirottato due treni merci sulla faccia e cominciò a sputare sangue a fiotti. Shadow riprese a colpirlo ripetutamente nello stomaco e poi lo prese per la collottola. Lo scoiattolo respirava a fatica. -Creatura insignificante! Non sai con chi hai a che fare! Io sono l'Ultimo, ricordalo, io sono l'Ultimo!- gli urlò in faccia Shadow. Sollevò il Dragone e lo scaraventò contro la parete. Lo scoiattolo cadde riverso senza muovere un muscolo. -.sono l'Ultimo.- disse Shadow. Dopo qualche istante il suo pelo ritornò gradatamente a riprendere il suo colore originario. Shadow cadde a terra disteso, come se tutta la gravità del pianeta fosse aumentata di colpo e lo stesse opprimendo. Chiuse gli occhi. Intorno a lui sentiva una sensazione di benessere, di pace: era in un mondo dove non esisteva dolore ne consapevolezza di se stessi e di chi era intorno. Sentì la voce terrorizzata di Maria fare eco da lontano. Il suo corpo era come sospeso in aria. Si sentì trasportare, fino a che non toccò terra dolcemente. Intorno a lui era tutto nero. Dall'oscurità apparve una bambina che indossava una vestaglia da notte. Aveva i piedi nudi e i capelli lunghi biondi che le scendevano sulle spalle. Shadow la vide. -Maria!- disse lui -Perché sei qui? -Non aver timore, Shadow, sono qui per avvertirti.- disse la bambina. -Hai visto? Ho mantenuto la tua promessa! -Lo so Shadow, ma è ora che tu mantenga un'altra promessa. Ascoltami, sono qui per dirti che mi rivedrai di nuovo e, quando questo avverrà, forse tu non potrai tornare indietro. -Cosa vuoi dire, Maria? Perché non potrò tornare indietro? -Non posso dirti altro, Shadow, è ora che io me ne vada. Svegliati! -Maria! -Svegliati, Shadow! Shadow sentì la voce di Maria che lo esortava a svegliarsi, come se la sentisse da lontano. -Shadow, svegliati, ti prego! Alzati!- disse Maria, sull'orlo di una crisi di disperazione. Shadow aprì gli occhi. -Shadow! Sei vivo! Per un'attimo ho creduto che sarebbe accaduto di nuovo. -Cosa.che è accaduto? -Non lo so, Shadow: quel Dragone stava per farti fuori quando tu ti sei alzato da terra e.sei diventato biondo. -Biondo? -Si, ma non preoccuparti, sei di nuovo come prima. Shadow si alzò e si accorse di essere steso sul letto di una stanza dell'Emerald Inn. Sentì l'odore pungente dell'erba penetrare nelle sue narici: Nicky era seduto nell'unico punto oscuro della stanza a fumarsi uno spinello. -Come va, eroe?- chiese. -Ho la testa che mi gira, ma per il resto mi sento bene.- rispose Shadow, poggiandosi una mano sulla fronte, come per sentire se avesse febbre. -Come hai fatto a raggiungere la forma darkness? -La.forma darkness? -E la forma che assumono coloro che vengono a contatto con lo Smeraldo di Tenebra, solo che tu non l'hai neppure visto e sei diventato come se lo avessi avuto tra le mani. -Non lo so, non lo so proprio. -Io e i miei fratelli siamo in debito con te, riccio: ci hai veramente salvato il culo contro quei bastardi. -Non importa, ti ho solo fatto un favore. -Beh, allora è meglio che io ne faccia uno a te: come mai siete arrivati fin qui? -I Dragoni hanno cercato di farci saltare in aria, colpendo la casa di Mark,- disse Maria -quindi Shadow si è diretto da queste parti, pensando che voi foste in pericolo. -Mark non era con voi?- chiese Nick. -No, era sparito dicendo che lo avevi chiamato tu: pensavamo che fosse con te. Dove sta?- disse Maria. -Se è come penso io, a quest'ora è alla ricerca delle prove della sua innocenza sull'omicidio di Leo il Cecchino. -L'hai accusato dell'omicidio di Leo? Perché? -Ehi, se leggevo sul giornale che un pezzo di merda schiatta, io non faccio una piega, ma se vengo a sapere che oltre ad essere ucciso viene dissanguato e cannibalizzato m'insospettisco! -Tu credi che Mark abbia seccato quel.un momento! Cannibalizzato?!? -Già, hanno trovato le viscere di quel pervertito schizzate un po' ovunque sul luogo del delitto. -Mark non farebbe mai una cosa del genere, lo conosco troppo bene, e poi era rimasto con noi dopo averlo lasciato in mano alle sue dipendenti. -Che ha fatto? Ha lasciato Leo in balia delle sue ragazze? Questa non me l'aveva detta.comincio a capire come sia andata. Nicky venne interrotto dall'aprirsi della porta della stanza. Sulla soglia c'era Mark, con un dossier della polizia sottobraccio e una DE nell'altra mano. -Ho le prove che volevi, Nick, adesso puoi. ehi!- fece per dire Mark, poi volto lo sguardo verso Maria e Shadow -Voi due cosa ci fate qui? -Siamo scappati: hanno fatto saltare casa tua.- disse Maria. -Lo so: le disgrazie non vengono mai da sole. Almeno voi due state bene? -Io sono a posto, Shadow un po' meno. -Sto bene, non vi preoccupate.- disse Shadow. -La hall sembra un campo di battaglia: che è successo?- chiese Mark, rivolgendosi a Nicky. Nicky raccontò per filo e per segno tutto ciò che accadde nell'atrio, dallo scontro a fuoco allo svenimento di Shadow, il tutto sostituendo le virgole con boccate di fumo regolari dal suo spinello infarcito di Spikey. -E questo è tutto.- disse infine. -Shadow è diventato veramente biondo?- chiese Mark, inarcando le sopracciglia. -Come Maria, però più brillante.- -Ha sfruttato un potere di cui avevo sentito parlare solo su un altro posto.ma adesso non c'è tempo per pensare alle cazzate.- disse Mark, poi, rivolgendosi a Nick -Tieni le tue prove, noi ce ne andiamo. -Ve ne andate? E dove? Casa tua è ridotta in macerie, non hai nessun posto dove andare. -Invece sì: ho il mio rifugio segreto. -Ah si? E dove sta? -Se te lo dicessi non sarebbe più un segreto, non credi? -Già. -E meglio che io non mi faccia vedere da queste parti: ti ho procurato fin troppi guai, quindi è anche meglio che tu non sappia dove andrò a nascondermi. Addio, fratello. -Addio, Mark, buona fortuna. -Grazie.- Mark si rivolse a Maria e Shadow -Andiamocene. Entrambi si alzarono e seguirono Mark fuori dall'albergo.  
  
Nel frattempo, mentre i nostri eroi si dirigevano verso il rifugio segreto nominato da Mark, un ex killer costretto di nuovo a uccidere camminava per strada, dopo aver parcheggiato le sue quattro ruote a due isolati. Si sentiva troppo nervoso per agire e quando era così gli tremavano le mani. Conosceva solo un modo per farsi passare il nervosismo: bersi una birra e fare quattro chiacchiere con Tom, il barista del Wolfpack. Arrivò di fronte al locale ed entrò, accolto nuovamente dalla solita musica e da una rissa tra lupi, che si sedò all'istante non appena gli avventori si accorsero della sua presenza. Steve si sedette al bancone ma, invece di trovarci dietro Tom, vide una lupa con il pelo grigio con un'ampia striscia di pelo nero che passava dalla testa e correva dietro alla schiena fino a terminare sulla punta della coda. -Catalina?- disse lui, riconoscendola. La lupa, che era di spalle, si voltò verso di lui: i primi particolari che saltavano agli occhi era il suo sguardo dolce, il suo sorriso bianchissimo e un seno prosperoso, intrappolato in un grembiule chiazzato di macchie di birra. -Ehi, ciao, querido:- disse lei -è un sacco di tempo che non ti fai vedere! -Lo so. Come mai ci sei tu dietro al bancone? -Tio Tom ha visto che me la cavo bene dietro al bancone, così mi ha messo al posto suo quando è troppo stanco o ci sono pochi clienti. Tu come te la passi? Ho sentito che sei di nuovo occupato a matar cavrones. -Mi hanno costretto, non potevo tirarmi indietro. -Quiere tomar una cerveza, querido? -Si, la solita. Catalina spillò un boccale di birra e lo posò lentamente di fronte a Steve, che lo prese e lo bevve avidamente, fino a terminarlo del tutto. -Sono ad un punto morto, Catalina: sto cercando un riccio ma sembra che sia introvabile.- disse Steve, riprendendo fiato. -Come si llama?- chiese Catalina. -Shadow. E un tipo piuttosto duro, mi ha quasi fracassato l'osso del collo l'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati. La cosa che mi preoccupa è che non è solo, lo aiuta uno che non avevo mai visto, un echidna nero alto e robusto, un tizio ancora più tosto. -Echidna negro? Vuoi dire Mark? -Lo conosci?!? -Certo che lo conosco! Tu recuerda mi hermana Lupia? -Tua sorella che lavora al Kinky Leather? -Si, proprio lei: adesso non lavora più per quel ciancio di Leo. Mark l'ha aiutata a scappare da lui. -Tua sorella sa qualcosa di dove si trovi questo tizio? -Nada: mi hermana dice que esto echidna es como una sombra, compare y scompare continuamente. -Dannazione! Stavo quasi per sperare di trovarlo, e invece. -Ah, no te preocupe, querido, vedrai che lo troverai. -Lo spero. Catalina prese il boccale vuoto in mano. -Un otra mas?- chiese. -Si, grazie.- rispose lui. Catalina spillò un'altra birra e la passò a Steve, che la prese a brevimano. Stava per berla quando sentì un sibilo alle sue spalle che lo fece fermare. -Ehi, Steve! Vieni qui!- disse una voce sottile. Steve si voltò e vide una figura ingobbita, avvolta nell'unico punto d'ombra del locale. Si alzò e andò incontro al misterioso figuro. -Seguimi qui dietro.- gli bisbigliò, facendogli cenno con il dito. Steve lasciò il boccale sul bancone e seguì il tipo misterioso nel retro del bar, dove si trovava un vicolo sudicio e trascurato, illuminato da una lampadina prossima a fulminarsi che ballettava come un faro stroboscopio. La figura si voltò e si rivelò un lupo basso e gobbo con il pelo nero chiaro. Una vecchia cicatrice passava sopra il suo occhio sinistro, che era bianco opaco come una perla. -Cosa vuoi?- chiese Steve. -Ho sentito che cercavi l'echidna nero muscoloso, io so dove si trova.- rispose il guercio. -Cosa? Sei sicuro? -Sicuro, lo giuro sul mio occhio buono. -Parla, dimmi dove sta! -Frena, killer, non credi che dovresti prima darmi qualcosa? Steve rimase fermo, senza sapere cosa dire, poi si cacciò una mano nei pantaloni e tirò fuori un pezzo da dieci e lo dette al guercio, che lo fissò per un attimo e riportò il suo occhio vedente verso Steve. -Solo dieci? Guarda che la mia info ne vale almeno cinquanta!- disse il guercio, seccato. -Facciamo venti? -Non se ne parla, cinquanta e subito, prendere o lasciare. Steve non aveva tempo ne denaro da sprecare: prese il guercio per il bavero del cappotto sudicio che indossava e lo sbatté contro il muro, quindi lo tenne con una mano sola e con l'altra tirò fuori un lungo stiletto che puntò verso l'unico occhio buono che aveva il gobbo. -Ascoltami bene,- disse Steve, con tono calmo e pacato -so come ci si sente a perdere un occhio, quindi immagino che perdere anche l'unico buono sia molto peggio, perciò se non vuoi che lo scopra adesso dimmi quello che hai da dire: c'è in ballo la vita della mia ragazza e non voglio rischiarla per colpa di un ficcanaso gobbo del cazzo come te. Dimmi quello che sai! -V-va bene, va bene, te lo dico!- disse il guercio atterrito -Ti prego, non puntarmi quel coso sul mio unico occhio buono! Steve tolse lo stiletto e lo rimise a posto, ma continuò a tenere il guercio a qualche centimetro da terra. -S-secondo le voci che ho sentito l'echidna viveva nel ghetto.- cantò il guercio, con la voce tremante -Era il killer fidato del capoclan, un tipo bello tosto di cui ho sentito cose da brividi. Dicono che sia invulnerabile alle pallottole e che sia molto forte e.- -Dimmi l'info!- disse Steve, stringendo i pugni e avvicinandoselo di più. -Ehm.si si si! Insomma, c'è stato un'attacco da parte dei Dragoni, che gli hanno fatto saltare la casa e il bar dove andava abitualmente e poi. -Piantala di contar balle: dimmi solo dov'è e basta! -Dump Hills, inceneritore no. 9. -Grazie. Steve mollò la presa. Il guercio cadde a terra e strisciò via velocemente, per scappare da lui. Adesso sapeva dove andare a cercare il riccio veloce. Rientrò nel bar e si preparò ad andare nel posto dove gli aveva detto il guercio di andare.  
  
Nel Central Palace, Ellie girovagava per i piani: ogni luogo era custodito da almeno due ricci armati che non facevano passare neppure uno starnuto senza imbottirlo a suon di piombo. Continuò a camminare in giro finché non si fermò di fronte a una porta di legno scuro non custodita. La porta era socchiusa e poteva sentire che c'era qualcuno la dentro. Riconobbe la voce del Don. -Hai saputo dov'è?- disse. -No, nessuna traccia: a casa non c'è, al Wolfpack mi dicono che non è passato, all'ospedale non risultano né degenti né decessi sotto il suo nome. Si è letteralmente volatilizzato.- disse un altro interlocutore a lei sconosciuto. Stavano parlando di Steve. -E ancora in caccia: probabilmente adesso sta girando la città come fa al suo solito e si sta avvicinando al nascondiglio di quei figghi di bottana.- disse il Don. -Cosa devo fare, boss?- chiese l'altro individuo. -Per il momento non fare niente: ho promesso che non avrei torto un pelo alla sua "signorina", sono un'uomo di parola, ma se fra tre giorni non si fa sentire, piglia un coltello e comincia a affettarla, per fargli ricordare che con me non si scherza. -Certo, boss, lo farò con piacere. Sentendo quelle parole e consapevole di una nuova minaccia, Ellie cominciò a sudare freddo e le sue pupille cominciarono a restringersi come piccole capocchie di spillo. Non poteva fare niente, era alla mercé del boss più potente della città: tutto quello che poteva fare era sperare in un miracolo.  
  
Mark, Shadow e Maria, dopo tanto peregrinare (e qualche mezzo rubato) arrivarono nel luogo dove Mark diceva di avere il suo rifugio segreto, la zona decaduta della città: Dump Hills. Montagne immense di rifiuti, colonne di fumo e odori acri e penetranti di varia immondizia marcia dettero loro il benvenuto. Maria cominciò a sentire la mancanza del suo piccolo, seppur accogliente appartamento nella periferia estrema. -Dove si trova questo rifugio, Mark?- chiese Maria, portandosi le dita al naso a mò di pinze per non sentire la puzza di rifiuti in decomposizione. -Qui.- disse Mark, indicando un punto vuoto in mezzo ai cumuli di immondizia. -Qui? Vuoi dire che hai un rifugio dentro un cumulo di schifezze? -No, è qui davanti: ora ve lo mostro. Mark si portò le dita sulle labbra e lanciò uno dei suoi fischi modulari. Dal nulla si materializzò una grossa navetta plutarchiana da trasporto di colore viola scuro. Lo scafo era coperto di ammaccature per l'impatto subito e addirittura c'erano pezzi di vegetazione mobiana ancora incastrati tra i motori e gli alettoni. -E questa cos'è?- disse Maria, stupita, indicando la navetta di Mark. -La mia navetta con cui sono arrivato qui per caso:- disse Mark, incrociando le braccia -sarà il nostro rifugio segreto provvisorio. Maria si avvicinò alla navetta, ancora stupita: non aveva mai visto un mezzo di trasporto interplanetario prima di quel momento e credeva che tutte quelle storie sugli abitanti dello spazio fossero solo favole per bambini, raccontate dai genitori per spaventare i propri figli. Toccò la superficie calda e pulita dello scafo e si rese conto che non stava sognando. -Tu.sei venuto dal tuo pianeta.con questa?- chiese Maria, sempre più stupita. -Si: è un vero catorcio, ma per fortuna è facilmente riparabile.- rispose Mark. -Se la puoi riparare, allora perché sei rimasto qui? -Perché il danno che ha ricevuto nell'impatto può essere riparato solo sostituendo una componente, e questa componente la posso trovare solo in due posti, cioè Plutarco e la Terra. -Quindi sei proprio bloccato. -Già, e adesso persino senza casa. -Ehm.si può entrare?- chiese Shadow -L'odore di questo posto mi da la nausea. -Sicuro, Shadow.- rispose Mark. Si avvicinò allo scafo della navetta e dette una forte botta su di esso: si aprì un portellone con una scala per salire. Entrarono subito dentro e Mark richiuse il portello. L'interno della navetta era fresco e ben illuminato e profumava di menta e lavanda. Migliaia di piccole lucine si illuminarono sulla console di comando e lo schermo protettivo si rischiarò, permettendo di vedere l'esterno. Maria si guardava intorno, come una bambina curiosa che entra nella casa di uno sconosciuto per la prima volta: qualcosa che non avrebbe mai immaginato nei suoi più reconditi sogni era reale e ci stava camminando dentro. -E bellissima!- esclamò lei, e poi aspirò con il naso -E ha anche un buon profumo! -Ti ringrazio.- disse Mark -Avreste dovuto sentire che puzza emanava il primo giorno che la rubai: un misto di sudore di ascelle, piedi non lavati e pesce marcio. Per i primi proprietari era un profumo sublime. -Non mi ispirerei di conoscere gente del genere.- disse Shadow, facendo una smorfia di disgusto. -Spero per te di si, a meno che non si rifacciano vivi e cerchino di conquistare questo pianeta: ci stanno già provando su Mobius.forse a pensarci bene farebbero a meno di un posto come questo, una volta vista la cappa di smog che lo copre. -Il mio pianeta fa schifo persino a una razza di alieni puzzolenti.c'è di che vantarsene.- disse Maria, con ironia amara. -Beh, da una parte è meglio così, se nessuna faccia di pesce cerca di entrare in quest'orbita.- disse Mark, provando a consolarla. -Si, ma se dall'altra ci siamo noi, che ci dobbiamo vivere? Diciamocelo: questo posto mi fa vomitare anche gli occhi. -Ti capisco.sentite, visto che non abbiamo niente da fare, che ne dite di vedere un po' di T.V. nell'attesa di pianificare il prossimo attacco? Maria guardò Mark con la faccia di una bambina che ha sentito una parola nuova. -Che cos'è una T.V.?- chiese lei, incuriosita. -Ah, dimenticavo, qui a Darktropolis non esistono le emissioni televisive. Hai presente il cinema? -Si, certo! -Ecco, la T.V. è simile, solo che lo schermo è un po' più piccolo. -Hai anche un cinema in questa astronave? -Beh, ti ho detto che gli somiglia, ma non che è uguale.e prima che tu possa chiedermelo te lo dico io: ho solo film terrestri. -E come sono? -Giudica tu: ti piace la fantascienza? -Un po'. -Allora spero che ti piaccia questo film che ti voglio far vedere. Mark aprì il portello della stiva ed entrò. Si accesero delle luci simili a neon, che inondarono ogni angolo del posto di luce bianca. In cima a una cassa c'era un televisore, un piccolo 11 pollici alimentato a batteria autonoma, usato e abusato, pieno di ammaccature. Sotto di esso era montato un videoregistratore, un vecchio modello a testina singola. Mark accese i due apparecchi e prese una cassetta da una scatola di legno vicina ad essi. La videocassetta era quella di uno dei film favoriti da lui: Blade Runner, di Ridley Scott. Mise la cassetta nel video registratore e riavvolse il nastro. Dopo alcuni minuti di riavvolgimento, il videoregistratore si fermò con uno scatto e Mark premette il tasto Play. Sullo schermo, che prima mostrava una nebbia grigio bianca, apparvero i titoli di entrata e il testo introduttivo del film. -Bene,- disse Mark -voi guardatevi il film, mentre io vado nella mia stanza a riposare. Quando finisce il film basta che premete il tasto On\Off su entrambi gli apparecchi. Il televisore cominciò a dare segni di insofferenza, mostrando delle linee sullo schermo. Mark assestò una manata decisa su di esso e la situazione tornò normale. -E dategli una crocca se vi crea problemi del genere.- disse Mark, con tono di rimprovero nei confronti dell'elettrodomestico. -Ok, Mark, buon riposo.- disse Maria, che si sedette a terra insieme a Shadow. Mark spense le luci della stiva e uscì da essa, quindi entrò nella sua stanza e si stese sul letto, ancora sfatto dal primo giorno in cui approdò a Mobius. Aspirò con il naso e sentì un odore strano a cui non aveva mai fatto caso prima: profumo di gelsomino. Probabilmente era l'odore di Julie Su, che aveva dormito nel suo letto quel secondo giorno a Mobius. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di portare la sua mente altrove, possibilmente lontano da Darkus, lontano dalla realtà. Si rendeva conto che gli mancava casa ma, più di ogni altra cosa, gli mancava Lula. Gli mancava tutto di lei, il suo profumo, il suo respiro, l'odore dei suoi capelli, la sua voce calda, il sapore della sua saliva. Era lontano da lei e non poteva raggiungerla. Dentro di lui, però, tornò una strana speranza: sentiva che sarebbe riuscito a tornare, e lo avrebbe fatto molto presto. Uno strano pensiero, che non gli apparteneva, gli mise in testa che poteva tornare a casa, ma non sapeva da dove venisse, ne perché lo pensasse in quel momento. Si girò su un fianco e la sua mente cedette lentamente al sonno. I suoi pensieri cominciarono a turbinare, come coppie di ballerini smorti e grigi che ballavano un valzer dal ritmo funereo e tetro. Cominciò a vedere intorno a se e si accorse che non era più nella sua navetta, su Darkus: era a casa. Mark era contento di vedere finalmente che era riuscito a tornarci. Pieno di felicità, si diresse verso la camera da letto. Voleva rivedere Lula. Entrò nella stanza da letto e la vide lì, stesa, e non aspettava nient'altro che lui. -Ciao tesoro,- disse lei, con la sua voce calda e liscia come un lenzuolo di velluto -mi sei mancato tanto, lo sai? -Lo so, tesoro,- rispose lui -anche tu mi sei mancata: tutte le notti non facevo che pensare a te. Ti prometto che non andrò mai più via. Si sedette vicino a lei sul letto. -Adesso sono qui, e non ti abbandonerò mai.- disse lui -Ho tante di quelle cose da raccontarti e. Lula posò la punta del suo indice destro dolcemente sulle labbra di Mark. -Avrai tempo per raccontarmi tutto:- disse lei, bisbigliando -adesso.voglio solo te. Si baciarono entrambi, stringendosi l'uno con l'altra e facendosi le carezze. Mark annusava il profumo dei suoi capelli lisci e setosi, che profumavano di lavanda e menta. Lei continuava a baciarlo, passando dalla sua bocca al suo viso. Lui cominciò a baciarle il collo perfetto. Ma si accorse di uno strano particolare: il suo collo aveva una lieve cicatrice sulla base. Mark smise di baciarla e la scostò leggermente per guardarla in faccia. -Lula, come hai fatto a farti questa cicatrice? Cosa vuol dire?- chiese Mark, sospettoso e preoccupato. -Non è niente, tesoro, non ti fermare.- disse lei. Mark riprese la ragione: Lula non parlava in modo così suadente e disinvolto. Non l'aveva mai fatto in vita sua. C'era qualcosa che non andava. -Non mi convinci: dimmi cosa ti è successo.- continuò a chiedere lui. Lula si scostò leggermente da lui e volse lo sguardo dietro la sua schiena. -Ho incontrato qualcuno.- disse lei. -Qualcuno? Chi?- disse lui. -Il suo nome è impronunciabile.ma ti assicuro che è stato meglio di copulare con il faraone in persona! A quelle parole si voltò e mostrò il suo vero aspetto: era Carminia. -Cosa!?! TU!- disse Mark, indietreggiando. -Sorpreso, vero? Non ti aspettavi di trovarmi anche qui.- disse lei. -Dov'è Lula? Che cosa le hai fatto??? -Guarda dietro di te. Mark si voltò: dietro di lui, steso a terra, c'era il corpo di Lula che giaceva esangue, con gli occhi aperti a fissare il vuoto. -Maledetta! COSA LE HAI FATTO?- gridò Mark, al colmo dell'ira. -Io?- disse lei, facendo uno sguardo di falsa sorpresa -Ti sbagli, caro il mio piccolo echidna nero: sei tu la causa della sua morte. L'hai lasciata sola, amava solo te, e il saperti lontano da lei le aveva spezzato il cuore, ed è morta. -Non ti credo! -Non credermi, allora. Se non sarò io a convincerti saranno quei piccoli graffi sui suoi polsi. Si è suicidata, Mark, e non è valso neppure l'intervento dei tuoi "fratelli" per salvarla. -Non è possibile. Mark si avvicinò a lei, barcollando come un ubriaco, e si gettò in ginocchio per tastarle i polsi: erano tagliati. -Nemmeno tu potrai fare un miracolo per riportarla in vita,- continuò a dire lei -nemmeno una trasfusione del tuo sangue potrà rianimarla. Avrei voluto arrivare prima, cosicché avrei almeno potuto darle il dono dell'immortalità, ma era troppo tardi. Tutto quel sangue sprecato.mi veniva da piangere per la frustrazione. -No, no, no, no, ti prego no, non può essere.- fece Mark, al colmo della tristezza più profonda. -Succede a tutti, prima o poi, caro.- Carminia si portò la mano alla bocca -Ops! Volevo dire "quasi" tutti! -Vattene.- mormorò Mark. -Andiamo, non fare così! Sapevi che sarebbe successo, presto o tardi. Lei non era come te, non poteva cambiare forma o fermare le pallottole con le mani.sai com'è, a certe cose va dato un taglio netto, non so se l'hai capita. Carminia rise. Una risata senza cattiveria, quasi innocente. -Smettila.- continuò a mormorare Mark. -Oh! Ora smetti di autocommiserarti e tira fuori l'uomo che sei!- disse lei, con tono di rimprovero -Fattene una ragione! Non potevi farci niente: dovevi partire, sentivi dentro di te il desiderio di allontanarti da casa per qualche tempo, non è colpa tua se lei era così passionale da dissanguarsi per te. -Basta!- la voce di Mark era come un sibilo. -Quanto pensi che sarebbe durato? Altri cinquant'anni? Altri sessanta? E poi? Te lo dico io: polvere, e se non quella la tortura di un ricordo improvviso o di una foto di lei trovata per caso nel cassetto dei tuoi indumenti. Credimi, è inutile menarsela quando ne il tempo e ne la morte possono toccarti. Consolati, perché ci sono tante ragazze e tanti amici come te nell'universo, puoi sempre ricominciare. Mark si alzò rapidamente e si voltò, puntando una pistola contro Carminia. -Oh, vedo che ti sei deciso a mostrare un po' di palle!- disse lei, con voce carezzevole come una lingua di gatto -E adesso che vuoi fare? Vuoi spararmi? -Vattene da qui, tu e i tuoi stupidi giochetti mentali:- disse Mark, con la voce che somigliava a un ringhio di lupo -non diventerò mai una bestia come te, non mi nutrirò di sangue, ne andrò a scoparmi tutte le donne che incontrerò nel mio passaggio. Voglio stare solo, quindi vattene all'inferno o in qualunque altro posto, ma lontano dalla mia vista! -Su, non fare così!- disse lei, con tono di una donna che cerca di ammansire il proprio uomo -Hai solo perso una persona che, prima o poi, sarebbe scomparsa, solo che adesso ti sei risparmiato una lunga agonia. Non ti senti più liberato? Mark sparò. Il colpo atterrò in mezzo al petto di lei. -Credo che questo sia un no.- disse Carminia, senza battere ciglio -Sai, ti credevo un tipo con nervi d'acciaio, uno che non si faceva smuovere neppure dal pianto di una donna, ma dal momento in cui tu, perché mi hai sentito parlare di ciò che succedeva al Kinky Leather, ti sei sciolto, ti sei ammosciato come un pezzo di burro al sole ed eri quasi pronto a fare qualunque cosa per me. -Non è vero!- ruggì Mark. -Ma dai! Ti sono bastati un paio di lacrimoni per cadere ai miei piedi: "Mark, mi puoi abbracciare come abbracci la tua ragazza? Solo questo?". Se non fosse che tu sei un tipo tutto d'un pezzo, direi proprio che sei patetico. Mark sparò ancora, questa volta centrò il lobo sinistro del cranio, aprendogli un foro sanguinolento. -Sei una puttana!!!- gridò Mark. -Ah! Ma allora non mi sbagliavo!- disse lei, senza cambiare tono di voce -Tutti gli uomini lo pensano di me, ormai non ci faccio neppure caso.aspetta, forse è perché sei disperato per il tuo amor perduto, o forse è perché hai scoperto cosa nascondo in realtà.e ci sei rimasto male dal fatto di averla presa nel... Mark non era più in se: cominciò a sparare altri colpi, prendendola alle gambe e alla testa. Carminia cadde a terra. -Credi che mettermi a tacere risolverà qualcosa, killer?- disse lei -Non puoi fare nulla, solo rassegnarti al tuo cupo destino di non morto e, se non lo farai ora, lo farai comunque, quando vedrai che tutti coloro che sono intorno a te appassiranno come fiori e moriranno, mentre tu non potrai fare altro che stare a guardare. Carminia stese la testa a terra e la voltò di lato, rimanendo in silenzio a fissare il vuoto. Mark continuò a puntarle addosso la pistola, attendendo che si rialzasse per colpirla ancora, poi la lasciò cadere a terra con un tonfo sordo. Si chinò sul pavimento e alzò il corpo di Lula, stringendola a se, e fece una cosa che da molto tempo aveva disimparato a fare: pianse. Mark si alzò di scatto dal letto come se fosse uscito da un lago di sangue per riprendere fiato, poi si rese conto che era sveglio e intorno a se c'erano le mura metalliche della sua stanza nella navetta: aveva avuto un incubo. Si prese la testa fra le mani, che gli pulsava al ritmo sconnesso del suo cuore. Era fradicio di sudore freddo e si sentiva male. La fortuna era che la sua stanza era insonorizzata: si era risparmiato una penosa scena di consolazione da parte di Maria. Era triste, ma non voleva essere consolato da nessuno.  
  
Nell'ufficio della suite royal del Central Palace, il telefono cominciò a squillare. Don Sonny prese rapidamente la cornetta e rispose. -Pronto.- disse. -Don, sono io, Steve.- disse una voce dall'altro capo del filo. -Stefano, dove minchia eri finito? Sei scomparso nel nulla senza nemmeno una telefonata! Sei riuscito a trovarli? -Ho avuto un breve scontro con lui e un suo amico, poi sono spariti, ma adesso so dove si trova. -Si? Dov'è? -Ancora non posso rivelarlo: la fonte dell'informazione non era certa della verità. Vado a fare un sopralluogo e poi vi faccio sapere: faccia conto di avere la sua testa sulla sua scrivania. -Così ti voglio, Stefano. -Ellie come sta? -La tua signorina? Sta bene, sta bene, non ti preoccupare. La faccio sorvegliare dodici ore su dodici e ti assicuro che sta bene. Tu portami quel figghio di bottana qui morto e io te la restituisco, parola d'onore.anzi, no, se ci riesci portalo vivo: voglio farci una bella chiacchierata con questo rotto in culo, va bene? -Come desidera, boss. -Bene. Fammi sapere al più presto se ce l'hai davanti. Il Don riattaccò. Premette un tasto dall'interfono e attese una risposta. -Si, boss?- rispose una voce. -Annulla tutto: Stefano si è fatto sentire.- disse il Don. Ci fu una pausa dall'altra parte dell'interfono. -Ehm.sicuro?- disse la voce. -Come sicuro?!? Non ti azzardare a toccarla o ti affetto io, a cominciare dalle palle!!!- disse il Don, inferocito. -Uh.certo boss! La comunicazione s'interruppe. Il Don si accomodò meglio sulla sua sedia di pelle e prese un sigaro. Nonostante il suo sguardo torvo, dentro di sé sentiva di aver già vinto.  
  
-Ho visto cose che voi umani non potete neanche immaginare: vascelli in fiamme nei bastioni di Orione.e raggi B balenare sulle porte di Tan Hausen.ma tutti questi ricordi si perderanno nel tempo.come.ungh.lacrime.nella pioggia. Roy Batty spirò, poggiando la sua testa tra le ginocchia. La sua mano esanime lasciò la colomba che stringeva, che spiccò il volo verso un raggio di luce. Rick Deckard rimase a fissarlo per un'attimo che parve un'eternità. Maria e Shadow stavano guardando le ultime scene di Blade Runner: delle lacrime rigavano il volto di lei mentre il viso impassibile di lui non mosse neppure un muscolo. Maria si strinse a lui fino al punto in cui l'agente Rick Deckard dell'Unità Replicanti chiuse le porte del suo ascensore e apparvero i titoli di coda. Entrambi si alzarono e lei spense entrambi gli apparecchi come Mark le aveva indicato. Nel momento in cui si spensero, la luce della stiva si accese. Il portello si aprì e apparve Mark. -Beh?- chiese -Che ne dite? Vi è piaciuto? -È stato bellissimo, Mark, ti ringrazio.- disse Maria, asciugandosi una lacrima -Questa cosa.questa T.V. .è quasi meglio del cinema. -Beh, non litighi per il posto e non devi sorbirti i rumori di sottofondo degli altri spettatori che mangiano, ma ti assicuro che il cinema è migliore. Maria rise: una cosa che non faceva da un po' di tempo. -Senti Mark,- disse lei -volevo chiederti se hai un posto dove dormire in questa tua "navetta": sono un po' stanca e ho voglia di dormire. -Puoi usare il mio letto, se la cosa non t'infastidisce più di tanto.- disse Mark, indicandogli la stanza. -Ti ringrazio. Maria entrò nella stanza di Mark e la porta a scorrimento verticale si chiuse dietro di lei. -Tu non ti senti stanco?- chiese Mark a Shadow, che fissava il pavimento come inebetito. Shadow si svegliò letteralmente da quello che sembrava uno stato di torpore e guardò Mark. -Eh? Cosa?- fece lui -Ehm.no, non ho sonno, grazie. -Allora non ti scoccia se restiamo qui a farci una chiacchierata.- propose Mark. -Per me va bene. Mark fece un altro dei suoi fischi modulari e dal pavimento della navetta si alzò un tavolino. Una volta sollevato del tutto, si aprirono due sedie sotto di esso, l'una di fronte all'altra, entrambe saldate al ripiano. Entrambe le sedie erano abbastanza larghe per farli sedere e, all'apparenza, dovevano essere in grado di ospitare un fondoschiena abbastanza ampio e pesante. Mark e Shadow si sedettero. -Che ti prende?- chiese Mark. -Cosa?- fece Shadow, come se cascasse dalle nuvole. -Non me la nascondi, tu stai pensando a qualcosa e questa qualcosa ti preoccupa: cosa pensi? -Beh, stavo pensando a quel film. -Ah.non ti è piaciuto molto, vuoi dire questo? -No, niente affatto, il film è stato di mio gradimento, e la storia che mi ha fatto un po' pensare. -Cosa ti ha fatto pensare? -Pensavo a quel discorso sui replicanti, sul fatto che la loro vita durasse solo 4 anni e al fatto che loro avessero quei.come si chiamano.ricordi artificiali? -Innesti di memoria, si ho capito. -Pensavo a una cosa: riguardando indietro nel mio passato, ho visto che la maggior parte della mia vita l'ho passata su una colonia spaziale in orbita sulla Terra e che sono stato creato in un laboratorio. Ora mi viene in mente una domanda: e se tutti i miei ricordi (o presunti tali) fossero solo degli."Innesti di memoria"? -Cosa te lo fa pensare che i tuoi ricordi non siano veri? -Il fatto di non essere un vero riccio, di essere un clone o, per rimanere in tema, un replicante. Tutto questo mi fa credere che la mia vita non sia altro che una specie di finzione, che tutte le mie memorie non siano altro che la trama di una storia creata solo per divertire o far passare il tempo a qualcuno. -Perché credi questo? -Ti farò una domanda, Mark, ma devi rifletterci attentamente prima di rispondere. -Dimmela. -Ti sei mai fermato a chiederti perché esisti? Che scopo ha la tua vita? Mark rimase attonito di fronte alla domanda di Shadow: pensando fra se e scavando nella sua memoria, Mark non si è mai posto una tale domanda. La sua vita gli è trascorsa davanti, ha visto tante cose, tanti posti, tanta gente, ha vissuto tante avventure, ha sofferto dolori indicibili e festeggiato vittorie con gioia trionfale, ha perduto e guadagnato amori, amicizie, persone.ma mai in tutta la sua vita si è mai chiesto il perché di tutto questo. Mark, che è sempre stato sicuro di se, stava vacillando di fronte a una piccola domanda. -No,- fece Mark, abbassando lo sguardo -non me lo sono mai chiesto. -Io me lo chiedo in continuazione e non so darmi una risposta che mi soddisfi.- disse Shadow. Mark rifletté sulla domanda altre due volte e cercò una risposta decente, ma nulla di tutto ciò che la sua mente gli proponeva era sensato abbastanza da poter rispondere. Stava per rinunciare a rispondere e cambiare argomento, quando gli sovvenne un pensiero: la sua vita non aveva mai avuto un senso per qualcuno, ma solo una persona era riuscita a darne uno. Quella persona era la sua ragazza: Lula. -Shadow, credi davvero che la tua vita non abbia un senso?- chiese Mark. -Non so, ma dentro di me qualcosa mi dice che un senso c'è.anche se non so quale.- disse Shadow. -Hai mai sentito da parte tua un legame nei confronti di qualcuno, talmente forte da rischiare la propria vita per non romperlo? -Beh.pensandoci bene.si. -E chi era dall'altra parte del filo? Shadow stette in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi voltò lo sguardo a terra, alla sua destra. -.Maria.- disse infine. -Maria?- disse Mark. -Si, ma non è la stessa Maria che conosciamo noi due, è un'altra. -Capisco. Qual è stato il legame che ti stringeva indissolubilmente a lei? -Una promessa. -Che promessa? -Di dare una possibilità a tutti gli abitanti della Terra di vivere felici. -Addirittura? Doveva starti a cuore per farti promettere una cosa del genere. -Venne uccisa da dei soldati terrestri dopo avermi spedito sulla Terra. -Oh.capisco.sei riuscito a mantenere la tua promessa? -Eh.se non lo avessi fatto, a quest'ora non sarei neppure qui. -Ecco la tua risposta. -Scusa? -Volevi sapere perché esisti? Ti sei risposto da solo. -Non ti seguo, Mark. -Ti sei chiesto qual'è il motivo della tua esistenza, quindi adesso lo sai. -Continuo a non capire. -Ti spiego: tu mi hai detto che eri molto legato a questa ragazza, questa Maria, a tal punto da prometterle e mantenere una promessa quasi impossibile da esaudire per qualcun'altro, giusto? -Si. -Ebbene, adesso prova a pensare: se tu non fossi mai esistito, chi avrebbe mantenuto la sua promessa? Shadow rimase di stucco dalla domanda di Mark: si rese conto che le sue domande interiori non avevano risposta perché non aveva mai provato a cercarla nei suoi ricordi. -.nessuno.- rispose infine Shadow. -Quindi cosa sarebbe successo se nessuno avesse mantenuto la sua promessa? Sarebbe morta senza una ragione e magari la sua vita non avrebbe avuto un senso, in questo modo. -Quindi vuoi dire che la mia esistenza ha un senso finché do un senso a un'altra esistenza? -Esatto. Ecco un'altra cosa: se tu non fossi mai esistito, chi altri avrebbe salvato Maria da quella banda di barboni ubriachi? -Non so. -Te lo dico io: nessuno avrebbe mosso un dito per aiutarla, neppure se l'avesse avuta davanti agli occhi. -Tu non l'avresti fatto? -Ehi, va bene che sono impenetrabile ai proiettili, ma non significa che io abbia anche la supervista e il superudito. Chi mai, nel mezzo del ghetto echidna, si sarebbe accorto di una riccia che veniva violentata nella periferia estrema? E poi, conoscendo Maria, non avrebbe neppure emesso il più debole gemito per chiedere soccorso. -Insomma sarebbe questo il motivo per cui io esisto. -Già. -Ma cosa c'entra il mio legame con Maria con il senso della mia esistenza? -C'entra eccome, Shadow: credo che tu finora non abbia rischiato la tua vita per niente. Chi ti spinge a buttarti nella mischia a combattere contro la mafia darktropoliana? -Maria.adesso ho capito! Si, hai ragione, sto facendo tutto questo perché ho fatto una promessa. -Come hai fatto con l'altra Maria. -Incredibile, tante domande e non avevo neppure pensato alla risposta. Ti ringrazio Mark. -E di cosa? Dovrei essere io a ringraziare te per avermi messo addosso un dubbio che, alla fine, ho svelato. Vuoi qualcosa da bere? -Si, grazie.  
  
Mentre Mark e Shadow stavano chiacchierando, Steve era arrivato alle Dump Hills. Dopo aver parcheggiato ai confini della discarica, si avviò verso il luogo dove il guercio gli aveva detto di aver visto Mark: inceneritore n. 9. Si guardò in giro, alla ricerca di un possibile rifugio dove i tre si fossero nascosti, ma non riusciva a trovare un posto che potesse essere definito tale: tutto ciò che lo circondava erano mucchi di spazzatura fumanti e un fabbricato adibito a inceneritore con un 9 dipinto a carattere industriale con vernice bianca. Cominciò la ricerca all'interno dell'inceneritore. Cercò ovunque, senza riuscire a sentire neppure una voce o un rumore sospetto: loro non erano lì. Uscì dal fabbricato e cominciò a spazzare il panorama decadente e nauseabondo. Niente. Continuò a camminare in giro, cercando di trovare il posto con lo sguardo, ma la sua ricerca si rivelò infruttuosa. Dentro di se mandò un'imprecazione nei confronti del guercio e cominciò ad avviarsi verso la macchina. Continuò a correre, finché non sentì una forte botta diretta alla sua faccia. Steve si rannicchiò a terra, tenendosi il naso che gli sanguinava, poi alzò lo sguardo per vedere cosa lo avesse colpito, ma tutto ciò che vide fu solo aria. Si alzò di nuovo, camminando lentamente e guardandosi attorno, finché non sentì che una forza invisibile non gli permetteva di andare avanti. Pieno di stupore, Steve si allontanò di un passo e allungò un braccio davanti a se e, con enorme sorpresa, sentì che toccava qualcosa di concreto ma totalmente invisibile. Provò a dare un paio di colpetti su di essa con le nocche dell'indice e del medio, e sentì un sordo rumore metallico. Poggiò le dita su di esso e si spostò lateralmente, sentendo che l'oggetto invisibile era piuttosto grosso. Si fermò e tirò fuori una delle pistole ad energia della SS Gun e fece fuoco: il proiettile rimbalzò, provocando una leggera scossa elettrica che crepitò sulla superficie dell'oggetto. Si allontanò di qualche passo dall'oggetto e unì i polsi: una delle due pistole si unì all'altra, permettendogli di estrarre un braccio e poi l'altro, quindi smontò le due pistole, costruendo un fucile con l'imboccatura larga. Tenne premuto il grilletto dell'arma e dalla canna si formò un alone di energia che cominciò a caricarsi. Quando si caricò del tutto, Steve rilasciò il grilletto e il fucile rilasciò una grossa sfera di energia che colpì l'oggetto. La sfera venne assorbita e l'oggetto, coperto di elettricità, cominciò a prendere forma di fronte agli occhi stupiti di lui. La navetta di Mark riprese ad essere visibile. Steve rimase interdetto per qualche attimo alla visione della navetta di Mark: nonostante fosse abituato a vedere le diavolerie create dalla mente di Aldo e Ivano, non riusciva a credere che di fronte a se aveva una navetta interplanetaria proveniente da chissà quale luogo. Scosse la testa e girò intorno alla navetta, quindi vide un grosso pezzo di acciaio attaccato sconnessamente allo scafo, probabilmente il portello. Steve smontò nuovamente la sua arma e la trasformò in un fucile a canna corta. Dette un calcio al portello e arretrò di qualche passo, quindi il portello cadde davanti a lui, facendo da passerella per entrare. Puntò in avanti il fucile ed entrò dentro. Una volta dentro, fece fuoco all'impazzata in tutte le direzioni, trattenendo il fucile per evitare che il rinculo gli alzasse la mira. Quando terminò di fare fuoco si guardò attorno: le pareti erano costellate da bruciacchiature di proiettile, ma stranamente la navetta era vuota. Stava per pensare che era arrivato troppo presto quando un colpo improvviso dietro la nuca lo fece cadere a terra perdendo i sensi. Si risvegliò dopo alcuni minuti che gli parvero ore, quindi aprì gli occhi e si rese conto di essere legato a una sedia e di fronte a lui c'era Mark. Alle spalle di lui c'erano Maria e Shadow. -Ti sei svegliato, finalmente! Avevo creduto che saresti rimasto in coma per un'ora di fila.- disse Mark, che era seduto di fronte a lui, con lo schienale della sedia usato per poggiare i polsi e il mento -Sembra che tu sia un tipo molto ostinato, oltre che molto bene addestrato a combattere. Tu non sei uno degli uomini del Don, vero? -Vaffanculo.- rispose Steve. -Hm.e allora per chi lavori? -Và a farti fottere, echidna. -Hmph.ripetitivo, volgare, ostile.si, lavori per il Don, non c'è dubbio. E sentiamo, quanto ti ha pagato? Cinquemila? Diecimila? No, un esperto come te non si accontenterebbe neppure di cinquantamila pezzi. Forza, quanto ti ha dato? -Non ti rispondo! -Guarda che in ogni caso ti faccio parlare lo stesso, non allungare i tempi. -Cosa vuoi fare? Torturarmi? Fai pure, io ci piscio sopra: non sai neppure con chi hai a che fare. -Su questo hai ragione: comincia a dire il tuo nome. -Il mio nome non ha alcuna importanza, visto che tra poco morirete tutti e tre. -Ah si? Bene, allora è meglio che ci prepariamo, perché immagino che tu abbia qualche trucchetto in serbo per noi.tipo un coltello a scatto nascosto nella manica della giacca. Steve rimase in silenzio: nessuno, prima di quel momento conosceva i suoi trucchi per liberarsi e, soprattutto, tutti i suoi avversari abbassavano la guardia quando li minacciava di morte, perché si distraevano a insultarlo, ma sembrava che Mark fosse diverso da come se lo aspettasse, era più sveglio degli altri tizi con cui aveva avuto a che fare in passato e nessuno conosceva il suo trucco del coltello nascosto che neppure se lo avessero perquisito a fondo sarebbero riusciti a trovare. -Ho detto giusto? Hai un coltello nella manica?- incalzò Mark -Te lo chiedo perché ho controllato ovunque e non ho trovato altro che il fucile che avevi in mano, due pistole di grosso calibro e il tuo portafogli. Sei un tipo troppo sveglio per rimanere disarmato in queste condizioni. -Non ti rispondo.- disse Steve, con tono scontroso che malcelava una lieve esitazione. -E va bene, se non sarà la tua bocca a parlare, allora sarà qualcos'altro. -Te l'ho detto, anche se mi torturi, io non. Steve venne interrotto da un gesto improvviso di Mark, che pose la sua mano destra sulla sua fronte. Nella mente di Mark scorse la vita di Steve, una quantità indefinita di immagini che gli passarono davanti alla velocità di un treno ad alta velocità. Quando finì di vedere tutto, Mark Denhaim indietreggiò con la sedia di qualche passo, come spaventato da qualcosa, poi assunse un espressione seria e fissò il pavimento. Steve approfittò di questo momento di distrazione per liberarsi e saltò via dalle corde, poi fece una cosa di cui si sarebbe pentito in seguito: prese Maria come ostaggio, tenendola alle spalle con un braccio intorno al collo. Maria reagì quasi meccanicamente e colpì i quattro punti cardinali per abbattere un aggressore: lo colpì al naso con il dorso della mano, quindi, con lo stesso braccio, gli dette una gomitata nello stomaco e un pugno potente e deciso nell'inguine, infine culminò il tutto pestandogli le dita dei piedi. Steve lasciò la presa e cadde a terra, tenendosi i genitali con entrambe le mani: aveva le lacrime agli occhi e ci vedeva tutto annebbiato. -Stefano.- disse Mark -e così che ti chiami? Steve rimase stupito dal fatto che Mark sapesse il suo nome. -Come.?- chiese lui. -So tutto adesso, so perché sei un killer, so chi ti ha fatto smettere e so anche perché stai dando la caccia a Shadow. -Ma non. -Ascolta: sei un ragazzo nato e cresciuto nel ginepraio di Wreck City, vivevi una vita tranquilla, qualche volta facevi marachelle con tuo cugino, tipo spiare le ragazze più grandi di voi dal tetto del palazzo dove vivevate o fare tiro a segno con la fionda usando come bersagli le finestre del palazzo accanto; passò qualche anno e diventasti adulto e ti arruolasti nell'esercito per combattere nella battaglia della Latex Top, hai avuto una serie di incidenti in cui hai perso l'occhio e la coda, sei stato decorato sul campo e, per mancanza di ufficiali, sei diventato sergente maggiore e comandasti un assalto nel quadrante 7 dal quale ne sei uscito vittorioso; una volta finita la guerra sei tornato in città e hai riallacciato i rapporti con tuo cugino che, guarda caso, lavora per il nuovo boss di DT e ti offre un lavoro come sicario a pagamento; guadagni bene i tuoi soldi sporchi di sangue per un bel periodo, finché non ti raccattano per strada col cucchiaino e ti portano mezzo crepato all'ambulatorio per le emergenze del Angel Hospital; lì incontri quello che sarebbe divenuto il più grande amore della tua vita, Ellen Connor, primario dell'ambulatorio, che si innamora di te a prima vista, per lei lasci il tuo lavoro di killer prezzolato e ti trovi un onesto impiego come tassista, fai perdere le tue tracce e credi di riuscire a vivere il tuo sogno, ma una telefonata fa cambiare le carte in tavola a tuo sfavore e il Don, minacciando la vita della tua ragazza, vuole che tu gli porti Shadow, vivo o morto. Steve rimase in silenzio. -Lo so, fa un certo effetto sentirsi riassumere la storia della propria vita in poche parole ma se non te lo dicevo non avresti capito.- disse Mark. -Capito cosa?- disse Steve, che cercava di nascondere la sua tristezza, tenendo un tono di voce calmo. -Che siamo dalla tua parte. Mark gli offrì la mano per rialzarsi. -Avanti, lo so che sei nella merda fino al collo: l'unica cosa che puoi fare e seppellire l'ascia di guerra e allearti con noi, e noi ti aiuteremo.- gli disse. Steve spostò lo sguardo altrove. -E chi mi garantisce che tu non voglia imbrogliarmi?- disse infine. -Due motivi:- fece Mark -il primo è che non hai alternative, il secondo è che anch'io ho una ragazza e mi si gonfierebbe il fegato al solo pensiero di farti fuori e sapere cosa succederebbe alla tua.signorina, giusto? -Si. -Allora, ci stai? Steve ebbe un leggero tremito, poi tirò fuori la mano destra, con cui si stava coprendo i genitali doloranti, e la allungò verso quella di Mark, che lo rialzò da terra. -Sono contento della tua scelta:- disse Mark, sorridendo -benvenuto nel club dei disperati. -Grazie, spero solo che non stiate cercando di fregarmi.- disse Steve. -No, ma che dici? Se tutto quello che ho detto era vero, allora sei nel posto giusto. -Pensate davvero di potermi aiutare? -Amico stai parlando con un veterano di salvataggio prigionieri: saprei tirare fuori un vaso di vetro fine da un bunker imbottito di esplosivi senza fargli un graffio. -Allora potete davvero salvare la mia Ellie? -Senz'altro. -Non saprei davvero come ringraziarti. -Ringraziaci a lavoro finito, ok? -Aspetta, volete andare fino alla tana del Don? -L'idea era quella, stavamo giusto pensando a un piano. -Conoscete la planimetria dell'edificio? -Del Central Palace? No. -Io lo conosco, saprei disegnare il progetto a occhi chiusi. -Perfetto, così potremo organizzare un piano decente senza sprecare pallottole. -Allora vengo con voi. -Ne sei sicuro? -Si, anche perché senza di me non potreste neppure avvicinarvi al palazzo. -Allora comincia a studiare un piano che io mi occupo dell'artiglieria: sarà una festa col botto, ragazzi.  
  
E qui si conclude la terza parte.  
  
Chi è la misteriosa Candy che parla con il Don ma non rivela ancora il suo volto? Che ruolo ha nella storia? Cosa succederà a Ellie? Sam Hog riuscirà a incastrare il Don? Steve riuscirà a ricongiungersi con Ellie? Riusciranno i nostri eroi a farla franca? O sarà Franca a farsi in nostri eroi?  
  
Non perdetevi la quarta parte delle Cronache di Darktropolis! Azione! Sangue! Armi pesanti! Sesso!(quanto basta per non sentirsi dire "Allo scandalo!!!") .e una rivelazione che vi lascerà tutti senza fiato!!! 


End file.
